Les héritiers de Syr'Agar: Ombre parmi les ombres
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Tome 6. Trahie par celui auquel elle pensait pouvoir accorder sa confiance et fugitive sous le nouveau régime, Etaine sombre dans le désespoir avant de se voir proposer un choix cornélien : une famille qui l'accepte au prix de son individualité et de ses convictions.
1. Traquée

**Comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR (sauf les fautes d'orthographe). Cette sixième année est en parallèle du septième tome mais je l'ai divisée en deux au niveau d'Halloween. La suite n'est pas est ne sera probablement pas écrite, auquel cas je posterais un plan de la deuxième partie à la fin du vingt-quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient le quartier encore endormi de Londres. Les ombres reculaient lentement pour faire place à une nouvelle journée. Un oiseau chanteur saluait son arrivée d'une mélodie coutumière. Inconscients de ce spectacle, les habitants du quartier somnolaient dans leur lit. Il était bien trop tôt pour se réveiller.

Une seule chose changeait de cette routine établie depuis des années ; la silhouette qui se glissait d'ombre en ombre, avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas se faire repérer. L'on n'aurait d'ailleurs été bien en peine de le faire ; elle disparaissait trop vite dans une flaque de ténèbres pour que l'on soit capable de saisir un seul trait précis de son apparence. Seuls étaient discernables sa forme menue, sa silhouette fine et étroite et des cheveux bruns lisses qui dépassaient sa taille. Ça et la grâce innée de ses mouvements ainsi que sa vitesse d'action. Sa foulée longue et souple était trop reconnaissable, cependant, pour qu'on la confonde avec une autre. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Voldemort ou Etaine Knightley auraient reconnu cette démarche puisqu'ils avaient la même. Il était quasiment impossible de ne pas voir le lien entre les deux, malgré qu'ils soient séparés par trois générations et une sœur. Avec son visage fin, ses yeux gris comme des nuages d'orages, ses cheveux bruns lisses, ses doigts fins, sa carnation pâle et ses traits fins, les gens tombaient en arrêt devant Etaine, incapable de concevoir une telle ressemblance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfer, on voyait déjà suffisamment souvent l'un à la place de l'autre. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient su, comme Rogue, connaître les deux et faire la différence.

Le regard d'Etaine se durcit pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de passer. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à Rogue. Chassant l'homme en noir de son esprit, la Fourchelang s'arrêta devant une des maisons du Square Grimmaurd. La caractéristique principale de cette petite place tranquille étaient les numéros voisins onze et treize, comme si l'on avait oublié qu'il en existait un autre entre eux. Les habitants s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à cette bizarrerie qui ajoutait du charme à l'endroit. Pourtant, le 12 Square Grimmaurd existait bel et bien. Seulement, la famille Black qui l'avait longtemps possédé l'avait tellement bardé de sorts qu'il était impossible de la trouver si vous ne connaissiez pas déjà son emplacement. Etaine sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapota la poignée. C'était une bonne cachette pour elle. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore deux semaines auparavant, l'Ordre du Phénix avait dû quitter son quartier général. Le gardien du secret éliminé, chacune des personnes mises dans la confidence héritait de l'information qu'il pouvait alors divulguer à sa guise. Ce qui incluait Rogue.

Une fois encore, la légilimente détourna ses pensées du Maître des potions et pénétra dans la demeure ancestrale désormais laissée à l'abandon. Elle s'immobilisa sur le palier un instant, attendant la voix qui allait immanquablement s'élever.

-Severus Rogue ? demanda la voix de Maugrey, qu'on imaginait très bien quelque part dans l'ombre, une baguette pointée sur l'intrus.

Sauf que Fol Œil n'aurait pas pris la peine de demander ; son œil magique l'aurait renseigné sur l'identité du visiteur.

-Mort pour moi, déclara la légilimente d'un ton monotone.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle empêcha le sortilège de Langue de Plomb de lui lier la langue une fois de plus. Le troisième sortilège s'enclencha à ce moment et une figure cadavérique qui ressemblait à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard se précipita vers elle.

-J'aurais adoré vous tuer, Dumbledore, mais c'est Rogue qui s'en est chargé, signala de nouveau Etaine, guère impressionnée par ces effets qui ne fonctionnaient que la première fois.

La silhouette explosa sans lui faire de mal. De toutes les protections qu'avait mises en place Fol Œil pour empêcher Rogue d'entrer ou de parler du Square Grimmaurd, seul celui de Langue de Plomb avait une utilité à son avis. Rogue s'y connaissait bien trop en magie pour foudroyer une deuxième fois un Dumbledore et déclencher la réaction en chaîne qu'Etaine, connaissant l'ancien Auror paranoïaque, imaginait. Un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'elle prenait la direction du petit salon.

- _Ça n'a pas marché_ , constata Saernel quand elle s'avachit sur un canapé usé jusqu'à la corde qu'elle avait débarrassée d'une nouvelle infestation de Doxys quelques jours plus tôt.

- _Bien sûr que non ; tu avais raison, comme d'habitude_ , répliqua-t-elle, maussade, en Fourchelang _._

 _-Tu le savais déjà, Etaine, et quand bien même tu te retrouverais face à lui, je ne suis pas sûr que tu prendrais la bonne décision._

 _-J'ai déjà tué, Saer, une vie de plus ou de moins ne fait aucune différence_ , soupira la légilimente, sachant qu'elle s'engageait dans la même argumentation que celles qu'ils menaient depuis deux semaines _._

Depuis que Rogue les avait trahis. C'était justement leur point de désaccord ; Saernel ne pensait pas que le Maître des potions ait souhaité leur faire du mal. En un sens, Etaine était d'accord avec la vipère. Si Rogue avait désiré les tuer, cela n'aurait présenté aucun problème pour lui. Mais le fait qu'il les ait laissés vivre était pire encore : cela disait combien peu d'importance ils avaient eu pour lui toutes ces années où il était presque devenu un père pour elle.

- _Mais cette fois tu connais personnellement ta cible_ , argumenta le serpent en s'enroulant autour de son bras. _L'un des seuls qui est parvenu à te faire quitter ton masque, un des seuls à qui tu faisais confiance._

Ce n'était pas un reproche, Etaine le savait, mais elle le perçut comme tel.

- _Cela ne représentera rien pour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui donner un avantage supplémentaire._

 _-C'est aussi un des seuls capable de te voir pour ce que tu es, une humaine de seize ans et non un monstre de puissance. Ce serait dommage de gâcher cela, tu ne crois pas ?_

La Fourchelang repoussa mentalement la voix raisonnable de Saernel. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait que seize ans d'existence derrière elle, son esprit était bien plus vieux que cela. Et Rogue méritait de payer.

Le serpent sur son épaule darda sa langue fourchue pour humer l'air. Il était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait voir. Etaine ne faisait pas confiance aux gens, et aux adultes particulièrement. Elle avait appris cela à l'orphelinat où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Seuls, perdus, les deux s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'un sans l'autre, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Cela faisait huit ans. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

Etaine avait appris à se méfier de leur temps à l'orphelinat. Elle n'accordait pas sa confiance à la légère et la trahir une fois revenait à ne jamais la regagner. Le détail qui chiffonnait Saernel était que Rogue n'avait pas trahi Etaine, justement. Il avait cherché, d'une des manières les plus maladroites qui soit, à la protéger. A la préserver de ce que les enfants ne devraient pas voir. Sauf que la légilimente n'était pas une enfant. Elle avait peut-être seize ans, mais elle avait vu bien assez pour être deux fois cet âge. Et elle ne supportait pas de se voir traiter comme tel. Le serpent soupçonnait que ce soit l'un des motifs inconscient de sa compagne d'en vouloir à Rogue.

L'âge était sans doute l'une des grandes faiblesses dans l'armure d'Etaine, un des points qui dévoilait trop Suzanne, l'enfant. A son apparence physique on lui donnait dix-huit ans au moins mais avec une certaine aura d'intemporalité qui rendait une estimation difficile. A son esprit, on l'aurait dit adulte. Mais quand on savait qu'elle n'avait que seize ans… Cela affaiblissait tout son prestige et elle redevenait une gamine aux yeux des autres. Son caractère lunatique n'était pas pour aider. Un moment droite, sage, manipulatrice, altruiste et courageuse, elle pouvait devenir égoïste, tyrannique, bornée dans ses opinions, rancunière et colérique le suivant. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de facile.

- _Comment cela s'est-il passé ?_ demanda la vipère pour se sortir de ses réflexions.

De tous les défauts de la Fourchelang, le plus important était sans doute sa propension à en vouloir aux gens des années durant pour ce qui pouvait être des broutilles. Même si la vipère admettait que Rogue n'était pas une broutille.

- _Eh bien,_ commença la Fourchelang visiblement exaspérée, _j'ai fait le pied de grue sous une autre apparence pendant à peu près une heure dans une taverne miteuse tenue par un homme désagréable avant que ne se pointe Fletcher qui n'avait strictement rien à m'apprendre. Pas comme si c'était en soit inattendu puisque je n'ai pas de quoi payer et que même si c'était le cas les gens auraient bien trop peur de parler_.

Saernel acquiesça. Les deux savaient que cette recherche de Rogue ne mènerait probablement à rien. Le Maître des potions était celui qui avait tué Dumbledore ; il avait acquis un statut d'élite chez les mangemorts en même temps. Il était en conséquence bien trop dangereux de se laisser aller à parler sur lui. Ils n'en parlaient pour autant pas.

- _Et la situation ?_

 _-Les gens ont peur. Les belles assurances du ministère ne leur suffisent plus. C'est de plus en plus difficile de recueillir des informations. Les familles se regroupent. Le Chemin de Traverse et quasiment désert et les rares qui y sont se pressent de finir leurs achats sans bavasser entre eux. De nombreux élèves ne reviendront pas à Poudlard cette année._

 _-En somme, rien de nouveau ?_

 _-En effet_ , lâcha la légilimente dans un soupir _._

Saernel posa la tête sur un de ses anneaux pour réfléchir. Estimant probablement la conversation finie, Etaine sortit de sa poche un vieux grimoire de magie noir prélevé dans les bibliothèques du Square Grimmaurd et se mit à le compulser.

* * *

- _Ils ne peuvent de toute évidence pas entrer, sinon ils seraient déjà là_ , raisonna Etaine qui se tenait au centre d'une chambre du premier étage, à deux mètres d'une fenêtre qu'elle fixait sans qu'elle puisse voir la rue de l'angle où elle était. _Ce qui explique le désordre._

 _-Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas tant, je serais incapable de suivre que tu es en train de dire que Rogue n'a pas dit à ces mangemorts comment entrer parce qu'il était déjà venu ici et a été touché par le sortilège de Langue de Plomb_ , signala la vipère, actuellement perché à la poignée de la fenêtre, épiant les silhouettes vêtues de noir qui s'agitaient légèrement dans la rue.

Cela faisait trois jours depuis la première fois qu'ils les avaient aperçus. Depuis, ils revenaient régulièrement au perron et Etaine avait dû interrompre ses recherches en cours sur la magie au cas où ils disposeraient de capteurs assez puissants pour détecter son activité malgré les boucliers de la maison. En théorie, ce n'était pas possible. Sauf si la magie « débordait » des sortilèges de protection comme c'était le cas quand elle était suffisamment puissante. Et le domaine que travaillait Etaine nécessitait cet étalage de pouvoir. Ce que Rogue savait parfaitement ! Si c'était lui qui menait cette opération, elle allait le lui faire payer. Se retrouver coincée dans la maison au-delà du déprimant des Black, sans possibilité d'utiliser leur bibliothèque pour aider à ses recherches, l'avait passablement énervé.

- _C'est nous qu'ils cherchent_ , commenta Saernel _._

 _-C'est ce que laisse penser la conversation que j'ai surprise_ , corrigea Etaine.

- _Et combien y a-t-il de « foutue gamine » par qui « le Maître » est « obsédé » ?_

- _Ça n'a pas de sens_ , murmura Etaine en secouant la tête, _Rogue m'a eu sous la main quand il m'a assommé. Il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi serais-je soudainement devenu un enjeu d'une telle importance ?_

 _-Je crois que tu l'as toujours été. Rogue a essayé de te protéger en ne t'emmenant pas._

 _-Il manquait juste de temps_ , riposta la légilimente.

Saernel reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

- _En tout cas il faut prendre une décision. Nous n'avons presque plus de provisions. En tout cas adaptées aux humains._

Une espèce de sourire déforma brièvement les lèvres d'Etaine. Elle ne se voyait pas manger des souris comme lui.

- _On part. Ce soir._

 _-Au moment où ils relèvent la garde ?_ interrogea le serpent.

 _-Non_ , répondit Etaine en portant son regard à un morceau de tissu noir, bardé de runes : le manteau mangemort de Rogue _._

* * *

-Ca mène à rien, j'te dis. Elle est même pas là cette gamine, râla un des deux hommes chargés de la surveillance du Square Grimmaurd.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais avec Rogue sur le coup il vaut mieux faire le gros dos. Tu sais comment est ce salaud…

-Ça oui ! Il se croit le roi du monde. Il est même pas sang-pur. La vermine comme ça, ça devrait pas pouvoir accéder aux meilleures places !

-Il paraît qu'il a du sang de Prince dans les veines. Serait même l'unique héritier.

-C'est que des fadaises, ça, rétorqua l'autre en tendant la main pour prendre la bouteille. Rogue n'est pas plus lié à une haute lignée que ma grand-mère était cracmol. La seule chose qu'il a pour lui c'est son titre de Maître des potions, et y a Mulciber aussi qu'en est un. On pourrait parfaitement se passer de Rogue !

Trop occupé à vitupérer, le mangemort ne remarqua pas les signes plus ou moins discrets de son camarade de se taire.

-Cela vaut également pour les incapables de votre espèce, remarqua la voix soyeuse de Rogue derrière lui.

L'homme sursauta, renversant une partie de l'alcool bon marché sur lui, et se retourna.

-Oh désolé, monsieur, on vous avait pas entendu venir, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

-Je vois ça, remarqua sarcastiquement le Maître des potions en balayant du regard les deux mangemorts de faible importance, la bouteille vide et les tessons sur le sol signalant que ce n'était pas la première. Je croyais pourtant que « monter la garde » était une instruction assez simple pour que vous soyez capable de vous y conformer, Dicken. Il apparaît que j'ai grandement surestimé votre intelligence.

- _Ne penche pas la tête sur le côté_ , siffla tout doucement Saernel, connaissant son tic.

-Monsieur, déclara courageusement le deuxième, probablement une nouvelle recrue, comment peut-on être sûr qu'elle est là-dedans ? Ce serait assez illogique, non ? Je veux dire, c'est un des premiers endroits auquel vous avez pensé…

-C'est justement parce qu'on ne s'attend pas qu'elle y soit qu'elle va s'y cacher. L'illogisme est un principe récurrent d'Etaine et c'est ce qui la rend si dangereusement imprévisible.

Le mangemort, encouragé par la réponse de son supérieur, ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question quand un coup de coude de son camarade et un regard d'avertissement de Rogue le firent taire.

-Cela dit, reprit doucereusement l'espion mangemort, ce n'est pas pour autant une raison pour la sous-estimer et baisser votre garde ! J'avertirais le Maître de ce relâchement et il prendra lui-même les mesures nécessaires pour y pallier.

Les gémissements étranglés arrachèrent un ricanement à Rogue avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face, sa cape tourbillonnant autour de lui au rythme de ses pas dans un mouvement soigneusement étudié.

Aucun des deux mangemorts, trop pris par l'annonce de leur châtiment prochain, ne remarqua que si sa cape tourbillonnait de manière caractéristique, sa démarche, en revanche, n'était pas exactement la même qu'à l'habitude. La foulée quoique toujours aussi souple, était plus longue, plus déterminée.

- _Alors ?_ demanda Rogue à mi-voix après avoir mis un pâté de maisons entre lui et les autres mangemorts.

- _Très impressionnant,_ répondit Saernel, une espèce de sourire dans la voix, _ils ne semblaient avoir aucun doute qu'ils avaient Severus Rogue en face d'eux. Mais leur échange était plus instructif._

 _-Oui. Je crois que je vais devoir laisser la magie un moment._

Puisque c'était bien elle que les mangemorts cherchaient, il était certain qu'ils avaient mis les grands moyens. Rogue ne la surveillait plus, aussi, pas la peine de faire dans la dentelle. Et le Maître des potions avait eu des années pour apprendre à connaître sa signature magique. Si elle pouvait facilement tromper deux idiots de bas étage avec la potion de métamorphomagisme et ses connaissances sur l'espion mangemort, il en serait tout autrement face à Rogue ou même Voldemort. Son grand-oncle avait à coup sûr les moyens de faire suivre sa signature magique.

Bref, elle voyait arriver de gros problèmes à l'horizon. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi cette obsession pour elle ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû la voir comme une ennemie, ne l'avait-elle pas affronté il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an ? Non. Seul Rogue avait dit qu'il ne la considérait pas ainsi. Et même si la légilimentie lui avait appris que ces deux idiots n'avaient pas d'autre ordre que de surveiller le Square Grimmaurd, elle refusait de croire de nouveau la parole de l'espion mangemort.

 _-Jusqu'à ton dix-septième anniversaire ?_ demanda Saernel.

Etaine grimaça. Au-delà de cette date, elle serait majeure et donc sa signature deviendrait extrêmement compliquée à suivre. Jusque-là, elle était une proie facile, sans droit d'utiliser la magie pour se défendre. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais gêné, par ailleurs. Mais l'idée de détecteurs pointés sur elle était bien plus gênante que le balayage non ciblé du ministère qu'elle contrait par la présence de Rogue à ses côtés.

 _-Je n'espère pas. Je n'en serais pas capable. Et Voldemort et Rogue le savent. Heureusement la potion de métamorphomagisme ne leur permet pas de me repérer._

- _Toujours utile d'inventer des potions, n'est-ce pas Etaine ?_

 _-En effet._

La cape noire de mangemort se fondit dans une flaque d'ombre. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, enrobée dans ce qui semblait une robe couleur de nuit. Seule sa longue foulée vive et souple trahissait encore la Fourchelang.


	2. Rabastan Lestrange

Les passants, passants, j'passe mon temps à les r'garder passer, leur pas pressés…

Etaine trouvait la chanson singulièrement adaptée à sa situation. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait la voix de la chanteuse de rue qui improvisait sur la grande place. Elle était criarde et rauque. Personne ne semblait lui avoir dit que chanter avec une voix cassée n'était pas du plus bel effet. La jeune femme acheva sa chanson, s'inclina, puis reparti avec quelques pièces que lui lancèrent les passants pressés. A cette heure du matin, tout le monde se rendait à son bureau ou à son travail. D'autres, plus rares, rentraient chez eux avec la fin du service de nuit. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait attention à la silhouette appuyée sur un mur. Vêtue d'un pantalon cargo gris si sombre qu'il paraissait noir, de bottes motardes usées et d'un sweat blanc à la capuche masquant son visage, on aurait pris Etaine pour un voyou, pas pour une sorcière. Elle avait besoin de se fondre dans le décor du monde moldu et ses vêtements étaient moins dépareillés que la majorité de ce que mettaient les sorciers dans la même situation. La preuve, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Tous étaient trop occupés à se presser à l'entrée du métro pour remarquer les mains habiles qui plongeaient dans les poches et en tiraient des portefeuilles qui retournaient en la possession de leurs propriétaires plus légers qu'avant. La légilimente savait comment survivre dans la rue et comme elle n'avait plus la possibilité de faire des numéros, elle s'était rabattue sur le vol, trop fière pour mendier simplement. Quand à chanter, elle ne s'y connaissait qu'en Fourchelang. Autant mettre une pancarte « Etaine Knightley est ici ! » avec une flèche à illuminations.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd, la légilimente n'avait pas d'adresse fixe. Elle déambulait dans les rues durant la journée, volant à la tire, ou se joignait à une bande qui avait besoin d'effectif quelques heures durant, le temps de faire un coup. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'entraîner à se battre à mains nues et ne regrettait pas cette décision désormais. Il lui avait suffi de quelques démonstrations pour se tailler une place assez confortable dans le monde des rues londoniennes. La nuit, elle cherchait un endroit pour dormir sans risque pendant que Saernel faisait le guet. Lui se reposait durant la journée, soigneusement enroulé autour de ses épaules. Cela n'empêchait pas cette vie d'être dure et fatigante après toutes ces années passées au chaud à Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait rien oublié.

La légilimente tira une bouffée sur une cigarette et grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas le goût, mais elle s'ennuyait et cela la maintenait éveillée. Une deuxième inspiration et elle laissa tomber la cigarette, dégoûtée. Comment les autres faisaient, elle ne savait pas. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour goûter à l'air froid du matin, espérant chasser la sensation qui s'attardait dans sa bouche. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un des immeubles de la City, celui au pied duquel ils étaient – quartier où elle était actuellement occupée à se remplir les poches – explosa.

Les passants se figèrent et une des mains d'Etaine se tendit instinctivement pour plonger dans la poche d'un cadre supérieur bouche bée, sans même que la sorcière s'en rende compte.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ interrogea la vipère d'une voix ensommeillée, probablement réveillée par le bruit.

-Un attentat, murmura Etaine, aussi incapable de réagir que les moldus l'entourant.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit des traces de fumée sombre autour du bâtiment. Des traces qui fonçaient sur eux.

-Courez ! cria la légilimente.

Les moldus ne réagirent pas ou ceux qui le firent la regardèrent avec étonnement. La Fourchelang n'y prêta pas attention ; elle décollait déjà, sprintant à travers les gens ébahis, en renversant certains. Elle n'entendit des cris qu'une fois qu'elle se fut engagée dans une des rues adjacentes. Les mangemorts venaient d'atterrir et avaient de toute évidence commencé leur massacre. Des échos de détonations lui parvenaient de temps en temps pendant qu'elle fonçait, le plus rapidement possible, évitant des obstacles, passant par-dessus ou se faufilant par-dessous. Les Gyrs auraient été utiles dans cette situation mais ils dévoilaient trop à ceux qui les connaissaient qu'elle était une sorcière. D'ailleurs, l'idée ne lui vint pas une fois à l'esprit. Certains moldus de la rue passante, bordée de magasins et de cafés, restèrent figés un instant devant les sons qui leur parvenaient avant que les plus intelligents ne prennent la fuite. D'autres, très Gryffondor, foncèrent vers le lieu pour aider les victimes sans attendre la fin de l'attaque. Ils étaient rares, toutefois. Mais celui qui gêna le plus Etaine fut le serveur de la terrasse du café qu'elle venait de traverser à toute allure, renversant une table et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. L'homme ne trouva rien de mieux que de se mettre sur sa route. Emportée par son élan, la Fourchelang le percuta de plein fouet, les envoyant tous deux sur le sol. L'homme lui agrippa les poignets.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez me rembourser ça et plus vite que… Ahh !

Le serveur relâcha son étreinte sur son poignet droit, Saernel venant de le mordre. La main d'Etaine plongea dans sa poche et en quelques secondes la dague gobeline se posa sur la gorge de l'homme qui la relâcha aussitôt.

-Cours, si tu veux vivre ! lança la Fourchelang avant de sprinter vers un boulevard qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans la foule.

Malheureusement, il semblait que les mangemorts avaient eu la même idée. Les cris se rapprochaient et l'altercation avec le serveur lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Sans qu'elle sache comment, un mangemort masqué se trouva soudain devant elle, pointant sa baguette approximativement dans sa direction. La légilimente dévia la baguette du bras, faisant partir le sortilège d'Explosion vers une façade qui s'éboula sur la rue. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle enfonça la dague gobeline dans la gorge de l'homme masqué qui s'effondra dans un gargouillis sanglant. Même si la lame n'avait pas eu raison de lui, le venin de basilic qui l'imprégnait lui aurait réglé son compte. Les armes gobelines absorbaient ce qui les renforçaient et repoussaient ce qui leur était néfaste. Sachant cela, Etaine avait utilisé un des crochets de feu Basileus, avec la permission de Salazar, pour que son arme ait les mêmes capacités que ce venin redoutable auquel n'existait qu'un seul antidote.

Comprenant que la rue devenait trop agitée, la légilimente s'engouffra dans une allée latérale qui menait à une petite placette calme. Le contraste était impressionnant. On passait de l'agitation à la tranquillité intemporelle. Etaine s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et scruter les environs. A priori tout était normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pan de mur s'effondre au centre de la place, en plein sur un carré de verdure.

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière elle. Etaine se retourna brusquement. Une silhouette masquée s'avançait vers elle, sa baguette pointée droit sur son cœur cette fois. La légilimente se figea. Le temps qu'elle sorte sa baguette elle serait morte trois fois. Et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'au moindre geste agressif il se mettrait à jeter des sorts. Peut-être aurait-elle dû utiliser la magie plus tôt. Ou elle pouvait encore transplaner. Non. Transplaner équivaudrait exactement à la même chose qu'utiliser un sortilège de désillusion ou invoquer les lames Gyrs : se faire repérer par les détecteurs. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ?

Un bruissement de cape la fit se retourner. Un autre mangemort. Et un autre encore. Etaine pivota sur elle-même : elle était encerclée par pas moins de cinq d'entre eux.

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il avait bifurqué là, ricana l'un d'entre eux.

Il ? Ne savaient-ils donc pas que c'était elle ?

Un autre ricanement répondit au premier :

-C'est une fille, crétin, railla une voix comme elle n'en avait jamais entendue.

Etaine plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

- _Il sent le sang et la sueur_ , l'informa Saernel en humant l'air. _C'est un loup-garou !_ comprit-il en dardant sa langue une deuxième fois.

-C'est un sang-pur, Greyback, alors modère tes paroles, intervint un autre, plus aristocratique d'après sa voix.

La légilimente se figea un peu plus en entendant ces mots. Greyback ? Le loup-garou, réputé pour sa férocité, qui commandait les siens pour Voldemort ? Mauvais ça ; à ce qu'on disait, il n'attendait même pas la pleine lune pour attaquer.

- _Celui d'à côté aussi_ , l'informa le serpent.

-Bien sûr, votre Grâce, fit mine de s'incliner Greyback. Si votre Grâce voulait bien se donner la peine…

Etaine fourra ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste qui pouvait paraître nerveux. En fait, elle venait d'atteindre sa baguette et continuait de suivre des yeux le manège de ses adversaires. Des dissensions dans leurs rangs pourraient l'aider à fuir. Peut-être. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse à le faire sans utiliser la magie.

Le mangemort à qui venait de s'adresser Greyback eu un reniflement hautain et se tourna vers elle.

-Si tu me la laissais, Travers, déclara à ce moment le compagnon de Greyback. Elle a l'air charmante.

Travers ? L'un des assassins de sa mère ? La colère envahi Etaine.

Il y eu un ricanement de Greyback.

-Tu peux être sûr qu'avec Sandeen ce ne sera pas rapide, assura-t-il. Elle paiera bien assez. Mais tant qu'on y est, je dois admettre que je ne dirais pas non moi non plus, elle est complètement folle de rage…

-Non, riposta Travers, vous pourrez l'avoir mais après.

-Et si on ne veut pas ramasser ce qui reste après que tu lui ais flanqué une demi-douzaine de Doloris ? grogna le loup-garou.

-Elle est à moi, approuva Sandeen, visiblement prêt à la bagarre.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas confondre un prédateur avec une proie, intervint le dernier. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle a l'air un peu trop calme ?

Les cinq reportèrent leur attention sur la sorcière habillée en voyou qui se tenait nonchalamment au milieu de la place, ses mains dans ses poches et sa capuche toujours rabattue devant son visage. Pas du tout comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire prendre en otage et dont on décide la mise à mort.

-Ouais, un peu trop, admit le premier. Enlève ta capuche ! aboya-t-il.

-Je vois que ton séjour à Azkaban ne t'a pas appris la politesse, Warrington, nota le voyou d'un ton ennuyé. Pas plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparemment. Je vais peut-être devoir m'en occuper moi-même.

-Une sorcière, donc, raisonna le dernier, calme.

-Attend, l'arrêta Travers, cela n'explique pas ce qu'elle fait en pleine zone moldue.

-Je suis venue pour que tu me racontes une petite histoire, Travers, déclara Etaine de sa voix froide et douce, totalement dénuée de sentiments. Une histoire qui s'est déroulée il y a quinze ans, incluant Edward McLoch, Rose McKinnon, Dexter Mulciber et toi-même.

Les mangemorts s'agitèrent un moment à cause de ce ton étrangement familier avant que Travers ne reprenne la parole avec arrogance :

-Ah oui, les deux apprentis de Fol Œil… On ne peut pas dire que Mulciber ai été très doué sur ce coup là. J'ai dû faire tout le travail moi-même.

Mulciber innocent, donc. Tant mieux, elle n'en aurait qu'un à tuer et celui-ci lui était déjà désagréable.

-Tu es encore à Poudlard ? demanda le dernier mangemort, apparemment le plus censé de tous.

-Pourquoi cette question ? riposta la légilimente.

-Je cherche des gens qui connaissent Etaine Knightley.

Indéniablement, le plus intelligent. Il avait déduit de l'histoire avec Warrington qu'elle n'était pas très loin de Poudlard.

-Tout le monde connait Etaine. C'est une personne difficile à manquer. Quel est ton nom ?

-Pourquoi le demander ?

-Tu as l'air d'être le plus intelligent du lot.

-Rabastan Lestrange.

Merde, lui il était puissant, elle le savait : il faisait partie de l'Inner Cercle, le Cercle Intérieur, celui qui rassemblait les troupes d'élite de Voldemort. Il n'y en avait qu'une douzaine à peine. Et Azkaban ne semblait pas avoir entamé sa raison comme elle l'avait fait avec sa belle-sœur. N'empêche, Bellatrix était surement déjà folle quand elle y était entrée.

-Vous avez déjà Rogue pour des informations sur Etaine. Le seul qui pourrait vous en dire plus, c'est Saernel.

-Où puis-je le trouver ?

-Là où est Etaine. Et trouvez déjà un Fourchelang.

-Ce n'est pas d'une grande aide, remarqua Rabastan.

-Etaine n'est pas quelqu'un d'expansif. Je l'ai entendu dire une fois que les serpents étaient bien plus dignes de confiance que les humains. Et elle semblait connaître Saernel depuis un bon moment.

-Et toi, de quand connais-tu Etaine ?

La légilimente garda le silence un moment, puis reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce qu'avant, comme plongée dans de bons souvenirs :

-Je l'ai rencontrée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je séchais sur un devoir de Rogue. Elle avait onze ans, moi treize. Mais ce n'était pas une enfant. Elle ne riait jamais, passait son temps à étudier tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle avait une connaissance instinctive de la magie et refusait toutes les classifications du ministère. Ses recherches l'ont amenée à certaines expériences qui pouvaient lui valoir des ennuis auprès de Dumbledore. Je l'ai couverte un couple de fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est la vérité ? interrogea Rabastan, sans émotion.

-Tiens donc, le sort a tenu si longtemps ? Etaine l'avait prévu pour une année, elle pensait que d'ici à ce que Warrington se souvienne de la vérité, il serait suffisamment fou pour qu'elle ne soit pas inquiétée. Elle avait visiblement ajouté une sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Warrington d'une voix blanche.

Un rire mauvais sortit de sous le capuchon du voyou.

-Que tu n'as jamais touché à Takara Mûryano. Ta justification – que c'était une Sang de Bourbe, totalement fausse d'ailleurs, – c'est elle qui l'as implantée dans ton esprit. Elle a modifié vos deux mémoires pour s'innocenter et a joué la comédie. Elle s'est arrangée pour se laver complétement de ce qui était arrivé à Mûryano en t'envoyant à Azkaban. Un puissant légilimens devrait être capable de lever le sort ; il est moins puissant sur toi que sur Mûryano.

Les mangemorts gardèrent le silence un instant. D'après Saernel, Warrington était à deux doigts de fondre en larme et de fondre sur eux tout court. Le reste était moins violent et plus difficile pour lui à percevoir.

-Nous aviserons, déclara finalement Rabastan. Qu'as-tu reçu en échange des fois où tu l'as couverte ?

-De quoi ne pas craindre les mangemorts, même menés par deux membres de l'Inner Cercle.

Un silence lui répondit. De toute évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle en sache autant. Greyback émit un grognement et sembla sur le point de se jeter sur elle. La main tendue de Rabastan l'en empêcha. Etaine n'avait pas bougé.

-C'est un test, siffla-t-il à ses camarades, si bas que sans Saernel la légilimente ne l'aurait pas su. Tu es en contact avec elle, déclara-t-il à voix haute.

-On peut dire ça, répondit simplement la Fourchelang à la place du « en effet » qu'elle aurait donné normalement.

-Quand est votre prochain rendez-vous ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux parties se jaugèrent. Puis Rabastan sembla sourire derrière son masque.

-Elle envisage donc deux possibilités. D'une part que l'on te tue ou t'amène au Maître pour te faire parler. Ou du moins que l'on tente de le faire. Dans ce cas, elle saura que nous nous déclarons comme des ennemis.

« D'autre part, nous pouvons également te laisser partir avec un autre message. C'est cela ? »

-Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Etaine, secrètement soulagée qu'il ait compris l'idée qu'elle tentait de faire passer.

Il était plus facile de convaincre les gens de faire quelque chose s'ils croyaient que l'idée était d'eux.

-Le Maître désirerait parler à Etaine Knightley, en personne et sans intermédiaire, déclara Rabastan.

-Je transmettrais ce message. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune garantie ?

-Je ne fournis des garanties que pour moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui demande une rencontre.

-Vous êtes une personne intéressante, monsieur Lestrange, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Etaine fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner sans que les mangemorts n'esquissent le moindre geste.

 _-Pas comme ça la démarche_ , siffla Saernel sur son épaule, faisant diminuer sa foulée à la légilimente. _Ta façon de te déplacer a toujours été ton plus grand problème dans le camouflage. Vibrations !_

La Fourchelang l'avait senti, elle aussi. Elle fit un pas sur le côté au dernier moment, attrapa l'un des bras qui se tendait vers elle, fit une clef d'un seul mouvement continu en dégainant la lame gobeline. Elle égorgea le mangemort à genou d'un geste sec et prit aussitôt la fuite dans une ruelle adjacente sans laisser le temps à ses poursuivants de lui jeter un sortilège.


	3. Embuscade

**Avertissement : pensées suicidaire et déprimantes en général**

-Au voleur !

Etaine jura à mi-voix en Fourchelang, se retourna d'un bond, balança un coup de poing à l'épicier et prit la fuite dans la rue sans se préoccuper des voitures qui pilaient pour ne pas la renverser. Elle y était étrangement indifférente.

Rabastan avait eu l'air sincère, pourtant. Mais le fait que le mangemort l'ait attaqué remettait une fois de plus son analyse en cause. Et prouvait définitivement que son grand-oncle n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour elle, si elle avait déjà vu un doute à ce sujet.

Cela n'aurait rien dû lui faire. Elle n'y avait jamais cru, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr… Il n'empêchait que cela faisait mal. Elle ne retournerait probablement plus à Poudlard, maintenant que Voldemort en voulait à sa vie et tout ce sur quoi elle avait bâti son existence dans le monde des sorciers s'effondrait. Qu'avait-elle été finalement, si ce n'était ombre et vapeur ? Rien de tangible, rien qui ne resta. Rien qu'elle. La légilimente n'avait jamais eu qu'elle-même, sa puissance et son intelligence pour avancer. Elle intriguait, manipulait, mais rien ne restait maintenant. A Poudlard elle pourrait être tout qu'ici elle resterait rien. Mais ici ce n'était rien. Son univers, il était chez les sorciers, pas chez les moldus.

Une voiture s'arrêta juste devant elle en un crissement, faisant voler les gravillons. Etaine sauta en arrière et prit une voie latérale, pas plus perturbée que ça. Ses pieds l'emportaient, elle avait l'impression de voler au-dessus du sol. Et elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

A bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe jaunie d'un petit parc de banlieue, bien loin de l'endroit où elle avait commencé à courir, son orange toujours à la main. La légilimente s'affala dans l'herbe, haletante, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait les nuages défiler au-dessus de sa tête. Sa tête était vide de toute pensée. Si elle n'avait pas accroché aux cigarettes, cette euphorie tranquille lui plaisait.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne put plus ignorer les protestations de ses muscles endoloris que la Fourchelang se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil sur le terrain vague de banlieue, sortit son couteau de potion et entreprit de diviser l'orange en quarts avant de la manger.

- _Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

- _Plus loin que nous ne sommes jamais allés dans cette direction_ , répondit Saernel.

- _La réalité, Saer, pas des considérations philosophiques_ , soupira Etaine _._

 _-Tu as besoin de faire une pause._

 _-Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une pause. C'était déjà trop. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si des mangemorts avaient débarqués, hein ?_ lui rappela la Fourchelang d'un ton las.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort semblait avoir décidé de dévaster toute l'Angleterre. Et Londres au passage. Etaine et Saernel avaient ainsi été à portée des mangemorts à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais autant que la première fois. La légilimente avait détruit les habits qu'elle portait cette fois-là et reconfiguré ses souvenirs de manière à ce qu'elle paraisse avoir vu la scène à travers des yeux de Narcisse, ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de nommer la sorcière en costume de voyou. Elle en avait rajouté d'autres en vrac parmi ceux qui étaient accessible au premier légilimens expérimenté venu. Ainsi, Narcisse existerait véritablement pour lui même s'il serait incapable de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme. Et bientôt, Narcisse existerait aussi pour elle. Elle l'avait su quand elle était devenue occulmente : on ne reconfigure pas son esprit d'une telle manière sans y infliger de sérieux dommages. Elle y avait depuis longtemps consenti.

- _Ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui m'inquiètent en ce moment, petite sœur, c'est toi._

 _-Je vais bien. On se débrouille, non ?_

Son ton n'était pas convaincu. Oui, ils se débrouillaient, mais pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'ils s'en sortaient ?

- _Pas avec la façon dont tu rases les voitures lancées à pleine vitesse !_ s'exclama la vipère. _Tu prétends te soucier des mangemorts qui te recherchent mais tu n'as aucun scrupule à te mettre en danger._

 _-Tu insinues que je suis suicidaire ?_

 _-C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire !_

 _-C'est faux. Je suis passé par bien trop pour abandonner maintenant_ , répliqua la Fourchelang d'un ton auquel manquait une part de son habituelle conviction _._

 _-Et le Gouffre Néantique que tu as placé dans ta tête, tu vas aussi me dire que ce n'est pas une prise de risque inconsidérée ? Tu sais très bien qu'il peut se retourner contre toi et annihiler ton esprit._

 _-Le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ?_

 _-Non !_ se prononça le serpent d'un ton péremptoire.

Etaine soupira et se redressa. Puisque Saernel faisait de la résistance elle allait se débrouiller seule pour savoir où elle était allée. Un panneau la renseigna. Cloche la Fée. Ces simples mots suffirent à rendre à la Fourchelang toute sa vigilance. Ses pas l'avaient ramenée au monde magique. Cette petite banlieue londonienne abritait de nombreux sorciers parmi les habitants moldus, majoritairement des sangs-mêlés et des nés-moldus. L'endroit rêvé pour une attaque de mangemorts. Aussi la légilimente ne sursauta-t-elle même pas lorsqu'une voix caquetante s'éleva derrière elle :

-Alors, le petit bébé Knightley s'est perdu ?

Bellatrix Lestrange. Décidément, cette journée commençait mal. Elle n'avait rencontré la mangemorte qu'une seule fois, au ministère de la Magie, peu après l'évasion de celle-ci d'Azkaban. A l'époque, la mangemorte avait essayé de lui lancer un Doloris. Etaine l'avait piégée dans un filet du Diable dont elle avait eu le plus grand mal à s'extraire.

La présence de la mangemorte et les bruissements de capes qui lui indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas seule auraient dû la terrifier. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et même si la légilimente n'avait jamais été du genre froussarde, rien ne justifiait le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. Son sang chantait dans ses veines à l'idée de faire de nouveau de la magie après ce mois où elle en avait été privée. Oui, le monde magique était le sien, pas celui moldu. Et elle le retrouvait aujourd'hui.

-Au contraire, Bellatrix, je crois que je viens enfin de trouver ce que je cherchais, répliqua Etaine en se retournant.

Douze. Douze mangemorts. Un combat insensé, même pour elle. Pourtant, le demi-sourire qui affleurait toujours sur ses lèvres ne se tarit pas. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées l'année précédente lui revinrent en écho « _Si je renonce, c'est que tous les autres brûleront autour de moi dans les flammes de mon enfer personnel. Personne après nous._ ». Ces douze étaient le premier compliment qu'elle recevait depuis longtemps.

Un mangemort attrapa son bras par derrière et la força à s'agenouiller. Etaine ne se débattit pas, même si cela la mettait hors de portée de sa baguette. Douze c'était trop mais elle pouvait leur infliger de sérieux dégâts si elle avait l'effet de surprise. Même si elle ne savait pas le niveau des mangemorts qui l'encerclaient. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire de fou qui devait être un reste de ses années à Azkaban, clairement pas impressionnée par ses paroles.

-C'est vraiment pathétique, déclara-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée, imiter le Maître comme ça. Cela mérite punition, dit-elle avec gourmandise en levant sa baguette.

-Non, Bella, se prononça un autre homme, probablement membre de l'Inner Cercle pour lui parler ainsi. Il la veut vivante et en bonne santé.

La mangemorte eu l'air déçue de ce rappel mais elle se reprit aussitôt :

-Ce n'est pas comme si un petit Doloris allait la tuer.

-C'est sûr que c'est plutôt inoffensif dans le genre torture, marmonna à mi-voix la légilimente, même pas en train d'ironiser.

N'avait-elle pas encaissé trois de ces Impardonnables l'an passé sans rien ressentir ? Mais sa remarque attira sur elle l'attention de celui qui la tenait et qu'elle reconnut aussitôt à sa voix rauque :

-Alors ma jolie, gronda Greyback à son oreille, tu pensais pouvoir nous fuir longtemps ? Mais le Maître a _hâte_ de te connaître…

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu adresses le respect qui leur est dû à ceux qui te sont supérieurs, loup-garou, siffla Etaine, la rage qu'elle faisait monter en elle atteignant son paroxysme.

Bellatrix, la seule qui se passait de masque, ouvrit la bouche pour rire. La magie de la Fourchelang explosa alors sous la forme d'une vague de feu qui balaya tout dans un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres autour d'elle. Les mangemorts réagirent de justesse, invoquant des protections pour se mettre à l'abri. Greyback fut repoussé en arrière et hurla. Etaine se releva d'un bond et fit rapidement l'inventaire de la situation en levant sa baguette vers Bellatrix d'un mouvement qui lui parut incroyablement lent.

Tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas été atteints par la vague incandescente qu'elle avait lancée. Seuls trois corps se consumaient doucement et les masques argentés sans ornementation prouvaient que c'étaient des novices. Les autres avaient eu le réflexe d'invoquer des boucliers assez puissants pour se mettre à l'abri. Cela ne les avait pas empêché d'être projeté comme des quilles sur tout le terrain. Ils se relevaient maintenant péniblement, sauf un dont la tête entourée d'une auréole sanglante avait heurté une pierre. Trois étaient encore debout, de toute évidence les plus puissants et les plus aguerris. Elle était prête à parier ses maigres économies que c'étaient des membres de l'Inner Cercle.

Mais elle n'avait plus à se retenir désormais. Sa signature magique avait été captée, rien ne l'empêchait plus désormais de faire usage de toute sa puissance.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Le rayon vert manqua de peu la tête de Bellatrix, et uniquement parce qu'elle s'était baissée juste à temps. Elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir rire maintenant. La mangemorte répliqua d'un sortilège de désossement qu'Etaine esquiva à son tour. Elle était rapide, il n'y avait pas à dire. Et elle n'était pas seule. La légilimente ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lancer dans un duel individuel alors que tant de menaces se levaient autour d'elle. Elle traça une barre transversale de sa baguette avec un maléfice de Découpe pour forcer la mangemorte à utiliser un bouclier et informula en même temps un _Feudeymon_ pour l'envoyer sur les autres mangemorts.

Très vite, la Fourchelang perdit le fil du combat. Elle envoyait sort sur malédiction dans toutes les directions, chaque fois qu'elle sentait venir un adversaire. Les ripostes de ses adversaires la frôlaient, dansaient autour d'elle sans la toucher. Ses cheveux lui obscurcissaient la vue mais Saernel se révélait une fois de plus précieux pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle parait, esquivait, et rarement encaissait. Le feu brûlait autour d'elle, consumant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de l'Inner Cercle s'immobilise pour le bannir tandis qu'un autre le couvrait. Etaine ne put l'en empêcher, trop occupée à tenir Bellatrix en respect. De tous, c'était la mangemorte qui était son adversaire la plus redoutable. La Fourchelang ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps et la patience elle ne puisse en venir à bout mais elle ne les avait pas. Et le temps qu'elle perdait à envoyer des attaques à Bellatrix, elle ne l'utilisait pas sur les cibles plus faciles que représentaient les autres mangemorts. Le _Feudeymon_ bannit, les mangemorts n'eurent plus à s'en défendre et se concentrèrent sur elle.

- _El invocate Tyr del Sartrane !_ cria la Fourchelang en cette langue.

Le gigantesque serpent de feu se matérialisa sur le terrain vague et balaya de sa queue deux mangemorts pas assez rapides pour l'éviter.

- _Tue la femme sans masque !_ lui ordonna la légilimente.

L'invocation se rua sur Bellatrix, arrachant la tête d'un mangemort en passant. Il apparut assez vite que la mangemorte n'était pas novice en invocations et qu'elle savait comment s'en défendre. Un puissant _Protect Maxima Invocata_ empêchait les assauts furieux du serpent de l'atteindre. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait tenir le bouclier et attaquer Etaine en même temps désormais, du moins tant que le Serpent de Tyr continuerait cet assaut ininterrompu sur la sphère violette.

La légilimente connaissait ce sort. Il était très avancé et accessible uniquement à ceux assez puissants pour réaliser eux-mêmes des invocations. Il consommait facilement autant d'énergie que ce qu'elle utilisait depuis le début du combat à tenir la mangemorte en respect. Sauf que cette fois elle n'avait pas à s'épuiser pour Bellatrix.

Etaine ne sentait pas la fatigue dans l'euphorie de la bataille mais elle la savait présente. Ses forces la trahiraient au plus mauvais moment, elle n'en doutait pas. Après tout, elle se livrait à une dépense incroyable depuis le début de la bataille. Mais, aveuglée par la rage qui donnait à ses yeux une teinte incarnat identique à celle de son grand-oncle, elle ne sentait rien en ce moment.

Elle lança un autre Sortilège de la Mort qui manqua Greyback mais faucha le mangemort derrière lui. Un _Flamus Devorantis_ balaya le terrain, comme la vague de feu un peu plus tôt, mais sans faire d'autre dommage que de forcer les mangemorts à invoquer des boucliers. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus que six, mais ils étaient les plus puissants qui restaient.

Un des membres de l'Inner Cercle maîtrisait manifestement la technique de lancer deux sortilèges en même temps puisqu'il lui lança un Doloris. Etaine ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter. Elle encaissa le Sortilège de Torture avec un rire de fou, froid et aigu, et retourna un maléfice de démembrement dans le même temps. Celui-ci creusa un gros trou dans le sol et fit reculer légèrement un des mangemorts encore conscient et vivant. Un _stupéfix_ assomma l'autre membre de l'Inner Cercle, trop surpris pour réagir.

Des « pop » caractéristiques de transplanages retentirent tout autour d'eux. Un bref coup d'œil et un commentaire de Saernel lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'autres mangemorts. Le membre de l'Inner Cercle encore conscient saisit son camarade et l'entraina loin du champ de bataille pour le réanimer. Etaine lança le Serpent de Tyr sur les nouveaux venus en même temps qu'une boule de feu pour les désorganiser.

- _A terre !_ s'exclama Saernel.

Un Sortilège de la Mort la manqua de peu. Etaine se retourna en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Entre huit et dix mangemorts se tenaient devant elle. Deux d'entre eux étaient en train de neutraliser son invocation pendant que les autres pointaient leurs baguettes sur elle. Les lames Gyrs jaillirent des bras de la légilimente. Les masques ornementés de ceux-là indiquaient qu'ils étaient mangemorts depuis un bon bout de temps, probablement s'étaient-ils engagés du temps de la première guerre. Elle reconnut celui de Rabastan Lestrange qui était en train de neutraliser le Serpent de Tyr avec un autre, probablement également membre de l'Inner Cercle. L'invocation se débattait encore avec une fauve vigueur, reflet de sa rage.

De toute évidence, si des douze précédents seuls trois étaient membres de l'Inner Cercle, se groupe-là en comptait au moins cinq de plus. Plus de la moitié du Cercle Intérieur envoyé pour elle, quel hommage !

Plus vite qu'il ne l'était humainement possible, sa main jaillit, balançant un tube vers le nouveau groupe avant qu'ils ne puissent envoyer un autre sortilège sur elle. Les lames Gyrs accordaient à ceux qui les maîtrisaient une vitesse inégalée sauf par certaines potions très avancées. Etaine roula sur le côté et pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix, uniquement pour voir l' _Avada Kedavra_ qui partait déjà de sa baguette, en sa direction.

La légilimente transplana. Ou du moins, essaya-t-elle car un mur l'empêcha de se déplacer. Sa vitesse de traitement des informations également améliorée par les Gyrs, elle comprit immédiatement qu'un puissant charme anti-transplanage avait été installé sur tout le périmètre pour l'empêcher de fuir. Comme si elle en avait jamais eu l'intention. Elle roula sur le côté juste à temps pour que l'éclair vert s'enfonce dans le sol et non dans sa tête. La fiole heurta la terre au milieu du groupe de mangemorts nouvellement arrivés. Ils valdinguèrent dans les airs d'une façon assez comique aux yeux de Saernel. De toute évidence, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais menés un combat contre un Maître des potions qui savaient qu'une fiole pouvait se révéler infiniment plus dangereuse qu'un sortilège. Certes, les mangemorts pensèrent à se protéger, mais ils n'empêchèrent pas la fiole d'exploser. L'une des recrues, pas assez prompte, le paya de sa vie et l'explosion arracha les deux jambes d'un autre et le bras d'un troisième. Au grand dépit d'Etaine, tous affichaient des masques assez basiques. La légilimente profita de leur désorganisation pour dégainer une deuxième fiole qu'elle lança vers les mangemorts éparpillés. Cette fois, un _Frigidis_ la fit geler dès qu'elle eut quitté ses mains. La fiole retomba à terre sans causer de dommage.

La Fourchelang regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le sort pour voir que c'était le compagnon de Rabastan qui l'avait jeté. Seuls les Maîtres des potions connaissaient cette formule d'urgence pour empêcher les explosions de chaudrons inopinées. Etait-ce Rogue ou Mulciber ? Elle se décida assez rapidement pour la deuxième solution : l'homme était plus large que Rogue et sa posture différait. Etaine lança une boule de feu à Bellatrix et un _Feudeymon_ aux nouveaux venus.

Bellatrix arrêta la boule de feu, pas le tube de potion contenant un Filet du Diable qui se fit un plaisir de l'étrangler. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle utilisait ce truc sur la mangemorte et apparemment cela marchait toujours aussi bien.

La légilimente se redressa d'un bond et utilisa les Arcanes pour repousser les mangemorts qui se ruaient sur elle. L'air se rassembla et les envoya balader à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle désarma Bellatrix et, une baguette dans chaque main, envoya une grêle de sortilèges sur les mangemorts désormais tous confondus. Seuls Rabastan et Mulciber furent épargnés, trop éloignés et trop occupés à maîtriser le Serpent de Tyr – qui avait profité du moment où le Maître des potions avait lancé le _Frigidis_ pour tenter de sortir de ses entraves – pour représenter une menace pour la Fourchelang. Un membre de l'Inner Cercle s'effondra, foudroyé par un _Avada Kedavra_ , et toutes les recrues furent éliminées pendant que les mangemorts tentaient de se protéger ou d'esquiver ses attaques. Avec les Gyrs, ils ne parvenaient pas à la toucher sans qu'elle n'invoque un bouclier et le seul fait qu'elle ait à le faire était une gageure.

Lui resta dix mangemorts sur les bras. C'était mieux que vingt-deux et seulement sept l'attaquaient directement. Etaine se débarrassa de la baguette de Bellatrix qui faisait de la résistance. La Fourchelang plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une potion de Force. Ses réserves magiques s'épuisaient dangereusement, le seul fait qu'elle soit capable de le percevoir même à travers sa rage en était le témoin. Elle allait y aller au physique désormais. Lancer des sortilèges maintenant c'était risquer l'évanouissement d'épuisement. Enfin, encore plus que maintenant où le monde tanguait légèrement à la lisière de son champ de vision.

- _Greyback derrière !_ prévint la vipère.

La légilimente se retourna et plaqua sa main sur le torse du loup-garou, le repoussant jusqu'au mur. Tout l'air sortit des poumons de Greyback et il s'effondra sur le sol, sans connaissance. La Fourchelang se rua sur le mangemort le plus proche, trop vite pour que celui-ci s'en rende compte, et agrippa la tête du membre de l'Inner Cercle pour briser son cou avec un craquement sec. Elle laissa le corps tomber au sol et se précipita sur le suivant. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et s'écria un mot qui ressemblait à « Morsmordre ». Etaine eu la sensation qu'un crochet l'attrapait à son nombril et comprit trop tard que le mangemort venait d'activer un portoloin. Elle tordit le bras de l'homme, le brisant avec un craquement sec mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'effondrer sur un sol dallé avec lui.

Elle vit vaguement une pièce au carrelage sombre et aux murs noirs avec des portraits sur les murs. Cela semblait être un hall d'entrée comme celui du Square Grimmaurd. Le reste des mangemorts semblait avoir été entraîné par le portoloin, même Rabastan et Mulciber qui devaient disposer d'un pour eux seuls puisqu'il atterrir quelques secondes plus tard un peu plus loin dans le hall. Elle vit vaguement un homme vêtu de noir descendre de l'escalier, son crâne chauve brillant légèrement à la lumière des candélabres. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il s'approche pour savoir que les yeux qui étaient fixés sur elle étaient rouges incarnat, comme les siens. Le transport ayant achevé ses faibles forces magiques restantes, elle s'évanouit.


	4. Souvenirs

_Perchée sur le bord d'une des fenêtres de l'orphelinat, dans les combles où étaient installés les dortoirs, Etaine regardait le soleil se lever. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'on pouvait qualifier de belles ici. Belles mais surtout hors d'atteinte. La sonnerie retentit, vrillant ses oreilles et l'orpheline se laissa couler sur le sol, grimaçant à cause de son côté douloureux depuis un coup d'Herbert. Elle devait avoir neuf ans même si ses vêtements gris usés et distordus ainsi que ses yeux si durs rendaient tout jugement difficile à porter. Elle s'aligna docilement près de son lit parfaitement fait pour l'inspection. La Fourchelang retint un petit cri de douleur en sentant quelque chose percuter ses côtes cassées. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se trouver face à Skye, une autre orpheline qui, si elle était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, compensait par son caractère. Si elle pouvait frapper dans le dos, elle frappait dans le dos._

 _-Alors, susurra-t-elle à mi-voix, il te manque ton cher Kane ?_

 _L'Etaine du souvenir sentit la colère monter en elle pendant que l'autre parvenait à identifier cette scène comme ayant eu lieu une semaine après la mort de son ami de deux ans son cadet. Elle avait dix ans. Skye sourit devant la colère qui flambait dans ses yeux puis alla reprendre sa place devant son propre lit. La Fourchelang plissa légèrement les yeux en direction des draps bien pliés de Skye et un pli se forma sans qu'aucune intervention ne soit visible. La surveillante fondit aussitôt sur ce défaut._ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _Le Choixpeau tomba devant ses yeux, lui masquant la Grande Salle où la majorité des regards étaient posés sur elle._

 _-Pas facile, clairement un cas difficile, déclara la voix du vieux chapeau à son oreille. Tu réponds aux caractéristiques de plusieurs maisons. Le Fourchelang, la ruse et l'ambition des Serpentard. L'acharnement au travail et l'envie de se dépasser des Serdaigle. Tu as l'intelligence vive, indéniablement. La témérité et la combativité des Gryffondor. Et même un peu de la loyauté des Poufsouffle, nota le Choixpeau avec amusement. Où vais-je te mettre ? Je pense que l'on peut éliminer Poufsouffle ; tu n'es pas faite pour cette maison. Peut-être Serpentard ? Pour quelqu'un qui intrigue comme toi ce serait idéal…_

 _Non, pas Serpentard. Sa propre pensée, venant couper le raisonnement du Choixpeau._

 _-Pas Serpentard, hein ? Pourquoi ?_

 _La conversation du train lui revint en mémoire avec, juste après la réaction de Blaise Zabini quand il l'avait vu. Du respect. De la révérence. De la reconnaissance. Tout cela, elle l'avait gagné juste parce qu'elle était Fourchelang et elle savait qu'il en serait de même auprès des autres Serpentard. Forger son propre destin. Ces mots apparurent en lettres de feu dans sa tête._

 _-A cause de Voldemort ? comprit le Choixpeau. Mmh, tu n'es peut-être pas si courageuse que ça après tout. Forger son propre destin, c'est une ambition. Et ce sera d'autant plus difficile si tu es dans la même maison que lui. Tu auras plus à prouver pour te différencier de lui. Serpentard est peut-être exactement ce qu'il te faut pour découvrir qui tu es vraiment. Et si tu devais t'avérer être comme Voldemort, Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur ton chemin. Une part de toi est clairement pour cette maison. Si tu n'avais pas eu tant de potentialités, je t'y aurais mis sans hésiter…_

 _Suivre la voie qu'un autre avait tracée ? Non, la sienne, une qui n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre._

 _-Non, tu es sûre ? Bien, si tel est ton souhait, procédons avec logique. L'autre part est davantage Gryffondor avec cette folle témérité qui te prend par instant. Tu avances seule, est-ce parce que tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres ou parce que tu veux les garder en vie ? Tu as le courage de tes opinions, pas de doute là-dessus, et aucune hésitation quand tu choisis une voie. Tu es suffisamment têtue pour la suivre jusqu'à la fin, même si elle comporte de nombreux sacrifices et cela, c'est autant Gryffondor que Serpentard, même si les gens oublient souvent ce dernier point. Le sens du théâtral, indéniablement qui appartient également à ces deux maisons._

 _« Cela dit, je ne pense pas que je vais t'envoyer dans une de ses deux maisons : tu appartiens trop à l'une et à l'autre pour être tout à fait à l'aise dans une seule. Il vaut mieux concilier les deux puisque tu as une autre qualité équivalente… Tu vas tracer ta voie, Etaine Knightley, et elle sera exceptionnelle, de cela je ne doute pas, mais je me demande bien de quelle manière…_

 _« SERDAIGLE ! »_

 _Le mot retentit dans tout la Grande Salle et Etaine enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête pour rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades sous les applaudissements._ Fin du flash.

* * *

- _Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Swan en sautillant devant elle._

 _Etaine releva lentement la tête et lui adressa un doux sourire._

 _-C'est pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Maugrey me l'a prêté._

 _-C'est sur de la magie noire, non ? demanda Swan en se tordant le cou pour lire le titre du vieux grimoire de cuir sombre._

 _-Pas exactement, c'est une branche de la magie de puissance souvent utilisée par les seigneurs sombres donc on l'a assimilé avec la magie noire._

 _-Invocations et Conjurations majeures, déchiffra l'hyperactif. C'est quoi une invocation ? De la métamorphose ?_ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _-Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, siffla Saernel sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter ?_

 _-C'est mon héritage, répondit simplement Etaine en fixant son regard sur les lavabos qui masquaient l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets._

 _-Et qu'espères-tu y trouver ? Le basilic est mort ; il n'y a plus rien ici._

 _-Je sais mais c'est toujours quelque chose._

 _Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle caressa le petit serpent gravé sur un robinet, dévoilant un éclat argenté qui provenait des bracelets des Héritiers de Serpentard._

 _-Il y a tellement peu de choses qui me restent de mes ancêtres que même une pièce vide laissée par vengeance m'est préférable à rien du tout. Me dire que quelqu'un, quelque part, a pensé à moi. C'est précieux._

 _-Ça s'appelle un trouble psychologique._

 _-Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais cela fait partie de moi. Ouvrez._

 _Les lavabos s'écartèrent. La Chambre était de nouveau ouverte par un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et, comme la dernière fois, celui-ci n'avait que quinze ans._ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _La fureur bouillait dans ses veines tandis qu'elle avançait le long du couloir. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son chemin, sentant instinctivement le danger. Elle-même ne prêtait aucune attention à la tempête qui dévastait tout dehors et aux fenêtres qui éclataient sur son passage. Tout son esprit était centré sur une seule pensée : vengeance. Elle allait le tuer, ce vieux fou et tant pis pour les conséquences. Dumbledore paierait pour tous les autres._

 _Revan se planta devant elle, flanqué de ses amis. Un léger amusement perça à travers sa rage devant cette témérité sans limite. Croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir s'opposer à elle ? D'un mouvement nonchalant, elle leva sa baguette. Revan ne bougea pas, se contentant de ficher son regard dans le sien. Une bouffée de haine l'envahi ; elle voulait le détruire. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle du mal au Sylversword ? Cette haine n'était pas la sienne, ce n'était pas sa manière de haïr._

 _Cette pensée la refroidit considérablement. Elle cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda, d'un ton agacé :_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter cette tempête, déclara calmement Revan, pas plus perturbé que ça et rayonnant de cette confiance calme qui le caractérisait._

 _-Quelle tempête ? sa propre voix, singulièrement perdue._

 _-Celle qui s'est mise à souffler juste avant que tu ne débarques dans ce couloir avec un air à faire un massacre, expliqua obligeamment le Sylversword. Et qui est actuellement en train de ravager les nouvelles serres du professeur Chourave. Et qui a détruite toutes les fenêtres du château. Bref, qui est toujours en train de causer pas mal de dégâts._

 _Etaine jeta un coup d'œil au tour d'elle et pour la première fois sembla remarquer la dévastation. En quelques mouvements de baguette de sa part, le couloir retrouva son aspect d'origine, comme s'il n'était rien arrivé._ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _-Vas-y, on va les faire cramer, ces saloperies, s'excita un des garçons, armé d'un briquet._

 _Etaine leur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, cachée dans les branches de l'unique arbre qui trônait au centre de la cour. Malgré tous les efforts déployés au fil des décennies, il était resté impossible à couper. Sa dernière confrontation avec la bande d'Herbert datait de quelques semaines et elle sentait venir la prochaine. Mais cette fois, elle était prête. Son regard se porta sur le morceau de métal qu'elle avait passé des nuits à aiguiser en secret. Il était à peine plus large que la paume de sa main mais, malgré sa mauvaise qualité, il pouvait s'avérer mortel si elle visait bien._

 _Des cris lui firent lever la tête. Des appels au secours, on en entendait parfois à l'orphelinat, mais personne ne bougeait jamais. Ou du moins, pas quand les autres pouvaient noter qu'on bougeait. Mais Etaine n'en avait jamais entendu de comme ça._

 _-Attendez-moi, s'il vous plaît, attendez-moi !_

 _On ne demandait jamais à quelqu'un de vous attendre ; c'était signe de faiblesse. Et de toute manière, il n'y avait personne pour vous attendre. La voix était faible et essoufflée. Celui-là n'y échapperait pas, auraient compris les plus vieux. Mais Etaine n'était pas à l'orphelinat depuis longtemps et elle n'avait pas acquis cette indifférence. Et quelque chose, dans cet appel, la touchait particulièrement. Elle se laissa tomber à terre depuis les branches basses._

 _-Laissez-le ! lança-t-elle à Herbert et à sa bande, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite normalement._

 _Les autres se tournèrent vers elle et la silhouette déjà massive d'Herbert se décala, si bien qu'elle pouvait voir un petit serpent vert que maintenait Soren._

 _-Tiens, tiens, alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Souzanne ? demanda Egel en déformant tout à fait volontairement son prénom._

 _-Je vous ai dit de le laisser, se répéta la Fourchelang d'un ton bas dont il émanait plus de menace que dans son cri._

 _Ce qu'ils ne perçurent bien évidemment pas. Ils éclatèrent de rire._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? demanda Herbert en tendant la main vers le serpent._

 _Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, une boule de feu percuta le garçon, l'envoyant bouler. Etaine se jeta sur Soren et le mordit à l'épaule en sifflant comme une damnée. Caine tenta de l'agripper, uniquement pour se faire mordre par le petit serpent._

 _-Ça suffit ! tonna la voix de la directrice en s'approchant à grand pas._

 _Etaine jeta le morceau de métal dans une fissure du sol et le serpent prit la fuite._ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _Un éclair rouge fonça sur elle. Etaine roula sur le côté, se planquant derrière un pupitre. Celui-ci se métamorphosa en une créature qui tenta de l'agripper. Elle recula d'un bond, changeant de cachette. Sa main plongea dans sa poche d'où elle retira un petit flacon._

Expelliarmus _, pensa-t-elle en pointa sa baguette par-dessus le pupitre. Et elle lança la fiole. Le premier réflexe de son ennemi fut de neutraliser celle-ci et le sortilège de Désarmement lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Etaine se redressa brandit sa baguette, et son sortilège de Stupéfixion manqua le Maître des potions qui venait de plonger derrière un autre pupitre. Le_ Petrificus Totalus _de son ennemi l'atteignit de plein fouet avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se mettre à couvert. Raide comme une planche de bois, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Se concentrant, elle tenta d'annuler le sort mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir, une baguette fut pointée sur son front._

 _-Et encore perdu, Etaine. Il faut que tu améliores ta vitesse._

 _La Fourchelang foudroya Rogue du regard. Celui-ci annula le sort et se redressa._

 _-Admettez au moins que j'ai fait des progrès, réclama-t-elle plaintivement sans bouger. C'est la première fois que je réussi à vous désarmer !_

 _-Tu te ferais tuer en trente secondes dans un duel en situation réel, soupira le Maître des potions._

 _-Avant vous disiez trois : c'est un progrès, soliloqua Etaine._

 _-Mais je dois admettre que je suis agréablement surpris, reconnut Rogue. Tu as un niveau impressionnant pour un début de troisième année._

 _Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Fourchelang. En reflet, les lèvres du Maître des potions se tordirent légèrement et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever._

 _-Un autre ? proposa-t-il._

 _-Avec plaisir, professeur, accepta Etaine._ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _Les yeux vert perturbants de Salazar étaient fixés sur elle. Le fondateur était assis en tailleur en face d'elle, dans le décor de temple englouti de la Chambre des Secrets._

- _Je t'enseignerais les Gyrs si tu le désires, déclara-t-il._

 _-Les Gyrs ? questionna Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce ?_ Fin du flash.

* * *

 _Etaine tourna la tête vers la source du bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le petit serpent de la veille venait d'apparaître. Elle retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. Le serpent enroula ses anneaux et s'installa à côté d'elle sans parler._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par craquer la Fourchelang._

 _-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondit-il doucement._

 _-Et bien c'est fait maintenant, répliqua Etaine d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne voulait pas de compagnie._

 _-Non. Tu as fait quelque chose pour moi et je ne t'ai pas encore rendu la pareille, riposta-t-il._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux quelque chose de toi ? J'ai agi comme une idiote, point._

 _-C'était… généreux, acheva le serpent quand il eut trouvé le mot._

 _-C'était stupide. Je n'y ai rien gagné._

 _-Est-ce qu'il faut forcément gagner quelque chose pour faire une action ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas rentable, sinon._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à me parler, alors ?_

 _-Rien. Je devrais te balancer par la fenêtre tout de suite._

 _Elle ne fit pas un geste._

 _-Mais ce serait une action inutile, termina le serpent._

 _-Si. J'y gagnerais le silence._

 _Les deux se turent._

 _-Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? demanda le serpent elle ne savait combien de temps plus tard._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?_

 _-Je peux savoir ce que pensent les gens à leurs odeurs. Je peux voir comment ils réagissent et te le dire. Et je peux rester éveillé quand tu te reposes._

 _-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?_

 _-Je n'ai nulle part où aller._

 _-On est deux, alors._

 _Le silence retomba un instant pendant qu'Etaine examinait la proposition du serpent._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu vaux au combat ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais tellement eu l'occasion de me battre avant hier. Mais je suis venimeux._

 _-Bon point pour toi._

 _-Pas forcément._

 _Etaine soupira et son regard quitta le ciel étoilé pour aller se poser sur le petit serpent enroulé à côté d'elle. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle et un léger V se distinguait sur son front à la lumière de la lune. Une vipère, comprit-elle._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _-Saernel._

 _-Et bien c'est d'accord, Saernal._

 _-Saernel, répéta-t-il en accentuant le « nel »._ Fin du flash.

* * *

Seconde… Pourquoi elle repensait à sa rencontre avec Saernel ? La moitié du temps, elle essayait de chasser les souvenirs de l'orphelinat de son esprit.

 _-Revan est trop naïf pour voir le danger que tu représentes, cracha la japonaise, un air de haine sans limite sur son visage. Il voit le monde comme un conte de fée dont il serait le preux paladin ; il a été élevé comme ça._

Elle connaissait ce souvenir. C'était peu après que Takara ai essayé de l'égorger et qu'elle ait laissé tomber son masque de première année inoffensive. En essayant de la tuer.

 _-Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, déclara Etaine d'une voix calme et froide qui masquait la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Et toi, ton rôle c'est donc de le protéger. Cela dit, pourquoi vouloir m'éliminer maintenant ? questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il avait déjà dû te dire ce que je lui avais révélé avant…_

 _-Il s'y opposait, révéla Takara, haineuse. Il était persuadé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Il s'identifiait à toi, il pensait que tu étais quelqu'un qui n'était pas né au bon endroit au bon moment. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux descendants du maudit Serpentard !_

Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-il en mémoire ? Elle l'avait dissimulé au plus profond de son esprit…

 _Comment Rogue a-t-il fait pour ne pas voir à quel point elle est dérangée ? se demanda-t-elle. Bien sûr ! vint l'illumination. Elle est occulmente, c'est pour cela que ni lui ni moi n'avons rien perçu !_

 _Takara plongea la main dans sa botte avec une vitesse qui démontrait son habitude et en tira une dague effilée comme celles que l'on projetait sur ses adversaires. Tout aussi vite, Etaine bondit sur le côté et s'exclama :_

 _-Crucio !_

Il n'y avait aucun lien entre sa rencontre avec Saernel et les tortures qu'elle avait exercés sur Takara. Enfer, le serpent n'était même pas présent à ce moment-là !

 _La japonaise hurla comme si elle était véritablement accrochée à une croix. Le couteau tomba à terre avec un tintement métallique. Au bout de quelques instants, la Fourchelang relâcha son emprise, laissant le corps s'effondrer sur le sol._

 _-Tsss, tsss, tsss, siffla la légilimente, pas plus perturbée que ça d'avoir manqué de se faire tuer, ce n'est pas très aimable d'essayer d'assassiner les gens qui n'ont encore rien fait._

La réponse logique à cette question la glaça. Cette manière de sauter d'un souvenir à l'autre était caractéristique d'un balayage mental. Quand un légilimens souhaitait avoir un aperçu d'une personne et non tous ses souvenirs, il visionnait un souvenir puis passait à un autre, souvent radicalement différent, passant de boucle en boucle.

 _Etaine se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce d'une démarche à la longue foulée souple identique à celle de son grand-oncle, sans jamais quitter sa proie des yeux._

Il ne fallait pas que le légilimens tombe sur ce souvenir, il recelait l'un de ses plus importants secrets. Etaine lutta, cherchant à sortir de l'engourdissement dans lequel elle était.

 _-Ainsi donc tu es occulmente, déclara-t-elle en attirant la dague d'un geste négligent. C'est un talent rare. Surtout chez les enfants de onze ans._

Non ! Seul Salazar Serpentard avait déjà découvert qu'elle avait cette faculté. Et comme le vieux fondateur vivait en autarcie sans jamais quitter la Chambre des Secrets, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Mais ce légilimens, lui, le diffuserait surement.

 _La dague fut plantée à côté d'une autre dans le bout d'un pupitre. Une baguette se trouvait déjà à côté. La japonaise se redressa brusquement dans l'évidente intention de se jeter sur la Fourchelang. Celle-ci pointa sa baguette sur Takara, faisant se tordre de douleur en hurlant la première année. Une espèce de sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Etaine qui maintint quelques instants encore le sort avant de relever sa baguette, l'annulant._

Elle s'agita de plus bel, tentant de repérer le légilimens avant qu'il ne passe à un autre souvenir. Heureusement, celui-ci semblait le captiver au point qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle revenait à son sens.

 _-Doloris, le deuxième des sortilèges Impardonnables, commenta-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je le lance. Tu vois, c'est à force d'essayer d'empêcher les choses qu'on les réalise, sourit-elle d'un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical._

Là ! Elle venait de repérer sa signature magique.

 _La légilimente laissa passer quelques instants, le temps à la première année de reprendre son souffle, puis lança de nouveau le sortilège._ Fin du flash.

* * *

Sans se préoccuper de savoir de qui il s'agissait, pensant uniquement à préserver ses secrets encore non découverts, Etaine balança une décharge à l'intrus. En fait de décharge, il s'agissait d'un souvenir douloureux mais elle savait par expérience que les légilimens n'aimaient pas ça. Ou en tout cas, c'était le cas de Rogue. Mais elle doutait que quiconque en dehors de Bellatrix ait d'amour perdu pour ce qu'on ressentait sous un Doloris.

Etait-ce Rogue ? En tout cas, ce légilimens là n'aima pas non plus et rétracta son esprit. Etaine s'y accrocha, utilisant ce support inattendu pour se ramener jusqu'à la conscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard du légilimens qu'elle venait d'expulser de sa tête. Rouge.

Lord Voldemort.


	5. Choix

Les deux légilimens se fixèrent un instant en silence, leurs deux visages insondables et leurs yeux dénués de tout signe d'émotion. Etaine remit aussitôt en place ses barrières mentales. Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait profité de son inconscience pour désactiver tous les pièges qu'elle avait installés afin de circuler sans contrainte dans son esprit. Les boucles étaient toujours en place, mais c'était compréhensible : pour un légilimens si puissant, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose et il pouvait aisément passer de l'une à l'autre, sans doute. La pierre n'était véritablement efficace que lorsqu'elle était éveillée et apte à la reconstruire ; c'était une astuce de débutant qui demandait peu d'énergie. Les Trombes en revanche avaient disparues, même s'il restait toujours un marqueur sur les souvenirs qui les avait composés. Il fut donc aisé de les reconstituer en quelques secondes à peine. Il n'y avait plus de trace ni des Flammes Infernales, ni du Gouffre Néantique. Voldemort les avait purement et simplement fait disparaître. Annihilés. Ça allait prendre des heures à les remettre en place. Si tant est qu'elle ait ces heures.

Ce qui l'amenait à cette interrogation : pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Et pourquoi avoir désactivé ses défenses mentales de cette manière ? Les souvenirs n'arboraient aucun dommage ce qui prouvait que son grand-oncle avait pris le temps d'annuler ses protections – et les protections qu'elle avait placées, paranoïaque, sur celles-ci – en douceur, ce qui représentait un certain gâchis de temps. De même qu'un occulmens était dangereux pour un légilimens, un légilimens l'était aussi pour un occulmens. C'était le plus avancé des deux qui primait. Un occulmens puissant pouvait couper le lien et bloquer l'esprit du légilimens dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Ce qui arrivait assez rapidement, en général l'affaire de quelques secondes. Le légilimens imprudent était réduit à l'état de légume. Mais un légilimens puissant pouvait tout détruire dans l'esprit d'une personne, même occulmente, le conduisant ainsi le plus souvent à la folie.

Voldemort ne devait-il pas la considérer comme une ennemie ? En ce cas, pourquoi prendre soin de garder son esprit intact ? Avait-il besoin d'une information qu'elle possédait et qui nécessita qu'elle garda sa santé mentale le temps qu'il la découvre ? Allait-il la torturer pour la découvrir ? Et si Rogue avait eu raison ? Aussitôt, elle récusa cette possibilité : Rogue avait menti comme d'habitude. Mais avait-il été jusqu'à ce qu'il falsifie ses souvenirs alors qu'il ignorait qu'elle était légilimente ? Mais sans doute s'en doutait-il…

C'est alors qu'un autre élément la frappa. Elle n'était pas attachée à une table de torture comme cela aurait pu être le cas dans ses premières hypothèses. Elle était allongée sur un lit, nullement lié, que ce soit à la manière moldue ou magique. Cette constatation la laissa perplexe. Rogue avait-il dit vrai ? Pourtant, l'attitude des mangemorts à son égard racontait une toute autre histoire…

-Treize, dit simplement son grand-oncle. Dont Jugson qui était, comme tu le sais surement, un membre de mon Cercle Proche.

D'accord, le compte des pertes.

-N'était-ce pas ce dont ils avaient l'intention ? demanda Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ils avaient attaqués pour tuer, après tout. Elle ne se sentait aucun remord de ces morts. Elle aurait même aimé prendre plus de leurs vies.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je désirais. Trouver quelqu'un qui vous fuit n'est pas chose aisée.

-Auriez-vous fait autre chose, à ma place ?

-Je désirais simplement parler.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Rogue avant de me laisser pour morte. Et ce qu'a dit Rabastan à Narcisse avant qu'elle ait à tuer un de vos hommes pour s'échapper. Et c'était les deux seuls dont l'attitude pouvait me laisser espérer de votre part un autre traitement que celui que vous réservez à vos ennemis.

-Rabastan a fait état de la conduite de Sandeen et de son élimination. Mais je n'ai rien vu de tel dans le rapport de Severus.

- _Ah, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès_ , intervint la vipère, roulée en escargot sur le ventre de la sorcière.

 _-Le résultat n'en demeure pas moins le même, Saer_ , lui rappela la légilimente sans quitter des yeux le regard de son grand-oncle qui semblait curieux.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_ demanda une quatrième voix.

Etaine rompit le contact visuel pour tourner son regard vers un coin de la pièce où un grand serpent était enroulé sur lui-même, à moitié masqué par la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Nagini_ , présenta celui-ci avec un geste de main.

- _Enchanté_ , déclara la Fourchelang.

Les souvenirs de Potter n'avaient pas su rendre au serpent sa juste apparence. Ou alors le Survivant n'avait pas su voir à quel point le python était, comme Saernel, un combattant aguerri. Comme ce serait sans doute le cas de n'importe quelle personne qui n'avait pas côtoyé des serpents pendant un temps aussi long qu'elle.

- _Il a_ juste _oublié une potion explosive dans un coin de la pièce où nous étions inconscients_ , l'informa la vipère en un style bien différent de celui qui était le sien habituellement.

Nagini émit un long sifflement agacé et se hissa sur le sommier pour s'enrouler à moitié autour des épaules de Voldemort.

- _Tentative de meurtre caractérisé envers un Fourchelang !_ clama le python. _Cela mérite punition._

Vu la lueur dans les yeux de Seigneur des Ténèbres, il partageait au moins à moitié cette impression.

- _Il n'est pas d'accord_ , déclara Saernel, oubliant peut-être que Voldemort était également un Fourchelang. _Ce serait un gâchis : Rogue a de trop nombreuses compétences pour qu'une simple erreur les éclipse toutes._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina légèrement la tête, comme Etaine s'y attendait. Elle avait pu constater les années précédentes qu'il était bon tacticien. Trop bon pour se passer du pion utile qu'était Rogue.

-J'imagine pouvoir comprendre ta réticence, prononça son grand-oncle après un silence, mais pas le fait que cela ait dégénéré en un combat.

-C'était logique, déclara Etaine d'un ton morne, dénué de toute la passion qu'elle avait éprouvé dans ce combat.

-En quoi ?

-Qu'était-il préférable, douze mangemorts, ou l'intégralité de vos forces présentes ici, vous y compris ?

-Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle. Les anti-transplanages n'ont été installés qu'à l'arrivée de la deuxième équipe.

-J'avais assez fui, je suppose, répondit à mi-voix Etaine, les yeux dans le vague.

Voldemort avança sa main, saisit son menton de ses longs doigts pâles si semblables aux siens et la força à le regarder.

 _Douze mangemorts se tenaient en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas une chance, elle le savait. Pourtant, un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'un étrange sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Elle était prête. Les mots résonnèrent dans sa mémoire « Si je renonce, c'est que tous les autres brûleront autour de moi dans les flammes de mon enfer personnel. Je ne partirais pas sans emporter le monde avec moi. Personne après nous. Personne pour ignorer notre nom. Personne pour nous traiter d'enfant sans pouvoir. ». Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit légèrement._

 _-Au contraire, Bellatrix, je crois que je viens enfin de trouver ce que je cherchais._

 _Le sang chantait dans ses veines, sa magie pulsant, impatiente de jaillir. C'était un bon moment pour mourir._ Fin du flash.

Voldemort s'arracha au souvenir, une multitude de sentiments inidentifiables dans ses yeux rouges.

-C'est hors de question, l'informa-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

-Tant que j'ai quelque chose pour m'opposer ou me rattacher c'est en effet hors de question. Mais quand il n'y a plus rien, y a-t-il vraiment une raison de vivre ? riposta néanmoins la Fourchelang.

-Et c'est sur ce principe que tu as décidé, en pleine guerre, alors qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant d'opportunités ?

Transition à la question de ses opinions. Pas vraiment discret, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas cherché à l'être.

-Je ne suis d'aucun des deux camps, répondit Etaine. La question des moldus me laisse dans la plupart des cas indifférente. Le ministère est corrompu. Vous êtes réputé pour punir vos mangemorts bien plus que pour les récompenser. Je haïssais Dumbledore et les manipulations de la « Lumière », cracha la légilimente, sa haine transparente au nom de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Fondamentalement je me retrouve donc en plein milieu du conflit sans être en accord avec personne.

-Et haïrais-tu les moldus si je t'en donnais une bonne raison ? demanda Voldemort en se penchant vers elle.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressée. Que sous-entendait-il ?

-Je demande à voir, murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire identique fleurit sur leurs deux visages. Celui du chat jouant avec la souris. Saernel bailla en décrochant sa mâchoire.

- _Vous savez_ , déclara-t-il sur un ton de conversation, _la consanguinité c'est mauvais pour les œufs._

Les deux Fourchelang mirent une seconde à réagir devant l'étrangeté des paroles de la vipère. Puis Etaine vit les yeux de son grand-oncle s'élargir pendant qu'elle laissait échapper un petit gémissement.

- _Sa-Er-Nel !_ gronda-t-elle en détachant les syllabes de son nom.

 _-Quoi ?_ demanda innocemment le serpent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux toujours écarquillés, pointa du doigt la vipère, manifestement incapable de parler.

-Depuis qu'il a découvert que j'étais « en âge de pondre des œufs », selon ses termes, il s'obstine à essayer de me trouver quelqu'un, expliqua la légilimente en soupirant et envoyant un regard noir au serpent qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Vous venez d'entrer sur sa liste.

- _Non_ , corrigea Saernel, _la consanguinité peut causer des malformations. Je préfèrerais Rogue._

 _-Pourquoi pas Rabastan Lestrange ?_ interrogea Nagini. _Il est au moins aussi puissant que Rogue et également célibataire. De plus il a déjà une fille, donc…_

Etaine n'en entendit pas plus – ce dont elle était assez reconnaissante – majoritairement parce qu'à ce moment le ridicule de la situation fit éclater de rire son grand-oncle. A peine une seconde plus tard, la légilimente céda elle aussi, incapable de se calmer tandis que Saernel et Nagini continuaient de faire valoir les qualités de Rabastan et Rogue.

Il fallut environ une demi-heure aux deux Fourchelang pour retrouver un semblant de sérieux. Les deux serpents qui avaient continués leur conversation à côté d'eux n'avaient pas été pour aider. Pas plus que le fait que les deux replongeaient aussitôt en croisant le regard de l'autre. Ou que Voldemort ait réussi à articuler en deux éclats de rires « si je comprends bien, il veut que j'épargne Rogue uniquement dans l'espoir d'un hypothétique futur entre vous deux ? » à quoi Etaine avait répondu en hochant la tête avec des mouvements saccadés, se tenant les côtes.

Les deux serpents avaient fini par remarquer le comportement étrange de leurs compagnons qui les avait obligés à déménager. Enroulée dans ses anneaux à l'autre bout de la pièce, Nagini dardait la langue dans leur direction, confuse.

- _C'est une coutume humaine quand on retrouve de la famille ?_ interrogea-t-elle, l'air perplexe.

- _Pas impossible_ , répliqua Saernel qui se planquait prudemment derrière le corps plus grand du python. _Ou alors c'est un maléfice. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont tous les deux pris de convulsions._

Voldemort plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire pendant qu'Etaine se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se faire taire, son visage habituellement pâle plus rouge que jamais.

- _Les humains sont vraiment étrange_ , se résigna Nagini. _Les nôtres semblaient pourtant plus raisonnables que la moyenne._

- _J'ai vu plus incompréhensible encore_ , commenta Saernel avant de se lancer dans une description _._

Evitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction des serpents, son grand-oncle se redressa en se tenant le côté. Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de beaucoup rire. Etaine expira profondément, redressant ses barrières d'occulmencie pour se concentrer sur la suite de la conversation plutôt que sur les gags du python et de la vipère qui semblaient s'entendre comme deux chaudrons sur un étalage. Elle repoussa les couvertures chiffonnées qui avaient été sur elle et s'assit à côté de son grand-oncle qui était manifestement en train de dresser ses propres barrières.

-Pourquoi désiriez-vous me voir, mon oncle ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Il faut une raison ?

-Il y en a forcément une. Severus Rogue et Mélanie Selwynn l'an dernier. Les recherches des mangemorts maintenant…

-J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Mélanie.

-Et alors ?

-Le souvenir était bien protégé.

-Pas assez, manifestement.

-Dois-je en déduire que la faille n'était pas intentionnelle ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Etaine. Si, cela avait été tout à fait intentionnel. Elle avait parfaitement colmaté le souvenir, sauf l'endroit le plus évident auquel on ne pouvait accéder que si on savait quoi chercher.

-Je voulais savoir si vous vous donneriez la peine de chercher au-delà des premiers barrages. C'était peut-être aussi une façon de me faire valoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir politique, pas de nom, pas d'argent, pas de connexions. Seulement ma puissance et mon savoir. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup.

-Pas à seize ans. Mais plus tard…

-Vous êtes allez loin, c'est vrai, mais le Pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. Seul le Savoir retient mon intérêt.

-C'est un domaine qui permet davantage la concurrence, reconnut Voldemort dont elle sentait le regard sur elle.

-Quand êtes-vous passé du Savoir au Pouvoir ?

-Qui dit que je l'ai fait ?

-Salazar disait que vous recherchiez le Savoir. De toute évidence, cela a changé.

-Le Savoir n'a jamais été pour moi qu'un instrument au service du Pouvoir. Pourquoi avoir choisi le Savoir ?

-Ca date de l'orphelinat. J'ai compris que la seule manière de m'en sortir était de briller académiquement pour obtenir une bourse. Ça m'est resté.

-La savoir est une force, l'ignorance une faiblesse ? demanda-t-il, reprenant une citation qu'il avait surement trouvée dans sa tête alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

-En effet. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

-Pourquoi me poser la question ?

-C'est vous qui avez ma baguette. Et même si je suis capable de me débrouiller sans, les chances de m'échapper sont minces. Je dirais que ça me place dans une situation d'infériorité.

-Je ne peux pas laisser une force aussi dangereuse que tu ne l'es dans la nature. L'alternative est donc simple. Tu restes ici et tu me rejoins. Ou alors tu quittes cet endroit et tu deviens mon ennemie.

-Et vous me laisseriez partir ?

-Ai-je dit cela ?

Ah. Il pensait donc qu'elle allait réussir à s'échapper si elle choisissait la deuxième alternative.

-Je ne suis pas une esclave.

-Je sais. Mes mangemorts ont assez insistés là-dessus dans leurs rapports.

Etaine ne répliqua pas, étudiant sa proposition. Elle pouvait tenter de s'échapper et même y réussir si elle avait suffisamment de chance et de détermination pour ce faire. Si l'on excluait le fait qu'elle se remettait encore de son épuisement magique, le premier depuis qu'elle avait commencé à pratiquer la magie à l'orphelinat si l'on excluait les tempêtes qui se déclenchaient lorsqu'elle devenait folle de rage et pompaient son énergie de manière incroyable. Aussi désagréable que cela lui soit, l'Cercle proche lui avait fait frapper sa limite et il était apparent qu'elle devrait compter avec lui si elle parvenait à s'évader. Echouer résoudrait certes ce problème mais si elle n'avait pas fui les mangemorts plus tôt c'était sachant qu'elle pouvait en emporter assez pour laisser au moins le souvenir d'une grande puissance derrière elle. Dans son état actuel, les chances étaient importantes que Nagini l'élimine avant même qu'elle ait passé le seuil de la porte, même si elle parvenait à neutraliser momentanément Voldemort. Ce qu'elle était sûr de pouvoir faire. Les mangemorts et lui ne s'étaient jamais attendus à ce qu'elle attaque au physique.

Certes, en prenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en otage elle pourrait empêcher le python de lui nuire. Ce qui impliquait retenir quelqu'un de physiquement plus fort qu'elle si elle en jugeait par les souvenirs qu'elle avait dérobés à Rogue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Superbe.

Cependant, elle ne doutait pas de réussir si elle le désirait vraiment. Mais était-ce le cas ? Elle était fatiguée de courir, fatiguée de se battre. Sa magie n'était pas la seule à frapper sa limite. Sa persévérance, qui l'avait fait tenir des années de lutte durant s'essoufflait elle aussi. Persévérer dans quel but ? Il n'y avait rien à espérer. Et même si l'espoir n'amenait que des déceptions Etaine n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer, même sachant que personne ne viendrait. Personne n'était venu sauver Suzanne à l'orphelinat. Et c'était bien contre son grès qu'Etaine l'avait fait. Rogue était venu et il l'avait trahi comme ils trahissaient tous. Elle était lasse de tant de lutte. Elle avait seize ans. Elle s'en sentait une centaine de plus. Fatiguée de la vie. Pouvait-elle encore tenir ce rythme ? La Fourchelang savait que non.

Tout son temps à Poudlard, il en avait toujours été au moins un qui ne voyait en elle qu'une mage noire, un futur seigneur sombre. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se différencier, tous ces efforts étaient tombés dans le vide. Jugée simplement sur son visage si identique à celui de son grand-oncle dans sa jeunesse. Sur quelque chose dont elle n'était même pas responsable.

Etait-ce ainsi que celui-ci s'était senti en arrivant à Serpentard, rejeté pour être sang-mêlé ? Le jeune Tom Jedusor avait-il, comme elle, lutté pour démontrer qu'il était plus que ce nom moldu infamant laissé comme seul héritage par un père ingrat ? Sans nul doute. C'était en tout cas l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Etaine se sentait plus de parenté avec Lord Voldemort qu'avec quiconque d'autre à l'exception de Revan. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un battant, comme elle. Il s'était dressé contre vents et marées, proclamant sa vérité parmi toutes les autres. Il s'était donné les moyens d'accomplir son idéal. Et depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, il luttait pour l'atteindre. Il avait fait du rouleau compresseur qui aurait dû l'écraser une idéologie à son service. Il s'était hissé en haut là où on le condamnait à rester en bas. Malgré les moyens qu'il avait utilisés pour accéder à cette position, la Fourchelang ne pouvait qu'admirer son grand-oncle pour ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir.

Devait-elle le suivre ? Ne plus se battre, ne plus avoir à lutter. Simplement abandonner et faire regretter à tous ceux qui l'avaient menée ici leur décision. Il n'y avait pas qu'entre deux camps qu'on pouvait forger son destin. Voldemort lui accordait déjà une place assez importante vu les moyens qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour la retrouver. Son grand-oncle lui ressemblait tant… Etait-il possible qu'il y ait un endroit pour elle où elle puisse être elle-même sans avoir à supporter le regard des autres ? Sans doute pas, mais peut-être ce lieu s'en approcherait-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Voldemort tiendrait parole et ne finirait pas par la réduire au même état que les autres mangemorts si elle prenait sa marque ? Rien. Et il était assurément tout aussi manipulateur qu'elle. Elle doutait que la Marque des ténèbres soit un simple outil de communication. Qui savait quels sorts étaient intégrés dedans ?

Etaine leva la tête vers son grand-oncle qui l'observait patiemment, suivant sans doute les émotions associées à ses pensées sur la couche supérieure de son esprit puisqu'il n'avait pas accès à ses souvenirs. Il en avait en tout cas le pouvoir.

-Je crois, déclara-t-elle lentement, que je vais quitter cette chambre pour aller trouver la bibliothèque de cet endroit.

Etait-ce de la fierté qu'elle décelait dans le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?


	6. Le nécromant

Voldemort avait installé son quartier général dans le manoir Malefoy. Etaine n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir depuis qu'elle s'y était installée et elle n'avait pas cherché à le faire. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Malefoy pour autre chose que jouer avec lui ou le manipuler. Ce qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt à l'heure actuelle.

La bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy était importante. Pas autant que celle de Poudlard mais elle équivalait celle du Square Grimmaurd. C'est-à-dire qu'elle regorgeait de vieux grimoires qui empestaient la magie noire à l'autre bout de la vaste salle. Sans cela, Etaine ne les aurait sans doute pas trouvés, dissimulés qu'ils étaient dans un compartiment secret. Vu le contenu, il était logique qu'on les ait dissimulés. Où serait allé la respectabilité de la famille Malefoy si l'on avait su qu'ils possédaient le savoir de faire des Horcruxes et assez d'ouvrages sur la Nécromancie pour les envoyer à Azkaban jusqu'à la huitième génération ?

Elle connaissait déjà les Horcruxes, mais pas la technique pour les faire. Réceptacles d'une partie de l'âme du sorcier, celui-ci ne pouvait mourir tant que son Horcruxe demeurait intact. Et il y avait bien peu de manière de venir à bout d'un Horcruxe, d'autant que celui-ci avait tendance à se défendre. Et que sa puissance était proportionnelle à celle du sorcier dont il provenait.

Un Horcruxe, c'était l'immortalité à portée de main. Ce pouvait être n'importe quoi, du moment que cela puisse enfermer une part de l'âme du sorcier. N'importe quoi, n'importe où dans le monde… C'était surtout une horreur.

Etaine ne se voyait pas mourir. Peut-être avait-elle renoncé à un moment donné, mais la perspective d'une bibliothèque fournie et la possibilité de faire de nouveau de la magie lui suffisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une cause pour laquelle lutter. Néanmoins, l'immortalité la tentait à peu près autant qu'un Doloris. Tout le monde devait mourir un jour, elle le savait, mais elle ne voyait pas sa fin tout de suite. Elle savait juste qu'elle la voulait grandiose et que même si son nom et ses actions serait effacés par les années, elle pouvait laisser une trace comme Rowena Serdaigle ou Boadicée Prewett. Celle d'une battante aussi puissante qu'érudite. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait, après tout.

Puis, le Temps l'effacerait de la mémoire collective pour d'autres grandes figures car rien ne pouvait arrêter sa marche. Elle n'avait rien qui ressembla tant à ses yeux à une déité que le Temps. Il bouleversait le monde à chaque seconde, restant seul inchangé à mesure que les siècles passait. Parvenir à le rouler, ç'aurait été comme réussir à vaincre un Maître du Jeu sans que son Créateur ne s'en rende compte. Impossible. C'était pourtant ce qu'étaient les retourneurs de temps. Des impossibilités. L'impossible n'était pas humain.

Hors, l'immortalité, c'était aussi bouleverser la marche du Temps, introduisant un autre élément, moins fort, mais toujours en place. Une vie à ce qui ne pouvait être vivant et intemporel. Briser une limite sacrée. C'était pour cette raison qu'Etaine avait une sainte horreur des Horcruxes. Cà et le fait qu'aucune personne normale ne pouvait déchirer ainsi son âme d'une telle façon de son plein grès. La légilimente lut soigneusement la technique – assez compliquée – de fabrication d'un Horcruxe, puis la manière de les détruire avant de refermer soigneusement les livres et de les replacer dans leur cachette avec un verrou en Fourchelang dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire de tels livres, chef-d'œuvre de savoir, mais elle ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse tomber sur ces informations.

Un autre gros volume, plus grand qu'une bible moyenâgeuse, était également relégué là. La Fourchelang y avait jeté un coup d'œil puisque c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle parvenait à mettre la main sur un ouvrage de Nécromancie. Même l'Archiviste n'y connaissait rien. La conclusion s'imposa rapidement à la légilimente : ce grimoire d'apprentissage était beaucoup trop complexe pour elle. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de lire. La beauté de la discipline lui échappait surement, mais elle savait que c'était une entreprise de longue haleine que de devenir un nécromant accompli. Des décennies. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'enjeu soit assez important pour justifier tant de patience. Elle avait toutefois appris la création d'Inferius, ce qui lui suffisait dans le domaine. L'étape la plus basique. C'aurait été complétement ruiner la discipline que de prétendre qu'il n'y avait que ça, mais les autres possibilités nécessitaient d'atteindre un état de transe bien supérieur à n'importe quel niveau d'occulmencie. Ce qui faisait que tous les nécromants étaient obligatoirement occulmens niveau dix, le niveau maximum, ou au-delà. Rogue aurait pu le faire. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait appris des conversations surprises ici et du contenu de sa bibliothèque personnel, ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Le nécromant ici était Teodred Nott.

-La Nécromancie t'intéresse, jeune Etaine ? l'avait-il apostrophé une fois, alors qu'elle était penchée sur le grimoire, tentant de comprendre la notion de « filtre » entre ce plan et le plan supérieur.

Tout l'art de la Nécromancie consistait en l'énergie que ces pratiquants tiraient du plan supérieur. Hors, pour ce faire il fallait y insérer une partie de son âme. Et l'on n'accédait normalement à ce plan qu'en mourant.

-Elle me laisse perplexe, avoua la Fourchelang en se retournant.

L'homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, regardant dans sa direction. Sauf qu'il était aveugle, un voile blanc couvrant ses yeux qui avaient dû être naturellement clairs puisqu'ils paraissaient entièrement dépourvus de pupille. Cela ne l'empêchait manifestement pas de voir puisqu'il savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle lisait. Ce qu'elle avait lu quelques minutes plus tôt avant de passer aux filtres lui revint. La Vision de puissance.

Compétence nécromancienne, ceux-ci l'acquéraient pour voir non seulement l'objet mais aussi l'aura magique autour de lui. Certes, les plus puissants sorciers avaient naturellement une attirance vers les objets magiques puissants mais ce n'était que cela. Une attirance. Comme le sentiment qui l'avait mené à la cachette des livres. La Vision de puissance était infiniment plus précise. Avec elle, les nécromants pouvaient voir la moindre trace de magie effectuée sur un objet, retracer le déroulement d'une bataille récente par les particules de magie encore en suspension. Un sortilège de désillusion ne servait à rien puisqu'ils détectaient non seulement ce sortilège mais aussi le sorcier en dessous. Ils pouvaient détecter ce qu'était un objet sans même avoir à jeter un sort sur lui. Ils _voyaient_ tous les types de magie et leur intensité. C'était indéniablement un talent des plus utiles. Dommage qu'il prenne tant de temps à acquérir. De toute manière, elle doutait d'y parvenir. Quand bien même elle parviendrait à accumuler le niveau de méditation suffisant et à passer ce foutu filtre – ce qui nécessitait en moyenne cinq ans d'études aux nécromants – elle ignorait le rituel pour y parvenir. Et l'idée de devenir aveugle durant quelques jours, le temps que les deux visions s'accommodent, représentait trop de temps où elle aurait été vulnérable et dépendante des autres.

Teodred ne paraissait pas ses soixante-dix ans. Elle savait qu'il avait été parmi les premiers fidèles de Voldemort avec lequel il avait été à Poudlard. Il avait même été le premier. Pourtant, les cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules étaient d'un auburn sans une touche d'argent. Son visage à peine ridé au coin des yeux avait une note d'intemporalité qui n'était pas sans rappeler la sienne. Il avait une aura impressionnante qu'Etaine ne sentit que quand il s'approcha avec aisance, comme s'il savait où toutes les choses étaient. La Fourchelang qui savait mieux vit sa main se contracter à plusieurs reprises. Probablement un truc de nécromant semblable aux ultrasons. Sa cécité n'avait pas l'air de le gêner outre mesure ; cela faisait visiblement un certain temps qu'il avait perdu la vue, même si rien n'indiquait que la Vision de puissance en soit responsable.

Etaine le regarda venir sans bouger. Teodred était important et il le savait manifestement. Son seul style vestimentaire le prouvait. C'était le seul qu'elle ait vu qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de porter quelque chose de similaire à une robe de sorcier, peu pratique dans une situation de combat. Mais comme les mangemorts se battaient contre l'influence des moldus dans leur société, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement porter un gilet par-sort et un pantalon. Trop moldu. Ils accommodaient donc leur tenue pour en faire un mélange plus traditionnel. Teodred Nott en revanche était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir de dragon des Hébrides et d'une chemise noire bardée de runes. On aurait pu croire à un gothique moldu s'il n'y avait pas eu la cape noire accrochée par des attaches d'un métal qu'elle ne reconnut pas mais qui n'était certainement pas du cuivre, malgré sa couleur. Il avait personnalisé le manteau mangemort. Ça et l'aura qu'il dégageait. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un nécromant et celui-ci ne cherchait visiblement pas à cacher son état. Son aura était passive mais facilement aussi impressionnante que celle de son oncle. Il dégageait une impression de fausse langueur. Et l'on savait que si l'on s'endormait en sa compagnie, on ne se réveillerait pas. Cela impressionna légèrement Etaine.

Les nécromants étaient rares et c'étaient le plus souvent des talents de famille. Le fait que le ministère ait interdit ne serait-ce que l'étude de la Nécromancie n'avait pas été pour aider.

Teodred Nott s'assit silencieusement en face d'elle, la considérant un moment avant de parler.

-Lucius aurait dû mieux cacher ces grimoires. Mais je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit capable de les lire.

-Pourquoi ne le pourrait-on pas ?

-Il faut avoir du sang nécromant pour cela. Ou l'âme d'un nécromant. Dans mon cas, c'est l'âme, dans le tien, le sang. Sais-tu de quelle ligne il s'agit ?

Elle avait un ancêtre nécromant ? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ?

-Je ne connais pas le nom des lignes.

-Elles sont toutes éteintes à l'heure actuelle à l'exception de celle des Néméïos qui existe encore via les Zabini. Néméïos est une ligne grecque, de même que celle Achéron. Les lignes latines sont plus nombreuses avec les Pertian, les Valerius, les Saevus, les Curius et les Mucius. Il existait aussi deux lignes nordiques ; les Bregnam et les Wolkolv.

-Cela fait peu de lignes, s'étonna Etaine.

-Ce sont les seules dont les dons étaient assez puissants pour se transmettre à leurs descendants. Reconnais-tu l'une d'elle ?

La Fourchelang réfléchit un instant. Les Gaunt étaient une vieille famille du pays de Galles et il n'en avait jamais bougés depuis que Salazar Serpentard était revenu s'y installer après avoir quitté Poudlard. Toutes les familles avec lesquelles ils s'étaient liés depuis étaient éteintes à l'exception de celle des Selwynn. Trop de consanguinité avait fini par en faire des Cracmols. Un certain nombre de familles magiques avaient disparues ainsi : trop de puissance tuait la puissance. Les descendants de Merlin avaient disparus ainsi. Ils s'étaient alliés à des familles déjà puissantes magiquement et il n'était né que des Cracmols.

La légilimente avait déjà discuté de cela avec son oncle qui avait des recherches sur le sujet. Le fait d'avoir été élevés par des moldus les avait tout deux poussés à se poser des questions qui ne seraient jamais venues à l'esprit d'un sang-pur ou un sang-mêlé élevé par ses parents. Ainsi, la population magique voyait les Cracmols comme des enfants de sorciers dont l'alignement magique n'était pas assez élevé pour leur permettre d'activer leur magie. Seulement d'avoir un noyau magique. C'était donc considéré comme une honte d'avoir un enfant Cracmol.

Mais si c'était le plus souvent un défaut de puissance qui causait les Cracmols, l'inverse était également vrai. Un sorcier ne pouvait généralement pas utiliser sa magie avant ses sept ans, âge où le bouclier commençait à se dissiper. On ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle un frein était présent sur la magie des enfants avant cet âge mais les médicomages qui avaient étudiés le phénomène pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une manière de se protéger des enfants. La magie à ce moment était trop instable, trop dangereuse pour eux. Elle commençait à se stabiliser à partir de six ans, et le bouclier commençait à se lever à sept, une fois que la majorité du danger était passé. Le bouclier n'était entièrement levé qu'à la puberté et ce n'était pas une action qui se décidait par l'enfant, malheureusement. A partir de ce moment seulement, le sorcier avait accès à sa pleine puissance. Quant à la magie, elle finissait de se stabiliser à onze ans, lorsque l'usage d'un catalyseur comme une baguette magique devenait possible – ou plus exactement moins dangereux – empêchant ainsi l'accès aux Arcanes, cette magie sauvage domestiquée.

Le problème de ces Cracmols plus puissants que la moyenne résidait dans le bouclier. A leurs sept ans où auraient dû commencer à se manifester leurs pouvoirs le bouclier restait en place. La magie qu'ils avaient accumulée était trop puissante pour que le bouclier ne la voit pas comme une menace. Celui-ci restait donc en place jusqu'à leur mort. Il était assez ironique que les plus puissants sorciers se révèlent être des Cracmols. Cela avait été le cas de sa grand-mère, Milena Jedusor. La sœur de Voldemort avait été bien plus puissante que lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourtant l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque, faisait office de petit garçon à côté d'elle.

Etonnement, son grand-oncle n'enviait pas sa jumelle pour avoir eu presque tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait désirer : une famille qui l'aimait et l'avait adopté quand lui-même était resté à l'orphelinat à s'y faire maltraiter pendant les sept premières années de sa vie. Mais Milena n'avait jamais eu accès à sa magie, elle qui représentait tout tant pour elle que pour son grand-oncle. Ce qu'il avait accompli valait toutes les enfances douloureuses à ses yeux.

D'ailleurs les recherches de Voldemort avait prouvé que ces Cracmols inhabituels souffraient bien plus de leur état que les déficients. Il y aurait toujours pour eux un vide, une impression d'être incomplets. Ces prodiges magiques étaient condamnés à ne jamais pouvoir toucher au plus beau des cadeaux dont ils avaient été dotés.

Mais, étant Cracmol, sa grand-mère n'avait pu lui transmettre le talent de nécromant. Cela lui venait du côté de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose des ascendances de la famille McKinnon, hormis qu'elle descendait de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. L'un des noms dit par Teodred lui disait-il quelque chose ?

-Lucan, déclara finalement la légilimente après plusieurs minutes à s'interroger. Lucan Valerius. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

-Dans ce cas, ce livre n'est pas pour toi, dit Teodred en le refermant. Il faudra attendre qu'une âme de nécromant s'incarne dans ta lignée pour débloquer de nouveau cette capacité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le don de nécromant s'affaiblit de génération en génération à moins qu'il ne soit réactivé par un nécromant ou l'âme de l'un d'eux. Tu as le don, mais ta capacité est trop faible pour te permettre de passer le filtre, quelques soient les efforts que tu y mettras.

Eh bien, on pouvait dire adieu à la Nécromancie. Pas que cela l'avait particulièrement intéressée de toute manière.

-Puis-je joindre ton clann ? demanda Teodred, la surprenant.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient des ennemis puissants avaient un clann, c'était obligatoire s'ils voulaient rester en vie. Le clann d'une personne était un réseau d'autres sorciers qui joignaient leur magie à la sienne. Si de la magie Vaudou était utilisée contre la personne protégée par le clann, la magie de ses membres ferait tampon pour affaiblir ou stopper l'attaque Vaudou, selon la puissance et le nombre de membres du clann. On ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à rejoindre un clann, ce devait être librement donné.

Un clann était la seule façon de contrer le Vaudou. Lequel était une des principales raisons pour laquelle Etaine avait pensée avoir peu de temps à vivre l'année passée. Le Vaudou faisait partie des Arts Sombres et seules quelques personnes le maîtrisait. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Voldemort fut l'un d'eux. Elle-même connaissait la théorie qu'elle avait tirée d'un vieux grimoire de la Salle sur Demande. Cela demandait énormément de puissance, mais ce n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait de planter des aiguilles dans une poupée faite des cheveux de la victime. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle Voldemort préférait rester chauve, d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà subi une attaque Vaudou et il avait très peu apprécié. La puissance magique n'était nécessaire que pour renforcer le lien entre la poupée et la victime, si bien que celle-ci sentait tout ce qui était infligé à la poupée. On pouvait facilement tuer quelqu'un ainsi.

Selon la puissance de l'attaque possible, un sorcier développait plus ou moins son clann. Voldemort par exemple avait l'intégralité de l'Cercle proche et Teodred dans son clann. Cela n'avait pas été de trop par le passé. Teodred avait quitté l'Cercle proche après être devenu aveugle. Si cela ne lui causait pas trop de problème dans sa vie de tous les jours, c'était plus délicat en combat où la magie volait partout.

Ironiquement, la personne qui devait avoir le plus grand clann à l'heure actuelle était Potter même si elle doutait qu'il soit au courant. Les gens s'étaient précipités pour rejoindre son clann après que Voldemort ait échoué à le tuer en 1981 et il y avait déjà pas mal de gens, même avant, qui désiraient le protéger.

Le clann d'Etaine était beaucoup moins important. Il fallait du temps pour en former un et seuls des sorciers puissants pouvaient le rejoindre. Potter était une exception. Il ne comptait que trois membres. Severus Rogue, qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit qu'il avait rejoint son clann. Si la légilimente n'avait pas lu le rituel dans _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il l'avait fait, il y avait des années de cela, quand il avait commencé à l'entraîner en duel. _Destin_ dont cela faisait partie des services qu'il proposait. Le détraqueur n'ayant aucun intérêt à ce que son gagne-désespoir se fasse éliminer il était donc logique qu'il prenne de telles mesures. Mais lui au moins avait pris la peine de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait, raison pour laquelle elle avait étudié le rituel dans _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales._ Le dernier était Revan Sylversword. Le descendant de Gryffondor avait rejoint son clann en quatrième année tout comme elle avait rejoint le sien.

Trois personnes étaient mieux que rien mais cela ne représentait pas une grande protection face à la menace que Voldemort représentait et celle à laquelle elle s'exposait encore actuellement.

-Pourquoi me le proposer ? demanda la Fourchelang à Teodred.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés il n'y avait pas dix minutes et il lui proposait ce qui nécessitait normalement des années à acquérir. Il avait forcément quelque chose à gagner à cela.

-Nous sommes très peu de Nécromanciens encore en vie, expliqua le mangemort en portant son regard vide droit dans ses yeux. Notre nombre diminue sans cesse. Si rien n'est fait, nous disparaîtrons et nos dons avec nous. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Ah, c'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était engagé chez les mangemorts. Pour renverser le ministère et ses lois et non contre les moldus.

-Tu peux ne pas être nécromante, jeune Etaine, continua Teodred, mais ton sang porte ce don. Les nécromants morts cherchent le sang de leurs descendants pour se réincarner. L'un d'eux se réincarnera parmi tes enfants un jour.

La Fourchelang comprenait. Teodred voyait sa magie mourir. Elle n'avait pas le recul pour savoir ce que c'était mais elle comprenait. Elle savait l'importance que la magie avait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que ce serait de voir les autres sorciers disparaître un à un pour qu'il ne reste finalement plus qu'elle. De ce que disait Teodred, il était proche de ce stade. Et il y avait si peu qu'il pouvait faire pour l'empêcher. Il était bien plus facile de détruire que de construire. Cela, le nécromant le savait surement. Si maintenir sa magie en vie signifiait protéger une étrangère, il le ferait. Peut-être était-ce même une opportunité qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.


	7. La saveur de la vengeance

La maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. D'un blanc sali par les intempéries avec un toit d'ardoise et un étage. Une grille de fer peinte en noire faisait office d'entrée, amenant sur un petit chemin de gravillon qui débouchait sur une porte marron. Autour de la maison, un vaste jardin à l'herbe bien tondue avec des arbres plantés çà et là. C'était une maison moldue aisée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Le regard d'Etaine fut attiré par un petit arbre planté près de l'entrée. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était normal : il avait le même âge qu'elle.

-Pourquoi m'amener ici, mon oncle ? demanda doucement la Fourchelang sans quitter des yeux la lumière dans ce qu'elle savait être la cuisine.

Voldemort avait parlé d'une preuve. De quelque chose qui lui ferait haïr les moldus. D'une raison de rejoindre son camp. En quoi la maison où elle avait passé son enfance était-elle concernée ?

-Tu comprends ma haine, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelques pas derrière elle, maintenant, tu vas connaître la tienne.

Etaine jeta un regard dans sa direction. La lumière d'un lampadaire brillait sur la peau en fines écailles de son crâne. Le spectacle était étrange. Voldemort dans une banlieue moldue à l'heure du diner, ce n'était certainement pas une chose habituelle sans cris implorant et mangemorts autour.

La légilimente se retourna et posa la main sur la grille de fer froide. Etait-elle si petite, à l'époque, pour que sa tête atteigne seulement le haut ? Le portail s'ouvrit avec un bruit métallique. Les charnières n'étaient jamais huilées. Toutefois, quelqu'un avait bien dû le faire depuis qu'elle était partie sinon la grille n'aurait même plus tournée. Le gravier crissa sous ses pas tandis qu'elle avançait dans l'allée de son long pas souple. Le pas de son grand-oncle, plus doux puisqu'il se déplaçait sans chaussures, l'informa qu'il la suivait. Son arbre était plus grand qu'elle. Elle avait été trop jeune pour se souvenir de lorsque ce n'avait pas été le cas. C'était une coutume des McKinnon de planter un arbre à chaque naissance, se souvint-elle. Ainsi, l'esprit des morts ne quittait jamais totalement les vivants, même après les départs des êtres aimés. Bien entendu, cela n'avait rien signifié pour Sophia quand elle avait vendu la maison. Etrange, elle avait oublié cette tradition des arbres depuis des années… La vigne grimpante le long de l'appentis lui sauta aux yeux. Ce serait bientôt la saison des raisins. Ces raisins noirs dont elle détestait le gout durant son enfance mais qu'elle allait manger chaque fois qu'elle avait faim.

La Fourchelang fit un geste de main et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle entra sans ralentir. Il y avait une penderie d'un côté du vestibule, sous l'escalier à rambarde blanche, et une bibliothèque moderne de l'autre. On ne mettait jamais les manteaux dans la penderie, seulement des cartons de fatras dont on ne savait que faire. Les barreaux de l'escalier soutenant la rambarde avaient été repeint, mais dans le même blanc. La bibliothèque, en revanche, avait changé. Là où il y avait eu un vieux meuble de bois massif chargé de livres anciens, se dressait maintenant du composite qui criait moldu où s'entassait des pâtes à sel. Dégoutant comme l'art avait évolué. Même les poésies ne valaient plus rien, de nos jours.

Le rire d'un enfant détourna la Fourchelang de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, caressant les lambris de bois, se rappelant les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant que ce couloir ne soit empli de dessins bariolés. Ceux qui vivaient ici aimaient leurs enfants, cela sautait aux yeux. Etait-ce cela que voulait lui montrait Voldemort ? L'enfance qu'ils avaient manquée à laquelle des moldus avaient droit ? Cela faisait mal, oui, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait la convaincre de se placer à son côté.

-Leila ! gémit plaintivement la voix d'une fillette. Ce n'est pas juste !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est juste, déclara une autre fillette. Toi tu as de bonnes notes à l'école, moi je sais faire apparaître de jolies lumières.

Une née-moldue ?

- _Chut !_ s'exclama l'autre dans un chuchotement, _tu sais bien que maman n'aime pas qu'on en parle._

- _C'est du Fourchelang !_ s'exclama Saernel.

- _Peut-être, mais moi j'aurais ma lettre pour Poudlard !_ s'exclama l'autre, toute fière, sans se préoccuper de baisser la voix.

Etaine tourna si vite la tête que n'importe qui d'autre se serait fait un torticolis dans le mouvement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Fourchelang ? Seuls deux personnes vivantes parlaient cette langue, elle et Voldemort ! Seuls les descendants de Serpentard… Enfin, si l'on excluait le cas de Potter…

- _Oui, mais maman ne veut pas que tu y ailles_.

-Tu iras, Leila, intervint une troisième voix, plus profonde, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de la légilimente. Je m'arrangerais avec ta mère pour cela.

-Merci papa !

Cette voix… Ce n'était pas possible !

Oubliant complétement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Etaine prit trois longues enjambées vers la salle à manger, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour étudier la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ses yeux balayèrent la scène.

Un homme et deux enfants étaient attablés autour d'un repas, savourant manifestement ce moment de détente après une journée de travail. La première personne qu'elle vit fut l'une des fillettes qui était assise juste en face d'elle. Elle devait avoir dix ans, les cheveux d'un blond-brun indéfini lisse, des yeux bleus-gris et un visage fin aux traits réguliers qui étaient en quelque sorte la marque de fabrique de la famille. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O surpris quand elle l'aperçu. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la deuxième qui était de toute évidence sa jumelle, si elle pouvait en croire le profil qu'elle voyait et sa masse de cheveux nattés de rubans.

Mais son regard s'attarda surtout sur l'homme, ses yeux cherchant sa forme, comme pour se convaincre de ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas possible… Pourtant, ses cheveux bruns sombres qui tombaient élégamment sur son front, ses traits identiques à ceux de ses filles et ses yeux eux aussi bleus-gris était une preuve indiscutable. L'homme était grand et vêtu d'une chemise blanche aux deux boutons supérieurs ouverts, alangui sur sa chaise, dans une attitude décontracté familière. Le même qu'elle se souvenait, quelques fils blancs dans le brun de ses cheveux en plus, formant un contraste prononcé étrange mais pas laid en soi. Exactement comme toujours quand il sortait d'une longue semaine de travail. Sans doute était-on vendredi. La pensée irrationnelle envahi son esprit un instant pendant que son cerveau luttait pour intégrer ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas possible… Il était mort ! Ils lui avaient dit qu'il était mort ! Mais comment pouvait-il être ici dans ce cas ?

-Papa ! cria la jumelle en face d'elle, probablement surprise de voir une inconnue soudain dans sa maison.

L'homme se redressa brusquement sur ses pieds, la chaise tombant sur le sol avec fracas tandis qu'il se dressait dans une attitude protectrice devant ses deux enfants. Etaine ne bougea pas, incapable de réagir.

-Qui êtes-vous ? rugit-il. Que faites-vous dans ma maison ?

Il ne me reconnait pas ? pensa Etaine, une écharde de triste dans le cœur, plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. L'orphelinat lui avait appris à ne rien montrer. Même après toutes ses années, il ne me reconnaît pas ?

- _Etaine ?_ demanda Saernel, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bien sûr, la vipère ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Leur duo pourtant en place depuis près de huit ans n'existait pas encore quand elle connaissait encore l'homme. La légilimente ne répondit pas. Ça faisait mal. Bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu endurer à l'orphelinat. Qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas immédiatement. Qu'il la traite en ennemie ainsi. Un danger pour ses enfants actuels. Ça faisait mal, si mal. Un picotement toucha ses yeux et elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Etait-ce une larme ? Elle ne savait pas, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré… Elle tenta de lever la main pour l'essuyer mais celle-ci refusa de bouger.

Un cri coupa son hébétude. Son regard, de nouveau perçant, vola jusqu'à celle qui venait de le pousser. Son regard s'aiguisa aussitôt en la reconnaissant. Sophia. Celle qui l'avait reléguée à l'orphelinat. Celle qui lui avait dit que son père était mort. Bien sûr…

Sans lui prêter davantage d'attention pour l'instant, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours devant les jumelles, l'air un peu perplexe devant son manque de réaction.

-Bonsoir papa, lâcha Etaine avec le plus grand calme.

* * *

La pièce fut un instant plongé dans le silence complet pendant que tous intégraient la phrase – pourtant pas bien longue – qu'elle venait de prononcer. Puis la voix, pour une fois tremblante, de son père s'éleva, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et étranglée :

-Suzanne ?

-Papa ? demanda timidement l'une des jumelles, s'agrippant à la manche de l'homme. Papa, qui c'est ?

Un éclair de jalousie passa dans les yeux d'Etaine en voyant ce geste. A cet âge, elle-même avait été séparée de cet homme depuis longtemps et l'avait cru mort.

-J'ai des frères et sœurs ? questionna la légilimente sans qu'on sache trop si c'était une vraie interrogation ou si elle était passé en pilotage automatique.

Ce qui était plus probable puisqu'elle savait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. L'homme hocha la tête.

-Lise, présenta-t-il en tendant la main droite vers celle qui l'avait vu la première, et Leila, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vers la deuxième, celle aux cheveux nattés et qui avait demandé qui elle était.

-Papa, c'est qui ! insista celle-ci en tirant de nouveau sur sa manche.

Gosse arrogante, pensa aussitôt Etaine.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de son père qui semblait à peu près autant en pilotage automatique qu'Etaine elle-même, elle alla se planter devant elle.

-T'es qui ? exigea-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, dans une imitation de sa mère très réussie.

La Fourchelang la détesta d'autant plus.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Leila ! s'exclama Sophia d'un ton légèrement hystérique. Ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle est dangereuse, c'est un monstre !

-Un… monstre ? répéta l'homme d'un ton absent. Tu savais ! réalisa-t-il en se tournant vers la femme blonde. Tu savais qu'elle était vivante !

- _Ai-je l'autorisation de l'étouffer ?_ demanda Nagini d'un ton qui laissait voir qu'elle en avait en effet très envie.

Le deuxième jumelle, Lise, sursauta en entendant le sifflement. Etaine, elle, retint son mouvement, mais l'intervention du python lui rappela la présence de son grand-oncle. Sophia émit un son étranglé, se rendant sans doute compte qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Son père pâlit en voyant le deuxième intrus. La Fourchelang mit quelques secondes à se rappeler que son père, bien que moldu, avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec les robes de son grand-oncle, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était sorcier. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le grand serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules, il n'était pas difficile d'additionner deux et deux pour obtenir son identité. D'autant que peu de personnes avaient les yeux rouges. A l'époque où Alfred Knightley faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient réputés pour virer à l'incarnat lors des batailles. C'était généralement le moment où il devenait le plus meurtrier. Les mots de «Ker'Naaudar » flottaient dans l'esprit de certains mangemorts lorsque son grand-oncle était en colère. Et vu la façon dont ils tremblaient, Ker'Naaudar devait avoir été quelque chose d'impressionnant.

- _J'en doute, Nagini,_ répondit Voldemort _, ce n'est de toute manière pas à nous de décider en cette circonstance._

Etaine se retourna, croisant le regard sanglant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourrais-je régler cette affaire seule, mon oncle ? demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort l'étudia un instant puis inclina légèrement la tête et transplana avec un « crac » audible qui témoignait qu'il était passé à travers une barrière de protection. En tendant légèrement sa magie, Etaine pu voir qu'il avait lui-même mis en place ce sort pour empêcher les alarmes du ministère de s'actionner si de la magie était utilisée. Ce devait être un sort régulièrement effectué lors des raids en zone moldue.

Le départ de Voldemort laissa les occupants de la pièce dans une incertitude certaine : personne ne semblait se décider à prendre la parole. Etaine elle-même ne savait pas quelle ligne de conduite adopter, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Elle croisa donc le regard de son père puis de Sophia, avec une rapidité qui démontrait son expérience. Son père l'avait vraiment crue morte. Il était même allé à son enterrement. Puis, il y avait eu la naissance des jumelles et il avait tourné la page. Tout comme elle-même l'avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Sophia en revanche avait tout manigancé. Elle s'était débarrassée du monstre pour préparer la place à ses propres enfants. La haine fit un instant rougeoyer les yeux de la Fourchelang, l'asphyxiant carrément avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et ne redresse drastiquement ses barrières d'occulmencie. Elle respira profondément une fois, puis deux, avant de rouvrir les yeux, en apparence calmée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bouillir sous son masque indifférent. La seule chose qui sauva Sophia fut que son père, manifestement secoué vu qu'il avait manqué toute la scène, choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

-C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander Alfred Knightley. Voldemort ?

La légilimente fut légèrement impressionnée. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et moins nombreux encore les moldus qui étaient plus démunis encore que la majorité des sorciers contre lui.

-En effet, répondit-elle placidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? s'écria-t-il, dans la même attitude protectrice qui l'avait prise quand elle avait fait irruption dans la salle à manger.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant attentivement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle lentement, comme si elle réfléchissait.

Son père grimaça légèrement.

-Mais Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-il, manifestement incapable de comprendre.

-Outre ce fait, c'est également mon tuteur légal aux yeux des lois magiques.

-Quoi ?!

-Et cela est dû au fait qu'il est mon grand-oncle, continua Etaine comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Et accessoirement ton oncle, ajouta-t-elle à dessein.

-Quoi !

-Le frère jumeau de Milena, précisa la légilimente.

Alfred Knightley ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un autre « quoi ! », la referma, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de réussir à lâcher un catégorique :

-Impossible.

-Tout à fait logique, au contraire ; le Fourchelang est un trait héréditaire.

-Dumbledore aurait su, me l'aurait dit…

-Dumbledore savait parfaitement, coupa la légilimente d'un ton rendu tranchant par la mention de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

-Suzanne…

-Etaine, coupa-t-elle de nouveau. Mon nom est Etaine. J'ai enterré Suzanne il y a bien longtemps ; elle n'était pas assez forte pour survivre là où je suis passé, à ce que le monde a fait de moi. Le monde m'a forgé comme il a forgé Lord Voldemort : dans le sang, les larmes, et la perte. Nous sommes les seuls survivants de notre monde, debout sur un champ de ruines. Nous sommes restés vivants là où tous les autres sont morts. Les épreuves ne nous ont pas brisées, elles nous ont endurcies. Et nous nous sommes relevés plus forts, plus déterminés que jamais.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi il était avec moi ? Parce que nous sommes exactement les mêmes. Ceux dont on n'a fait qu'effleurer la surface avant de les définir comme « mal ». Ceux à qui l'on n'a jamais donné l'occasion de vivre mais seulement de survivre. Les sacrifiés dont on pensait qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas. Je me sens avec Lord Voldemort plus de parenté qu'avec quiconque et il ne m'a pas promis la gloire, la grandeur, le Savoir ou même le Pouvoir. Il m'a simplement accepté moi là où tous les autres ne voyaient que son fantôme. Il ne m'a rien demandé. J'ai assez de porter le monde sur mes épaules. Qu'il crève ! Ça ne changera pas grand-chose de toute manière.

« J'en ai assez d'essayer de convaincre les gens que malgré nos ressemblances, malgré nos histoires similaires, je ne suis pas lui ! Tu crois que nous sommes coupables ? Peut-être ! Mais les autres le sont tout autant ! Il n'y avait pas de place pour nous, alors nous nous en sommes taillé une, où est le mal à ça ? Les gens en écrasent toujours d'autres pour avancer, Voldemort les écrase définitivement, c'est la seule différence.

« Regarde-moi, reprit plus doucement la légilimente, me voilà en train de défendre un meurtrier de masse. Mais toi qui as lutté contre lui, t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il était devenu ainsi ? As-tu jamais eu à apprendre à lutter pour ta vie avant même de pouvoir vivre ? Que sais-tu de notre douleur, de nos enfances sacrifiées à l'ambition des autres ? Nous ne haïssons pas le monde sans raison. »

Etaine se tut un instant, semblant se recueillir. Oui, sans doute, Suzanne était-elle morte maintenant. Enfin.

« Peut-être sommes-nous des monstres, déclara la Fourchelang, mais ce sont les autres qui ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes actuellement. N'est-ce pas Sophia ? cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'objet de son courroux. J'ai cherché sur les orphelinats de Londres, un peu. Saint Raphael et Damien n'était pas le plus proche, pas le plus lointain non plus. Mais c'était celui qui avait le plus fort taux de mortalité ! Deux ou trois morts par an ! Tu espérais que je serais du nombre n'est-ce pas ?

« Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas que ta fille aille à Poudlard ? Parce que tu avais peur qu'elle ait pu y rencontrer une autre fille qui s'appelait Knightley ? Ou est-ce parce qu'elle est un monstre, comme moi ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit magique, n'est-ce pas ? Que croyais-tu, c'est dans notre sang, dans notre âme ! La magie fait partie intégrante de nous, de nos vies ! Ce n'est pas un facteur sur lequel on peut condamner à mort quelqu'un ! »

Un sourire de mauvais augure se dessina sur les lèvres d'Etaine tandis qu'elle leva sa baguette dans un geste élégant.

« Nous ne naissons pas monstre, nous le devenons par la faute des autres ! _Endoloris !_ »


	8. Mangemorte

Etaine sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la grille et s'y arrêta, légèrement essoufflée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant les étoiles qui étaient apparues dans les heures qu'elle avait passées à l'intérieur.

Toutes ces années… Toutes ces années en enfer à cause d'une femme jalouse. Sa vie entière modelée par cette jalousie. Que ce serait-il passé, si son père n'avait pas eu un accident ce jour-là, si Sophia n'en avait pas profité pour faire croire à l'autre sa disparition ? Aurait-elle été, heureuse, allée prendre le Poudlard Express la première fois ? Aurait-elle eu confiance dans les gens assez pour se lier facilement avec eux au lieu des rapports jamais totalement dépourvus de peur qu'elle entretenait avec les autres humains ? Aurait-elle aimé ses demi-sœurs ? Aurait-elle fait visiter Poudlard à Leila, l'année suivante ? Aurait-elle toujours eu cette obsession du Savoir ? Aurait-elle eu quelqu'un avec qui imaginer l'avenir ? Aurait-elle eu une chance ? Une chance de vivre sa propre vie ?

Ou tout serait-il resté exactement semblable ? Dumbledore se serait-il toujours méfié d'elle ? Voldemort aurait-il tenté de l'amener à sa cause ? Et Saernel, qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré, qui serait mort ?

- _Il est là_ , siffla doucement le petit serpent.

-Vous avez patienté ici tout ce temps ? demanda Etaine à voix haute, sans baisser les yeux du ciel étoilé qui commençait à pâlir.

-Oui.

-J'aurais pu repartir en transplanant.

-On a besoin d'un peu de temps, la première fois.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il y eu un silence qui sembla durer une éternité.

-Regrettes-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne ressens rien en tuant. C'est comme effectuer un sort de lévitation ou préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mécanique. Les morts ont tous l'air idiot.

-Quand j'avais seize ans, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres après un silence, je suis allé dans le village d'où venait ma mère. Un charmant petit nid d'hypocrites bien-pensants. Mon oncle a failli m'assassiner en me voyant, seul le Fourchelang l'en a empêché. C'est comme s'il m'avait fait confiance uniquement grâce à ça. Il m'a parlé de ma mère. Il n'avait pas une très grande estime pour elle, je dois dire. Il n'en avait qu'après le médaillon de Serpentard qu'elle avait pris en s'en allant.

Médaillon ?

-Mais il m'a appris quelque chose d'intéressant, continuait Voldemort. Mon père était revenu là. Après avoir abandonné ma mère et moi en même temps alors que je n'étais même pas né il était revenu chez ses parents comme un petit bourgeois moldu bien obéissant. Je lui ai payé une visite.

« Il vivait dans une grande maison surplombant le village, le manoir Jedusor. C'était luxueux. Il était à l'aise financièrement, visiblement. Il s'était même fiancé avec une fille de notable de la région. Il avait tout. Toutes ces années où j'avais imploré quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour venir me tirer de l'orphelinat, il avait été là, dans le luxe et l'opulence. Et sais-tu ce qu'il a essayé de faire ? Il a voulu m'acheter. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu tant de satisfaction à tuer quelqu'un. C'était la première fois que je prononçais les mots « Avada Kedavra », pourtant, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à rassembler le désir de mort suffisant pour ce sort. »

-Vous n'avez fait que le tuer ? s'étonna Etaine du même ton doux et dépourvu d'émotion qu'elle utilisait depuis le début de la conversation, surprise de cette clémence.

-Non. Je lui ai donné un avant-goût de ce que son indifférence m'avait fait subir.

La Fourchelang soupira et baissa les yeux du ciel de plus en plus pâle pour les reporter sur son grand-oncle.

-Je crois que vous aviez raison.

-Pensais-tu autrement ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'avançant lentement.

-J'espérais peut-être autre chose. Comme si l'espoir n'était pas une idiotie.

-Si l'on veut quelque chose, on s'en donne les moyens, déclara Voldemort en caressant délicatement sa joue de ses longs doigts pâles, si semblables aux siens.

-Je sais.

La main descendit le long de son bras pour venir saisir son poignet et lever son membre. Etaine retroussa sa manche, dévoilant la peau pâle de son avant-bras gauche. Voldemort posa la pointe de sa baguette dessus et siffla « _Morsmordre_ ». La Fourchelang regarda le serpent apparaître, former un huit sur sa peau puis disparaitre derrière la tête de mort qui se formait pour ressortir par sa bouche. La Marque des Ténèbres était noire comme de l'encre sur sa peau presque diaphane, formant un contraste pas dénué de beauté pour quelque chose de si sombre. Elle sentit divers sorts de communication s'enclencher malgré la brûlure qui ne la fit même pas frémir. Voldemort releva sa baguette, laissant le huit serpenter une dernière fois avant de se stabiliser.

-Je n'en doute pas, ma nièce, murmura-t-il, lui donnant pour la première fois ce nom.

* * *

Fondamentalement, le fait de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas changé beaucoup de choses pour Etaine. Elle hantait toujours la bibliothèque, même si elle n'avait pas revu Teodred Nott. En revanche, elle avait presque percuté Mulciber dans un couloir. Puisqu'il était toujours recherché par le ministère de la Magie, le Maître des potions logeait au manoir Malefoy dont il s'était approprié le laboratoire du sous-sol. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère, elle ne tenait aucun grief contre le mangemort. Ils étaient facilement tombés dans une conversation.

Il semblait que son invocation ait été particulièrement remarquable. Lui et Rabastan avaient eu le plus grand mal à la contenir. Même en unissant leurs efforts les deux n'avaient pas été capables de la révoquer quand elle avait fait appel à elle dans le combat. Cela avait de toute évidence forcé son admiration. Et en bon Serpentard il tentait de se faire bien voir.

Saernel l'avait rapidement renseigné en lui apprenant que le mangemort était sincère, ce dont elle avait été heureuse. Sans doute aurait-elle fait quelques apparitions avec lui pour forcer les rumeurs s'il ne l'avait pas été, espérant qu'elles atteignent les oreilles de Rogue. Elle avait déjà pu constater l'année précédente à quel point un apprenti brillant pouvait jouer parmi les Maîtres des potions et jusqu'où ceux-ci étaient prêts à aller pour conserver cet avantage. Le fait qu'elle semble ainsi abandonner publiquement l'espion mangemort pour un autre alors qu'elle était en apprentissage avec lui ne pouvait que jouer en sa défaveur.

Mais le fait que Mulciber ne fasse pas que simuler lui permettait de tenir une conversation avec un connaisseur en potion sans pour autant rester constamment sur ses gardes, craignant pour ses secrets. C'était agréable, d'autant qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Mulciber, passant des heures à parler avec lui de potions. Ce devait être réciproque puisqu'il n'avait pas tardé à lui proposer d'être une part de son clann.

C'était visiblement quelque chose de courant chez les mangemorts que de joindre le clann d'une personne qu'on appréciait. La seule personne avec qui elle avait pu parler de clann avant d'arriver au manoir Malefoy était Revan. C'était le genre de chose que seuls les gens avides de pouvoir ou de vieille famille connaissait, le plus souvent les deux.

Cependant, il était logique que cela soit différent chez les mangemorts puisqu'il y existait trois personnes capables de lancer une attaque Vaudou, sans compter la Fourchelang. Il y avait bien sûr Voldemort qui avait déjà fait avec son Cercle proche deux tentatives ; l'une contre Dumbledore et l'autre contre Potter, quoique sans succès vu l'importance de leur clann respectifs. Il avait enseigné cette technique à Bellatrix qui était sans nul doute capable de faire de même. Le troisième était Mulciber qui ne connaissait guère que la théorie mais ne demandait pas à en voir plus. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, disait-il, alors il lancerait le sort, mais il voulait d'abord être sûr de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. La philosophie d'Etaine était assez semblable. Elle aussi avait la puissance et la connaissance nécessaire pour faire une attaque Vaudou mais elle préférait ce type de magie loin d'elle.

Ironie du sort, Mulciber et elle avaient découvert le Vaudou dans le même livre, quoiqu'à cinquante ans d'écart. _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ avait été une possession familiale du Maître des potions. Lequel avait prêté le livre à Voldemort qui avait été aussi passionné qu'elle. Mulciber avait mis dix ans à récupérer le précieux grimoire. Il l'avait laissé dans la bibliothèque familiale quand ses oncles, tantes et son père l'avaient renié pour avoir tué un autre Maître des potions en duel. Les Stevens n'étaient pas une famille lumière mais ils n'étaient pas sombres non plus et ils n'avaient pas voulu se voir éclaboussés par un assassinat dans le contexte qu'était alors la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dexter Mulciber-Stevens avait alors complétement abandonné le nom de son père pour celui de sa défunte mère, Calliodora Mulciber, par qui il était le seul héritier Mulciber, raison pour laquelle il avait un double-nom d'héritier en premier lieu. Bien des années plus tard, la petite-fille de la jeune demi-sœur de Mulciber, Anne Stevens, avait donné le livre à sa camarade de dortoir, connaissant l'amour d'Etaine pour la magie. Le parcourt de _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ se révélait pour le moins atypique. Mulciber avait quasiment sauté de joie en le revoyant et quand ils avaient mis l'histoire ensemble il avait commencé à la harceler sur sa petite-nièce, qu'il appelait sa nièce. La Fourchelang n'avait pas manqué de noter la situation curieusement comparable à la sienne.

Côtoyer Mulciber l'avait également amené à rencontrer l'apprenti de celui-ci, qui se révélait être nul autre que Rabastan Lestrange. Celui-ci avait commencé peu après leur évasion d'Azkaban à étudier sous la houlette du Maître des potions. De ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent le mangemort était doué en potion même s'il n'était pas un préparateur de génie. Il pourrait sans nul doute réaliser toutes les potions une fois son apprentissage terminé mais elle doutait qu'il en invente une lui-même.

Rabastan avait été un étudiant brillant à Poudlard qui admirait profondément son ainé d'un an, Rodolphus. Celui-ci était l'héritier Lestrange et un élève aussi doué que son frère. Seulement il était l'héritier. C'était sur lui que s'étaient portés tous les espoirs de la famille et Rabastan était toujours resté l'éternel deuxième, le suiveur. Pas que ce soit dans son caractère ; il avait juste depuis l'enfance adulé son frère qu'on lui présentait comme un modèle. Rodolphus avait peut-être un soupçon d'audace en plus, mais Rabastan se débrouillait très bien de son propre chef. Il était étonnamment doux pour un mangemort et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Etaine pour comprendre qu'il ne s'était engagé que pour suivre son frère.

Cependant plusieurs éléments étaient venus parasiter cette admiration. D'abord le mariage de Rodolphus avec Bellatrix. Même si elle venait d'une vieille famille sang pure, la Black n'agissait pas du tout comme si c'était le cas. Rabastan la voyait comme une dépravée qui avait apportée l'opprobre sur la famille. Alexander Lestrange, le père de Rodolphus et Rabastan, avait connu Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sali les mains en devenant en personne mangemort. Il avait juste redirigé une partie de ses fonds pour la cause et tendu l'oreille aux rumeurs du ministère. Bref, il n'avait pas pris de risque.

C'était Bellatrix qui avait convaincu Rodolphus de prendre une part plus active dans le conflit, contrairement à la volonté d'Alexander Lestrange. Et Rabastan avait suivi. Puis il y avait eu l'idolâtrie de Bellatrix, manifestement totalement folle amoureuse, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, humiliant totalement les Lestrange. De même, c'était elle qui avait décidé l'attaque contre les Londubat, les menant à Azkaban. Pas plus que Mulciber, Rabastan n'avait aimé le séjour. Il avait donc d'assez bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Bellatrix et son admiration pour son frère, qui ne réagissait pas, avait quelque peu baissé.

Après avoir passé quinze ans hantés par les détraqueurs, Rabastan voulait se retirer du conflit ; c'était trop cher payé pour lui. Sauf qu'on ne démissionnait pas de chez les mangemorts. On servait la cause jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait donc choisi de se placer plus en retrait des combats en devenant l'apprenti de Mulciber.

Le Maître des potions n'était pas non plus sorti indemne d'Azkaban. Ses cheveux noirs à l'entrée de la prison étaient désormais plus blancs qu'autre chose, quoique quelques mèches sombres soient encore visibles dans ses cheveux bouclés. Mais surtout il avait changé ses alliances. Mulciber lui avait raconté son histoire. Lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre, Travers l'avait aussitôt dénoncé, sans quoi le Maître des potions aurait probablement échappé à la condamnation. Toutes ces années en présence des détraqueurs étaient la faute à celui qui avait été un de ses amis. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de Travers et le tuerais volontiers s'il en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà tenté. Lorsqu'il avait été reconnu coupable de ses crimes, Mulciber avait été placé dans la même cellule que Travers. Le Maître des potions avait attendu la nuit et le sommeil du mangemort pour se lever en silence et entreprendre de l'étrangler. Si une patrouille – Mulciber n'était alors pas à Azkaban depuis assez longtemps pour connaître leurs horaires – n'était pas passée à ce moment-là, il y serait parvenu. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient été placés dans des cellules différentes par la suite, hors de portée l'un de l'autre.

Mais Rabastan et Mulciber n'avaient pas été les seuls mangemorts qu'elle avait croisés dans cette période, malgré le fait qu'elle passa l'essentiel de son temps à la bibliothèque. Le manoir Malefoy étant le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les échappés d'Azkaban et les recherchés y étaient. Ce qui incluait Rogue.

Il était étrange que l'on puisse passer tant de temps dans un même bâtiment en ignorant la présence d'une personne. Elle ne savait pour les évadés d'Azkaban que parce que Rabastan lui en avait parlé. Ceux-ci restaient néanmoins le plus souvent avec la famille Malefoy au rez-de-chaussée, et ne regagnaient l'aile qui leur était attribué que tard la nuit. Rabastan et Mulciber passaient l'essentiel de leur temps dans le deuxième laboratoire de potion du manoir, à la formation du plus jeune. Etaine partageait son temps entre ce laboratoire et la bibliothèque. Rogue occupait le premier laboratoire de potion, au sous-sol. Et Voldemort s'était approprié une étude où il dressait ses plans. Sans compter les autres dont elle ignorait sans doute la présence ou même l'existence. Sauf qu'elle n'avait su pour Rogue que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à la porte de l'étude du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Etaine s'était figée en le voyant soudain devant elle, la porte de l'étude à peine refermée. C'était comme s'il était soudain apparu dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas prête à le revoir ainsi. Vêtu de robes mangemortes qui étaient presque semblables à celles qu'il portait au quotidien, il avait l'air en bonne santé, le même masque indifférent qu'il avait toujours parfaitement en place, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui au rythme de ses pas. Tellement semblable à son souvenir.

Rogue l'aperçut aussi et s'arrêta. Un petit sourire étira légèrement les coins de sa bouche.

-Etaine, salua-t-il.

La voix du Maître des potions était la même aussi. A peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais toujours clairement audible. Un ton soyeux qui laissait d'autant plus démunis ceux victimes de ses sarcasmes. Exactement comme elle s'en souvenait.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle.

Comment elle allait… ? Il lui demandait… comment elle allait ? Rogue avait une vision très biaisée de la notion « d'aller bien », un peu comme elle. Quand il lui posait cette question, ce qui était rare, c'était généralement que quelque chose allait vraiment mal et qu'il se montrait préoccupé pour elle. Et maintenant, il le lui demandait encore. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sa colère la sortit de son hébétude. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir soudain devant elle. La sorcière se redressa légèrement et une étincelle flamba brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne reprennent la profondeur insondable des occulmens. Ce furent les seuls signes visibles car les traits de son visage ne bougèrent pas d'un iota.

-Severus, salua-t-elle formellement. Je suppose que l'on peut dire que je vais bien.

Du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que je te vois, termina-t-elle mentalement.

Ce qui semblait du doute apparut un instant dans les yeux du Maître des potions devant le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé. A en faire geler les morts. Rogue la connaissait assez bien pour connaître son état d'esprit actuel et même sans cela il n'était pas bien dur de deviner sa colère.

-Etaine, commença-t-il, tentant de rattraper le coup, j'ignore la raison de ce ressentiment mais…

-Bien sûr, le coupa la Fourchelang d'un ton qui pouvait passer pour vaguement amusé – ou victime d'une rage de dent particulièrement douloureuse, au choix –, le grand Severus Rogue et ses excuses toujours imparables. Après tout, il suffit d'en déballer une pour se voir pardonner non ? fit-elle mine de se rappeler en ayant la désagréable impression de faire l'enfant gâté.

« Mais, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas là pour des excuses, après tout ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir, non ? Dans ce cas je te prierais de m'excuser de t'avoir dérangé, enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler. »

-Quoi ? demanda le Maître des potions, une expression sur le visage qui ne lui était absolument pas habituelle, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à tant de cynisme. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Etaine lui envoya un regard méprisant puis fit demi-tour vers les étages sans lui prêter un gramme d'attention supplémentaire, pressée de retourner dans sa chambre panser ses plaies.

Si elle était restée, elle aurait vu Rogue rester figé, incapable de faire la mise au point. Elle aurait vu Voldemort surgir derrière lui et remarquer, d'un ton incontestablement fier :

-Elle sait frapper où ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait vu le Maître des potions acquiescer, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire pour s'attirer tant d'inimité qui correspondit aux paroles de la Fourchelang. Elle aurait vu Voldemort insinuer sur une potion explosive oubliée. Et elle aurait vu le visage de Rogue devenir effroyablement pâle quand il se souvint. Mais la légilimente ne vit rien de tout cela et Saernel n'était pas présent pour lui rapporter ces événements.


	9. Une drôle de famille

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avant de se séparer, les deux adversaires repoussés de quelques pas du point de collision. Les combattants se fixèrent, suivant des yeux le moindre tressaillement de muscle qui pouvait prévenir d'un nouvel assaut. La respiration légèrement haletante, Etaine regarda une veine palpiter dans le creux de la clavicule avant de se reconcentrer sur les épaules de l'homme en face d'elle. Leurs deux corps étaient tendus, prêts à l'attaque comme à la défense ou à l'esquive.

Seule l'infime contraction d'un muscle proche de cette veine l'informa que son adversaire passait à l'attaque. La Fourchelang se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, plaçant une jambe de manière à pouvoir prendre son élan sur elle. La première lame balaya l'air au-dessus d'elle, la deuxième s'abattit droit sur sa tête, parée durement par celle qui sortait du bras de la légilimente. Elle leva son coude pour que son bras vienne se trouvé collé à celui de l'assaillant et lui agrippa le poignet de sa main. Tirant, elle l'entraîna à terre en utilisant son propre élan, faisant ainsi changer de direction à la deuxième main de l'homme, elle aussi armée, qui se dirigea non plus vers elle mais vers le sol pour amortir sa chute. Etaine se lova contre le torse nu un instant avant de s'extirper de cette étreinte comme une savonnette en utilisant sa jambe pliée pour se donner de l'élan.

Encore en l'air, elle se retourna d'une torsion pour retomber sur ses pieds en face de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'était retourné comme un chat avant de toucher le sol et était déjà à moitié relevé. Elle se rua sur lui avec autant de prudence qu'il était possible sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Toujours pas assez vite. Avec une inhumaine rapidité, il esquiva le premier coup de taille qui visait sa jugulaire et se penchant en arrière pour éviter celui de son autre main qui cherchait à l'éviscérer. Ses jambes fauchèrent celles de la Fourchelang sans qu'elle ait le temps d'anticiper, ce qui la fit tomber durement sur le dos. Elle se redressa aussitôt à demi par la force des abdominaux, uniquement pour trouver son bras armé gauche se faire prendre dans l'étau d'une jambe tandis qu'une main agrippait son poignet droit. L'homme avait été plus rapide qu'elle. Et plus fort. Elle ne parvint pas à dégager sa main gauche et se trouva donc plaquée contre le sol sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'y opposer. Les muscles de la jambe de son adversaire se contractèrent pour maintenir son genou plié qui retenait la main gauche de la légilimente et il se laissa tomber sur la droite. Les deux lames de l'homme s'enfoncèrent dans le sol de pierre, de chaque côté du cou d'Etaine, croisées à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

La Fourchelang relâcha ses muscles, admettant la défaite, et rencontra le regard incarnat de son adversaire. Il semblait amusé. Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur les traits de la légilimente. Jusqu'à un peu plus d'une semaine, elle avait cru que son grand-oncle ne savait pas se battre au physique puisqu'elle lui avait si facilement asséné un coup de poing au visage il y avait quelques années. Elle avait dû réviser son jugement depuis. C'était un expert.

Etaine entretenait avec Voldemort une relation étrange. La Fourchelang n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à celui qui était après tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle le voulait. Elle n'avait jamais eu personne avant cela capable de comprendre son ambition sans voir en elle un monstre de puissance. Et même si certains ne la considérait pas comme un futur seigneur sombre, cela mettait toujours une certaine distance entre elle et les autres. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Voldemort. Son grand-oncle disposait de la même puissance qu'elle et il connaissait en conséquence la manière dont les autres réagissaient. La manière dont les rumeurs couraient, les accusant d'être sombres, parfois même inhumains. La bien-pensance de ceux qui les craignaient autant qu'ils les enviaient. Et il connaissait tout aussi bien les conséquences sur leur propre comportement. Leur froideur jamais totalement effacée, leur colère renfermée inconsciente qui ne demandait qu'un moyen, un bouc émissaire pour s'exprimer. A soixante ans de distance, les deux avaient suivi le même schéma sans s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient développé une carapace pour prendre ragots et rumeurs à leur place. Quand les camarades Serdaigle d'Etaine mentionnaient ces rumeurs ils se taisaient aussitôt en s'apercevant de sa présence. Un, plus courageux que les autres, lui avait jadis demandé s'il était vrai qu'elle avait du sang de démon. Elle avait ri et était repartie sans nier. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et elle se doutait bien qu'en son temps son grand-oncle avait eu droit aux mêmes suspicions.

En tout cas, Voldemort ne semblait pas s'étonner de son attitude si similaire à la sienne. Il y avait parfois dans ses yeux un éclair de surprise à un geste ou une réflexion de sa part mais c'était tout. Il n'avait pas essayé de la changer. Il n'avait pas projeté un modèle à suivre. Il était juste resté lui-même. Inconsciemment, cela avait fait ressortir le côté Serpentard d'Etaine, si semblable à son grand-oncle. Les gens avaient au moins eu raison en cela.

-Primal six, ters deux, annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à peine fatigué au ton de sa voix.

Son regard se porta sur elle, en question. Etaine secoua légèrement la tête ; elle était trop exténuée pour continuer. Inutile d'apporter à son grand-oncle d'autres victoires puisqu'ainsi qu'il avait mentionné, il avait remporté six des huit duels, dont le premier. La Fourchelang n'en avait gagné que deux, le troisième et le cinquième. Aux Gyrs, Voldemort était un match pour Salazar, pas pour elle.

Elle était loin d'être une experte dans l'art de manier les lames, même si elle ne se défendait pas si mal. Les deux, en revanche, étaient des maîtres.

Voldemort lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, comme Rogue des années avant, puis se détourna pour attraper sa robe noire. Etaine le regarda un instant avant que le vêtement sombre ne masque le haut de son corps. Son torse était bien défini et musclé sans pour autant tomber dans les tablettes de chocolat. Disons plutôt qu'on devinait des câbles d'acier sous sa peau de petites écailles imbriquées. Il avait dû être très beau, avant.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux, échappée de sa tresse. La Fourchelang attrapa la natte et entreprit de défaire le maillage. Elle ne les nouait que lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle allait se battre. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Etaine tourna la tête en rejetant sa chevelure d'un geste et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son grand-oncle la conduisit jusqu'à un canapé que l'on n'avait pas pu enlever de la salle puisqu'il était ancré dans le sol. Il fit apparaître un miroir sur le mur d'un geste de main, impressionnante démonstration de magie sans baguette. Elle était loin d'avoir ce niveau, s'étant plutôt concentré sur les Arcanes. Son grand-oncle lui semblait ignorer leur existence ou avait plus probablement trouvé leur utilisation négligeable. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui l'aurait mené à ce constat, mais bon.

Voldemort s'installa derrière elle et plaça son visage en face de la glace. Etaine obéit sans protester, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saisit les mèches autour de son visage et les ramena en arrière de ses longs doigts fins. Etaine ne comprit que les premiers croisements faits qu'il s'agissait d'une tresse. Ou plutôt d'une demi-tresse puisqu'il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut sûr que son visage était bien dégagé, laissant le reste de sa chevelure libre. Ainsi, sa ressemblance avec le jeune Tom Jedusor était frappante. Son grand-oncle plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Même maintenant, on voyait encore un air de ressemblance entre le visage pâle aux traits fins d'Etaine avec des yeux gris et celui couvert d'écaille, sans nez et aux yeux incarnats de Voldemort. La légilimente acquiesça doucement.

* * *

Etaine apparut dans le Devonshire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle aux collines vallonnées pour repérer ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le manoir McKinnon. Il était entouré d'innombrables arbres qui indiquaient son état de propriété principale de la famille et l'ancienneté de son occupation par celle-ci. Sans nul doute avait-elle également un arbre pour elle ici. La Fourchelang rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers le portail pour étudier les quartiers. Elle n'était pas une experte, mais elle connaissait le minimum. Les McKinnon étaient une famille lumière comme le prouvaient les protections. De puissantes barrières qui tiraient leur force dans les arbres familiaux. C'était bien pensé. Ce n'avait toutefois pas empêché Voldemort et ses mangemorts de faire irruption en 1978 pour exterminer la famille opposante, exception faite de Rose McKinnon qui était absente ce soir-là, préférant passer les fêtes de Noël avec son fiancé, Alfred Knightley.

Etant une McKinnon, elle n'eut pas à forcer les quartiers comme l'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et son sang lui permit de passer outre la barrière qui avait détecté sa Marque des Ténèbres. Tant mieux, elle aurait détesté se faire éviscérer. C'était la seule protection agressive qu'elle ait détectée.

La grille s'écarta devant elle, la laissant entrer dans le domaine familial par une allée menant jusqu'au porche, bordée d'arbres. Contrairement à la maison où elle avait passé son enfance qui était remplie de souvenir, cet endroit ne lui évoquait absolument rien.

Les arbres bruissèrent à son passage. Etaine s'immobilisa un instant et fit un balayage magique de l'endroit. La situation n'était pas la même que lorsqu'elle avait passé la grille. Là, le jardin lui était apparu parfaitement calme. Maintenant, les arbres semblaient prendre vie. Elle voyait une magie verte remonter le long de leurs troncs, les faisant frissonner. Leurs branches bougeaient de plus en plus.

Mauvais… Très mauvais… pensa la légilimente. Elle n'avait jamais affronté une armée d'arbres ensorcelés.

- _Derrière !_ s'exclama Saernel sur son épaule.

La Fourchelang fit un bond en avant en se retournant. Une racine s'abattit à l'endroit où elle se trouvait la seconde d'avant, traçant une tranchée dans le sol. Elle déglutit. Ok, des arbres sacrément vindicatifs. Et elle ne pouvait faire que de la magie sans baguette sans être repérée par le ministère.

A côté de l'allée, un frêne s'arracha de la terre avec un bruit de fin du monde. Le chêne qui avait essayé de la tuer dégageait sa racine du trou qu'il avait creusé. Les arbres alentours imitèrent le frêne, plus ou moins vite selon leur taille. Un bouleau ploya sa haute taille vers elle. La légilimente lui décocha une boule de feu et cria.

Dans sa tête, une autre voix cria en même temps qu'elle. Mal ! hurla le bouleau. La douleur s'éteignit progressivement dans sa tête pour ne plus rester qu'un fond lancinant. Les arbres s'étaient arrêtés.

-J'ai entendu sa voix.

-Impossible, c'est une mangemorte, contre une seconde voix.

-Si, elle a parlé. Et elle a senti aussi, ajouta une troisième.

-Elle a crié en même temps que Stefan, se joignit une quatrième.

-Elle ne peut pas être une McKinnon, elle aurait connu le dispositif ! s'exclama la deuxième voix.

-Qui êtes-vous bordel de merde ! cria Etaine en jetant un regard aux alentours.

Elle ne voyait personne. Un nouveau balayage renforça son impression. Certes, quelqu'un aurait pu se dissimuler à sa perception, mais alors pourquoi parler de manière tout à fait audible ?

-Ah, vous voyez, elle nous entend ! se réjouit la troisième.

-Tour de mage noir ! s'exclama la deuxième.

-Oh, tais-toi Locias, déclara la première. Tu sais très bien qu'un mage noir ne serait pas capable de nous entendre.

-Si !

-Le sort est basé sur le sang, elle a forcément une ascendance McKinnon.

-Quelqu'un pourrait un peu s'inquiéter pour moi ? demanda une cinquième voix. J'ai les feuilles cramées !

Ce devait être Stefan. Mais les feuilles cramées…

-Attendez, s'exclama Etaine, vous êtes les arbres ?

- _A qui est-ce que tu parles ?_ demanda Saernel, perdu.

-Une fille intelligente cette gamine, railla Stefan, tu as mis, quoi, trois minutes à t'en rendre compte ?

-Oh, toutes mes excuses, j'aurais dû savoir que les arbres parlaient et attaquaient à vue, je suis tellement _désolée_ , rétorqua Etaine avec mauvaise humeur _._

-Oui ! Tu aurais dû le savoir, s'exclama Locias, une McKinnon aurait été au courant de ça !

-Suffit Locias ! intervint une sixième voix.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit silence ! hurla cette voix, faisant taire tous les chuchotis des arbres. Et toi tu te tais !

On pouvait quasiment voir un doigt désapprobateur pointé le soupçonneux.

-Oui Martha, se rendit Locias.

-Bien, petite, dis-moi un peu qui tu es, reprit Martha d'une voix plus douce.

-Euh, je m'appelle Etaine Knightley et je suis la fille de Rose McKinnon, tenta la légilimente. Et vous ?

- _Tu pourras m'expliquer quand tu auras fini ?_ interrogea la vipère.

La légilimente acquiesça sans relever le sarcasme.

Martha rit doucement.

-Nous sommes les McKinnon. Je suis Martha, née Prewett, l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Rosie. A notre mort, nous avons laissé une part de nous dans nos arbres comme certains le font dans des tableaux. C'est pour ça que tu ne verras pas un seul tableau représentant l'un de nous dans le manoir. Si nos enfants vivants veulent nous parler ils viennent ici, dans le jardin.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? interrogea Etaine.

-Ca, c'est un sort de famille, fillette, intervint Stefan. Et qui est bien pratique, comme ça nos descendants peuvent nous demander de petits services. Comme empêcher les mangemorts d'atteindre la maison dans les années 70…

-Bien sûr on pensait pas qu'on aurait une McKinnon mangemorte sur les bras, grommela Locias. Si c'est vraiment une McKinnon…

-Locias ! s'exclama Martha.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ? Non, alors ne me crie pas dessus !

-Ca soulève quand même plusieurs questions, intervint la première voix : comment es-tu devenue mangemorte, comment se fait-il que tu ignorais notre présence et la raison de ta venue.

-Je me suis engagée il y a deux semaines quand mon grand-oncle paternel m'a mis au pied du mur. Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit sur vous parce qu'elle est morte quand je n'avais même pas un an. Je suis venue discuter avec Marco Terrence pour qu'il cesse de faire obstruction sur mon coffre en tentant de voler mon argent ; je commence à avoir du mal à payer ma scolarité, lista la légilimente.

-C'est sûr qu'une mort ce n'est pas pratique pour la transmission des connaissances. Où est Rose ? demanda la troisième voix.

-Personne n'a réalisé le sort pour elle, soupira Martha. Elle n'est pas ici, ni dans les tableaux puisque nous avons toujours refusés de nous faire représenter sauf pour des choses officielles.

-Par « discuter » tu n'entendrais pas « régler une succession d'héritage » ? demanda Locias, toujours soupçonneux.

-Je comptais lui faire peur, répondit Etaine en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais s'il faut en venir à des mesures extrêmes je ne vois pas de raison d'hésiter.

Il y eu des bruits de protestation parmi les arbres.

-Vous parlez de la personne qui dilapide la fortune familiale, bloque le compte d'une enfant de douze ans en tentant de la rayer de l'arbre généalogique et n'a rempli aucune de ses fonctions de tuteur légal et magique en me laissant croupir dans un orphelinat moldu, répliqua la Fourchelang en haussant le ton.

-Un orphelinat moldu ! s'exclama Locias en changeant d'opinion. Je vais lui faire la peau moi, à ce jeune freluquet ! On n'abandonne pas un McKinnon chez les moldus !

-Tu es sûr qu'il savait ? demanda avec inquiétude Martha.

-Peut-être pas jusqu'à ma première année, reconnut Etaine. Mais il a entamé les procédures avant ma deuxième et je serais encore à l'orphelinat si je n'avais pas fugué. J'ai tenté de lui écrire à plusieurs reprises mais il n'a jamais rien fait ni même daigné répondre.

-Et il te reste quoi comme monnaie, là ? demanda Stefan.

-Trois gallions et deux noises que j'ai obtenus par trafique d'ingrédients de potion. Plus quelques livres moldues que j'ai volé.

Bon, il y en avait pour vingt gallions, mais inutile de le dire. Autant que les arbres pensent qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus rien et en était réduite à l'illégalité par la faute de Terrence.

Les arbres restèrent silencieux.

-D'accord, va faire ton numéro d'intimidation, fillette, grommela Locias. Ce ne sera pas une perte.

-Locias ! s'exclama Martha.

-Quelqu'un capable de trahir la famille à ce point n'est pas un McKinnon ! hurla Locias en retour. C'est un saligaud de sang-mêlé traitre à son sang.

-Vous voulez que je vous soigne ? demanda Etaine à Stefan, histoire de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de cette famille assez étrange.

-Oh, ça ira, répondit celui-ci en agitant ses branches comme si ce n'était rien.

Etaine les salua d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la direction de la maison.

- _Donc ?_

-Donc je viens de faire la rencontre de ma famille qui a décidé qu'au lieu d'un simple portrait il valait mieux s'enfermer dans son arbre de naissance.

- _Vous autres humains avez des coutumes vraiment étranges_ , se désola le serpent. _Comment faites-vous pour naître d'un arbre alors que vous avez déjà deux parents humains ?_

La légilimente pouffa et entreprit de lui expliquer à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendue par les arbres. Si ses ancêtres avaient mal perçu la marque des Ténèbres, elle ne pensait pas que le Fourchelang serait mieux accueilli.


	10. Derrière un masque

-C'est pourtant extrêmement simple, déclara d'une fausse douceur une voix masculine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! s'exclama une femme légèrement hystérique.

-Vous n'avez pas de quoi régler vos dettes, mademoiselle Mellis, la solution me semble donc évidente.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-C'est vous qui êtes venue me demander une réduction de votre dette…

Etaine en avait assez entendu. La porte s'ouvrit violemment d'elle-même, claquant contre le mur. La haute silhouette de la jeune fille se dressa dans l'embrasure, baguette à la main, les traits de son visage masqué par le manteau mangemort de Rogue qu'elle avait gardé. Bardé de runes comme il était, ç'aurait été idiot de s'en débarrasser. Elle balaya rapidement des yeux la pièce. Dans un coin, une femme terrifiée se plaquait contre le mur, le plus loin possible d'un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds-bruns réunis en un catogan qui avait besoin d'être refait. En la voyant, la femme sembla plus terrifiée encore et l'homme recula de quelques pas en pâlissant.

-Histoire de dette ? interrogea la légilimente. Sortez d'ici et ne revenez pas, dit-elle sèchement à la femme sans attendre de réponse.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'obéir en saisissant au passage un couteux manteau sur le canapé. Etaine s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser passer et lui ordonna de fermer la porte derrière elle, ce qu'elle fit en prenant garde à être la plus discrète possible. La Fourchelang se tourna vers l'homme.

-Marco Terrence ?

-J'ai de l'argent si vous voulez, bafouilla-t-il à toute vitesse.

-C'est précisément ce que je veux. Pour être plus exacte, je veux la moitié du coffre 689 allouée à Etaine Knightley.

La légilimente repoussa le haut du manteau mangemort pour pouvoir fixer l'homme dans les yeux. Elle refusait de l'appeler son cousin. L'homme mit un instant puis sa peur se transforma en un rictus de colère.

-Vous ! Comment osez-vous venir ici !

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question ; les arbres du jardin viennent de vous renier et ils m'ont paru assez extrêmes dans leurs opinions pour certains. Peut-être devriez-vous envisager un autre lieu de résidence ?

-Foutez-moi le camp d'ici avant que…

-Avant que quoi ? Que vous ne commenciez à me faire des propositions mal avisées comme à cette fille ? Ou que vous appeliez les Aurors pour intrusion dans une propriété où j'ai le droit d'entrer comme bon me semble ? lança la légilimente avec mépris.

-Twink, Wisy ! appela-t-il, faisant apparaître deux elfes de maisons. Mettez-la dehors.

-Agresser un sorcier et un membre de la famille qu'ils ont juré de servir ? se moqua la Fourchelang. Vous feriez ça ? termina-t-elle en se tournant vers les elfes qui semblèrent hésiter.

Terrence était un idiot. Il n'avait même pas la loyauté de ses elfes. Un elfe dont vous n'avez pas la loyauté ne vous servait qu'à moitié.

-Retournez à vos occupations, lança-t-elle aux elfes, c'est une affaire de famille.

Les deux elfes hésitèrent, se regardèrent, puis Twink suivi de Wisy transplana avec un crac audible. Etaine reporta son attention sur l'homme.

-Lâchez cette baguette, Terrence, vous allez vous faire mal.

Terrence ne lâcha pas sa baguette, au contraire, le bout commença à briller tandis qu'il marmonnait quelque chose. Etaine tendit le bras en avant et l'air repoussa l'homme contre la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Le verre vola en éclat sous le poids de l'homme et il atterrit durement sur le balcon.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! s'écria-t-il en se remettant debout, tentant de masquer sa peur. J'ai vérifié, vous êtes mineure !

Le décret de restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, bien sûr. Cette référence n'arracha qu'un sourire de mauvais augure à la sorcière.

-Je le suis. Mais le problème des détecteurs du ministère, je l'ai appris récemment, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent détecter la magie sans baguette.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire carnassier.

-Je pense donc que nous allons passer un certain temps ensemble, tous les deux, Terrence.

-Je… Vous…

-Quoi, n'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? railla la Fourchelang. Passer un petit moment avec une femme ?

- _Tu lui fous une trouille d'enfer_ , commenta Saernel d'un ton de conversation.

L'homme recula légèrement jusqu'à la barrière qu'il agrippa comme une bouée de sauvetage.

-Voyez-vous, cousin, déclara-t-elle en mettant le terme entre guillemets, j'ai plusieurs griefs contre vous. Le premier, vous le connaissez, c'est d'avoir essayé de me voler. Le deuxième est que ce faisant, vous avez bloqué mon accès au compte McKinnon, me laissant dans le dénuement le plus total. Le troisième, c'est de n'être pas venu me tirer de l'orphelinat quand je vous l'avais demandé. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas les derniers McKinnon ? Le quatrième est d'avoir vécu dans cette opulence construite sur le dos des autres en ignorant tous mes appels. Pour ces seules raisons, je vous tuerais dix fois.

« Mais ce qui est le plus impardonnable à mes yeux est la manipulation de Dumbledore à laquelle vous avez participé. Vous ne voyez pas, Terrence ? C'est pourtant grâce à lui que Bluckster a pris contact avec vous pour ma garde qu'il pensait que vous aviez. Si cela avait été le cas, je suis sûr que mon coffre serait à l'heure actuelle totalement vide.

« Heureusement, mon vrai tuteur légal a pris soin du Maître des potions. Peut-être vous en souvenez-vous ? Dites-moi, Terrence, vous souvenez-vous qui a tué William Bluckster ? Qui s'est acharné à le torturer des heures durant avant de lui accorder la délivrance de la mort ? »

Au visage soudain pâle de Terrence, Etaine vit qu'il se souvenait.

-Dites-moi, Terrence, murmura doucement la sorcière, pensiez-vous réellement attaquer la famille du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous en sortir vivant ?

-Ne me tuez pas… S'il vous plaît…

La supplication était faible, à peine audible. Etaine se demanda un instant si le gâchis sanglotant devant elle qui tendait ses mains à la recherche de pitié avait été l'homme arrogant d'il y a quelques minutes. Mais cette chose ne l'attendrit pas.

-Oh Terrence, fit-elle mine de le prendre en pitié, secouant légèrement la tête. Je ne vais pas vous tuer.

L'espoir naquit sur le visage de l'homme, insensé. Il avait des expressions faciales très intéressantes.

-Pas encore, acheva la légilimente avec un sourire narquois.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui, levant la main d'un geste menaçant, curieuse de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Terrence, qui s'était avancé légèrement, recula, heurtant violemment la barrière en métal. Etaine ne vit pas trop comment il fit, mais le haut de son corps continua de reculer tandis que le bas était bloqué par la grille. Emporté par son propre poids, l'homme bascula dans le vide avec un cri déchirant.

Etaine s'approcha de la barrière et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus. Elle ne voyait rien remuer mais c'était la nuit noire. Une boule de feu se forma dans sa main et descendit illuminer le sol à sa commande mentale. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'un bras. Qui ne bougeait pas.

La légilimente passa par-dessus la grille et plana tranquillement jusque sur la terrasse de pierre, trois étages plus bas, grâce à l'air. Elle devait vérifier qu'il était bien mort ; elle ne pouvait pas le laisser parler. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle demandait à voir plus du cadavre.

 _Homonium revelio,_ incanta-t-elle mentalement avec la baguette de Terrence en tournant autour d'elle-même. Aucun point ne lui revint. Elle était seule. Ou du moins seul être humain vivant. Il était mort.

Etaine baissa la main un instant, hésita, puis la releva et pointa la baguette empruntée droit vers le ciel :

-Morsmordre !

Un rayon vers partit de la baguette pour exploser dans le ciel nocturne en une tête de mort verte par la bouche de laquelle sortait un serpent. La Fourchelang baissa la main et laissa tomber la baguette de Terrence par terre. C'était son premier acte en tant que mangemorte. Elle préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'elle en pensait, claquant sèchement ses boucliers d'occulmencie contre un sentiment naissant de honte. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser percevoir la moindre hésitation ; son grand-oncle ne l'aurait peut-être pas compris. Cette peur la tenaillait toujours. Qu'un jour Voldemort ne la comprenne plus. Ou qu'elle ne le comprenne plus, lui.

Aussi fut-elle heureuse du cri qui s'éleva soudain de la canopée. Un charme Cridur. Surement relié au bureau des Aurors. Elle avait peu de temps, et pas assez pour penser. Etaine saisit l'un des tubes dans sa poche, y jeta un coup d'œil, et le lança par-dessus la balustrade, dans la pièce où elle avait parlé avec Terrence. Un « BOOM » retentissant indiqua que la potion explosive avait fait mouche. La magie laissait toujours des traces. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les Aurors remonter aux siennes. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à courir vers la fin des barrières anti-transplanages, le manteau mangemort masquant de nouveau les traits de son visage. En transplanant en même temps que les Aurors qui arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre elle pourrait partir sans que les détecteurs ne la remarquent.

* * *

Etaine fixa un instant son reflet dans la glace. Vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un haut collant noir nouvellement achetés, elle avait accroché la cape de Rogue sur ses épaules. Des bottes en dragon, toujours noires, terminaient sa tenue avec ses cheveux attachés de la même manière que lorsque que cela avait été Voldemort qui s'en était occupé. Silencieusement, elle ramena les attaches les unes contre les autres, créant un léger scintillement des runes. A présent l'étoffe de tissu donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été séparée. Pratique. Et cela ne gênerait pas ses mouvements, elle le savait. La Fourchelang saisit le masque d'argent que lui avait apporté un elfe de maison. C'était seulement si elle le désirait, avait-il précisé de la part de son grand-oncle. Elle le fit tourner entre ses mains, caressant le métal. Voulait-elle ?

Elle se souvenait s'être fait la réflexion que les mangemorts ressemblaient à des ombres derrière un masque d'argent l'année précédente. Sans réelle présence, sans consistance ; impossible à toucher, à identifier. A l'époque, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en ferait un jour partie. Son attention se reporta sur le masque. Il était simple, pas bardé d'ornementation comme ceux des autres membres de l'Cercle proche. On pouvait les reconnaitre rien qu'à leur masque pour certains. D'autres ne se donnait même plus la peine de masquer leur visage, comme Bellatrix.

Etaine envoya une impulsion magique dans le métal. Comme le manteau, c'était bien plus qu'un simple morceau de métal. En fait, le métal lui-même n'était qu'une illusion, c'était un ensemble de sorts qu'on se posait sur le visage. Pourtant, elle sentait distinctement le métal entre ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais vu une construction semblable. Il y avait des charmes de protection mineurs, des charmes anti-détection, des charmes pour améliorer les sens de celui qui le portait et un charme de suivi à faible portée. Surement pour repérer les mangemorts sur le champ de bataille. La légilimente prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux et posa le masque sur son visage. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant le métal se coller à sa peau, sans laisser le moindre espace, adhérant à son visage. Heureusement, elle continua de respirer tout à fait normalement sans quoi elle aurait paniqué. Sur ses paupières closes s'afficha un plan en quatre dimensions du couloir derrière le mur où était placé le miroir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, faisant bouger les lignes. Un masque mangemort s'éleva dans les airs dans la pièce en face de la sienne. Puis le masque s'immobilisa à une certaine hauteur du sol et sortit de la pièce. Elle entendit le craquement du parquet du couloir. Quelqu'un marchait. Celui qui avait conçu ce masque était un génie.

Un balayage mental rapide indiqua à la légilimente qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'attaquer ses protections mentales. C'était juste un outil. Un bijou valant une petite fortune. Elle doutait qu'on remette ça aux recrues. A vrai dire, elle doutait aussi qu'on lui en remette un comme ça sans garantie. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir la plus petite contrainte dessus. Juste le charme de suivi.

La Fourchelang ouvrit les yeux, fixant son regard sombre dans le miroir. Le masque n'était plus le même. Là où des traits en arc de cercle dessinaient autrefois un visage basique, ils étaient devenus plus aigu, reproduisant un peu la forme de son vrai visage dont il épousait maintenant la forme. Ces traits étaient à peine changés, juste histoire qu'on ne puisse la reconnaître. Vu le serpent ornementatif sur son front, elle pensait quand même que certaines personnes allaient comprendre son identité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait trente-six Fourchelang en Angleterre. Il y en avait quatre. C'était… étrange. Pas beau. Mystérieux, peut-être. Elle avait véritablement l'air d'une mangemorte, maintenant.

 _Etaine ?_ vint la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de sursauter pour un oui ou pour un non. Donc il y avait un système de communication dans le masque. Celui qui avait fait ça était plus qu'un génie.

 _Mon oncle ?_

 _Rejoins-moi. A visage découvert._

Et la communication coupa. Il était toujours aussi expéditif.

Etaine ne demanda pas où. C'était à elle de trouver. Les yeux fermés, elle balaya du regard le manoir, s'arrêtant sur la salle de bal. Il y avait une grande concentration de masques là-bas. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle posa le bout de l'index et de l'annulaire sur ses tempes. La carte disparut de sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait un morceau de métal à la main, un visage aux arcs en demi-lune sans trace d'un serpent dessus. Oui, un génie.

Après un dernier regard au miroir, la Fourchelang fit demi-tour en une envolée de cape après avoir fixé le masque à sa ceinture.

- _Saernel !_ appela-t-elle.

Le petit serpent ouvrit un œil depuis le montant de la cheminée avant de faire son chemin le long de la plinthe jusqu'à la porte où il profita du fait qu'Etaine effleurait le mur pour monter sur ses épaules. La porte se referma derrière la Fourchelang et un mouvement de baguette activa divers sorts contre les visiteurs inattendus. La sorcière descendit les escaliers vers la salle de bal, arpentant les couloirs déserts de sa longue foulée souple et rapide avec seulement un léger bruissement de tissu dû à sa cape. Elle ralentit à peine devant les battants restés ouverts de la salle de bal, jaugeant la foule rassemblée autour d'une longue table. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de sorciers. Les élites et les Cercle proche.

Les Cercle proche, elle l'avait appris récemment, étaient des combattants d'exception. Il s'agissait du groupe qui terrorisait tant les foules sorcières. Les élites en revanche disposaient d'une influence politique ou d'un prestige social permettant au Seigneur des Ténèbres de montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement un chef d'armée mais aussi un politicien avec des appuis solides. Tous étaient toutefois mangemorts. Il n'était pas impossible d'appartenir aux deux groupes. Par exemple Lucius Malefoy qui faisait autant le courtisan de salon que le combattant. Sauf que depuis qu'il avait été arrêté après la débâcle du Département des Mystère il ne pouvait plus remplir le premier rôle, même si l'évasion massive d'Azkaban au début de l'été lui permettait d'accomplir le second.

L'attention de la légilimente se porta sur Voldemort, en bout de table, à la place du maître, en face des portes.

-Etaine, prononça-t-il, faisant taire les quelques conversations à divers endroits de la table. A ma gauche.

La légilimente inclina légèrement la tête et s'y rendit sous les regards évaluateurs des autres et celui, impassible, de Rogue, installé à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Le masque t'a plu ?_ demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- _Il m'a étonné, mon oncle. Je n'avais jamais vu de magie de ce genre ni d'artefact aussi perfectionné._

 _-La dernier modèle créé par Augustus_ , déclara Voldemort en faisant un léger geste vers un homme avant de se tourner vers Rogue pour lui poser une question.

Etaine observa Augustus Rookwood. Ancien langue de plomb du Département des Mystère, il avait été dénoncé par Karkaroff, lui valant un séjour à Azkaban, comme une bonne partie des personnes de cette pièce. D'une apparente quarantaine, il avait les cheveux d'un blond sombre coupés courts, le menton fuyant et des yeux bleus avec un éclat d'intérêt tandis qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Elle reconnut à leur distance légère l'occulmens. Et ce regard lui apprit également que Rookwood était loin d'être un idiot. La Fourchelang inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Le langue de plomb hésita un instant puis lui rendit le même salut. Bien. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoir comme ennemi. En fait, elle ne souhaitait pas plus d'ennemis que ceux qu'elle s'était déjà faits lors de son arrivée ici. Et la place de Rookwood était à égale distance entre le milieu de la table et Voldemort.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la table, à la recherche de ses alliés. Mulciber et Rabastan étaient assis juste avant le milieu de la table, le maître des potions plus proche que son élève. A côté de lui, Bellatrix puis un homme qui ressemblait à Flint, l'ancien capitaine de quidditch de Serpentard et préfet en chef, et Rogue. Mulciber et Rabastan hochèrent légèrement la tête à son adresse, Bellatrix lui envoya un regard de pure haine et Flint semblait l'évaluer. L'attention de Rogue était sur Voldemort. Ok, Flint, puissante famille, pas mal d'influence, évaluait le danger. Et Bellatrix la haïssait. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil : Bellatrix la haïssait depuis qu'elle l'avait vue. De ce qu'Etaine en avait compris, Bellatrix la voyait comme un obstacle à éliminer pour se rapprocher de son cher Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle imaginait qu'elle était son amante ou quelque chose comme ça. Eurk. L'idée de coucher avec son grand-oncle révulsait Etaine. Pas qu'il soit totalement affreux, juste un peu inhabituel au niveau du visage, mais bon sang ! c'était son grand-oncle ! Apparemment Bellatrix n'avait pas la même vision qu'elle de la situation.

Elle passa de l'autre côté de la table. A côté d'elle, une place libre la séparait d'une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et qui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au Seigneur des Ténèbres, attendant le début de la réunion dans une attitude sang-pure tout à fait maitrisée. Cedrella Greengass si elle en croyait les descriptions de Mulciber. Dont l'apparence cachait en réalité une combattante émérite. D'une branche annexe de la famille, amante d'Alexander Lestrange, lui-même père de Rodolphus et Rabastan. Elle avait été mariée à Alphard Black avant son décès mais ne lui avait jamais donné d'enfant.

Venait ensuite Yaxley et son visage taillé à la serpe, suivit d'un homme qui ressemblait à Théodore et Teodred Nott, surement le fils du second et le père du premier, Sylvius. Une femme qui semblait être sa sœur se tenait à côté de lui. Etaine ignorait son nom. Puis Rookwood et Dolohov avant la famille Malefoy qui semblait passablement anxieuse.

Elle repéra un peu plus loin Fenrir Greyback qui la fixait attentivement, tentant d'humer un parfum. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention. Narcisse… Il ne pouvait pas savoir qui c'était. A un siège de Mulciber il y avait Dante Selwynn qui n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer davantage que Bellatrix. Vu ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille elle pouvait comprendre. Mais Melanie n'avait rien mérité de mieux. De son côté Avery et Travers. Gamma flottait dans un coin de la pièce et lui adressa un petit signe un peu comme Mulciber et Rabastan. Etait-il de son côté ou était-ce simplement pour faire état qu'il la reconnaissait ?

Teodred entra à son tour dans la pièce, faisant de nouveau taire toutes les conversations.

-Entre Cedrella et Etaine, Teodred, dit Voldemort.

L'aveugle s'avança sans problème dans leur direction, tâtonna un instant pour trouver sa chaise puis s'assit sans difficulté.

-Bonsoir Etaine, Cedrella, déclara-t-il.

-Teodred, répondirent les deux femmes, avec un petit arc pour Etaine et poliment pour l'autre.

-Maître, s'inclina-t-il légèrement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui penchant légèrement le buste en réponse.

Teodred se détourna, se mettant à discuter Sylvius et sa sœur, Salanda.

Deux personnes étaient entrées à la suite de Teodred, prenant les dernières places en bout de table. Les portes de la salle de bal se refermèrent sur les nouveaux venus.


	11. Planification

-Bien, commença Voldemort, quelles sont les nouvelles du ministère ?

-Nous gagnons de plus en plus de personnes à notre cause, mon seigneur, déclara Dante Selwynn en s'avançant légèrement. Le département des communications et transports magiques est à présent à notre disposition.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit à cette nouvelle. Etaine savait pourquoi. Pour prendre le ministère, il faudrait une attaque éclair pendant laquelle les cibles ne pourraient pas s'échapper.

-Les Aurors ont reçus une subvention de fond et ont augmenté leurs effectifs, mais les nouveaux venus sont peu compétents et pas encore rodés aux usages du ministère, continua Alexander Lestrange, assis à côté de Rabastan. Une attaque récente contre le domaine McKinnon l'a prouvé.

-Qui a attaqué les McKinnon ? demanda Voldemort.

-La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison, mon seigneur, mais les Aurors ont été incapable d'attraper le responsable et les elfes de maison ont refusés de parler. Un témoin déclare avoir vu un seul mangemort, qui lui aurait dit de partir. Vu les implications du Seigneur McKinnon dans divers domaine, les recherches des Aurors s'orientent vers les tripots, les bas-fonds de la société sorcière et les lupanards, déclara Alexander.

-Et tu as appris cela… ?

-J'ai profité de la pagaille du départ pour mettre un charme d'écoute sur la machine à café moldue qu'ils ont installé dans leur salle de repos.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Une seule personne n'aurait pas pu passer par les barrières des McKinnon, intervint Teodred. La protection des arbres ne lui aurait pas laissé une seule chance sans un déploiement de magie important qui aurait alerté les Aurors. Et peu de gens sont capable de déployer une énergie suffisante pour cela.

Donc tout le monde avait été au courant pour les arbres sauf elle. Sympa. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait demandé à qui que ce soit.

-On ne peut pas dire que les McKinnon aient de chance ! s'exclama quelqu'un vers le bout de la table. Le titre tombe à quelqu'un ou c'était le dernier ?

Voldemort se tourna vers un homme fluet à la barbe grise, assis un peu après le milieu de la table.

-Il y a un deuxième héritier McKinnon, intervint-il, qui a la faveur des gobelins de Gringotts depuis le début. Mais il n'est pas encore venu réclamer la Seigneurie.

Devait travailler à Gringotts, celui-là.

-Mon oncle ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe de parler.

-Je suis la responsable de l'attaque sur le manoir McKinnon.

-Comment es-tu passé à travers les arbres ? demanda Alexander en se penchant pour mieux la regarder. En 78 nous y avons perdu six hommes.

-J'ai simplement demandé. Les McKinnon ont tendance à être plus raisonnable avec quelqu'un de la famille.

Il y eu un brouhaha de rumeurs. Premier temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été obsédé par cette fille, deuxième temps elle avait déclenché une bagarre monstre avec l'Cercle proche et ne s'y était pas si mal débrouillée, troisième temps il la faisait asseoir à sa gauche après qu'elle ait tué un de ses hommes, quatrième temps on découvrait qu'elle était Fourchelang, cinquième temps elle appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres « mon oncle ». Et maintenant elle était liée aux McKinnon ! Partisans lumières pur et durs ! Mais le plus important était qu'ils allaient désormais la penser sang-pure. Cela aiderait à ses affaires.

- _Finement joué_ , observa son oncle à mi-voix en les regardant réfuter ses paroles et s'entre-déchirer sur quelques mots.

Bellatrix la foudroya du regard en le voyant se pencher vers elle. Elle était l'une des plus virulentes, disant qu'une McKinnon n'avait pas sa place ici. Plus loin quelqu'un demandait des explications à Travers qui s'était vanté d'avoir tué la dernière McKinnon.

- _Il sera plus aisée pour moi s'ils me pensent sang-pure._

 _-Mais tu l'es._

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant. Elle était sang-mêlée, non ?

- _Tu es séparée de la lignée Serpentard par deux cracmols mais reconnue par le fondateur de la lignée en personne ; c'est comme si ton parent avait été sang-pur. Ta mère étant sang-pure, tu l'es également selon les classifications du ministère,_ expliqua Voldemort _. Mais les plus conservateurs te verront comme une sang-mêlée. Quoique la reconnaissance de Salazar joue en ta faveur._

La Fourchelang hocha doucement la tête en reconnaissance de cette information. Cela l'aiderait considérablement dans le nouveau régime.

Une vague de froid balaya l'assemblée, la faisant frissonner.

-Pourrais-t-on poursuivre ? demanda Gamma de sa voix froide et désincarnée.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment une demande. Néanmoins Etaine remarqua qu'il avait attendu que leur conversation soit finie. Fallait-il y voir quelque chose ? Elle n'avait jamais compris le détraqueur…

-Puisque tu es une McKinnon, tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte d'éliminer ces saloperies d'arbres ? demanda un autre. Si le prochain Seigneur McKinnon nous les lance à la figure, ça va encore être un massacre. Il vaudrait mieux s'en débarrasser maintenant.

Des murmures approbateurs montèrent d'un groupe d'anciens qui avait de toute évidence déjà eu affaire à la famille. Etaine pencha la tête sur les côté en les dévisageant. Voyant que son oncle restait silencieux, elle prit la parole :

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je lancer des arbres à la figure de mon propre camp ?

-La deuxième héritière McKinnon ! murmura celui de Gringotts.

-Bien, murmura Voldemort avant de reprendre plus fort : quand comptes-tu prétendre à la seigneurie ?

-Il faudra attendre mes dix-sept ans, mon oncle. Avant cela, les sièges du Magenmagot resteront inactifs et j'ai déjà accès à la voûte principale McKinnon. La prise de la Seigneurie ne présente donc aucun intérêt.

La prise de la Seigneurie ne présentait aucun intérêt tout court : elle n'avait rien à faire des votes du Magenmagot qui ne changeraient pas tellement aux législations sur la magie. La politique la tentait très peu. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait laisser un autre se servir de ses sièges. Dont elle n'avait appris l'existence que l'année dernière grâce à Anne, incollable en généalogie et autres choses sang-pures. Qui n'avait été au courant qu'elle était sang-pure, pourtant. N'empêche elle n'avait parlé de Salazar à personne.

Voldemort acquiesça légèrement pendant que Travers la jaugeait du regard. Peut-être voulait-il en finir avec les McKinnon. Elle serait ravie de s'occuper de lui comme elle le lui fit savoir d'un léger sourire qui le fit se raidir. Etaine jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue dont elle avait évité le regard depuis le début de la soirée. Il la fixait d'un air désespéré et triste avant de reprendre son masque impassible habituel. Etaine pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. En quoi ça le regardait, si elle avait tué ?

-Et les directeurs de Départements ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eu un silence puis :

-A part les jeux et sports magiques…

Et un nouveau silence.

-Maître…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rogue.

-Daartmoor, du département des Aurors a actuellement sa fille à Sainte-Mangouste pour une infection mortelle. Ils n'auront pas préparé le remède à temps. En revanche nous le possédons.

Et voilà comment on corrompait le chef des Aurors. En prenant en otage sa fille.

Voldemort hocha légèrement la tête.

-Daartmoor est-il homme à faire passer sa famille avant son travail ?

-C'est sa fille unique, mais l'homme est loyal à Scrimgeour…

-Alexander, Dante, Sylvius, Lucius ? appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ceux qui tenaient des sièges au Magenmagot et avaient donc régulièrement l'occasion de se rendre au ministère.

-Daartmoor a été l'apprenti de Fol Œil, intervint Lucius, puis son adversaire dans le classement des Aurors en passant du côté de Scrimgeour. Il a toujours été farouchement anti-dark.

-C'est un sang-mêlé, compléta Sylvius, issu de la famille Abbott, un bâtard déshérité qu'ils ont toutefois pistonné pour le faire entrer chez les Aurors.

-Très arrêté dans ses opinions, du moins du temps où il était à Poudlard, ajouta Dante.

-Il a épousé une sang de bourbe, reprit Sylvius, un mariage d'amour… Et envoyé des faire-part à tout le monde pour la naissance de sa fille. Il l'adore.

-Il garde une photo de sa petite famille sur son bureau, continua Alexander. Il semblerait qu'il passe de plus en plus de colères contre ses subordonnés depuis que sa fille est malade.

Voldemort garda le silence un moment avant de prendre sa décision.

-Severus, tu vas lui poser nos conditions et envoyer un échantillon avec. Juste de quoi le faire analyser, mais pas suffisamment pour que ça aide la gamine.

-Oui, maitre.

-L'attaque est prévue pour le trente, dans une semaine, avant l'affluence, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le problème est que Scrimgeour bénéficie encore d'un grand ascendant sur les Aurors et qu'il pourra prendre la relève de Daartmoor. Il faut le neutraliser avant cela, le temps d'entrer dans le ministère. Cependant il est étroitement surveillé et ne quitte quasiment plus le bâtiment. Et s'il disparaît soudainement les mesures de surveillance et de protection seront drastiquement augmentées.

-La seule solution est donc qu'il s'enferme lui-même quelque part pendant un bout de temps et ne quitte plus cet endroit pendant un certain temps, endroit où il n'y aura pas de communication possible avec l'extérieur, résuma Teodred en tournant ses yeux aveugles vers son grand-oncle.

-C'est exactement cela.

-Le problème est que si l'un de nous, connus pour être dark même s'il ne sait pas ou ne soupçonne pas que nous sommes mangemorts, demande une audience, il va se faire accompagner de plusieurs Aurors qui pourront prendre les communications, remarqua Alexander.

-Et si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'assez important il va rediriger vers le sous-secrétaire, compléta Sylvius.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce serait un Auror qui viendrait de trouver la solution de génie pour vous contrer, mon seigneur, avança Mulciber.

-Daartmoor serait-il prêt à le faire ? interrogea Cedrella.

-Il n'a pas une once de subtilité, déplora Dante ; Scrimgeour le verrait venir à trois kilomètres.

-Ou alors quelque chose sur Dumbledore, dit à mi-voix Etaine, en train de réfléchir à son idée.

Silence de mort. Ok, ne pas parler du vieux fou shooté au citron dans une réunion mangemorte.

-Comment ça ? demanda Voldemort avec une pointe d'avertissement dans son ton.

Il avait l'air de l'aimer autant qu'elle, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Etaine refusa de faire demi-tour.

-Dumbledore a déjà causé la chute d'un ministre de la Magie. Scrimgeour se méfiait de lui au point de détacher un Auror pour le suivre lors de ses disparitions. Le vieux fou a passé la majorité de l'année passée hors de Poudlard à faire on ne savait quoi avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec Potter. Ce devait être plutôt important puisqu'il a placé un bloc pour masquer ses souvenirs aux légilimens. Scrimgeour n'est jamais parvenu à savoir où Dumbledore disparaissait. Je pense que cette information pourrait l'intéresser, le renseigner sur les motivations actuelles de Potter.

-Potter a refusé la protection de deux Aurors, se rappela Alexander en la regardant avec intérêt.

-Ça ne manque pas de mérite, acquiesça Mulciber, faisant hocher la tête à Teodred, Rabastan et quelques autres.

Voldemort acquiesça aussi.

-Mais qui porterait le message ? demanda Bellatrix, agressive. Ce n'est pas comme si un partisan Lumière allait soudain sortir cette histoire de son chapeau pour aller la déballer à Scrimgeour.

-Il n'avalerait pas ça, acquiesça Dante.

-Humains, prononça Gamma dont on devinait qu'il se désolait de la faible capacité de compréhension de leur race, la solution est évidente.

Et il pointa le doigt vers Etaine.

-Elle était à Poudlard. Elle a vu. Elle est la mieux placée pour ce rôle.

-Et je pourrais dire que je demande la protection du ministère en échange parce que j'ai des mangemorts aux trousses, acheva la Fourchelang.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui diras qui le passionnera au point qu'il en oubli de prendre les communications ? attaqua Bellatrix.

-Je lui parlerais d'immortalité. Et de la manière de contourner l'immortalité. Si je sous-entends que je vais annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est immortel il fera sortir ses hommes ; les rumeurs se propagent vite et sont mauvaises pour le moral de la population sorcière.

-Combien de temps est-ce que tu peux le retenir ? demanda Rabastan.

-Une fois les Aurors sortis ? Un quart d'heure minimum avant qu'il ne tente une communication et remarque qu'elles sont coupées.

-Minutage ? questionna Mulciber.

-Tout dépend si je tombe directement sur Scrimgeour ou non. Entre dix et quarante minutes pour atteindre son bureau avec lui et les deux Aurors. Cinq à dix autres pour faire sortir les Aurors, puis un quart d'heure, une demi-heure pour lui raconter mon histoire.

-Srimgeour a l'habitude de prendre un café dans le hall à sept heures et demie, mentionna Alexander.

-Si on soumet quelqu'un à l'impérium, qu'on l'habille en mangemort et que tu transplanes alors qu'il est accroché à toi tu vas à coup sûr attirer son attention, déclara Rabastan.

-Si elle peut passer les barrières anti-transplanage qui ont été placées, nuança Cedrella.

-La personne qui passe à travers les protections McKinnon ? entra dans la danse Rookwood. Si j'en crois les autres rumeurs que j'ai entendues, il n'y aura pas de problème pour ça. Et il vaudrait mieux un vrai mangemort histoire que les Aurors ne risquent pas de s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Un sous-fifre fera l'affaire.

-Suivi du grand numéro de comédie de la pauvre fille qui a passé l'été à se faire poursuivre et réalisé enfin qu'elle ne peut plus tenir, ajouta Etaine.

-A vingt-cinq minutes nos infiltrés bloquent les communications entre les étages et coincent les ascenseurs, continua Teodred, le temps que Scrimgeour soit totalement absorbé par ton mensonge. A trente, attaque du hall puis on prend le ministère étage par étage en évitant celui des Aurors ; à cette heure ils ne seront pas encore tous arrivés.

-Mais déjà nombreux, termina Alexander. Et surtout désorganisés.

-Il ne resterait plus qu'à s'en occuper à la fin, acheva Voldemort, méditant sur le plan qui venait de se constituer en quelques minutes.

Les yeux de Rogue allèrent d'Etaine à Teodred puis Alexander, Rabastan et Mulciber, épargnant un coup d'œil sur Rookwood, avant de s'immobiliser un instant sur Gamma. Les nouveaux alliés de la Fourchelang.


	12. La prise du ministère

-Formation trois ! aboya Rabastan.

Cinq mangemorts se laissèrent tomber à genoux, en arc de cercle. Derrière eux, les quatre mangemorts des ailes droites et gauche se tournèrent à demi pour couvrir une éventuelle attaque sur les côtés. Tous incantèrent des Protego, formant un puissant bouclier qui protégeait tout le groupe. En effet, ce n'était pas un bouclier, mais plusieurs qui protégeaient la même zone. Au milieu, huit autres mangemorts adoptèrent une position offensive, prêts à jeter tous les sorts qui seraient demandés. Une onde de puissance semblait se dégager du groupe sans nul doute intimidant.

Un petit soupir envieux se fit entendre à côté d'elle. Etaine détourna le regard du spectacle pour se reconcentrer sur son propre groupe. Il faisait partie des devoirs des membres de l'Cercle proche d'entraîner les mangemorts au combat. Les frères Lestrange étaient particulièrement réputés pour l'efficacité de leur instruction. C'étaient de bons professeurs. Bellatrix, un peu moins. Si on ne comprenait pas directement ce que la femme folle voulait on avait toutes les chances de se recevoir un Doloris. Elle abusait de son droit de punition.

Depuis la mort de Rodolphus et avec l'agitation pour l'attaque prochaine contre le ministère, les instructeurs manquaient. Etaine avait donc également commencé à participer. Cependant, il y avait une potentialité que la dernière réunion ait vu des fuites. Et qu'en conséquence si on lui attribuait un groupe d'adultes qui savaient qu'elle n'était même pas majeure elle allait avoir des problèmes d'autorité, surtout avec son accession rapide à sa place dans l'Cercle proche. Poliment dit, cela signifiait qu'on ne la trouvait pas assez capable pour apprendre autre chose à des mangemorts.

Etaine avait retenu la remarque de Yaxley, mais n'avait pas fait signe de s'en offenser, montrant qu'elle était bien loin de ses anciennes explosions de colères. En revanche, elle allait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, même si elle comprenait que, nouvelle, c'était la seule place disponible.

-Vous êtes encore loin du niveau du cercle médian, dit-elle aux adolescents qui l'entouraient de sa voix douce et froide. Et ce n'est pas en baillant aux corneilles que vous l'atteindrez.

Deux d'entre eux sursautèrent, comme pris en faute, tandis qu'un troisième, plus grand, ricanait. Elle se tourna son masque argenté orné d'un serpent vers lui et demanda, sereine :

-Un problème, Nott ?

L'autre parut un moment déconcerté qu'elle sache son nom étant donné que les recrues étaient anonymes. Comme si on pouvait confondre les cheveux blonds Malefoy qui identifiaient Draco et les statures des inséparables Crabbe et Goyle. Il y avait également Weaver, un Serpentard blond de son année et un Poufsouffle de bientôt septième année, Austen. D'ailleurs le souffre-douleur du groupe étant donné la maison dont il venait. S'ajoutaient à cela des inconnus dont elle ne devait le nom qu'à la légilimentie. Il y avait trois garçons et une fille de Durmstrang en passe de finir ou ayant déjà achevé leurs études. Parmi eux, Tristan Nott, le petit-neveu de Teodred et cousin à plusieurs degrés de Théodore. C'était le meneur du petit groupe de Durmstrang du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Etaine avait pensé que Draco lui disputerait le titre mais l'héritier Malefoy se tenait étrangement à carreau. Une autre fille de Beauxbâtons achevait les recrues qu'elle devait former.

-Rien, fit marche arrière Tristan Nott.

-En le cas contraire je me ferais le plaisir de mettre les points sur les i avec toi dans un duel, menaça la légilimente, toujours parfaitement calme.

Elle ne croyait pas aux Doloris comme Bellatrix. Si elle voulait rabattre son caquet à Tristan, ce ne serait pas en abusant de son autorité. Il pourrait toujours continuer de médire d'elle dans son dos. Non, elle le ferait en prouvant qu'elle avait gagné sa place. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Je vous ais fait venir ici pour que vous voyiez votre objectif. Mon rôle est de vous amener à ce niveau en un minimum de temps, ce qui prendra sans doute déjà des années à moins que vous ne soyez extrêmement zélés dans votre apprentissage, ce que je vous conseille. Certains d'entre vous ont un nom, peut-être un héritage qui vous permettra de vous placer au ministère britannique ou dans la coopération internationale. Une grande influence et une dévotion à la cause peuvent vous permettre de faire votre chemin jusque dans les Elites, les conseillers politiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Etaine n'ajouta pas que Voldemort ne les écoutait que rarement.

-D'autres devront tout faire d'eux-mêmes. Par votre talent magique et vos connaissances en duel – et je dis duel à défaut de meilleur terme – vous pourrez faire un chemin jusque dans l'Cercle proche. Mais sachez ceci, si vous espérez la promotion, il va d'abord falloir faire vos preuves et surtout survivre. Seuls les meilleurs ont une chance d'atteindre cette place. Si vous vous attendez à tout avoir par un nom, vous vous trompez lourdement. A ce stade, seule la magie compte. Suivez-moi.

La légilimente fit demi-tour pour aller dans la pièce d'à côté qui lui était réservé pour l'entrainement des recrues. Un long cri de douleur témoigna que Bellatrix avait trouvé à redire à la performance d'un de ses élèves. Cela fit sursauter le Poufsouffle, celle de Beauxbâtons, le plus jeune Serpentard et un de Durmstrang qui masqua son tressaillement avec pas mal d'habileté.

-Ca, c'était Bellatrix, informa la Fourchelang pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Evitez de la croiser dans les couloirs si vous n'avez pas d'amour perdu pour les Doloris.

Le Poufsouffle déglutit un peu trop fort, s'attirant les ricanements des autres. Il se ratatina sur lui-même.

-Ne riiez pas, prévint Etaine, elle entraîne ceux du Cercle médian qui veulent entrer dans l'Cercle proche. Vous aurez peut-être affaire à elle si c'est votre objectif. Si l'instructeur n'a pas changé d'ici-là.

La légilimente balaya une fois de plus des yeux les dix adolescents à sa charge.

-Cependant, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je vais simplement me charger de vous apprendre suffisamment de sorts pour que vous surviviez pendant les batailles jusqu'à atteindre le stade où vous serez acceptables pour le cercle médian et changerez d'instructeurs. Je préférerais éviter qu'il y ait trop de morts parmi vous d'ici-là ; ça fait mauvais sur le curriculum vitae.

-J'aurais préféré Lestrange, marmonna Tristan, juste assez fort pour que ceux à côté de lui l'entende, avec lui au moins on aurait fait quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi père a insisté pour que je sois dans ce…

Malheureusement pour lui, Saernel avait l'ouïe fine et répéta aussitôt à la Fourchelang. Tristan ne vit même pas le Petrificus totalus avant de se faire faucher. Peut-être comprit-il une fois à terre, raide comme une planche de bois.

-J'ai l'intuition que ton père t'a placé dans ce groupe pour t'apprendre la modestie, monsieur j'ai-plus-de-talents-que-vous-tous-réunis, déclara Etaine d'une voix cette fois polaire en tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur.

Les autres s'écartèrent d'elle. Tristan venait d'aller trop loin et l'instructrice n'avait plus l'air si gentille.

-Lève-toi, qu'on voit si ton arrogance est justifiée. Ou es-tu incapable d'annuler un simple sort de petrification niveau deuxième année ?

Elle avait entendu Tristan se vanter d'être un expert en duel et ce devait être vrai quelque part vu que ses anciens condisciples le suivaient comme des moutons. Mais jusqu'à présent, autre que se vanter, elle ne l'avait pas vu faire quelque chose d'utile. Le jeune Nott mit encore une minute à se relever.

-C'est bon, on est réveillé ? demanda-t-elle avec malveillance. Tant mieux, puisque j'ai la mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre que tu es mort pas moins d'une cinquantaine de fois le temps que tu annules ce sort. Donc soit tu travailles ton esquive, soit tu améliores ta rapidité pour annuler les sortilèges sans baguette. De préférence les deux.

« Ok, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les autres une fois certaine qu'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose d'idiot comme l'attaquer, je vais évaluer votre niveau individuellement puis vous répartir par paire pour voir si vous savez vous adapter à différents types d'adversaires. Pas de sortilèges de la mort, Doloris et autres qui puissent laisser des dégâts permanent sur la psyché ou le physique, compris ? demanda-telle, les faisant tous acquiescer.

« Bon, l'expert en duel on commence par toi puisque tu es si doué. »

* * *

-Comment avance le travail de ton groupe ? demanda Rabastan, marchant silencieusement à côté d'elle.

-Doucement, répliqua Etaine avec un léger soupir. Il y a ceux qui ont appris ma magie noire depuis leur plus jeune âge, ceux qui sont autodidactes, ceux qui veulent sincèrement apprendre et ceux que je dois sans cesse remettre à leur place.

-Comme Tristan Nott ?

-Il est allé se plaindre à papa ? se moqua doucement la Fourchelang.

-Et à son oncle et sa tante au deuxième degré et Teodred. Sylvius a été légèrement outré que tu traites ainsi un Nott mais Teodred lui a fermé le clapet en disant qu'il n'avait qu'à arrêter de faire l'idiot et réellement essayer d'apprendre. Comme c'est le chef de famille, sa parole fait loi, d'autant que Salanda s'est rangée à son avis.

-Le pire c'est qu'il pourrait devenir vraiment bon s'il était moins arrogant, regretta la légilimente. Il peut déjà tenir des championnats en duel mais il va railler son adversaire pendant la bataille après l'avoir désarmé et quelqu'un va l'avoir dans le dos.

-Le succès lui est monté à la tête ?

-Penses-tu… Meilleur duelliste de son établissement depuis deux ans mais ce ne sont plus des gosses qu'il va avoir face à lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà tué ou s'il va totalement perdre ses moyens.

-En fait, tu l'aimes bien, taquina le mangemort.

-Rabastan ! s'exclama la Fourchelang, faussement indignée.

-Etaine ! mima-t-il en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches d'un air furieux.

La légilimente pouffa.

-Tu es totalement ridicule.

-Devrais-je être totalement sérieux ?

-Non, tu es bien comme tu es, reconnut-elle.

-Et les autres ? interrogea le mangemort tandis qu'ils recommençaient à parler.

-Crabbe et Goyle sont ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre ; fonçant dans le tas sans un gramme d'intelligence. Malefoy est doué mais il n'a pas vraiment l'envie d'avancer ; ça se ressent sur ses performances. Il est plus un tacticien encore en formation qu'un combattant.

-De toute manière, pour lui ce sera l'Elite s'il va jusque-là. Rien qu'être l'héritier Malefoy le lui garantit pratiquement. S'il parvient à réutiliser le réseau de Lucius, bien sûr.

-Je pense qu'il est capable de le faire. Mais pour lui.

-Il a des problèmes de loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es. Tu le sais déjà.

-Je blâme Azkaban.

Etaine eut un sourire sinistre dont on ne savait trop ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Et celui dont tu me parlais la dernière fois, Enrik, non ?

-Autodidacte. Il ramasse vite, son retard sera bientôt comblé. Je pense qu'il y a matière à en faire quelque chose. Ce sera probablement l'un des premiers à atteindre le niveau du cercle médian. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de confiance en lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a tourné le dos à la Lumière.

La Fourchelang sourit légèrement en pensant au Poufsouffle qui, vraiment, ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout à présent. C'avait été loin d'être le cas au début.

-Le reste suit le rythme, conclut-elle. Je n'y ai pas trouvé de génies. Les tiens sont prêts ?

-Plus que prêts. Ils ont hâte d'en découdre.

-Ils n'auront pas à attendre longtemps alors.

L'attaque avait lieu demain. Le groupe de Rabastan serait en première ligne : c'était le premier qui ferait irruption dans le hall. Etaine s'arrêta devant sa porte.

-Bonne chance pour demain, déclara-t-elle pour prendre congé.

La main de Rabastan la retint. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant. Il semblait lutter avec les mots.

-Etaine, je… Je vais garder un œil sur eux.

La légilimente eut un petit sourire de remerciement et jeta un coup d'œil vers son poignet qu'il tenait toujours. Le mangemort la relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Bonne nuit, déclara Etaine avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, laissant les barrières de protection sceller la porte.

Rabastan resta immobile sur le pas de la porte.

-Amoureux ? s'éleva la voix de Voldemort, le faisant se retourner.

Le mangemort resta silencieux et baissa les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

-Ne perds pas ton temps, Rabastan, déclara-t-il d'un ton triste. Nous ne comprenons pas l'amour. Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait à ce sujet.

Et il s'éloigna sans un bruit, comme il l'avait fait en arrivant. Etaine décolla son oreille du battant. Rabastan était amoureux d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Elle l'appréciait trop pour lui faire sortir des tentacules du nez à celui-là. L'ignorer semblait être une bonne solution… Voldemort avait raison ; l'amour leur faisaient bien plus peur qu'autre chose. Aimer c'était être faible, devenir vulnérable. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

* * *

-Parlez clairement, maintenant, ordonna Scrimgeour.

Etaine lui lança un regard méfiant, une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle n'avait pas touchée entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans et préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous me donnerez en échange ? monnaya-t-elle.

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu. Elle avait fait irruption dans le hall du ministère à sept heures et demie pile, un mangemort agrippé à elle dont elle s'était aisément débarrassée, passant à travers les quartiers anti-transplanage du ministère comme si ce n'était rien. Trois Aurors étaient aussitôt venus pointer leurs baguettes soupçonneuses sur l'étrange couple. Etaine, toussant comme une damnée, avait baragouiné quelque chose à propos de « foutus mangemorts » et de « c'est pas passé loin ce coup-ci ». Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ces mots avaient attirés Scrimgeour dont ces Aurors étaient la garde rapprochée. La légilimente avait alors commencé à tourner autour du pot à propos de la raison pour laquelle elle était poursuivie tout en fixant Scrimgeour de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait lui parler. Ça avait marché. Ils étaient descendus au niveau du bureau du ministre, lui la fixant, elle encadrée par les trois Aurors – la sécurité avait augmenté depuis les dernières informations de Alexander –, faisant semblant d'être épuisée. Sa comédie avait dû être efficace puisqu'un des Aurors était allé lui chercher un chocolat chaud. Faisant semblant de boire à petites gorgées, Etaine avait entrepris de raconter, de plus en plus cohérente, que Potter – _Harry_ , le deuxième meneur de l'Armée de Dumbledore, société secrète installée à Poudlard lors de sa quatrième année – lui avait un peu parlé des leçons particulières qu'il avait eu de Dumbledore l'an passé. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la mention du vieux fou avait vivement intéressé le ministre. Il avait alors demandé sur ces cours particuliers et elle avait fini par dire qu'ils étaient sur Voldemort, déclenchant des frissons chez deux des Aurors de la pièce. Etaine avait jeté un nouveau coup d'œil vers Scrimgeour qui avait décidé à cet instant que finalement ses Aurors n'avaient pas à entendre tout ce qui allait se dire. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur un des murs. Quatre minutes cinquante secondes. Bingo. Elle venait de gagner trois gallions à Mulciber. Et enclencha le biper signalant aux mangemorts que Scrimgeour était en autarcie.

Les yeux du ministre se durcirent.

-Croyez-vous que nous avons vraiment le temps de parler d'argent ? rugit-il, ressemblant plus encore à un vieux lion qu'avant.

-Je ne parle pas d'argent ! s'exclama Etaine au lieu de se rencogner dans son fauteuil. Je parle de ma vie !

Elle avait vu sa main s'avancer sous la table.

-Alors que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bas.

-Je veux un endroit protégé où résider jusqu'à la réouverture de Poudlard aux étudiants, répliqua Etaine. Où ils ne pourront pas me trouver et où je n'aurais pas à leur échapper de justesse toutes les deux semaines !

-Et les informations que vous avez valent-elles vraiment autant ?

-Elles peuvent permettre de mettre fin à la guerre !

-Permettez-moi d'en douter, jeune fille. Pourquoi Potter vous aurait-il même parlé de ces réunions, hein ? Que je le sache, vous ne le connaissiez pas. Vous n'êtes même pas de son année !

Etaine lui jeta un regard noir.

-J'ai rencontré Harry en quatrième année, pendant la résistance contre Ombrage. J'étais le deuxième professeur de l'AD ; on a passé l'année à coordonner nos efforts pour donner une chance aux autres étudiants de ne pas se faire tuer directement à leur sortie de l'école. Et je lui ai sauvé la vie à la fin de cette année en retenant Voldemort jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore et la découverte de son retour. Depuis, je suis assez clairement contre les Ténèbres, si vous n'avez pas remarqué comment je suis arrivée. Harry a estimé que ça me concernait.

-Répétez-moi votre nom de famille.

-Knightley. Etaine Knightley, réitéra-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Les yeux de fauve de Scrimgeour se fixèrent dans les siens.

-Nous avons en effet un dossier sur vous Knightley, qui a une mention de votre venue au ministère. Il y a aussi un post-scriptum de Dumbledore et savez-vous ce qu'il dit ?

-Que je suis la petite-nièce de Voldemort ? demanda Etaine, désabusée.

-Qu'on ne pouvait en aucun cas vous faire confiance, que vous êtes une menace à éliminer. Et vu votre goût malheureux pour les plaisanteries cela semble assez vrai.

-C'était pas une plaisanterie. C'est vraiment mon grand-oncle et mon tuteur légal au passage, si vous voyez la galère.

Scrimgeour la fixa un instant.

-Vous ressemblez effectivement aux photographies de son dossier. Heureusement pour vous, continua-t-il en se levant, Dumbledore et moi nous entendions assez mal.

Il posa ses deux avant-bras sur la table et se pencha vers elle.

-Savez-vous où il disparaissait l'an passé ?

-Pas où précisément mais je sais pourquoi.

-Alors ?

-Est-ce que vous me donnerez ce que je veux ?

Son poing s'écrasa sur le bureau, faisant sursauter la sorcière.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour faire ça maintenant !

-Votre empressement à éviter d'en parler laisse à penser que vous ne vous en préoccuperez pas. Alors on va faire ça maintenant comme vous dites, après vous jugerez ça comme secondaire vu ce que je vais vous dire.

Les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment avant qu'Etaine ne cède avec un soupir :

-Ecoutez, vous me faites un serment magique là-dessus que j'aurais cette maison ce soir et ça me va, ok ?

Encore quelques instants.

-Importantes vos informations ?

-La source de l'immortalité de Voldemort ?

-Je, Rufus Marcus Scrimgeour jure sur ma magie que je fournirais une maison protégée à Etaine Knightley avant ce soir minuit en échange de ces informations si elles sont aussi vitales qu'elle le prétend. Ça vous va ?

-Ça me va, acquiesça Etaine et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien elle eut un, faible, sourire.


	13. L'hypothèse

L'horloge indiquait qu'il s'était passé dix minutes en palabres. Scrimgeour se rassit derrière son bureau et attendit.

-Dumbledore cherchait les horcruxes de Voldemort.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre.

-Un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel on enferme une part de son âme au moyen d'un meurtre et d'une potion spécifique préalablement absorbée. Tant que l'horcruxe reste intact, le sorcier ne peut pas mourir. C'est comme ça qu'il a survécu à Godric hallow.

-Où est-il ? demanda le ministre dont la main se tendait déjà vers elle ne savait quoi sous son bureau, probablement une sonnette pour appeler quelqu'un.

-Où sont-ils, vous voulez dire.

-Sont ? s'immobilisa-t-il en pâlissant. Il y en a combien ?

-Au choix trois, sept ou dix. Dumbledore pensait que les chiffres magiques étaient particulièrement importants pour Voldemort. Cependant, sept ou dix sont les plus probables.

-Pourquoi les plus probables ?

-Plusieurs raisons. La première est son apparence actuelle ; fracturer ainsi son âme à des conséquences aussi bien mentales que physiques. Vu son apparence actuelle, trois sont peu probables.

« La deuxième est l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets il y a quelques années. C'était un journal en apparence inoffensif qui avait fini par posséder un élève, le forçant à ses actes. Ce n'est qu'après sa destruction qu'on a su qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien horcruxe. Ce qui a particulièrement intéressé Dumbledore, d'après Harry, c'est que la vocation du journal était la réouverture de la Chambre, pas la survivance du sorcier. Une part d'âme sacrifiable en quelque sorte, précisa-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Pour ce faire, il fallait que sa disparition éventuelle n'ait aucune incidence. C'est pour ça que sept ou dix sont plus probables. »

-Et vingt-et-un ?

-Harry n'a pas mentionné ça. Je suppose que Dumbledore a dû penser qu'il était impossible de fractionner son âme autant de fois. Et je vois mal quelqu'un qui n'a plus qu'un vingt-et-unième de son âme en lui réussir à planifier des opérations militaires. Ça se répercute aussi sur le mental. Une personne qui ferait ça serait immortelle, certes, mais totalement folle.

-Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que nous avons jusqu'à huit objets, n'importe lesquels, à détruire avant de pouvoir s'occuper de Voldemort ? N'importe quels objets ?

On sentait la panique dans son ton.

-Sept. Dumbledore en a détruit un avant la dernière rentrée scolaire. Ça lui a d'ailleurs couté sa main et plus tard sa vie.

-Rogue a assassiné Dumbledore.

Etaine grimaça de nouveau.

-Ne retournez pas le couteau dans la plaie, monsieur, je sais que j'ai eu tort de faire confiance à Rogue. J'ai manqué d'en payer le prix de ma vie. Mais Dumbledore serait mort de toute manière, avec ou sans Rogue. Il avait un maléfice emprisonné dans sa main. Un _Protect rapioris_. Ça se renforce avec le temps. Dumbledore était condamné depuis que ce maléfice l'a atteint.

-Et vous ne savez pas où sont les autres ?

-J'ai… une hypothèse. Mais je ne la tiens pas des paroles de Dumbledore. Je l'ai faite pendant mes propres recherches, pour mieux comprendre les analyses du directeur.

-Parlez.

Etaine hésita un instant, prit un regard décidé et se lança :

-Il n'y a pas de Fourchelang chez les Potter. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Et c'est une capacité qui s'hérite par le sang. Sauf qu'Harry est Fourchelang. Il m'a raconté que Dumbledore lui avait dit que lorsque le sortilège de la mort avait rebondi sur lui, il avait acquis certaines des capacités de Voldemort. La cicatrice d'Harry lui fait mal quand Voldemort est à proximité ou éprouve des émotions fortes. Il a eu des visions par ses yeux.

Silence.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Potter… que le Sauveur du monde sorcier…

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

Etaine secouait la tête, comme si elle ne savait vraiment pas, avait juste additionné les pièces du puzzle mais refusait de voir le résultat.

-Comment détruit-on un horcruxe ?

Silence.

-Il semblerait que le venin de basilic soit efficace.

Scrimgeour prit sa tête entre ses mains. Long silence. Une détonation secoua le bâtiment, faisant dresser la tête aux deux.

-Ça arrive souvent ou… ? demanda Etaine, alarmée, en agrippant sa baguette, se levant à demi.

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour la compréhension.

-Préparez-vous à défendre votre vie, Knightley ! lança Scrimgeour en s'élançant vers la porte du bureau.

Dans sa poche, le masque sous ses doigts devint brûlant. Code d'extrême urgence. La Fourchelang se laissa tomber derrière le bureau massif sans se poser de questions. La porte explosa, lardant d'éclats de bois tout le bureau, y compris Scrimgeour bien qu'il ait eu le réflexe de s'abriter derrière un bouclier comme elle le vit quand il s'écrasa contre le mur opposé sous la violence de l'explosion.

-Voldemort ! cracha-t-il en dressant sa baguette face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il retomba en se contorsionnant de douleur.

-Il faudra que vous appreniez le respect, Scrimgeour, déclara son grand-oncle d'une voix glaciale en annulant son Doloris. Etaine ?

-Mon oncle ? demanda la légilimente en se relevant, le regard de Scrimgeour soudain braqué sur elle tandis qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de sa trahison.

Elle préféra détourner son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour échapper à celui qu'elle avait amené à la mort.

-Prends ton masque et va rejoindre les autres. Les Aurors ont réussis à quitter leur étage. Ils se répandent dans tout le bâtiment.

Etaine hocha la tête et plaça le masque devant son visage. Il y eu un scintillement derrière elle et le manteau mangemort apparut, dans sa noirceur dégageant une brillance diffuse tant il était cousu de runes. Ses vêtements retrouvèrent leur couleur noire originelle, débarrassés de la crasse dont ils étaient maculés qui les avaient rendus méconnaissables, innocents.

-Traitresse ! s'exclama Scrimgeour sur ses pas, quand elle quitta la pièce.

-Endoloris ! riposta Voldemort, faisant jaillir de nouveau cris de l'ancien ministre de la Magie.

Le bruit s'abattit sur la Fourchelang dès qu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte, lui masquant les sons en provenance du bureau. Les yeux d'Etaine tombèrent sur les trois Aurors chargés de la protection de Scrimgeour. Celui qui lui avait apporté un chocolat la regardait de ses yeux dépourvus de vie, du sang coulant encore de la blessure qui l'avait égorgé. Elle détourna le regard. C'était nécessaire, se répéta-t-elle. On ne gagnait pas une guerre sans victime. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de témoins de sa venue. La Lumière n'avait de toute manière jamais eu une chance. Et elle n'était pas Lumière.

Elle tourna son regard vers autre chose pour se sortir cette vision de la tête. Partout, des gens criaient, des silhouettes noires poursuivaient les fuyards. D'autres tentaient en vain d'établir une résistance. C'était un décor de fin du monde. Elle resta immobile, laissant les autres s'agiter autour d'elle, figée par cette soudaine violence. Des cris de peur, des hurlements de souffrance, le bruit des explosions, des incantations hurlées, des éclairs de lumière de toutes les couleurs, chacun plus meurtrier que le précédent. Et des visages. Des masques ricanants, effrayants, inhumains. Des mines terrifiées, hagardes, désespérées ou simplement résignées. Une autre personne se tenait debout au milieu du couloir, un rictus sauvage sur son visage. Trois éclairs fusèrent vers lui et l'Auror s'effondra, incapable de tous les esquiver.

-Monsieur le ministre ! s'exclama une voix.

Un homme jaillit du coude du couloir, hurlant encore cet appel. Son visage se congestionna de peur lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il tenta de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour. Il glissa sur le sol trop lisse rendu glissant par une flaque de sang. Il finit à genoux devant elle, la baguette de miel et d'ébène pointée entre ses deux yeux. Il se figea. Etaine le détailla. Combien d'années avaient de plus qu'elle ces yeux dilatés de terreur ? Deux ? Trois ? C'était bien le maximum. Et ils avaient vu beaucoup moins que les siens. Elle prit sa décision.

-Vas-t-en.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux encore plus, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu son murmure.

-Vas-t-en ! s'exclama-t-elle plus fort.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard de gratitude, se releva et fonça dans l'autre sens sans regarder derrière lui.

-Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair de lumière verte faucha le jeune homme, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol de marbre.

-Alors Knightley, on baille aux corneilles ? demanda la voix de Travers, son masque difforme tourné vers elle.

-Alors Travers, on laisse échapper les Aurors ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle abattit sa baguette en une diagonale vers sa poitrine. Il se jeta à terre et pointa sa propre arme vers elle. Un gargouillis le fit se tourner légèrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. L'Auror était quasiment séparé en deux. La légilimente dépassa le mort et le vivant sans leur jeter un regard, prête à jeter un sortilège au prochain qui se trouverait sur son chemin.

Un bastion de courageux, retranché derrière une barricade sous le commandement d'un Auror, tentait vainement de résister à l'assaut d'un groupe de mangemorts commandé par Rabastan. Un confringo du membre de l'Cercle proche fit sauter la faible protection, envoyant les corps hurlant voler en l'air, pas toujours entiers. Un des travailleurs du ministère atterrit durement sur le dos et pointa sa baguette vers Rabastan.

-Avada…, commença-t-il.

Le sortilège de mort d'Etaine l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Rabastan lui envoya un geste reconnaissant pendant que ses hommes s'acharnaient sur les survivants. La légilimente lui retourna un signe de tête et se fraya un chemin vers les ascenseurs à coup de sortilèges. Avec l'étage des Aurors, c'était celui où les combats étaient les plus violents. Celui où elle aboutit était bien plus calme. Seuls quelques blessés s'éloignèrent d'elle en voyant son masque ornementé. Elle s'arrêta devant un qui serrait un bras cassé contre lui, la dévisageant avec peur.

 _Ferula_. Une attelle apparut autour du bras et elle lui tendit une potion contre la douleur. L'homme l'examina suspicieusement après avoir reconnu la potion. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de la légilimentie pour savoir ce qu'il se demandait : pourquoi un mangemort, et surtout un membre de l'Cercle proche, lui offrait-il des soins ?

-Conduis-moi aux dossiers des étudiants de Poudlard, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

L'homme se releva, lui jeta un dernier regard méfiant, puis la conduisit à un bureau déserté.

-Sors ceux des nés-moldus.

Il obéit avec un regard haineux. Etaine feuilleta la caisse. I…K…L. Lack, Leane, Lee. Swan Lee. T. Turner. Emma Turner. La Fourchelang ôta les deux dossiers de la boite et regarda les adresses, mémorisant les lieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ? demanda l'homme, suivant ses gestes.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas la position du dark, se moqua la Fourchelang. Pensez-vous vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur permettra de retourner à Poudlard ou même de vivre ? Non… D'autres mangemorts viendront chercher ces dossiers, plus tard.

L'homme banda ses muscles. Etaine se retourna brusquement.

-Vous vous êtes déjà battus. Vous avez échoué. Le ministère est en notre pouvoir et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire là-dessus.

Elle jeta la baguette de l'homme sur le bureau juste devant lui.

-Pour ce que ça vous servira, de toute manière…

Elle le dépassa sans qu'il ne bouge, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

-Ils viendront bientôt pour les dossiers, répéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui deviez vous en charger ?

-Je venais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus d'Auror à cet étage.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

- _Il y a quelque chose qui brûle_ , déclara Saernel sur son épaule, humant l'air. _Du papier, je dirais._

 _-Vraiment ?_ demanda Etaine, un sourire invisible derrière son masque.

* * *

Crokdown, Londres. Un petit immeuble à deux étages. Les Turner vivaient au premier. Etaine gravit les escaliers et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il y eu un remue-ménage derrière la porte et un homme hâtivement habillé ouvrit la porte.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis bien chez les Turner ? J'aimerais voir Emma, je suis une de ses camarades de classe.

La première question était purement théorique : l'homme avait la même aura de générosité que sa fille, avec ses yeux bruns identiques à ceux de sa camarade de classe. Celui qui était presque à coup sûr le père d'Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil, s'attardant sur ses vêtements qui, s'ils pouvaient se fondre dans le monde moldu, n'y appartenaient clairement pas, surtout la cape qu'elle portait enroulée autour de son bras.

-Entrez, elle est dans le salon.

La Fourchelang le suivit.

-Emma ? demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la salle. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Sa condisciple était assise sur le sol, tenant un livre de magie à la main. Allongée sur le tapis, une autre fille aux cheveux noirs de quelques années plus jeune lisait elle aussi un livre dont Etaine ne voyait pas le titre. La Serdaigle lui avait déjà parlé de sa petite sœur, assez pour qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à reconnaître Jane. Emma releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de se lever en s'écriant joyeusement :

-Etaine !

La née-moldue quitta le canapé pour aller l'étreindre. A son arrivée à Poudlard, la légilimente aurait fuie le contact. Là, elle lui retourna son câlin amical, savourant cet élément de normalité. Emma avait toujours été généreuse. Parfois trop, même. Scott disait en plaisantant que le Choixpeau aurait dû la mettre à Poufsouffle tant elle était gentille ; ses capacités intellectuelles n'auraient pas dû être capables de dépasser cela. Et Emma riait, insensible à ses mots durs, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais. Quelque part, il y avait quelque chose de Kane en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? sourit la née-moldue en la relâchant.

-Je viens te demander si tu préfères un cercueil en pin ou en sapin, répliqua le plus sérieusement de monde la légilimente.

Le père parut un peu incertain devant cette marque d'humour mais Emma rit.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

Autrement dit, je vois que tu vas mieux, traduisit mentalement la légilimente. La née-moldue se tourna vers le reste de sa famille.

-Papa, je te présente Etaine, Etaine, c'est papa et ma petite sœur.

-Bonjour Jane, bonjour monsieur, salua la Fourchelang avec un arc qui n'était normalement destiné qu'aux chefs de famille sang-purs ou aux gens respectés.

Elle avait fini par apprendre deux-trois trucs au contact de tant de sang-pur ou de sorcier jouant au sang-pur.

-Vous êtes Etaine ? demanda Jane avec le même sourire que sa sœur avant d'enchaîner aussitôt : Emma m'a parlé de vous. J'aimerais être aussi appliquée dans mes études. Vous pouvez m'expliquer les fonctions logarithmiques ?

-Comme tu le vois, déclara Emma, son éternel petit sourire bienveillant toujours aux lèvres, Jane est bien plus Serpentard que moi. Tu vas rester ? Il y a de la place dans ma chambre et aucun problème avec Saernel.

-Non. J'ai trouvé un lieu de résidence. Mais il faudrait que vous changiez le vôtre.

Le sourire d'Emma se ternit légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Viens, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Papa, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu viennes aussi. Je vais faire du thé.

Etaine prit place dos au mur et monsieur Turner s'assit en face d'elle pendant que la née-moldue farfouillait pour des sachets.

-Emma m'a parlé de vous, commença Turner.

La Fourchelang l'encouragea à poursuivre en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Elle m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très bien ; toujours à la tête de votre année et en train d'aider les autres sur ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle a aussi dit que vous aviez quelques problèmes familiaux, hésita-t-il.

-Vous faites référence au fait que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat ou que le dernier membre vivant de ma famille est un tueur de masse qui vise l'élimination de toute personne dénuée de magie ? demanda la légilimente.

A la manière dont il pâlit, elle pensait que c'était le premier.

-Etes-vous au courant de la situation actuelle de la Grande-Bretagne magique, monsieur Turner ? enchaîna-t-elle.

-Dans les grandes lignes. Je sais qu'il y a un individu dangereux en liberté mais j'ai reçu du directeur de l'établissement un courrier mentionnant que Poudlard était l'un des lieux les plus sûrs qui soit.

Il donnait dans les euphémismes, celui-là.

-Poudlard est indéniablement un des lieux les mieux protégé d'Europe, acquiesça Etaine. Les barrières magiques qui protègent le château sont d'autant plus puissantes qu'elles sont très vieilles et ont été mises à l'épreuve lors de nombreuses guerres. Cependant, ces barrières ne servent à rien si l'on y rentre en toute légalité.

« L'individu dangereux dont vous parlez est communément appelé Vous-Savez-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La peur qu'il inspire à la communauté sorcière est telle qu'elle s'est répandue jusqu'à son nom choisit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi qu'on l'appelle aussi, a en particulière horreur les sorciers nés de parents dépourvus de magie. Vous pouvez comprendre ce qui m'amène ici, continua la Fourchelang en faisant un signe de tête vers Emma. C'est également, accessoirement, mon grand-oncle. »

D'après sa tête, Emma n'avait pas tout dit à son père. La née-moldue s'assit entre eux, posant des tasses de thé devant chacun d'eux avant d'en placer une devant elle.

-Et quel rapport avec ta visite actuelle ? Ça va affecter Poudlard ? Pour que tu parles des barrières…

-Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'assurer son emprise sur Poudlard en y envoyant différents mangemorts jouer les enseignants en plus des élèves marqués ou non déjà présents. En l'occurrence, les professeurs d'études des moldus et de défense contre les forces du Mal en la personne des frère et sœur Carrow, et du poste de directeur qui sera occupé par Rogue.

-Rogue ! sursauta Emma, renversant un peu de thé sur la table. Les professeurs ne vont jamais accepter cela après ce qu'il a fait !

-Le directeur n'était-il pas Dumbledore ? demanda le père.

-Assassiné l'année dernière par Rogue, justement, l'informa Etaine. Quant aux professeurs, ils n'auront pas le choix s'il leur est imposé par le ministère.

-Mais Tu-Sais-Qui ne prendra jamais le ministère ! protesta Emma qui devait être en train de refuser de comprendre pour réagir ainsi.

-Il l'a fait il y a deux heures, l'informa la légilimente en plantant son regard dans le sien.


	14. une bague

Etaine rentra dans le manoir Malefoy pour y trouver Tristan fanfaronner, ceux de Durmstrang suivant attentivement ses paroles.

-Alors ce crétin d'Auror ne trouve pas mieux à me renvoyer qu'un _aguamenti_. Un _aguamenti_ , je vous jure ! J'aurais pu l'avoir facilement si il –il désigna Enrik Austen, qui faisait de son mieux pour se faire tout petit, du doigt – ne m'avait pas percuté.

-Alors tu lui dois la vie, vint la voix profonde de Rabastan. C'est la première partie d'une nouvelle chaîne spécifique aux Langues de Plomb : _Aguamenti, Glacis, Bombarda_. Ça te réduit en petits morceaux en autant de secondes que de sorts. Bon réflexe petit, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle pendant que Tristan devenait rouge. Pour ton information, Nott, sache que c'était un Plomb, pas un Auror, et un d'assez haut niveau en plus de ça. Yaxley a eu assez de mal à le vaincre, Christian Blackwood.

Blackwood ? Comme Lucienne ?

-N'était-ce pas le directeur du Département des Mystères ? demanda Etaine.

-Il l'est toujours, répondit Rabastan en se tournant vers elle. Il s'est rendu quand la nouvelle de la mort de Scrimgeour s'est déclarée. Trop efficace pour être remplacé.

Et sang-pur, compléta la Fourchelang.

-Blackwood ? Il a été champion de duel d'Angleterre à deux reprises et teneur en titre du meilleur duelliste du ministère trois fois, se rappela Tristan.

Sa défaite ne lui paraissait plus si honteuse maintenant, songea la légilimente. Rabastan haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et reprit :

-Tout le monde dans la salle de bal, maintenant. Etaine, le Maître désirerait te parler après, confia-t-il en entraînant le petit groupe derrière lui.

La légilimente se figea légèrement. Savait-il ? Elle n'avait de toute manière pas le choix.

-Bien, se rendit-elle en se détendant.

- _Non, avant_ , corrigea Nagini en ondulant vers eux. _Pas trop amochée, petite héritière ? Tu as fais du beau travail avec Scrimgeour. On est très content de toi._

-Peut-être qu'elle est son prochain repas, fit mine de rêvasser Tristan, d'une voix parfaitement audible pour tous ces amis pendant que Nagini s'enroulait autour d'Etaine.

- _Impertinent !_ siffla le python dans sa direction, reflétant parfaitement le sentiment de colère de la légilimente.

- _Il s'apercevra bien vite qu'il n'est pas tout, Nagini_ , la calma néanmoins la Fourchelang en caressant la tête du grand serpent _. Et sa chute sera d'autant plus dure qu'il ne l'aura pas vu venir. C'est une vengeance qui me convient davantage_ , ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard au groupe de Durmstrang.

Ils étaient extrêmement pâles. Sans doute venaient-ils de réaliser qu'étant Fourchelang, elle était parente de Voldemort. Et que Tristan venait d'insulter quelqu'un qui avait des connexions bien plus hautes que lui. Ou appréhendaient-ils déjà une punition ? Sans leur jeter un regard de plus, Etaine tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bal, les deux serpents toujours enroulés pesant lourd sur ses épaules.

- _Pas à la salle de bal_ , siffla Nagini. _Il t'attend dans le boudoir._

Le boudoir ? Trois portes plus loin seulement. Etaine frappa et n'entra que lorsqu'elle en reçut l'autorisation.

-Ferme la porte, Etaine, commanda son grand-oncle sans prêter la moindre attention à un Avery extrêmement pâle et à un Draco tout aussi pâle qui venait de lancer un Doloris à Avery sur l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Une contradiction, mon oncle ? demanda respectueusement la Fourchelang après s'être exécutée, laissant les deux quitter la salle auparavant.

-Un contretemps, plutôt. Malgré les efforts de mes mangemorts, ceux-ci n'ont pas pu mettre la main sur Potter par surprise et maintenant ce foutu gosse est en cavale.

-Mais il ignore le tabou et a l'habitude de prononcer votre nom, rappela la légilimente. Je doute qu'il soit au fait de ce type de magie.

Elle était probablement une des seules à pouvoir poser une question à Voldemort lorsqu'il était énervé et à ne pas recevoir un Doloris en guise de réponse. Son grand-oncle n'avait jamais tenté de lui en lancer un et elle appréciait ce traitement de faveur. Qu'il semble la distinguer des autres mangemorts aussi.

-Sans doute, soupira-t-il comme Nagini passait des épaules d'Etaine aux siennes.

- _Ne m'écrase pas !_ s'exclama Saernel, en collier autour du cou de la légilimente.

Nagini et Voldemort émirent le même reniflement amusé.

-Vous aviez demandé à me voir, mon oncle ?

-Exact, répondit le Seigneur de Ténèbres en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

Il en ressortit un anneau à mi-chemin entre la bague et la chevalière qu'il lui tendit. La Fourchelang l'étudia attentivement. Des branches de lierre en bronze s'entrelaçaient pour venir former l'anneau, encastrant un petit diamant bleuté brillant au centre. Voldemort saisit sa main et lui mit la bague au médium de la main droite. L'emplacement était en soit intriguant : la main gauche était réservée aux anneaux de mariage, de fiançailles et autres, si bien qu'Anne l'avait déjà cru fiancée quand elle s'était mise à y porter la bague à néant. La droite en revanche était dévolue aux chevalières de maison. C'est là qu'elle porterait celle des McKinnon quand elle irait réclamer la succession, à dix-sept ans.

Puis elle sentit la magie. Deux auras, réalisa-t-elle en se concentrant. L'une, très sombre, de son grand-oncle et une autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui était vaguement familière.

-Cette bague a appartenu à Elena Serdaigle, lui apprit Voldemort, répondant à une partie de sa question silencieuse. La pierre d'Abel'Riu en son centre a été créée par Rowena Serdaigle. Je l'ai trouvée il y a de nombreuses années mais en dépit de mes efforts je n'ai pas réussi à l'activer. Peut-être faut-il le sang de la fondatrice pour que la bague fonctionne…

Il referma la main de la légilimente sur son cadeau avant de la laisser aller. Etaine avait du mal à cacher son choc. Une pierre d'Abel'Riu ! Un héritage de Serdaigle !

-Je ne saurais comment vous remercier, mon oncle, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Comportes-toi comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Permets-moi d'être fier de ma nièce.

Une bouffée de fierté enflamma Etaine et tous ses doutes s'effacèrent.

* * *

-Je ne partirai pas !

-Oh si, tu le feras, se leva Etaine, menaçante, sa voix froide contrastant avec l'exclamation colérique de Swan.

L'hyperactif qui faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage se tourna brusquement vers elle, plantant ses yeux noirs, furieux et déterminés, dans les siens.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de me terrer comme un lâche pendant que d'autres combattent pour nous, déclara-t-il, son ton presque aussi glacial que celui de la Fourchelang. J'ai appris à me défendre, moi aussi. Et si le ministère n'est plus là, c'est à nous de nous défendre !

-Tu échapperas peut-être aux premiers. Alors ils enverront des mangemorts. Et ceux-là t'auront. Que veux-tu faire sinon fuir ? Mourir ? Un martyr n'a jamais sauvé personne et pour eux tu es juste une nuisance anonyme parmi tant d'autres… Tu ne peux pas rejoindre Poudlard car elle sera entièrement sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici deux jours après la rentrée. Si tu fais de la magie, tu seras repéré par le ministère et c'est comme de te livrer directement aux mangemorts. Alors dis-moi, Swan, que peux-tu faire ?

L'hyperactif repris ses allés et retours sans répondre, plus agité que jamais.

-Et Revan ? Tu ne l'as pas contacté, lui, lança-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il va se mettre juste au milieu.

-Revan est un sang-pur. Ce simple statut lui accorde une protection supplémentaire aux sangs-mêlés et à plus forte raison aux…

-Je m'en moque !

-Tu es un né-moldu, Swan ! cria Etaine en se levant, retenant sa magie qui menaçait d'échapper à son contrôle.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir qu'elle tentait de le protéger ? Pourquoi n'allait-il donc pas simplement s'éloigner, rester en vie ? Kane était déjà mort parce qu'elle n'avait pu l'empêcher, fallait-il que Swan subisse le même sort ? Les deux personnes qu'elle avait considéré comme des petits frères, morts parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les protéger ? La légilimente serra les poings et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

-Pour eux, tu n'es rien. En revanche, ils hésiteront face à un sang-pur, surtout que Revan est l'unique héritier Sylversword, le dernier de la lignée avec son père. Il vient d'une famille respectée, honorée. Ils ne le tueront pas, peut-être lui causeront-ils du tort mais je tâcherais de l'empêcher et sa vie n'est pas menacée. C'est différent pour toi, toi ils n'hésiteront pas, ils n'y accorderont même pas une seconde pensée. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu es aussi capable de te défendre que lui : Revan s'est entraîné depuis l'enfance pour cela, il a beau n'avoir que treize ans, c'est un combattant émérite. Ce n'est pas ton cas, Swan. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, murmura-t-elle.

-Et toi ? demanda l'hyperactif, plus doucement. Quand as-tu cessé de combattre contre Vol…

-Non ! s'exclama Etaine en bondissant pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

Elle se figea un instant, guettant. Aucun « crac » caractéristique des transplanages ne se fit entendre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et rencontra les yeux écarquillés de Swan.

-Ne dis pas son nom, Swan, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant. Ils ont placé un tabou dessus à l'heure qu'il est. Le prononcer t'attirera aussitôt une demi-douzaine de sorciers, en grande majorité mangemorts. Ils essayent de prendre l'Ordre du Phénix comme ça. Et ça fait tomber toutes les barrières de protection si ce n'est quelques-uns des vieux manoirs et de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs quand avait-il commencé à le dire, ce nom ?

-Je vais me battre Etaine, annonça Swan d'une voix calme, déterminée. Nous allons tous nous battre. Crois-tu qu'on ne puisse pas monter une résistance ? Nous connaissons parfaitement le château et nous y avons déjà lutté contre le crapaud. Nous savons où nous cacher et comment déstabiliser ceux qui n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard.

-Alors notre sang coulera sur les dalles du grand hall. Ombrage n'était rien, Swan. Tu peux avoir été le héros d'une rébellion mais tu ne seras pas celui d'une insurrection.

-Etaine, tu as été l'âme de notre révolte, dit l'hyperactif qui ne semblait plus comprendre, comment peux-tu, toi, renoncer ?

-J'ai assez de me battre, murmura la Fourchelang après un silence. Je me suis battue toute ma vie. Et ça ne m'a rien rapporté. Des années et des années de luttes pour quoi ? Retrouver la situation, exactement identique, à ce qu'elle était avant mon entrée à Poudlard ?

« Se battre pour des gens qui ne verront jamais en toi que leur tortionnaire ? Dis-moi Swan, pourquoi devrais-je me battre si je ne récolte ni profit ni même reconnaissance ? Si tout ce que j'y gagne n'est que méfiance devant ce que je peux faire ? »

-Tu y gagnes une existence. Regarde les choses en face, Etaine, depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard tu fais tout ton possible pour te détacher de la masse et plus encore pour te détacher de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu t'es construite là-dessus. Ce sont les fondations de ta maison qui prend l'eau comme tu disais en première ou deuxième année. C'est le matériau qui colmate les fissures de cette baraque d'apparence branlante en réalité plus solide que Poudlard elle-même.

« Et maintenant tu vas abandonner tout ça pour… quoi ? La solution de facilité ? L'assurance que tu ne seras pas traquée par Tu-Sais-Qui ? Que tu vas retourner à Poudlard ? Est-ce vraiment pour ça ? »

Etaine fit de son mieux pour ignorer ces paroles. Oui, l'hyperactif se trompait sur certaines choses mais il avait vu juste sur d'autres.

-Pour l'acceptation, murmura-t-elle, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Parce qu'il ne me voit pas comme un monstre de puissance, un instrument. Il est juste là et il m'accepte telle que je suis. J'ai essayé d'être Lumière, pendant des années. Et ils se méfiaient toujours de moi, surtout le vieux fou.

« Mais je ne suis pas Lumière, Swan, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, en quête d'acceptation. Je n'arrive pas à voir les choses comme vous le faites. Je n'arrive pas à envisager le monde à votre façon. Tout ce que je peux faire, la seule vision que je peux avoir ne m'appartient même pas. J'envisage les choses exactement comme mon grand-oncle. Et il n'est pas Lumière. Pas plus que moi. Ce n'était pas ma place, la Lumière. Je préfère les Ténèbres, me fondre dans les ombres. J'y suis… mieux. »

-Et y es-tu heureuse ?

-En effet.

Swan l'étudia un bon moment avant de soupirer.

-Je ne vais pas m'en mêler Etaine, du moins pas tout de suite. Mais je crois que tu te mens à toi-même. Je crois que tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir à sans cesse détourner les yeux. Et je crois que tu le sais.

* * *

Installée sur la banquette du train, ses yeux gris d'orage traînant sans le voir sur le quai se remplissant, Etaine songeait aux paroles de Swan en se mordillant la lèvre, incertaine. Sa main faisait tourner la bague à néant autour de son doigt qui devenait douloureux. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle changea de main et fit tourner la chevalière de Serdaigle. Oui. Swan avait tort. Pas même l'extrême conviction de ses paroles n'empêchaient qu'elles soient fausses.


	15. Et encore Lestrange

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Knightley...

Etaine leva la tête de son livre pour voir cinq silhouettes se dessiner dans l'embrasure. Trois Serpentard, un Poufsouffle et un avec seulement une robe noire couteuse. Et sauf lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas ils faisaient partie du groupe qu'elle avait entraîné. Si ce n'était pas ironique. Ses yeux balayèrent le groupe, notant le changement de dynamique. Drago Malefoy ne se tenait plus devant, escorté de chaque côté par Crabbe – qui venait de parler – et Goyle mais derrière, un peu en retrait. Un peu à l'écart, Enrik Austen qui ne semblait pas enchanté d'être ici et fixait avec attention le paysage qui défilait, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi passionnant. Et les deux gorilles encadraient à présent l'inconnu, le seul dont elle ignorait l'identité mais qu'elle soupçonnait d'être un septième année transfert aux parents bien classés parmi les mangemorts vu la façon dont il était entouré.

-C'est bien toi Knightley, non ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant un peu.

-En effet.

Cheveux noirs à cran, de taille moyenne, les yeux gris… Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il sourit.

-Démétrios Albius Lestrange-Black, se présenta-t-il.

Prénom, deuxième prénom, ligne du père, ligne de la mère. La ligne Black étant au moins aussi importante que la Lestrange, le nom avait été gardé. Ainsi donc c'était le fils de Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins fou que sa mère. Mais il n'avait été élevé par aucun de ses deux parents, ce qui pouvait donc l'expliquer. Etaine fit un petit arc, le reconnaissant comme l'héritier d'une ligne. Il inclina la tête en remerciement, comme il était attendu de lui. Ah. Il se pensait donc plus important qu'elle mais encore attaché aux convenances. Ce n'était pas si mal pour un sang-pur Dark. Après tout son nom était moldu. Compte-tenu de ce fait il était même assez poli.

-Etaine Evelda Knightley-McKinnon-Serpentard, se présenta la Fourchelang.

Elle avait fait modifier son nom cet été, dès qu'elle avait eu accès au coffre McKinnon. Ainsi, Suzanne était véritablement morte. Et honnêtement cela ne changeait pas grand-chose : McKinnon-Serpentard n'apparaissait que dans les présentations officielles, son nom usuel était toujours Knightley. Le « Eve », elle l'avait découvert, était en réalité la contraction d'Evelda. Fondamentalement, elle avait juste remplacé « Suzanne » par « Etaine ».

Les yeux de ceux présents dans le compartiment s'agrandirent à la mention de « Serpentard ». Il était de notoriété publique que Voldemort était le dernier descendant vivant connu de Salazar. Elle lui était donc forcément reliée.

-Mes excuses, s'inclina Démétrios après une seconde, le temps que sa formation lui revienne. J'ignorais votre statut.

-Vos excuses sont acceptées, héritier Lestrange, déclara Etaine en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Enrik, reste si tu le désires, salua-t-elle.

Elle nota en même temps qu'il lui avait donné un salut qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, malgré son temps avec Anne : il ne lui avait donné aucun titre, ni celui d'héritière, ni celui de proxy, ni celui de Dame, ni celui de Seigneur. Mais vu la hauteur où il s'était incliné, on pouvait interpréter qu'il la considérait comme une égale ou une supérieure. Selon la façon dont on le voyait. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas connu ses titres et ne savait pas comment elle se classait dans chacune de ces familles.

Démétrios s'assit en face d'elle avec toute la grâce d'un héritier sang-pur pendant que les autres, qu'elle n'avait pas reconnus, se retiraient en conséquence. Cela voulait dire qu'elle les jugeait inutile à sa compagnie, pour le moment. Et comme sa place était plus importante que la leur, ils avaient à se conformer ou être désapprouvés et ce genre de rumeurs circulait vite dans les milieux sangs-purs. Même le rejeton Malefoy n'esquissa pas un geste de protestation même s'il était en train de faire le rapprochement avec son instructeur au masque de serpent. Sa famille n'était pas en faveur en ce moment et il savait mieux.

-Je pense que je vais également me retirer, ma Dame, dit Austen sans avoir risqué de s'incliner de peur de l'offenser en faisant un mauvais salut.

La légilimente acquiesça doucement et eu un léger sourire vers lui.

-J'apprécierais ta compagnie plus tard, alors.

Le Poufsouffle sortit, se demandant toujours comment elle connaissait son nom et ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- _Sais-tu comment on pourrait percevoir cette phrase, petite sœur ?_ rit doucement Saernel.

- _Surement de la plus mauvaise des façons_ , rétorqua la légilimente en caressant son corps écailleux enroulé autour de ses épaules, cette fois presque visible puisque ses cheveux étaient toujours mi-attachés. _Nagini te manques déjà ?_ ajouta-t-elle pernicieusement.

La vipère descendit sans répondre de son perchoir et alla s'installer en escargot dans une flaque de lumière. Etaine se reconcentra sur Démétrios qui n'avait pas eu l'air de bouger mais s'était reculé jusqu'au fond de son siège et observait l'échange avec un intérêt mêlé de révérence.

-Je ne vois nul besoin de maintenir des formalités quand il n'y en a pas de témoin, précisa la sorcière en captant son regard gris clair typique des Black. Comment souhaiteriez-vous que je vous appelle ?

-Démétrios ira, à moins que vous ne préfériez Lestrange.

-Donc Etaine, vous n'êtes pas le seul Lestrange que je connaisse ; j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de Rabastan.

-Et avez-vous fait celle de ma cousine ?

-Lysandra ? Seulement par les paroles de son père. Mais je pourrais la rencontrer cette année, je crois.

-Elle entre effectivement à Poudlard.

-Tout comme vous, si j'en crois l'absence de blason sur vos robes.

-Un Lestrange n'aurait guère était le bienvenu à Poudlard avant cette année ; j'ai fait le début de ma scolarité à Durmstrang.

-Je connais ce rejet ; on me l'a à plusieurs reprises fait sentir. Ou était-ce les tentatives de meurtres que vous cherchiez à éviter ?

-Meurtre ? demanda Démétrios, choqué.

-Rien de directement lié à être une descendante de Serpentard, mais je suppose que j'aurais pu échapper à quelques ostracisassions si j'avais caché qui j'étais.

-Poudlard est si dangereux que cela ?

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu, sourit Etaine. Mais je doute que vous risquiez quelque chose d'autre que la méfiance : étant de Durmstrang et fils de deux mangemorts, ils vont se méfier de vous plus que tenter de vous attaquer.

-Mais Lysandra est à protéger.

-En effet. Ils entendront Lestrange, ils penseront Bellatrix.

-Vous connaissez ma mère ? demanda-t-il, prononçant le mot mère d'une manière nullement filiale, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une connaissance de connaissance très éloigné mais que le sujet était sensible pour lui.

-Elle me verrait volontiers à l'état de cadavre.

-Vous ne me haïssez pas, pourtant.

-Mes parents combattaient pour l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai choisi les Ténèbres. Votre mère est une psychopathe sanguinaire, mais cela ne signifie pas que cela soit votre cas. C'est nous et non notre famille qui forgeons nos destins.

Démétrios se rencogna dans sur la banquette en acquiesçant. Visiblement, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Après quelques minutes, il rouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, au même moment où la porte était poussée. Les deux se tournèrent vers la paroi coulissante. Les deux tournèrent les yeux vers les intrus.

-Hey Etaine, salua Scott avec sa mauvaise humeur – factice ou réelle – habituelle, tu cherches à te débarrasser de nous ou quoi ? On a fait la moitié des wagons.

Derrière lui venait Anne dont les yeux se rétrécirent aussitôt en voyant qu'elle se trouvait, seule, avec un garçon.

-J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'exercice ; après tout, tu aurais pu prendre du poids cet été, ç'aurais été dommage que cela rende ton humeur plus joyeuse, déclara Etaine en imitant le ton de Rogue insultant une classe de première année.

Ce dont elle ne se rendit compte qu'après, tant c'était intégré dans son comportement. Précisément quand le fan de quidditch lui sourit, interprétant visiblement ça comme un signe qu'elle allait mieux.

-Je vais vous laissez, déclara Démétrios en se levant.

-Je ne pense pas que votre présence gêne qui que ce soit, lui offrit la légilimente.

Démétrios sourit juste.

-J'étais à l'origine à la recherche de Lisy. Un plaisir, Dame, s'inclina-t-il.

-Bien, bien, bien, dit Anne avec un sourire gourmand une fois que Zane ait refermé la porte après s'être écarté pour laisser passer le septième année. Qui, où, comment, quoi ?

Etaine se roula des yeux et laissa ses épaules se détendre.

-Quoi : bonjour, blabla, au revoir. Ou : ici. Quand : à l'instant. Comment : quand il s'est pointé. Qui : Démétrios Lestrange. J'ai répondu à tout ?

-Lestrange ? demanda Zane en s'asseyant, ouvrant le panier qu'il portait avec lui.

Sogar en sortit et alla se frotter contre Anne qui rit et le caressa. Technique de drague : envoyer le chat faire tout le travail. Pas mauvais, mais ça marchait moins bien avec un serpent.

-Anciennement à Durmstrang, fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix, précisa la Fourchelang. N'a pas l'air aussi extrémiste que sa mère. En fait, franchement modéré pour un Dark.

-Mouais, dit Scott, dubitatif, si tu le dis. N'empêche qu'il vaut mieux y aller sur la pointe des pieds avec quelqu'un comme ça.

-Où viser plus haut, contra Zane en croisant le regard d'Etaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai récité mon nom complet. Qui inclus « Serpentard ».

-Et pour être à Poudlard ? questionna-t-il en se penchant.

L'asiatique avait toujours été le plus perspicace de tous. Celui qui n'avait rien oublié des années précédentes et qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir trente-six manière pour qu'elle soit ici à discuter avec un héritier sang-pur dark.

-Mon oncle était d'accord, murmura-t-elle simplement en regardant la fenêtre où s'écrasait les premières gouttes.

-La dernière fois que vous vous étiez vu, vous avez failli vous entretuer et tu as toujours été hyper-méfiante sur lui, donc ne me fait pas croire que tu es revenue sur l'unique foi de sa parole, contra Scott qui ignorait ou faisait mine d'ignorer le sens du mot tact.

-Au milieu de l'été, je suis tombée sur une bande de mangemorts à Cloche-la-Fée. Trop nombreux pour moi. J'ai fini par m'évanouir d'épuisement magique après en avoir eu un certain nombre. Il avait ma baguette entre ses mains et il n'en avait même pas besoin pour me tuer, crois-moi. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et il comprenait ce que signifiait Poudlard pour moi.

-Et le reste de l'été ? demanda Zane à voix basse. Le moment où tu étais à leur quartier général ?

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans la voix de l'asiatique. Juste un peu de suspicion.

-Il est tombé tout seul. Je ne l'avais même pas menacé directement, même pas jeté de sort. Ça a suffi comme preuve à mon oncle. Le reste du temps j'ai pillé la bibliothèque ou amélioré mes potions avec Mulciber et Rabastan Lestrange.

-Et le ministère Etaine, qu'en est-il du ministère ? Tu savais pour le ministère, non ?

Là on devinait la colère dans sa voix.

-J'y étais.

-Et mon père aussi ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer !

Scott ouvrit la bouche, hésita à prendre sa défense, la referma.

-Il n'y quasiment pas eu de combat ! cria Etaine en sautant sur ses pieds. L'étage où il était a été quasiment totalement épargné, il avait juste une fracture du bras !

-Et comment tu sais qu'il avait une fracture du bras, hein ? Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai guéri, crétin !

Cela réussit à couper le sifflet à Zane qui se rassit, la dévisageant toujours d'un air bouillonnant.

-Mec, déclara Scott, pour une fois apaisant, la prise du ministère est prévue par Tu-Sais-Qui depuis des décennies. Etaine n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, même si elle avait été sa Dame Noire.

-Y a pas de Dame Noire, marmonna Etaine si bien que seule Anne l'entendit. Il est aussi doué en sentiment que moi.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclama la sang-pure qui avait toujours sa baguette à la main. Si vous voulez vous entredéchirer comme ça, activez au moins des sorts de confidentialité sinon on vous entendra jusqu'à l'autre bout du train !

-Sans Swan et Emma, on ne va jamais tenir l'année, lança Scott pour faire bonne mesure.

-Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas venus, raisonna Anne. Ils se seraient fait prendre aussitôt.

-Comme Chris Colombus, termina sombrement Scott. On a assisté à son arrestation sur le quai de la gare, ajouta-t-il au regard interrogateur d'Etaine.

-Mais ce qui n'est pas logique c'est qu'ils savent les adresses des nés-moldus, s'invita Zane. C'est dans les registres du ministère.

-Oh Merlin, s'exclama Anne, tu crois qu'ils…

-Ils sont en sécurité.

Tous se tournèrent vers Etaine.

-Emma est à Salem, Swan, je ne sais pas où il est allé mais il n'est pas dans le train. Ils ont tous deux changés de domiciles. Quant aux autres nés-moldus, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils les aient cueillis chez eux.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ton père a mis le feu à leurs fichiers, répondit obligeamment la légilimente à l'asiatique.

-Mon père a quoi !

-Il ne t'a pas dit ? C'est dommage, je n'aurais pas dû le faire à sa place.

-Ça veut dire qu'il est en danger ? demanda Anne.

-Les mangemorts ne savent pas. En revanche, un individu masqué à peut-être un peu insisté là-dessus après l'avoir soigné.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même au lieu de mettre mon père en danger ?

-Premièrement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ma signature magique là-bas, d'autant que je ne sais _pas_ la masquer. Deuxièmement, ton père pouvait tout à fait ne pas le faire. Troisièmement, je n'avais pas d'allumettes sur moi.

Et elle se rencogna sur la banquette, défiant Zane du regard de la contredire. Celui-ci la fixa un instant du regard, puis soupira et préféra se concentrer sur le paysage. Etaine piocha un ouvrage qu'elle avait « emprunté » à la bibliothèque Malefoy et s'absorba dans la lecture sur les convocations. Après trois semaines, Lucius avait fini par se rendre compte qu'un de ses invités parasites hantait en quasi-permanence sa bibliothèque. Etaine pensait que c'était davantage parce qu'elle était proche du pouvoir que par générosité qu'il lui avait recommandé le livre de la taille d'une bible quand elle lui avait donné le sujet de sa recherche actuelle. En échange, elle n'avait jamais dit un mot de travers à son propos et était des plus civils avec les Malefoy. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas en faveur mais ils étaient riches, avait fait remarqué son grand-oncle avec ironie une fois le schéma discerné.

Anne débuta rapidement sur les diverses rencontres sang-purs auxquelles elle avait participé, ponctuée par les commentaires de Scott, conduisant les deux à s'écharper toutes les demi-heures. En effet, sans Emma ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Leurs disputes finirent pas sortir Zane de sa torpeur et Etaine, toujours penchée sur son livre, décryptait sans y paraître les paroles de la sang-pure. Elle se doutait que les autres avaient remarqué qu'elle ne tournait plus de pages depuis un certain temps mais ils semblaient pour l'instant respecter son silence. Jusqu'au moment où Anne finit par embrayer sur le sujet des Malefoy dont la crête avait été apposée sur la tranche de l'ouvrage, moment où la Fourchelang prit une part plus active à la conversation, donnant par ce biais les noms de plusieurs sangs-purs mêlés au combat de Voldemort. Sans y paraître, Anne était autant Serdaigle que Serpentard.


	16. Dans l'ambiance

-Vous croyez que beaucoup de choses vont changer ? chuchota Anne en serrant son manteau autour de ses épaules, attendant une diligence.

-Avec Rogue directeur, c'est sûr, répondit sombrement Scott, ses cheveux entièrement trempés par la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber peu avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard.

-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà visible, soupira Zane en regardant les cinq personnes qui vérifiaient l'état de sang des étudiants.

-Ce sont tous… ? demanda Anne sans achever.

-Seulement trois, répondit Etaine dans un murmure. Les deux plus à l'écart son juste des membres du ministère. Pas des rangs très importants. Cercle médian au maximum. Les Inner ne sortent jamais pour des choses comme ça.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? demanda Anne en se recroquevillant contre elle pour tenter de profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.

-Ils sont habillé dans le même genre de tenue que dans les raids, souffla Etaine entre ses dents. Tu as essayé _Impervius_?

-Tu sortirais ta baguette pour jeter un sort avec eux autour ? marmonna Scott en jetant un regard aux autres silhouettes sombres qui patrouillaient le long du quai de la gare. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire de la magie sans baguette comme toi !

-Ce n'est pas de la magie sans baguette, rétorqua Etaine.

C'était les Arcanes, ou plus précisément l'air. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'utilisait pas de baguette pour ça. Du coup au lieu de se faire tremper comme ses camarades, elle se tenait droite au milieu des gouttes qui l'esquivaient, mues par une force mystérieuse. En revanche, Anne s'abritait sous la cape que lui avait prêtée Etaine en plus de la sienne, Scott râlait contre la pluie et Zane tentait tant bien que mal d'abriter son chat.

Le groupe se tue à l'approche des contrôleurs.

-Nom, année, maison et statut de sang ? demanda le premier à leur groupe pendant que le deuxième, un globe de lumière au bout de sa baguette, fixait leur visage d'un air suspicieux.

Un troisième comparait les annonces à la liste dont il disposait.

-Scott Blackwer, sixième année, Serdaigle, s'avança le fan de quidditch. Parents sorciers, un grand-parent né-moldu.

-Correct, marmonna le troisième après quelques minutes où les épaules de Scott se contractèrent. Vous pouvez passer. Suivant.

Le fan de quidditch se détendit visiblement et passa la barrière qui séparait la zone d'arrivée du train de celle du de départ des diligences.

-Anne Stevens, sixième année, Serdaigle, sang-pure, annonça Anne qui passa rapidement après un hochement de tête de l'autre.

-Zane Emmerich, sixième année, Serdaigle, supposé sang-mêlé.

-Supposé ? releva celui qui tenait la liste.

Cela attira également l'attention des autres.

-J'ignore le statut de sang de mes grands-parents maternels, mais ma mère était une sorcière, expliqua Zane en carrant les épaules. Mon père travaille au service des oubliators du ministère.

-Ouais, ça c'est à régler avec la commission des nés-moldus, marmonna celui qui tenait la liste. Suivant.

-Etaine Knightley, sixième année, Serdaigle, sang-pure.

Celui qui tenait la liste regarda son papier, fronça les sourcils, approcha la lumière de la liste, jeta un regard suspicieux à son visage impassible et retourna loucher sur la liste.

-Bert ? fini par demander un de ses compagnons.

-Sang-pure, mais ça à l'air d'être gratté. C'est un peu flou, tu vois ?

Les cinq s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement menaçant vers elle.

-Et celle-là, elle est floue ? demanda Etaine en dévoilant son avant-bras gauche où était gravée la Marque des ténèbres.

-Elle a l'air vraie, acquiesça l'un des mangemorts en louchant.

-Bonsoir, Princesa, vint une autre voix, froide, rauque, et clairement inhumaine.

Etaine se tourna vers le détraqueur irradiant le froid et la puissance malgré le fait qu'il contienne son pouvoir et s'inclina légèrement.

-Bonsoir Gamma. De retour à Poudlard ?

-Je finis par connaître ce château par cœur. Il semblerait que j'ai un faible pour les vieilles pierres comme vous dites, vous autres humains.

-Suivant, lâcha le mangemort.

Si Gamma se portait garant, il n'y avait pas de problème.

-Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Etaine en passant la barrière, le détraqueur flottant négligemment près d'elle.

-Fondamentalement non. Mais j'ai des souvenirs de cet endroit guère agréables. Viens me voir de temps en temps, Princesse, veux-tu ? Je pourrais bénéficier de la conversation de quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas simplement comme un outil.

-Je le ferais. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite.

-Bon.

Et il se fondit dans les ombres, retournant surveiller le quai. Etaine jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction avant de rejoindre ses condisciples dans la diligence.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? demanda Scott, prenant le rôle de Swan.

-Je discutais avec quelqu'un.

-Que tu as rencontré cet été ? interrogea Zane, légèrement suspicieux.

-Non. Ici, en deuxième année.

-Lloyd ? demanda Anne.

-Non.

-Joli garçon ? Jeune, vieux ?

-Il n'est pas humain. Je pense qu'il s'approche du millénaire.

-Du millénaire ?!

-De ce que j'en sais, répondit Etaine avec un haussement d'épaule qui n'engageait à rien.

-Etaine ? questionna Anne.

-Oui ?

-Tu fréquentes combien de personnes qui ont un millénaire ?

-Deux. Et je les ai rencontrées ici. Et oui, Salazar est beau garçon.

-Salazar ? demanda faiblement la sang-pure.

-Serpentard, acquiesça la Fourchelang.

-Et l'autre ? demanda Anne après un silence où elle se ressaisit.

-Gamma.

-Qui s'appellerait comme une lettre grecque ? demanda Scott.

-Gamma est le contact de mon oncle avec les détraqueurs. Il s'est interposé entre nous et les autres détraqueurs lors du dernier match de quidditch auquel j'ai assisté.

-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu portais la poisse aux matchs de quidditch. Entre le cognard fou et l'attaque de détraqueurs…

-Merci, répliqua la légilimente sans un gramme d'ironie dans la voix.

-Sérieusement, un détraqueur ? interrogea Zane.

-Personnellement je le trouve plutôt sympathique.

-Un détraqueur ? avança Anne d'une petite voix, l'air de se demander si elle avait toute sa santé mentale.

La Fourchelang jeta un coup d'œil hors de la diligence sans répondre. Deux détraqueurs flottaient près des piliers surmontés de deux sangliers sculptés, encadrant la grille du château. Comme en deuxième année. Sauf que cette fois elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

-Merde, il y en a combien d'autres ? demanda Scott.

-Beaucoup plus, assura Etaine.

Elle ne savait pas le nombre exact, mais cela allait autour de la centaine. Et il ne s'agissait que d'une première partie du dispositif chargé de tenir Poudlard sous le contrôle du dark. Pour l'instant, on n'en était encore qu'à la phase dissuasive : montrer le danger d'une rébellion tout en gardant le fonctionnement le plus proche possible de ce qu'il était avant. Faisant partie du dispositif, la légilimente était au courant de tous les éléments qui le composaient.

-Combien ? demanda Zane.

-Assez pour arrêter une insurrection, répliqua la Fourchelang. Et la suite est encore à venir.

-C'est joyeux, marmonna Scott en se rencognant dans son siège.

Aucun des autres ne commenta. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Et c'est en silence qu'ils quittèrent la diligence et allèrent prendre place à la table Serdaigle ou seuls les septièmes années les séparaient de la table des professeurs. En théorie. Puisque les plus âgés avaient manœuvrés pour trouver une place au centre, loin de Rogue et des deux personnes qui l'encadraient. Les cinquièmes années avaient tenté leur chance mais seule la moitié du groupe y était parvenu, Kévin et deux filles trainant à un peu de distance du bout de la table, côté professeurs. Les quatrièmes années avaient eu plus de succès, principalement parce que les troisièmes années n'avaient vu aucun problème à leur laisser leur place. Revan et ses trois amis se tenaient donc à côté du groupe de Kévin.

-Je suppose qu'on fait barrage pour protéger les premières années ? remarqua Scott dans un chuchotement en voyant le reste des Serdaigle amassé le plus près possible des portes.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait tellement de choix, rétorqua Zane sur le même ton. Qui prend la première place ?

Etaine alla prendre l'une des deux places à l'extrémité de la table, prenant toutefois garde à être face à Rogue. Scott suivit après une hésitation, venant se placer en face d'elle.

-On échange ? proposa-t-il.

La légilimente secoua la tête pendant que Zane et Anne venaient s'asseoir à côté de lui, Anne avec une élégance toute sang-pure, Zane avec une légère tension identique à celle du fan de quidditch. Toujours rêveuse, Luna vint prendre la place à côté d'Etaine. Mais pour une fois il n'y eu pas de commentaire étrange. Même elle avait senti l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle. En effet, si les Serdaigle se livraient à un combat silencieux et stratégique pour s'éloigner de la table d'honneur, hésitant entre se perdre au milieu de la foule et les places proches de la sortie pour pouvoir prendre la fuite au besoin, les Poufsouffle s'étaient tous recroquevillés les uns sur les autres, comme un gigantesque corps noir et jaune, regardant avec hantise la table des professeurs en évitant les regards sombres de Rogue. Les Serpentard, aussi calmes et en apparence froids qu'à l'habitude, s'étaient tranquillement assis à leurs places. Eux se seraient plutôt battus pour s'approcher de la table d'honneur. Gryffondor dans son ensemble fusillait du regard les intrus et meurtriers, ce qui ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais tout le monde chuchotait, personne ne disait un mot à voix haute. Ainsi que l'avait dit Scott, c'était joyeux. On se serait cru à un enterrement dont on essayait encore de deviner le cadavre parmi les membres de l'assemblée.

Le regard d'Etaine se tourna vers la table des enseignants. Les lèvres de McGonagall étaient pincées au point qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une mince ligne. A côté d'elle, Chourave tentait de remonter le moral aux Poufsouffle par des gestes d'encouragements. Flitwick semblait légèrement inquiet et jetait souvent des regards vers la place du directeur. Rogue s'y tenait, balayant des yeux noirs la grande salle, son visage impassible comme à l'habitude. Il était vêtu tout en noir comme toujours mais de vêtements nouveaux et de la meilleure qualité. Deux nouvelles bagues ornaient sa main droite. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Anne quelles étaient les armoiries dessus. Rogue avait bazardé le trône d'or clinquant de Dumbledore contre une chaise moins haute mais plus chic, noire et argent. A ses côtés, les deux nouveaux enseignants ; Alecto et Amycus. Les faux jumeaux affichaient le même air dont on ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il signifiait. Hagrid se tenait tristement à la fin de la table. Senrose, assis à côté de McGonagall, observait le fond de son verre d'un air morose. Sinistra était indéchiffrable. Slughorn se tordait les mains, et cherchait à se distraire en lançant parfois des sourires ou en faisant des signes de mains à des élèves qu'il connaissait. Trelawney tremblait de tous ses membres, pour une fois pas en train de faire valoir sur la présence de Firenze à ses côtés. Le centaure observait le ciel par l'intermédiaire du plafond magique. Vector se tenait aussi droite que McGonagall et, bien que venant de la maison Serpentard, elle avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que la chef de famille de Gryffondor si l'on pouvait dire quelque chose de son visage indéchiffrable. De tous les enseignants, ces deux femmes étaient les seules qui semblaient prêtes à agir mais aucune n'esquissait le moindre geste.

Balayant une fois de plus du regard la Grande Salle, Rogue se tourna vers McGonagall :

-Vous pouvez aller chercher les premières années, Minerva, déclara-t-il de sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

Les quelques conversations qui avaient encore lieu se turent et tout le monde observa le professeur de métamorphose se lever, contourner la table, descendre rapidement l'allée entre les tables Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et disparaître au-delà des deux portes ouvragées. Rusard alla placer le tabouret juste devant l'estrade puis se tourna vers Rogue. Le Maître des potions se retourna, saisit délicatement le Choixpeau et le fit passer au concierge, le tout sous le regard méprisant d'Amycus. Alecto eu un petit ricanement au Cracmol. Rusard leva la tête pour la foudroyer du regard. Alecto se leva à moitié, portant la main vers la poche de sa robe. Main qui fut agrippée par Rogue. Le regard d'Alecto rencontra celui du directeur et elle se rassit comme si elle s'était brûlée, détournant les yeux. Rogue la relâcha et son regard se reporta sur les portes ouvragées, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Rusard en avait profité pour filer sans demander son reste, avec raison.

Les sixièmes années de Serdaigle échangèrent un regard. Cette scène avait indéniablement été intéressante. Alecto avait visiblement une patience très courte et accordait de l'importance au statut de sang. Ni elle ni Amycus ne faisaient mystère de leurs opinions. Rogue en revanche semblait vouloir limiter les dégâts. Il était indéniablement plus stratégique que les deux. Et certainement plus intelligent, songea Etaine. Lorsque le dispositif de surveillance de Poudlard avait été mis en place, Alecto et Amycus avaient été imposés à Rogue. Les jumeaux étaient parmi les rares mangemorts talentueux au combat et épargnés par Azkaban. A l'opinion publique, ils étaient au-dessus de tout soupçon. En réalité, ils briguaient désormais l'Cercle proche. L'infime contraction des lèvres de Rogue avait appris à Etaine qu'il n'était guère heureux de ce choix, mais il n'avait rien dit à l'annonce de Voldemort. La légilimente comprenait en partie, maintenant, la raison de son mécontentement. Elle devait admettre qu'elle-même n'avait guère apprécié les jumeaux. Et au vu de leur programme, elle ne serait certainement pas la seule.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant place à McGonagall, suivie par une file de premières années qui regardaient autour d'eux, certains enthousiastes, mais la majorité terrifiée. Et bien sûr il y avait les porteurs de masques, parfois verts, mais qui ne montraient aucune émotion autrement que par leur coloration. Cette année encore, il y avait beaucoup de fils et filles de mangemorts. La répartition serait un moment critique de l'instauration du nouveau régime à Poudlard.


	17. Une autre répartition

-C'est moi où ils sont moins nombreux que les années précédentes ? chuchota Scott, le plus bas possible, cachant de son mieux le mouvement de ses lèvres en observant la file de première année.

-Ou même que l'an passé, confirma Zane.

-Pas de nés-moldus, conclut Etaine, plus bas encore.

Né-moldu était un mot dangereux, désormais. Mieux valait dire sang-de-bourbe quand on désirait parler de ceux nés dans des familles non-magiques.

McGonagall s'immobilisa près du chapeau de tri et se tourna vers la file qui la suivait, les faisant s'arrêter. Le Choixpeau ouvrit une des multiples déchirures dont il semblait entièrement composé et entonna sa mélopée, répétée et modifiée d'année en année :

 _Il était un jour quatre voyageurs,_

 _Que le destin rassembla en ces lieux._

 _Premier né, Godric gryffondor,_

 _Le brave des braves, le trompe la mort,_

 _Celui qui défie l'ennemi et toujours s'en sort._

 _Suivant vint son plus proche ami, Salazar Serpentard,_

 _Le rusé qui voit le passé et sent venir les retards_

 _Celui qui reste toujours dans l'ombre pour mieux emporter la victoire_

 _Les accompagnants était Rowena Serdaigle,_

 _Le regard vif, l'intelligence tranchante_

 _Celle qui cherche à voir au-delà des fausses vérités,_

 _Par-delà les fausses clartés, la réalité_

 _Dernière du quatuor, mais plus importante encore,_

 _Helga Poufsouffle, le lien qui les unissait,_

 _La travailleuse, la patiente, la générosité incarnée_

 _Celle qui assurait en tout temps leur commune amitié._

 _Mais passent les siècles et les ravages du temps_

 _Ont emportés, englouti leur voix, tues la vérité_

 _Détruits au nom de l'histoire leur amitié,_

 _Faits d'eux des pantins pour se justifier._

 _Aujourd'hui, me voilà seul témoin de leur histoire ;_

 _De leurs querelles, de leurs combats, de leurs réconciliations, de leur mémoire._

 _Maintenant coiffe-moi, et laisse-moi te dire_

 _Lequel d'entre eux guidera ton avenir._

Le Choixpeau se tu et les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, les élèves heureux qu'il y ait enfin un élément normal.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, commença McGonagall d'une voix légèrement tremblante, vous vous avancerez et le Choixpeau vous enverra dans votre maison.

La Fourchelang savait pourquoi elle tremblait. Voldemort s'était pointé à une réunion du personnel. Lequel n'avait donc pas eu un mot à dire dans la composition du nouveau programme. Restait à savoir si elle tremblait de peur ou de rage. Et ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait précisé, il restait en Grande-Bretagne le temps de s'assurer que l'année scolaire commençait sans dérapage. Ce n'est qu'une fois les choses lissées qu'il partirait elle ne savait trop où comme il avait voulu le faire depuis le milieu de l'été.

-Avery, Alessandra.

La première des filles de mangemort s'avança gracieusement, s'assit sur le tabouret à trois pattes, coiffa le chapeau rapiécé et attendit.

-Serpentard !

La marée vert et argent applaudit pendant qu'Alessandra descendait l'allée sous les regards peu amène des Gryffondor et d'une partie des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Un deuxième année s'écarta pour lui faire une place. Atticus Yaxley si elle se souvenait bien. Un autre fils de mangemort.

-Beckett, Clark !

-Serdaigle !

Etaine applaudit avec les autres, même si personne n'osait vraiment applaudir, ce qui était passablement idiot.

-Bracker, Gabriel !

-Serdaigle ! finit par décider le Choixpeau après une longue hésitation.

-Clare, Aurora !

-Claire ? questionna Anne.

-Clare, rectifia Zane.

La sang-pure qui s'était illuminée eu l'air déçu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire à la petite brune qui vint s'assoir à côté de Zane quand elle lui adressa un petit sourire hésitant.

-Charles Danton

-Poufsouffle.

Et Poufsouffle applaudit pour la première fois de la soirée, ce qui fit qu'ils durent s'écarter légèrement les uns des autres. Mais dès qu'ils eurent cessé de taper des mains et absorbé le première année dans leur groupe, ils se resserrèrent. Etaine manqua de secouer la tête. Ils en auraient presque été amusant s'ils n'étaient pas si terrifiés.

-Fellren, Loïs !

Poufsouffle applaudit un petit peu plus fort mais avala tout aussi vite le nouveau membre.

-Flint, Christiana !

-Serpentard !

-Hever, Astenion !

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Gryffondor cette année, fit remarquer Anne d'un ton léger qui paraissait quelque peu faux.

-Serpentard !

-Higgins, Florence !

-Pas beaucoup, en effet, reconnut Etaine.

-Poufsouffle !

-Hopkins, Harold !

-Si j'étais Swan je dirais que quelqu'un à ensorcelé le Choixpeau pour qu'il n'y en ait pas, marmonna Scott. Comme la coupe de feu.

-Non, c'est plus facile de rassembler pour surveiller, déclara sinistrement Etaine en applaudissant.

-Johns, Suzanne !

-Gryffondor ! s'exclama cette fois le Choixpeau, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement chez les Gryffondor, si bien que McGonagall dut crier un « silence ! » pour pouvoir reprendre avec Marc Landry.

-Serdaigle !

-Leister, Megane !

-Serdaigle !

-Lestrange, Lysandra !

Silence de plomb. Etaine tendit le cou pour voir une petite rousse qu'on aurait presque pu prendre pour une Weasley de loin, si ce n'était ses cheveux légèrement plus claires, sortir du rang et se coiffer du Choixpeau.

-Serpentard ! finit par décider le Choixpeau après une longue hésitation.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre mais rapidement le silence revint sous le regard de plomb de Rogue qui s'était abattu sur les bavards.

-McCarty, Sean !

-Gryffondor !

-McMillan, Sally-Anne !

-Poufsouffle !

-McOllen, Bexie !

-Gryffondor !

-Nesco, Eva !

-Evanesco, s'appeler comme un sort, la pauvre, marmonna Scott. On se demande ce que ses parents avaient bu avant de la nommer.

-Poufsouffle !

-Perks, Raphael !

-Serpentard !

-Reids, Dan !

-Gryffondor !

-Il en reste combien, là ? demanda Scott.

-Robins, Tom !

-Dix, peut-être, répondit Zane.

-Pas beaucoup, quoi, rétorqua Scott. D'habitude il en reste le double à ce stade.

-Gryffondor ! se décida le Choixpeau après une longue hésitation.

-Sullivan, Wesley !

-Je dirais plus douze que dix, fit observer Anne.

-Poufsouffle !

-Trenfrith, Eleanor !

-Ajoutez-y Démétrios, souffla Etaine.

-Poufsouffle !

-Uruquart, Aurora !

-Serpentard !

-Woreth, Saul !

-Serdaigle !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers McGonagall, elle-même tournée vers la table d'honneur, se demandant pourquoi la répartition des derniers ne se poursuivait pas. Les yeux finirent par converger vers Rogue qui, levant une main, avait arrêté la répartition.

-Accueillons maintenant, murmura-t-il, ceux et celles qui auraient dû nous rejoindre l'année précédente mais qui ont préféré faire un autre choix. Ils auraient dû être deuxième année, toutefois le retard qu'ils ont accumulé leur rend préférable de débuter en première année.

-Arvers, Clarice ! appela McGonagall qui indéniablement tremblait de rage pendant que les élèves à trier restant tremblaient de honte.

-Gryffondor !

-Boleyn, Zackary !

-Serpentard !

-Comb, Farah !

-Gryffondor !

-Hall Miranda !

-Poufsouffle !

La fille fila, en larme, vers sa table. Visiblement ce n'était pas le résultat qu'elle avait espéré.

-Robine Sepvert !

-Serdaigle !

-Stone, Ben !

-Poufsouffle !

-Weasley, Sigrid !

-Gryffondor !

Le dernier trié, au visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se précipita vers la table Gryffondor. McGonagall repartit vers les portes pendant que Rogue se levait.

-En plus de ces quelques retardataires, commença-t-il de sa voix soyeuse, nous accueillons des élèves transferts de divers établissements, notamment Salem, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang qui sont venus finir leur scolarité à Poudlard en accord avec le décret d'éducation 24, mis en place par le ministère il y a quelques semaines. L'appel aura lieu par année.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant passage à un petit groupe d'autres élèves allant de la deuxième à la septième année. Ils devaient être une douzaine au moins. Plus proche de la quinzaine d'ailleurs.

-Deuxième année, Grey, Astride, appela l'enseignante de métamorphose.

-Sang-pure, chuchota Anne, les Grey ont toujours été… et bien gris ; jamais un dark, jamais un Lumière. Très neutres dans leur magie, et souvent aussi dans leurs opinions.

-Serpentard !

-Troisième année, Bane, Alexander !

-Gryffondor !

-Il faut de l'argent pour envoyer des enfants à l'étranger, expliqua, Anne quand les applaudissements, très tièdes, couvrirent efficacement le son de sa voix auprès des professeurs.

-Solan, Peter !

-Généralement se sont des sangs-purs, ou des gens s'en approchant…

-Serpentard !

-Quatrième année, Adams, Terrence !

-… qui considèrent que l'éducation dispensée à Poudlard n'est pas assez bonnes pour leurs enfants…

-Poufsouffle !

-Rookwood, Marius !

-… ou qui ont des ennemis, acheva Anne.

-Serpentard !

-Rookwood, Miranda !

La seule différence avec son jumeau était qu'elle portait les cheveux courts, là où lui avait préféré un catogan.

-Serdaigle !

-Cinquième année, Dolohov, Magnus !

-Y compris les fils des mangemorts arrêtés, ajouta Zane.

-Gryffondor !

-Surprenant, commenta Scott.

-Arrêtez de juger les gens sur leur famille, souffla Etaine.

-Malefoy, Vespera !

-La sœur de Drago Malefoy ? interrogea Zane.

-Sans doute, fit Scott, ne sachant pas.

-Serdaigle !

-La sœur, approuva Anne.

-Oxeris, Pierre.

-Elle était à Beauxbâtons, ajouta Etaine. Tradition familiale ; toutes les femmes Malefoy y sont allées.

-Poufsouffle !

-D'où tu tiens ça ?

-De Lucius Malefoy.

-Teach, Edmond !

-Poufsouffle !

-Ou alors qui veulent se sauver de la honte d'avoir un fils à Poufsouffle, supposa le fan de quidditch, revenant à la liste d'Anne.

-Sixième année, Cloves, Clio !

-Scott, siffla Anne au même moment.

-Serdaigle !

-Tiens, c'est pour nous, murmura Zane.

-Don Marcia, Carita !

-Vous permettez que je m'asseye ? demanda la jeune fille qui les avait manifestement repérés.

-Gryffondor !

-Bien sûr, acquiesça l'asiatique en s'écartant légèrement, lui laissant la place à côté d'Anne.

-Orléans, Sylvia !

-Ce n'est pas un nom de ville française, Orléans ? tenta de se rappeler Scott.

-Si, plutôt dans la partie nord, l'informa la nouvelle. Je me présente, je m'appelle Clio Cloves.

La Fourchelang la regarda. Elle portait un léger masque ; elle était trop assurée pour ne pas. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, juste en dessous de ses oreilles. Elle avait un teint légèrement hâlé et des yeux bruns sombres.

-Gryffondor !

Clio parut légèrement déçue à cette annonce.

-J'espérais qu'on serait dans le même dortoir, expliqua-t-elle à la légilimente en voyant que celle-ci avait remarqué. C'est une de mes amies.

-Septième année, Lestrange, Démétrios !

-Rien n'empêche de le rester, assura Anne ; la répartition des classes fait que nous sommes souvent avec les Gryffondor. Je me présente, Anne Stevens.

Clio sourit.

-Je suis Zane Emmerich, se présenta l'asiatique. Pas de titre ou quoi que ce soit, désolé.

-Scott Blackwer, se contenta de dire le fan de quidditch, plus réservé.

-Etaine Knightley, ajouta la Fourchelang sans même un geste de main comme l'avait fait Scott.

C'était sans doute injustifié, mais elle n'aimait pas la nouvelle. Quant à savoir pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée.


	18. Le discours de Rogue

Le reste du repas se passa à faire connaissance. Clio était une sang-pure d'une branche annexe de la famille Cloves. C'est-à-dire d'un milieu plutôt aisé, la famille Cloves étant une vieille et relativement riche famille française, du bassin méditerranéen. Elle avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons mais comme ses parents vivaient en Angleterre, contrairement au reste de sa famille, elle devait maintenant aller à Poudlard. Le château à l'apparence assez moyenâgeuse la déconcertait, elle l'admettait. Du moins cela avait été ses termes mais Etaine se souvenait de la réaction de ceux de Beauxbâtons quand ils étaient venus, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ou en l'occurrence des quatre sorciers, puisqu'il n'avait pas été si orthodoxe que cela.

De ce qu'Etaine avait pu sonder dans ses propos à Anne, Clio se pensait supérieure à la majorité des gens sous prétexte qu'elle était sang-pure mais elle n'allait pas rabaisser les autres pour leur statut de sang. Cela lui donnait juste une opinion supérieure d'elle-même. Luna l'avait passablement déconcerté et Clio avait rapidement cessé de parler avec elle, la jugeant comme folle du fait de l'étrangeté de la rêveuse. Luna portait toujours son collier de bouchons de Bière-au-beurre après tout.

Anne avait majoritairement fait la conversation, plus au fait qu'eux des coutumes des réunions mondaines. Zane l'avait sporadiquement rejoint. Scott avait été tout aussi désagréable qu'à l'habitude et Etaine en était presque aux monosyllabes. Elle écoutait cependant avec attention tout ce que Clio disait.

De ce qu'elle avait pu constater à son attitude, la conclusion de Clio avait été qu'Anne était à peu près de son rang quoiqu'un peu désargenté. Cependant, elle était l'hôte et à traiter avec respect. Elle était polie avec Zane parce qu'il l'était mais préférait la conversation de la sang-pure. Elle devait trouver Scott un peu rustre mais il était quasi-sang-pur aussi elle se contentait tout bonnement de l'ignorer la plupart du temps. Et son regard sur Etaine glissait comme si elle n'avait pas été là. La Fourchelang s'en amusait ; si Clio avait su qu'elle était l'héritière McKinnon et Serpentard, son attitude aurait surement été changée. Elle songeait vaguement à le lui dire.

Cependant, la présence de Clio avait le bénéfice d'offrir une compagnie à Anne, ce qui dispensait la légilimente de jouer le rôle de meilleure amie maintenant qu'Emma était partie.

Anne avait plus ou moins essayé, comme les années passées, de lier connaissance avec les premières années mais ceux-ci étaient si intimidés que c'était presque mission impossible. Clio en revanche avait réussi à parler à Marc Landry qui était apparemment le petit frère d'une de ses anciennes condisciples. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Etaine n'était pas allé vérifier dans sa tête après qu'un premier balayage mental lui ait montré qu'elle était occulmente. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir à quel niveau, ne s'attardant pas puisqu'une légère tension chez Clio lui avait montré qu'elle était repérée. La transfert de Beauxbâtons savait donc que quelqu'un avait tenté la légilimentie sur elle mais pas qui.

De ce qu'elle avait remarqué, Scott ne partageait pas non plus l'enthousiasme pour la nouvelle venue. Elle venait bouleverser la dynamique du groupe déjà fragilisée par l'absence de Swan et Emma. Peut-être pressentait-il lui aussi la possible exclusion d'un membre. Cela arrivait parfois dans ces cas là. La question était si Clio allait se contenter de remplir une place vide ou s'en tailler une dans les leurs.

A la fin du repas, les plats se vidèrent magiquement, faisant se taire les conversations. En quelques minutes, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table d'honneur. Rogue se leva silencieusement, balaya une dernière fois la Grande Salle de son regard noir puis pris la parole :

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Ainsi que ceux présents l'année précédente s'en sont surement rendu compte, quelques modifications ont été apportées au fonctionnement de cette école. La première est la présence de détraqueurs postés le long des murailles de l'école pendant la journée, patrouillant dans le parc la nuit durant. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une assez bonne incitation à respecter le couvre-feu qui a été modifié à la tombée du jour en conséquence.

« La deuxième modification notable est l'obligation à tous les élèves d'assister au cours d'étude des moldus. Celui-ci aura lieu une heure par semaine aux horaires qui vous seront indiqué dans vos emplois du temps. Ainsi que vous vous en doutez, il y a eu une modification dans le programme qui n'était d'ailleurs plus à jour depuis des années.

« De même, le programme de Défense contre les forces du Mal a été revu. En effet, le ministère a été dans l'impossibilité de justifier le qualificatif « sombre » mis à de nombreux sorts et créatures. La majorité des sorts ainsi jugés sur la simple foi d'allégations a été réhabilitée et sera désormais enseignée. C'est pourquoi l'ancienne Défense contre les forces du Mal a été rebaptisé Apprentissage des Arts Sombres, étant donné que la plus grande partie des sorts qui y seront enseignés sont basés sur les émotions.

« Ces deux matières seront enseignées par Alecto Carrow pour l'étude des moldus, poursuivit Rogue en montrant d'une main la femme à sa droite, tandis qu'Amycus Carrow sera en charge de l'Apprentissage des Arts Sombres, termina-t-il en désignant celui à sa gauche. Horace Slughorn est confirmé en tant que chef de la maison Serpentard.

« S'en suivent les habituelles recommandations de début d'année sur les objets interdits placardé devant le bureau de Rusard. Il y a eu des modifications, je vous conseille donc d'aller y jeter un œil. De même, la forêt est toujours interdite ainsi que l'indique son nom et la magie dans les couloirs est prohibée à moins d'un cas de légitime défense. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent ce refrain mais je vous conseille pour une fois de le suivre puisque les mesures punitives pour ces infractions dépassent maintenant la simple retenue ou la perte de points. »

Rogue se rassit dans le silence le plus complet. C'était assurément plus sérieux que Dumbledore. Quelqu'un commença à taper des mains à la table Serpentard, suivi par un autre. Une fois la table des serpents unie dans les applaudissements, les transferts s'y mirent, puis les premières années, les mangemorts, les partisans idéologiques et finalement tout le monde pour ne pas être ciblé comme contestataire. Même Revan battit lentement des mains. Il devait donc cautionner au moins une partie du discours sinon elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était un Sylversword ; l'honneur avant tout.

-Vous pouvez disposer, déclara simplement Rogue quand il put se faire entendre.

Les élèves se levèrent avec un brouhaha dû aux conversations. Les élèves commentaient le discours de Rogue, d'un air sombre, joyeux ou mitigé.

-On ne devrait pas accompagner les premières années ? demanda Anne.

-Non, c'est le rôle des cinquièmes années, rectifia Zane, le seul préfet qui leur reste.

Les deux préfets de cinquième année arrivèrent justement, appelant les premières années qui semblaient plus petits d'année en année. Les deux préfets, eux, étaient d'une taille tout à fait raisonnable. Les sixièmes années s'attardèrent un moment pour laisser les autres quitter la Grande Salle pour éviter le bouchon qui s'était formé dans le hall. Les professeurs quittaient eux aussi la pièce par une porte derrière leur table qui leur permettait d'esquiver le hall.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par les punitions ? demanda Clio à Anne.

-Viens, je vais te montrer notre salle commune, déclara celle-ci en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner. Seuls les Serdaigle sont censés connaître où est l'entrée ; nous n'avons pas le droit de communiquer cette information aux autres maisons.

Clio avait encore des choses à apprendre sur ce nouveau Poudlard. Zane leur emboita le pas. Scott suivit, plus modéré, se laissant rapidement distancer de manière à se retrouver à côté d'Etaine.

-Comment tu la trouves la nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

-Je doute qu'un soir soit suffisant pour juger d'une personne, soupira la Fourchelang en suivant des yeux le groupe devant eux, s'adaptant au rythme de marche du fan de quidditch.

-Surtout si tu ne lui adresses pas un mot de toute la soirée, se moqua-t-il.

-Sept, rectifia la légilimente.

-« Etaine Knightley », « non » et « je ne pense pas » ? sourit-il.

-En effet.

-Pourrais-je avoir un mot, miss Knightley ? vint une voix derrière eux.

Scott sursauta légèrement pendant qu'Etaine masquait son tressaillement. Elle n'avait pas entendu le Maître des potions arriver. Elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant – il avait tenté de parler avec elle plusieurs fois cet été depuis l'épisode devant le bureau – mais, trop occupée à analyser la soirée, elle l'avait oublié.

- _Tu aurais pu me prévenir_ , siffla-t-elle à Saernel entre ses dents.

- _Vous avez besoin de parler_ , répliqua le serpent.

La Fourchelang se retourna, un masque impassible sur son visage. Rogue se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

-Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, acquiesça-t-elle pendant que Scott s'esquivait prudemment, les laissant seuls dans le hall qui ne contenait plus que trois Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle occupés à rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Le Maître des potions attendit toutefois qu'ils soient totalement seuls pour prendre la parole.

-Je l'avais oublié. Il n'y avait rien d'intentionnel.

-Saernel avait fini par m'en convaincre, monsieur le directeur.

Rogue grimaça légèrement à la façon dont elle le désignait. Directeur et rien de plus. Etaine le fixa, froidement. Au fond, ce n'était pas tant pour la potion qu'elle lui en voulait.

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en laissant pour une fois tomber tout faux-semblant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait si ce n'est pas ça ?

La légilimente hésita puis son regard se durcit encore.

-Ce serait plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait Severus, corrigea-t-elle. Dis-moi, ce Stupéfix, était-ce pour m'éloigner du danger ou parce que tu croyais que je t'affronterais ?

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, Severus. J'ai beau n'avoir que seize ans j'ai vu et survécu à bien trop pour l'être encore. Je ne suis pas passé à travers tout ça pour me faire traiter comme une gamine incapable de me débrouiller, de me battre, de faire mes choix !

« Et, Severus, même un aveugle se serait rendu compte que j'étais déjà dark à ce moment-là. Tu savais ma haine pour Dumbledore, tu savais que j'avais été proche de le tuer et pourtant, ton premier réflexe était de me mettre hors combat. Tu pensais que j'aurais peur de faire le grand saut, de laisser le reste derrière moi ? Tu m'avais déjà en grande partie convaincue à l'époque que mon oncle ne cherchait pas mon élimination. Et tu aurais été le seul que j'aurais suivi si tu m'avais dit ce que tu allais faire. J'avais commis l'idiotie de m'habituer à te faire confiance.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis plus aveugle et j'ai appris à la dure, encore, que faire confiance est la pire des erreurs. Comme à l'orphelinat, tu te souviens ? J'y avais un ami, avant. Il s'appelait Kane. Il est mort de m'avoir fait confiance. Après ça j'avais décidé que je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un. Trop douloureux. Trop dangereux.

« Et puis tu es arrivé, déclara-t-elle avec énervement. Et je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis venu à te faire confiance. J'ai été stupide. Je suppose que je devrais même te remercier de me l'avoir montré mais prononcer ces mots m'arracherait la gorge. Faire confiance n'est pas une erreur que j'ai l'intention de refaire. »

Il y avait une lueur tourmentée dans les yeux normalement froids de Rogue. La légilimente le fixa un instant avant de se détourner. Elle s'était laissée emporter, encore.

-Et tu crois que tu n'es pas la seule, Etaine ? cria Rogue derrière elle. Tu crois que moi non plus je ne m'y suis pas laissé avoir ? Ce n'est pas vivre que de se méfier de tout le monde !

-Non, répondit la Fourchelang en s'immobilisant, lui permettant de la rattraper sur les premières marches de l'escalier de marbre. C'est survivre. Et c'est ce que je fais de mieux depuis des années, faute de savoir comment vivre. On risque beaucoup trop à vivre ; la chute est toujours trop dure.

Et elle recommença à gravir l'escalier. Une main agrippa son poignet. Etaine se retourna brusquement, faisant voler ses cheveux qui lui masquèrent un moment la vue. Elle sentit sa paume s'écraser sur la peau. Ses cheveux ne lui masquant plus la vue elle vit Rogue vaciller et son pied redescendre sur la marche précédente pour se stabiliser tant la force du coup avait été importante. Une marque rouge s'étendait sur sa joue. Le Maître des potions rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers elle, la figeant de son regard obsidienne. Elle pensait le trouver rageur. Il était calme, juste un peu triste.

-A force d'avoir peur de vivre, murmura-t-il, tu ne sauras jamais ce que cela signifie, de vivre, Etaine.

-On ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on n'a jamais eu. Regardes-toi, Rogue ! Est-ce qu'elle est si belle que ça ta vie ?

-Moi, je ne fais que survivre, comme toi. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que c'était de vivre, c'est notre différence.

-Alors je te plains de savoir, dit Etaine d'un ton définitif avant de se détourner.

Saernel eu juste le temps de passer sur les épaules du Maître des potions, qu'elle n'entendit pas s'il tenta de la suivre.

-Pour que la lumière soit, il faut qu'une autre chose existe, laquelle ? demanda le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui gardait la tour de Serdaigle.

-L'ombre, répondit Etaine dans un souffle. L'ombre et la lumière. Les contraires complémentaires.

-Bien vu, gazouilla le heurtoir pendant que la porte s'écartait.

La salle commune était déserte. Les murs bleus et les décorations de bronze étaient illuminés par la seule lumière de la pleine lune dehors qui traversait les larges fenêtres qui prenaient toute la portion ouest de la tour. Les fausses étoiles du plafond scintillaient doucement. Le mur Est était toujours couvert de bibliothèques. Une cheminée était placée au milieu de la face Nord. Au Sud, l'entrée était encadrée d'une statue de Rowena Serdaigle et d'un panneau d'affichage. On y trouvait les mêmes consignes que celles dites par Rogue. Et les peines encourues.

L'escalier à vis double grimpait toujours au centre de la salle commune, entre les canapés et fauteuils de la cheminée, et les tables de travail de la bibliothèque. Etaine posa la main sur la rambarde de marbre blanc et commença à monter. Le dortoir des sixièmes années serait au même endroit que toutes les années précédentes.

-Il y avait un escalier exactement pareil à Beauxbâtons, disait Clio quand elle entra dans la pièce.

-Ah, Etaine, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Anne en la voyant.

Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain et était maintenant vêtue d'une robe de nuit bleue pâle. Les rideaux de Luna étaient déjà fermés.

-Tu appellerais ça une dispute d'amoureux.

-Ah, ça ne va pas bien entre vous ? Je veux dire, se rattrapa Anne quand elle la foudroya du regard, vous avez passés l'été ensemble, vous auriez pu en discuter… Vous finissez toujours par vous réconcilier.

-J'ai passé la majeure partie de l'été à l'éviter : lui terré dans un laboratoire de potions, moi faisant des aller-retours entre un autre laboratoire de potions et la bibliothèque. On ne s'est jamais vu en tête à tête et j'aurais préféré que ça se poursuive ainsi, répondit Etaine en jetant sa robe de sorcier sur son lit.

-Au fait, Etaine c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça la Fourchelang en se demandant ce que voulait la nouvelle.

-Je me demandais si ça te gênerais qu'on échange de lit ? Celui-ci est plus près de la salle de bain si j'ai besoin de me lever la nuit…

-Ça me gênerait ; j'aime bien regarder les étoiles et Saernel risque de revenir au milieu de la nuit. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiennes à retrouver un serpent dans ton lit demain matin.

-Un serpent ? répéta la nouvelle pendant qu'Etaine sortait un pyjama noir de sa malle et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

-Un serpent, confirma Anne.

-Dis, elle est toujours aussi désagréable ? demanda Clio en baissant la voix, ignorant que la Fourchelang avait lancé un sortilège d'amplification de son.

-Etaine est un peu solitaire, corrigea Anne. Là elle vient de se disputer avec une personne avec qui elle s'était brouillée il y a quelques mois. Compte-tenu de ce fait elle était plutôt agréable. Crois-moi, être mort est parfois une alternative préférable à l'un de ses regards noirs. Un petit conseil : Etaine n'est pas quelqu'un que tu veux avoir comme ennemie.

La Légilimente réajusta le manchon qu'elle avait placé sur son avant-bras gauche plutôt qu'un glamour.

-Pourquoi ? Son nom n'est pas celui d'une puissante famille…

-Etaine est la descendante de Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, soit trois des quatre fondateurs de cette école qui étaient parmi les plus puissants sorciers de leur époque. Elle est par sa mère la dernière des McKinnon et donc le prochain seigneur McKinnon dès qu'elle aura dix-sept ans. Par son père elle est la petite-nièce du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'actuel dirigeant de la Grande-Bretagne magique, qui est en passant son tuteur légal. Et cela sans compter sa puissance magique. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a réalisé et de ce qu'elle réalisera encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a réalisé ? demanda Clio, soudain plus intéressée et respectueuse.

-A quinze ans j'ai tenu dix minutes durant un duel à mort contre Voldemort avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, intervint la légilimente. Entre autres choses.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle se tenait adossée contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, dans un pyjama noir en soie d'Acromantula. Ses cheveux défaits et lisses lui allaient jusqu'au bas du dos et ses yeux gris d'orage étaient fixés sur Clio. A son doigt, la bague de Serdaigle brillait légèrement. Clio recula légèrement. Seulement à ce moment Etaine se détourna et se désintéressa des autres occupants de la chambre désormais silencieuse.


	19. L'histoire de Minerva McGonagall

**Alison: merci! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que je continuerais de voir que quelqu'un y passe je publierais (jusqu'à la fin de ce tome en tout cas car c'est le dernier et je n'ai pas la suite) et Manon m'encourage avec une régularité de métronome.**

-C'est joyeux, répéta Scott, reprenant ses paroles de la nuit dernière. Excessivement joyeux.

Il avait l'air vaguement malade.

-On sait, il n'y a pas besoin que tu le dises encore, soupira Anne.

-C'est différent d'habitude ? demanda Clio.

-Beaucoup de Joncheruine, commenta inopinément Luna qui s'était assise, un peu absente, à côté d'eux. Surtout autour de toi, Etaine.

-Reflète bien mon état d'esprit, tiens, marmonna la Fourchelang. On se croirait à un enterrement.

-Un enterrement de première classe, commenta Zane en se servant d'œufs brouillés. Vous croyez qu'ils renvoient les cercueils aux familles ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les quatre ? interrogea Anne en croisant les bras devant elle. Vous faites ça depuis qu'on est entré dans la Grande Salle.

-Nous sommes en pleine communication mentale, déclara très sérieusement la légilimente.

-Introspection, nuança l'asiatique.

-Communication.

-Nous évaluons nos potentialités de survivre à cette ambiance misérable qui je l'espère ne va pas continuer toute l'année, termina Scott. On songe très sérieusement à aller voir un voyant pour avoir notre réponse. Loufoca ?

-45,3%, dit la rêveuse.

-De chance de survie ou de mort ? demanda le fan de quidditch qui semblait prêt à se convertir.

-De concentration de Nargles autour de toi, répliqua Luna, toujours un peu ailleurs.

Scott grogna.

-Très joyeux, commenta-t-il à nouveau.

-On _sait_ , soupira Anne en levant les yeux au ciel pour prendre le plafond à témoin. Pour répondre à ta question habituellement Gryffondor a commencé une bataille de nourriture, Drago Malefoy se vante de quelque chose, il y a deux ou trois débats le long de notre table et les Poufsouffle ne se sont pas métamorphosés en chenille, expliqua-t-elle à Clio en montrant la table des blaireaux d'un geste agacé.

Les Poufsouffle étaient en effet aussi recroquevillés les uns sur les autres que la veille. C'est ce qui s'appelait faire corps avec sa maison, tient !

-Verte, précisa Scott.

-Pardon ? demanda la sang-pure.

-En chenille verte.

Anne abandonna définitivement. Elle semblait prête à laisser tomber sa façade de sang-pure irréprochable – qui était déjà singulièrement ébréchée – devant cette énième ânerie qu'ils lui sortaient depuis le début du petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, les chouettes et hiboux choisirent ce moment pour inonder la Grande Salle, détournant l'attention.

-Elle a déjà été ouverte, murmura Clio en détachant sa lettre d'un hibou noir dont Etaine ne connaissait pas l'espèce. « Vérifiée par le service de communication »… Ils ouvrent le courrier ici ?

-Et ils surveillent les cheminées, les transplanages et portoloins sur tout le territoire. Mais Poudlard est le seul endroit où ils ouvrent les lettres, les informa Etaine. Tu es sûr que c'est pour moi ? questionna-t-elle, légèrement dubitative, à une effraie des clochers qui se tenait en face d'elle, tendant docilement la patte.

L'oiseau émit un léger gazouillis et agita légèrement la patte pour être délesté.

-Il n'a pas de tampon, celui-là, remarqua Zane qui tenait une autre lettre avec une large tâche rouge identique à celle sur celle de Clio.

-C'est de qui ? demanda Anne.

-Elle doit venir de Poudlard, supposa Etaine en vérifiant s'il y avait des maléfices dessus.

On ne savait jamais, avec Bellatrix… Mais le parchemin était exempt de tout sort ce qui était en soit étonnant puisqu'on n'y avait même pas placé d' _Impervius_. Le blason de Poudlard, un grand P au milieu des blasons des quatre maisons, fermait la lettre. La légilimente l'ouvrit, faisant tomber un badge de préfet. Une lettre l'accompagnait.

-En gros, résuma-t-elle à la demande de ses camarades une fois qu'elle eut finit de lire, comme Emma n'est pas là je suis censée la remplacer dans ses fonctions.

Génial… Le travail de préfet de l'enthousiasmait absolument pas ; cela lui semblait une perte de temps. Cependant, ce badge lui donnerait la légitimité dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Rogue la connaissait trop bien. Dans sa lettre, il lui laissait le choix de refuser le badge, sachant parfaitement qu'elle calculerait les avantages et les inconvénients qu'il apportait, et qu'elle finirait par voir que les avantages l'emportaient sur les inconvénients. Et qu'elle garderait le badge, ce qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas fait s'il le lui avait imposé. Un vrai Serpentard. Elle jeta un regard à la table des enseignants depuis le milieu de la table Serdaigle où ils s'étaient assis. Rogue mangeait sans soin pour le monde et les autres semblaient l'ignorer. Etaine écrasa aussitôt le respect qu'elle éprouvait devant cette tactique.

Restait à savoir si Rogue l'avait imposé à Flitwick ou si celui-ci avait été d'accord. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule sixième ou septième année à recevoir un badge. Et que s'il y avait une hésitation, cela se décidait au sang. Ou à l'influence. Cela Clio devait l'avoir compris puisqu'elle lui envoya un regard respectueux. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa filiation elle était nettement plus respectueuse avec elle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Etaine, elle devait se l'admettre. En revanche, elle aimait nettement moins le fait de se faire traiter comme un supérieur. Clio semblait avoir l'idée que la Fourchelang se devait d'agir comme une sang-pure parfaite étant donné son rang. D'où sa participation à la conversation sans queue ni tête de ce matin.

Les chefs de maisons passaient désormais dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Le professeur Flitwick s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps auprès des sixièmes années, vérifiant qu'ils disposaient bien des Buses pour poursuivre leurs classes. L'enseignant de sortilège semblait avoir décidé de suivre la même ligne que le majordome dans « _Tout va très bien madame la marquise_ ».

-Histoire de la magie, Runes, Défense contre les forces du Mal ou Arts Sombres comme il faut dire maintenant, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilège avancé, à quoi s'ajoute bien sûr l'étude des moldus, cela me semble parfait M. Emmerich. C'est une bonne idée de garder vos options ouvertes, déclara-t-il en lui rendant sa liste, tapotant sur un parchemin pour créer son emploi du temps.

«Miss Stevens, ah, je crains que l'option guérison ne soit possible qu'à partir de la septième année, vous pouvez toutefois en parler à Pompresh. Potions, Astronomie, Sortilèges, Arts Sombres, Divination, Runes plus l'obligatoire, cela me semble très bien ; vous aurez assez de temps libre pour vous avancer pour la guérison. Je vous conseille le guide _Plantes et guérison, les inséparables_ , d'Avrenil, il vous permettra de prendre de l'avance. Vous devriez prendre Botanique également si vous souhaitez devenir médicomage ; une bonne connaissance des plantes est importante.

-Est-ce possible avec seulement un Acceptable ?

-Oh oui, je crois que vous avez frôlé l'effort exceptionnel ; vous n'avez pas eu de chance avec le Snargalouf, c'est tout. Dans ces cas-là Sprout accepte les élèves s'ils ont été sérieux les années précédentes.

-Merci professeur, pouvez-vous me dire qui enseigne la divination ?

-C'est Firenze les deux dernières années.

Anne acquiesça puis s'absorba dans la lecture de son emploi du temps pendant que l'enseignant de sortilège se tournait vers Luna.

-Très ambitieux, oui, miss Lovegood ; Botanique, Sortilège, Arts Sombres, Métamorphose, Potions, Divinations et Soins aux créatures magiques, je crois que vous êtes la seule à prendre cette classe, et étude des moldus. Parfaitement en accord avec votre projet, très polyvalent.

« Miss Cloves, je crains que l'Alchimie ne soit pas au programme de Poudlard, mais vous pouvez prendre Astronomie, Potions, Arts Sombres, Divination, Runes et Sortilèges. Sans compter l'étude des moldus, bien sûr.

« Miss Knightley, toujours décidée à tout prendre sauf l'Histoire de la magie ? Neuf matières en plus de votre apprentissage, c'est un peu lourd mais vous vous en êtes très bien sortie à vos Buses ; Optimal avec plusieurs mentions comme la meilleure de votre année. Cela fait donc Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique, Arts Sombres, Runes, Arithmancie, Potions, Astronomie. J'ai vu que vous vous ennuyez en cours, vous désireriez passer au-dessus dans certaines matières ? Les examinateurs nous ont envoyés les résultats que vous auriez obtenus si vous aviez passé vos Aspics et je dois dire que c'est exceptionnel. Vous pourriez faire plusieurs classes de maîtrise, si vous le désirez… »

-En fait, j'envisageais les maîtrises en Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Arts Sombres, Runes et Potions.

-Potions, vous vous arrangez déjà avec Ro… monsieur le directeur, pas besoin de classe avancée vu votre succès de l'an dernier. Sortilège, Métamorphose et Runes je peux vous faire passer en maîtrise. Arts Sombres, je ne sais pas, mais vous aviez les meilleurs résultats en Défense contre les forces du Mal à vos Buses. Il n'existe pas de classe expert pour ça, même si je crois que le directeur organise quelque chose. Peut-être de l'auto-étude en attendant ? Mais ce sera un peu lourd, surtout avec l'étude des moldus qui s'y ajoute…

Il avait débité tout cela d'une traite, sans varier son intonation, ce qui faisait un effet très étrange mais ne permettait pas de dire s'il approuvait ou désapprouvait le nouveau régime. Juste que son comportement était inhabituel.

-Je vais m'arranger avec les enseignants, acquiesça Etaine.

Elle avait profité que l'enseignant de sortilège créait les emplois de ses camarades pour consulter le deuxième message dans l'enveloppe : « Rendez-vous dans mon ancien bureau à huit heure, vendredi soir. Cette réunion concerne tous les infiltrés. Informes-en Austen. Le mot de passe est Sarlac. » Si elle se souvenait bien, Sarlac était une ville française où était née l'Archiviste.

Flitwick acquiesça et lui tendit son emploi du temps provisoire.

-Cinq maîtrises ? demanda Clio, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Il faudra que je supprime quelques cours, acquiesça Etaine en regardant l'emploi du temps devant elle.

-Ça fait ? demanda Zane.

-43, non 44 heures. Vous n'allez pas beaucoup me voir cette année.

-44 ?! s'exclama Scott, t'es complétement barge ?

-Je compte supprimer les sortilèges, métamorphoses, runes et arts sombres niveau sixième année. Ça tombe à 29 et demi, dont la moitié en maîtrise, même s'il faudra que je valide mes Aspics en ces matières. Je peux peut-être me passer de l'étude des moldus, aussi. On verra quelle tête a le cours.

-Tu ne le sais pas déjà ? chuchota Zane.

-Il y a deux possibilités sur lesquelles Carrow peut partir. L'une est intéressante car réelle. L'autre est purement dogmatique. Vous avez combien ?

-Ça me fait 28, calcula Scott.

-26 et demi ; ça ira, estima Zane.

-Je dirais 21 et demi, estima Anne. Plus le travail sur la guérison.

-21 et demi aussi, constata Clio, mais je vais profiter de la semaine pour voir mon si mon niveau est suffisant pour prendre des spécialités. Peut-être sortilèges et runes.

-Luna, ici la terre ? demanda le fan de quidditch

-23, 5. Tu veux un navet népalais ? Ça aide à planer ; ce serait plus facile pour atteindre la lune. Peut-être avec le nouvel Eclair de Feu qu'ils ont sorti la semaine dernière ? Mais si tu veux être le premier c'est trop tard ; Bobby Summer l'a déjà fait il y a trois ans, c'était dans le journal…

Scott la dévisagea un instant puis se rabattit sur une réponse à peu près gentille, sans doute pris de pitié devant le regard de la rêveuse.

-Je pense que je vais attendre quelques années qu'ils sortent le nouvel Eclair de feu. Bon, on y va ? Ça commence par quoi ?

Ça commençait par potion, où Etaine n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Slughorn qu'elle pouvait s'en tenir exclusivement à son apprentissage, même s'il était pour l'instant plutôt interrompu. Cela, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Et puis, ce n'était pas si important puisqu'elle avait passé l'été à assister Mulciber pendant qu'il enseignait à Rabastan.

* * *

En métamorphose, McGonagall ressemblait à un lion en cage : coincé, tournant en rond, mais n'attendant que l'occasion de mordre à la gorge celui qui était à l'extérieur. Cependant, elle le masquait très bien, hormis la ligne serrée que formaient ses lèvres. Cela n'empêcha pas Etaine de lui demander si elle pouvait prendre une maîtrise.

-C'est pour me surveiller ? répliqua immédiatement l'enseignante en métamorphose.

-Non, c'est parce que je suis coincé dans ma transformation en animagus et je n'arrive pas à comprendre où.

C'était vrai. Il y avait deux ans, quand elle avait commencé ses travaux sur la transformation en animagus, elle avait estimé qu'il ne lui faudrait pas deux ans pour y parvenir. Plus tard, en fin de quatrième année, elle avait revu son jugement : elle en était bien plus proche que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Cependant, au milieu de sa cinquième année son animagus avait commencé à devenir plus flou, et cela ne s'était pas amélioré. Maintenant, seuls quelques éléments indiquaient encore ce qu'il avait été quand elle l'avait découvert. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pu le restaurer à sa majesté d'antan. Chaque jour qui passait, il semblait s'éloigner davantage.

Elle s'était inquiétée quand cela avait commencé, avant de se rassurer rapidement. Ce n'était pas important. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'était rendu compte – à sa grande horreur – qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. S'il y avait une chose qu'Etaine détestait par-dessus tout, c'était être redevable à quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi avait-elle attendu ce qu'elle estimait être le dernier moment pour aller voir McGonagall. Etant donné qu'elle était elle-même animagus, l'enseignante de métamorphose était probablement sa meilleure option pour avoir des renseignements.

-Vous tentez de devenir animagus ? demanda la professeur, dubitative, pendant que le dernier élève quittait la classe.

Etaine acquiesça.

-Auprès de qui ?

-Personne.

McGonagall arqua un sourcil.

-La transformation en animagus est un processus très compliqué ; je doute que toute personne, même vous, puissiez y parvenir seule.

Et l'enseignante se détourna.

-Je ne le vois plus, lança Etaine derrière son dos. Il est devenu de plus en plus flou ces derniers mois et maintenant il n'est que brumes.

McGonagall s'arrêta.

-Quand avez-vous commencé ?

-En quatrième année. A quatorze ans.

-Moi j'en avais douze. J'ai achevé ma transformation à quatorze, en secret. Personne ne le savait, sauf un. Je ne me suis fait recensée qu'à dix-sept ans quand Dumbledore m'a percé à jour. Il ne m'a pas donné de choix ; c'était soit ça soit il me dénonçait au ministère. C'était mon secret le mieux gardé, mon évasion.

« Je suis un cas à part, miss Knightley. Je viens d'une vieille famille sang-pure traditionnellement à Serpentard. J'étais la première jamais classée à Gryffondor. C'était ma rébellion. Les lions ne l'ont pas compris dans un premier temps. Et les serpents me rejetaient pour ma « trahison ». Moi-même je les rejetais pour m'éloigner d'eux, de ma famille. J'étais très solitaire pendant ma première année, trop douée, trop froide. Jusqu'au moment où le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal a attribué à notre classe un projet de groupe. En quelques minutes, ils avaient tous formé leurs binômes, et ne restaient que moi, la Gryffondor venue de Serpentard et Tom Jedusor, le Serpentard au nom moldu.

McGonagall connaissait son oncle ?

« Aucun de nous deux n'étaient ravi. Mais petit à petit nous sommes devenus amis. Les parias des deux maisons ennemies. Pendant nos premières années de scolarité nous avons été meilleurs amis. Nous voulions leur prouver que l'on pouvait être différent et puissant. Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus les deux meilleurs élèves de notre année. Lui, il avait son talent en arts sombres et sa connaissance instinctive de la magie. Moi, ma transformation en animagus et mes dons en métamorphose et charmes. Il était le seul à savoir mon secret. Et il ne l'a jamais dit à quiconque.

« Puis les années ont passés et nous nous sommes éloignés ; j'avais rejoint l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse. Cela m'avait rapproché de ma maison. La puissance de Tom l'avait finalement intégré à sa maison et il était en train d'en prendre la tête. Notre amitié a disparue, laissée de côté.

« Mais c'était lui qui m'avait donné la force et la confiance de devenir animagus. C'était lui qui me rappelait pourquoi j'avais choisi Gryffondor et la raison de tous ces efforts. Lui qui a maintenu ma psyché intacte suffisamment longtemps pour que mon totem ne change pas.

« La raison pour laquelle la majorité des animagus ne le deviennent que bien après leurs études est qu'ils ne savent pas fondamentalement qui ils sont. Cette incertitude les empêche de voir leur totem. Je n'ai réussi la transformation si jeune que parce que j'avais quelqu'un qui me voyait mieux que moi-même et qui me rappelait qui j'étais.

« Vous, miss Knightley, ne savez pas qui vous êtes. Je ne sais pas si vous n'avez personne ou si vous ne l'écoutez pas mais je peux vous dire qu'il est inutile de poursuivre tant que vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes. »

-Merci, murmura Etaine après un silence à la femme sévère toujours de dos. Tom Jedusor…

-Disparu en Biélorussie à la poursuite des sbires de Grindelwald. On ne l'a jamais revu. Je suppose qu'il est mort, depuis le temps.

-C'est mon oncle.

McGonagall se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous voulez dire que Tom…

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, Je suis Voldemort ; c'est un anagramme.

Silencieusement, la Fourchelang quitta la salle de métamorphose. Elle et McGonagall avaient chacune beaucoup de choses à méditer.

 **Je ne sais pas si McGonagall était dans la même classe que Voldemort: dans le livre cinq elle mentionne qu'elle enseigne à Poudlard depuis un nombre d'année que j'ai oublié mais qui les place dans la même classe d'âge. En revanche, selon Wiki Harry Potter, elle est née en 1935, ce qui fait qu'elle commence sa carrière de professeur à onze ans... Donc j'ai choisi la première possibilité.**


	20. L'essai d'une révolte

-Est-ce que mon cours n'est pas assez bon pour que vous écoutiez, Knightley !

Lentement, pas le moins du monde surprise, Etaine tourna la tête vers l'enseignant, si tant est qu'il mérite ce titre. Amycus Carrow la fixait d'un air courroucé, sa baguette à la main. Elle supposait que passer une dizaine de minutes à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre était suffisant pour l'énerver. En tout cas, c'était pour elle moins ennuyeux que son « cours ».

-En effet, dit la légilimente.

Toute la classe se figea, retenant son souffle. Le corps d'Amycus se tendit et ses yeux s'aiguisèrent.

-Pourriez-vous répéter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque gourmant.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Etant donné que je sais déjà lancer un Doloris et que j'en sais au moins autant en malédiction sombre que vous, je ne vois pas pour moi l'utilité d'écouter votre conférence.

Carrow resta un instant silencieux puis un mauvais sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Dans ce cas, Knightley, je suis sûr qu'il ne vous gênerait pas de faire une démonstration. Ou, si vous n'y parveniez pas, d'être un instrument de cette démonstration. Namara !

Celui-ci au moins avait une once de stratégie. Ce n'avait pas été le cas de sa sœur. Le cours d'étude des moldus qu'ils avaient eu juste avant avait été purement dogmatique. Alecto Carrow avait passé l'heure à expliquer à quel point les moldus étaient de sales bêtes inutiles et à insulter les sang-mêlés. Dire que ce cours aurait effectivement pu être utile s'il avait été donné par un sang-mêlé ou au moins quelqu'un qui savait à quel point dangereux ils étaient. Hiroshima et Nagasaki auraient convaincu beaucoup plus de monde que ce ramassis d'idiotie sur la pureté du sang.

Ou du moins avait-ce été le contenu de la première demi-heure puisqu'à ce moment – la troisième apostrophe méchante à un sang-mêlé – Etaine avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez, ramassé ses affaires et quitté la salle. Ce discours l'aurait plus rendue imbécile qu'autre chose si elle était restée. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Alecto l'avait arrêtée et sommé de revenir. La Fourchelang s'était alors tourné vers elle et s'était le plus poliment du monde excusé puis avait exposé sa vision de la question moldue. A savoir qu'ils étaient dangereux, nombreux, très intelligents et aussi racistes que les sorciers. Et que s'ils venaient à découvrir l'existence de la communauté magique l'on pouvait tous se considérer comme mort. Elle avait laissé Alecto fulminante sans attendre sa réplique après avoir parlé pendant une dizaine de minutes des armes de destruction massives moldues, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle avait passé la suite de l'heure dans la bibliothèque et était arrivée la première pour les Arts Sombres. Comme c'était l'heure suivante Alecto n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Amycus. Cependant, ses condisciples lui avaient dit que la mangemorte n'avait pas décolérée de toute l'heure.

-Monsieur ? demanda le Gryffondor sang-mêlé en levant la tête vers l'enseignant.

-Venez ici.

Une lueur de peur apparut dans les yeux de Riley. Carrow s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui, saisit durement son bras et le ramena sur l'estrade. Comprenant, le Gryffondor tenta de se débattre et fut aussitôt cueilli par un _Inpedimenta_ , ce qui rendit ses tentatives aussi efficaces que s'il avait été coincé dans de la mélasse.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche avant que Luna ne presse sa main. La plus jeune Weasley se rencogna contre le banc. Stephen Hunter, un autre Gryffondor semblait déchiré. Une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Scott indiquait que cet état était partagé. Riley était son ami. Impavide, Etaine observa toute la scène jusqu'à ce que la situation se soit stabilisée. Personne n'interviendrait. Les rumeurs sur ce qui étaient arrivés à ceux qui l'avaient fait ce matin courraient le château. Seamus Finnigean était encore à l'infirmerie. Neville en revanche en était déjà sorti.

-Alors Knightley ? demanda Carrow en agrippant les épaules de Namara. Incapable de lancer cette malédiction, finalement ?

Sa baguette était dans sa main. Visiblement, lui aussi savait que c'était un moment critique. Mais il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient dans le même camp puisqu'Etaine ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais présenté à lui qu'avec son masque au serpent.

La Fourchelang se leva lentement et pointa la baguette sur Riley qui la regardait, suppliant.

- _Endoloris_ , lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide, dénuée de tout sentiment.

Riley ferma les yeux et certains détournèrent le regard. Pourtant le cri vint de Carrow. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement rapidement étranglé devant la douleur inattendue et son corps se contracta en avant tandis qu'il ravalait son cri en serrant les dents. Les yeux de Riley se rouvrirent quand il sentit les doigts d'Amycus se crisper sur ses épaules et la malédiction à laquelle il était soumis se rompit. Le Gryffondor sauta hors de sa portée, allant se réfugier contre un mur, le cœur battant à toute allure. Les mains de Carrow agrippèrent le bureau professoral pour tenter de se maintenir debout. Finalement un long et horrible cri lui échappa et il tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur. A ce moment-là seulement, Etaine leva la malédiction.

Le silence dans la classe fut assourdissant. On entendait juste la respiration haletante d'Amycus qui reprenait son souffle. Elle savait lancer un Doloris aussi bien que n'importe quel membre de l'Cercle proche après tout.

-Je peux peut-être savoir lancer un Doloris, Carrow, mais je ne bénéficie pas de la violence gratuite, déclara Etaine en allant lentement rejoindre le mangemort auprès duquel elle s'accroupit. Vous avez déjà fait votre petit spectacle ce matin, c'est suffisant. Et je refuse que vous preniez votre propre insuffisance sur d'autres. Vous avez été volontaire, vous en payez le prix. Ils ne l'ont pas été.

« Sur une autre note, je crois que je peux me passer de vos cours et ceux de votre sœur, je vous serez grès de l'en informer. A méditer, Carrow. »

La Fourchelang se releva, déployant sa haute taille d'un mouvement souple volé à son oncle et stupéfixia d'un mouvement négligeant le mangemort. Elle se tourna vers la classe et pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir comment ils allaient réagir. Très clairement, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur ; déstabiliser le nouveau régime alors qu'il n'était pas encore solidement implanté était au mieux idiot, au pire suicidaire. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si Carrow lui venait sous la peau ! Un rapide balayage de légilimentie laissait seul deviner que cela n'allait pas mettre deux minutes à lui exploser à la figure.

Ginny se dressa, ouvrant le bal.

-Allons les virer d'ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les Gryffondor rugirent et Stephen s'écria « Viva la Revolutione ! », reprenant les mots de Swan il y avait de cela deux ans. Etaine soupira, imperceptiblement pendant que le groupe se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit. D'un négligeant geste de baguette, la légilimente fit claquer le battant. Les chaînes cliquetèrent et une barre apparue, verrouillant la porte et freinant l'ardeur des révolutionnaires.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, déclara Etaine, purement informative, de sa voix froide et douce.

Ginny se tourna vers elle, un peu énervée de se voir freinée.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai seize ans.

-Et alors ?

-Je suis mineure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? demanda un Gryffondor dont elle ignorait le nom.

-Sous autorité de mon tuteur légal, acheva la légilimente et Anne plaqua les mains sur sa bouche avec un bruit étouffé.

-Les gars ? demanda Scott d'une voix trainante en cherchant la permission dans le visage de la Fourchelang qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

-Quoi ?

-Son tuteur légal c'est Vous-Savez-Qui.

Silence de plomb. Tout le monde se tourna vers Etaine, la dévisageant comme si ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. La légilimente leur renvoya un regard impavide, la tête légèrement inclinée. Il se passa peut-être une minute où on aurait entendu une mouche voler avant que, le plus calmement possible, elle ne prenne la parole :

-Quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ? Bon, poursuivit-elle devant l'absence de réponse, en raison de l'indisposition malheureusement temporaire de Carrow et du fait que je suis celle qui l'a assommé, je finis la leçon.

« Ainsi qu'aurait dû le dire Carrow avant de vouloir faire une démonstration, commença Etaine d'une voix typiquement Rogue, Doloris, un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Le sentiment quand on le reçoit est analogue à si on vous faisait griller toutes les terminaisons nerveuses en même temps. Il y a plus douloureux. Mais pas beaucoup.

« Généralement la seule chose que l'on peut faire est crier à s'en arracher la gorge quand on le reçoit. Mais avec le temps, l'occulmencie, la méditation ou autres, on peut finir par développer une résistance ne serait-ce que légère, continua-t-elle en prenant son ton de conteur, désignant négligemment l'homme stupéfixié pour illustré son propos. S'il n'avait pas été pris par surprise, je suis certaine que Carrow aurait été en mesure de lancer une malédiction.

« Le Doloris est ce que l'on appelle une malédiction longue. Pour que l'effet perdure, le lanceur est obligé de maintenir le sort en place. Ce qui peut se retourner contre lui si on profite de la connexion établie pour renvoyer quelque chose le long du sort.

« Il a été interdit en 1776, en même temps que l' _Avada Kedavra_ et l' _Imperium_. C'était, jusqu'à il y a peu, les sorts les plus sévèrement réprimés par le ministère de la Magie. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ?

Pas une réaction. Etaine soupira encore, consternée de voir que même les sang-purs avaient accrochés à la désinformation du ministère.

« Depuis cette époque, il s'est construit un vaste mythe autour des Impardonnables comme on les a surnommés depuis. On dit qu'il faut être au-delà de toute rédemption pour les lancer. Qu'ils sont réellement difficiles à maîtriser, au point que seuls certains des plus sombres sorciers peuvent les jeter. La vérité est qu'un enfant de huit ans jetant une crise de colère peut parfaitement vous mettre sous Doloris.

La légilimente laissa passer un instant pour qu'ils assimilent l'information.

« Si c'est trois sorts entre tous ont été bannis, c'est parce qu'ils sont excessivement simples à lancer. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être puissant. Il n'y a pas besoin de se concentrer. Il n'y a pas besoin de haïr. Il suffit juste de vouloir. Vouloir être en contrôle. Vouloir faire mal à quelqu'un. Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un.

« Raphael Bocker, répandu pour être un seigneur sombre entre 1830 et 1850, a quasiment pris le ministère britannique en soumettant un à un ses membres à l'Imperium. Il y aurait réussi si son second n'avait pas réussi à stopper le sort suffisamment longtemps pour le blesser mortellement. Raphael Bocker avait lancé pour la première fois l'Imperium à quelqu'un en 1812 alors qu'il avait neuf ans. Un éclat de magie accidentelle comme certains font léviter les choses ou s'évaporer ce qu'ils ne veulent pas manger. Lui voulait échapper à un proxénète qui le forçait à se vendre.

« Christopher McBloom a été condamné à la réclusion à vie à Azkaban alors qu'il avait onze ans. En rentrant ivre un soir son père avait battu sa mère. Il avait voulu lui faire _mal_ , autant qu'il l'avait fait à sa mère. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il a expliqué aux Aurors. C'était en 1890.

« En 1774, un Seigneur Sombre sévissait dans les Highlands. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts, ou du moins d'après les compte-rendu et l'on avait retrouvé les corps de disparus qui avaient manifestement été frappés par l'Avada Kedavra. Les Aurors ont été très surpris de se retrouver face à une fille de quatorze ans dépenaillée. Ça leur a coûté cinq hommes. Ils ont découvert qu'elle avait commencé à sept ans, quand elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait tuer les animaux et les hommes simplement en disant « meure ! » et en le voulant très fort. Il parait qu'elle faisait ça aussi facilement qu'un charme de lévitation. C'est à la suite de cette histoire que les Impardonnables ont été interdits.

La légilimente fit une nouvelle pause.

« Au fur et à mesure du temps, des exemples comme ceux-ci sont devenus de plus en plus rares parce que la désinformation du ministère à fait intégrer aux gens que les Impardonnables étaient quasiment impossibles à lancer. Ils n'essayaient même plus ou inconsciemment bloquaient leurs propres sorts. Mais il arrive encore de temps en temps que cela arrive comme de la magie accidentelle chez certains enfants, particulièrement les nés-moldus qui ne subissent pas cette désinformation.

« Il y a au ministère, rangé sous clef dans le bureau même du ministre et sous une trentaine de charmes de dissimulations, une boîte. Et dans cette boîte une liste de noms. Depuis 1776, environ une quinzaine de nés-moldus ne sont jamais arrivés à Poudlard car on les a envoyés à Azkaban pour des éclats de magie accidentelle qui s'apparentaient aux Impardonnables. Il y a leur nom, leur âge et le sortilège qu'ils ont lancé sans le savoir. »

Et sans la Vision de puissance de Teodred, ils n'auraient jamais trouvé cette boîte.

-Mais, intervint Zane, même s'il est possible – et d'après son ton il en doutait clairement – pour n'importe qui de lancer un Impardonnable, on ne peut le faire qu'avec la formule.

-C'est là toute la problématique. Si on s'en tient à la théorie, tu peux aussi bien lancer un Doloris en disant Soupe aux croutons si tu as assimilé Soupe aux croutons à la douleur. Sauf que nous nous y avons assimilé le mot Doloris et la prononciation _Endoloris_. Auto-conditionnement.

-Mais, intervint Clio, la théorie magique veut que l'on ne puisse utiliser un sort qu'avec les paroles. Les effets de la magie sont liés aux syllabes…

-En effet, approuva Etaine. Mais au fil du temps, l'empreinte du sort s'intègre dans la trame-time et permet de s'affranchir des mots. Plus un sort sera utilisé, plus son utilisation sera facile. De plus, les syllabes de puissance peuvent varier. Pour un seul effet, tu peux avoir plusieurs possibilités de combinaisons de syllabes.

Visiblement l'explication était passée largement au-dessus de la tête des Gryffondor et même d'une partie des Serdaigle.

-Trame-time ? demanda Riley, probablement le plus audacieux du lot.

-Chaque fois que tu utilises un sort, tu entraînes une déformation de la trame-time. Ton sort y laisse une empreinte en quelque sorte. Elle y reste très peu de temps, environ quelques heures, avant de s'effacer. En revanche, si le même sort est utilisé à plusieurs reprises, l'empreinte sera plus importante. La déformation est donc plus importante.

« La magie sera donc attirée par cette déformation, et il deviendra plus facile de reproduire les effets attachés aux syllabes de puissances. Comme chaque utilisation du sort agrandit la déformation qui y est associée il devient de plus en plus simple à utiliser. Le Doloris, l'Avada Kedavra et l'Imperium ont été très utilisés ; leur empreinte dans la trame-time est très importante. Les gens finissent donc un jour ou l'autre par retomber sur eux. »

Teodred avait passé assez de temps à lui expliquer cela pour qu'elle comprenne au moins les notions de bases.

-Qui pourrait vouloir utiliser un Doloris ? s'exclama Ginny.

-Je crois qu'avant l'interdiction les trois sorts étaient assez répandus. L'Avada Kedavra était utilisé chaque fois qu'il fallait abattre un animal et les Doloris et Imperium contre les moldus. Vu le nombre de condamnations qui ont suivi cette décision cela parait probable.

-Et comment on sait que ce n'est pas un mensonge ? lança le Gryffondor dont elle ignorait le nom.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le garçon se leva et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Tu débarques et tu nous dis que depuis deux cents ans le ministère envoie des nés-moldus à Azkaban. Maintenant, que les Impardonnables sont des jouets pour enfants et qu'on les utilisait tout le temps. Pourquoi on devrait te croire ?

Etaine garda un instant le silence, le considérant. Les autres étaient en train de se demander s'il était allé trop loin.

-Rien ne t'oblige à me croire, finit par déclarer la Fourchelang. Je dis ce que je sais, ce que j'ai découvert, ce qu'on m'a dit et que j'ai vérifié. Ce que je crois n'a en rien à influencer tes propres convictions. Mais je suis prête à me justifier.

« La liste des nés-moldus envoyé à Azkaban a été trouvé dans le bureau de Scrimgeour par un Cercle proche qui voit la magie. Je le connais personnellement et sait qu'il se moque complètement de la question des moldus et nés-moldus ; ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il s'est engagé. J'ai personnellement eu cette liste sous les yeux.

« La réalité sur les Impardonnables est bien connue et depuis longtemps par les Langues-de-Plomb. Rookwood, un autre Inner, a fait partie du Département des Mystères avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban il y a seize ans. Les compte-rendu des vieux procès se trouvaient également dans le Département des Mystères. On les y a découvert i peine un mois. Rookwood est toujours en train de les analyser.

« Quant à la trame-time ; si tu cherches, tu verras que c'est une théorie magique largement admise parmi les Maître des sorts artisanats. Bien sûr, c'était avant que le ministère Britannique n'interdise le sort artisanat. Elle est également la base des quartiers, connue sous le nom de Maillage par les Maîtres des Protections. »


	21. Réunion des infiltrés

**Lerugamine: =)**

Silencieusement, deux silhouettes faisaient leur chemin dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La première était vêtue de robes de combat noires composées d'un gilet en peau de dragon renforcé par divers sorts de protection, tant contre l'usure que contre les sorts, un pantalon serré avec les mêmes sorts et des bottes de cuir, également en dragon, qui montait jusqu'à mi mollet. Un étui avait été placé le long de sa cuisse dans lequel était glissée une dague gobeline dont on ne voyait que la garde noire incrustée d'obsidiennes. Une légère lueur bleutée émanait de la pierre qui ornait la bague qu'elle portait à la main. Un masque d'argent avec un serpent dressé sur le front dissimulait son visage tandis qu'une longue tresse à trois branches lui descendait jusqu'à mi dos. Un manteau d'un noir qui semblait légèrement brillant et en même temps totalement passe-partout était placée sur les épaules de la silhouette qui avançait vers sa destination d'une démarche assurée à la foulée longue et souple.

A côté elle, légèrement en retrait, la deuxième figure avançait à grand-pas pour se maintenir à son niveau. L'homme était relativement grand, dans les environs du mètre quatre-vingt et dépassait sa compagne. Il portait lui aussi des bottes de dragon noires et un pantalon serré mais le gilet avait été remplacé par un tabard noir bardé de sorts de protection qui avait le même étrange scintillement invisible que la cape. Un masque basique couvrait ses traits, ne laissant échapper qu'une paire d'yeux noisette et des cheveux blonds sombres hérissés.

Le couple s'arrêta devant le portait d'un corbeau noir.

-Ma dame ?

Etaine se tourna vers l'homme et sourit sous son masque.

-Il n'y a nulle raison d'être nerveux. Il suffit d'intervenir si tu as quelque chose de pertinent à dire ou si l'on te demande ton avis. Mais je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de parler. Sarlac, déclara-t-elle à l'oiseau qui inclina la tête et fit s'écarter le battant.

Sans la moindre peur la Fourchelang s'avança dans la pièce, ne s'arrêtant que sur le seuil de la pièce où une demi-douzaine de baguettes étaient pointées sur son visage par divers masques d'argent. Elle remarqua qu'une des mains tremblait légèrement.

-Accueil au combien agréable, dit-elle avec une ironie très Rogue en posant les mains sur ses hanches, je vous en remercie.

Il y eu un rire dans le cercle. De tous, c'était l'un des seuls à ne pas porter de masques avec Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Toujours habillé de noir, il se tenait au bout de la table, deux rideaux de cheveux noirs qui ne luisaient pas à la lumière des bougies encadrant son visage. Sans doute, maintenant qu'il n'était plus constamment entouré des vapeurs de potions, n'étaient-ils plus aussi gras qu'avant.

-Toujours le sens de l'humour, Milady, rétorqua Rogue.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour compenser votre charmant caractère, Severus, répliqua la légilimente.

-J'aurais plutôt dit compléter que compenser, répliqua-t-il avec un rire dans la voix pendant que les autres rangeaient leurs baguettes, et continuaient à la fixer, se demandant sans doute qui elle était pour connaître Rogue à ce point.

-Touché, reconnut-elle sans la moindre gêne.

Dans ces réunions, il avait déjà été convenu avant le début de l'année qu'ils devaient être amicaux. Voldemort avait été ferme sur ce point : il y avait deux Cercle proche à Poudlard et ils devaient s'entendre, au moins en apparence. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas c'était de retrouver la même camaraderie que pendant les leçons qu'il lui donnait les années précédentes. Elle chassa rapidement le sentiment et s'avança pour prendre la chaise à sa droite que Rogue lui offrait d'un mouvement de main.

Cette réunion n'avait même pas commencé et elle avait déjà beaucoup à méditer. D'un geste semblable à celui du directeur de Poudlard, elle invita Austen à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela elle le plaçait assez haut dans la hiérarchie pour cette réunion et que cela serait noté par les autres participants. Le Poufsouffle avait un énorme potentiel ; depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré il y avait moins de deux mois ses capacités au duel avaient augmentées de manière phénoménale par rapport à ce qu'elles étaient auparavant, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait pu en juger. Et plus encore depuis qu'elle l'avait personnellement pris sous son aile. Ce serait fort probablement un des Cercle proche dans une dizaine d'année, voir en moins de temps. S'il restait vivant jusque-là. D'ici à la fin de l'année, elle avait calculé qu'avec son acharnement à s'améliorer et les leçons qu'elle lui donnait il devrait pouvoir intégrer le Cercle médian.

Dès qu'elle fut installée, les mangemorts se détournèrent et reprirent leur bavardage à voix basse par groupes de deux à cinq. Généralement la réunion en elle-même prenait moins de temps que ces préparations et conclusions où s'entretenaient alliés et se définissaient les stratégies. Pas qu'elle ait assisté à tellement de réunions mais cela avait le plus souvent été le cas jusqu'à présent. Certains arrivaient même parfois avec trois heures d'avance au manoir Malefoy. Lucius tentait de récupérer sa place, à ce qu'il semblait, même s'il ne semblait pas voir en Rogue le pire adversaire qui soit.

Son regard parcouru l'assemblée, cherchant à reconnaître des gens. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine de mangemorts à Poudlard. Près de la porte, un groupe de quatre personnes s'entretenait à voix basse en une autre langue. Probablement des étudiants transfert, ou au moins pour une partie. Elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Seuls Rogue et Voldemort savaient probablement qui ils étaient tous. Deux silhouettes massives qu'elle identifia comme Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient de part et d'autre d'une plus fine qui se tenait à moitié dans l'ombre. Drago Malefoy. Enrik observait autour de lui ou du moins semblait le faire, restant assis à côté d'elle. Il était le point de mire du groupe de quatre. Drago regardait également dans leur direction, mais l'on ne savait pas s'il était intéressé par le Poufsouffle ou les deux Cercle proche. Les jumeaux Carrow se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, les bras croisés dans une attitude identique. Alecto, reconnaissable parce que plus mince, laissait échapper de temps en temps un souffle agacé. Deux personnes déambulaient dans la pièce, sans sembler appartenir à un groupe particulier. Deux autres groupes de deux et trois étaient placés plus loin dans la pièce magiquement agrandie pour tenir cette foule. Et Rogue était à côté d'elle. Le Maître des potions se pencha vers elle.

-Des événements à signaler ?

Etaine se pencha à son tour vers lui et répondit, un petit sourire caché par son masque :

-Vous me connaissez, Severus ; cette semaine aurait été perdue si je n'y avais pas déclenché quelques bouleversements. J'ai cependant veillé à ce que mes débordements ne prennent pas de proportions trop importantes.

-Et combien de ton jeu as-tu abattu cette fois ? soupira-t-il, semblant légèrement découragé par son caractère toujours explosif.

-Comment veux-tu que j'abatte un jeu dont je ne connais pas toutes les cartes ?

Un globe lumineux scintilla au-dessus de la porte. Toutes les baguettes se tournèrent dans cette direction et le silence se fit.

-Entrez, déclara Rogue, faisant s'écarter le tableau.

Celui qui entra devait être l'un des plus petits présents dans la salle. Un garçon et d'après sa taille encore assez jeune. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil en se voyant menacé de tant d'armes.

- _Tension,_ siffla doucement Saernel.

Etaine le reconnu comme un de ses apprentis. Et plus précisément Weather. Sa main gauche était crispée de manière tout à fait caractéristique, dissimulant une bague montée d'une grande pierre noire qui était en réalité de la poudre d'obscurité du Pérou. Ainsi, il lui suffisait d'une pression de la main pour déclencher le noir total et pouvoir s'éclipser. C'était sa solution de dernier recours, avait découvert la légilimente, si jamais il se faisait prendre. Elle avait trouvé ça particulièrement intelligent et omis de lui dire qu'elle avait découvert son truc. Ses cheveux bruns chocolat à l'oreille le trahissaient également puisque son masque ne parvenait pas tout à fait à dissimuler son abondante chevelure.

-Prend place, l'invita Rogue après quelques instants de silence où il avait surement passé à la légilimentie le nouveau venu. Tu es le dernier.

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas autour de la table, dessinant la hiérarchie de ce soir. Rogue se tenait en tête de table. A sa droite, Etaine suivie d'Austen. A sa gauche, les jumeaux Carrow puis Crabbe et Goyle encadrant Malefoy au milieu. Les deux qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier, un garçon grand et une silhouette indéterminée plus petite, allèrent se placer à côté d'Austen. Le groupe de quatre les suivit pendant que celui de trois se plaçait à côté de Goyle. Les trois derniers prirent les places restantes à la fin. Là où la politique était une affaire d'alliance, ces solitaires se retrouvaient dépourvus.

-Bien, murmura Rogue en baissant d'un demi-ton, créant une ambiance. Amycus, Alecto, des constats généraux à faire ?

-La semaine s'est globalement bien passée, déclara Amycus qui semblait grincer des dents sous son masque de Serpentard, si l'on excepte le lundi.

-Alecto ?

-Les Gryffondor foutent le bordel, répondit la mangemorte, plus énervée encore que son frère. J'ai mis l'un d'eux, Londubat, en détention ; je pense que ça calmera les autres. Les sang-mêlés sont renvoyés où ils doivent être. Et puis il y a cette Knightley dont ils semblent tous à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'admiration. C'est une vraie peste.

-Le problème est qu'elle dispose d'une grande aptitude magique et qu'elle semble être une plaque tournante de Poudlard, poursuivit Amycus. Peut-être la reine de Serdaigle…

-Etaine n'a aucun intérêt pour la politique, déclara Rogue. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de toujours se trouver proche du sommet. Elle ne joue pas le jeu des alliances ; elle se débrouille seule ou du moins elle essaye de le faire. Et malgré cette absence de base de soutien, elle est l'une des figures les plus importantes de Poudlard. L'une de celle dont il faut éviter de se faire un ennemi.

-Autant briser le symbole, alors, lança Alecto que la Fourchelang détestait franchement. Elle a déjà fait clair qu'elle s'opposait au régime et encourage les élèves à la révolte.

-Si Etaine voulait vraiment la fin du régime, déclara Rogue avec un avertissement dans la voix, vous et votre frère seraient déjà morts, et Poudlard entre ses mains. Elle est dans notre camp, mais n'hésite pas à faire savoir quand elle est en désaccord.

Alecto se moqua :

-Surement, une gamine de seize ans ne…

-Vous parlez de la personne qui a tenu un duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à quinze ans, trancha Rogue, la voix plus forte qu'un murmure cette fois. Lequel a personnellement reconnu son habileté. La même personne qui est capable d'arrêter un Avada Kedavra, de recevoir un Doloris sans sourciller et qui est sur la voie de six maîtrises différentes. Un esprit brillant et l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de l'Angleterre magique. Le futur seigneur McKinnon, la propre héritière de Salazar Serpentard, descendante de Serdaigle et Gryffondor et la petite-nièce du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! tonna le Maître des potions. Etaine Evelda Knightley-McKinnon-Serpentard est l'une des dernières personnes dont vous voulez vous faire une ennemie et les habitants de Poudlard le savent !

« Etes-vous fou, Carrow, ou simplement stupide ? Les dernières personnes à être allées contre Etaine sont soient morts, soient en totale défaveur et tous craignent jusqu'à son ombre ! »

Le directeur de Poudlard, qui s'était levé au milieu de sa diatribe, se rassit, fusillant Alecto de son regard sombre. La légilimente était un peu surprise de la violence dont Rogue faisait preuve. Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait de lui, visiblement. Le Maître des potions lui lança un regard, lui intimant silencieusement de continuer.

-La situation est globalement en notre faveur. Serpentard et Serdaigle acceptent le nouveau régime, Serdaigle avec un peu plus de prudence que d'enthousiasme. Le roi de Serdaigle se contente pour l'instant d'observer. Il suit la ligne de conduite d'Etaine.

« Poufsouffle semble terrorisé, mais ils peuvent poser un problème à long terme. Ils ne sont pas aussi offensifs que les Gryffondor mais ils savent tenir une rancœur. »

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, vers Austen, qui poursuivit. C'était lui qui était en charge de l'information en provenance de Poufsouffle, comme elle était chargée de celle en provenance de Serdaigle. On ne s'attendait pas à trop de problème de Serpentard, mais on manquait d'un espion à Gryffondor. Rogue utilisait les peintures, mais le coup était tellement vieux – et surutilisé par Dumbledore – que même les Gryffondor avaient appris à s'en méfier.

-Pour l'instant, rien ne semble se profiler, déclara Austen en tentant de paraître assuré, ce à quoi il réussissait assez bien. Mais les Poufsouffle travaillent sur le long terme, ainsi que l'a souligné Milady. Si quelque chose est organisé, ce sera une résistance souterraine plutôt qu'une action d'éclat. Ils tenteront de saborder le système en utilisant le fait qu'on les sous-estime. Ils sont la base de la communauté magique, et ils disposent de beaucoup d'alliés qui ne peuvent pas sembler importants mais qui mis bout à bout forment un réseau efficace.

La légilimente pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle savait que les Poufsouffle étaient rancuniers, mais elle ignorait qu'ils prenaient une part si importante dans la société. Et elle réalisa que, comme les autres, elle sous-estimait les Poufsouffle depuis le début. Il y avait de quoi se donner des claques mentales. Austen continuait.

-Les Poufsouffle ne s'allieront pas à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils mèneront leur combat entre eux, mais n'entreront en résistance que si provoqués. Ils savent que, sans eux, Poudlard est une zone de guerre et qu'ils sont la seule chose qui maintient l'école gérable. Ils sont, si provoqués, à bien des égards une menace plus importante que les Gryffondor. Et ce notamment par leur résilience et leur solidarité. C'est une chose que les autres maisons ne comprennent pas, et qui fait qu'ils sont sous-estimés.

La Fourchelang continua à le regarder. Si réellement les Poufsouffle étaient quelque chose comme ce qu'Austen décrivait, alors ils venaient de berner le monde pendant près d'un millénaire. Etait-ce réellement possible que personne n'ait rien vu ? Et pourquoi Austen déballait-il soudain tout si la solidarité des Poufsouffle était telle ?

-Intéressant, déclara Rogue pendant que le silence s'éternisait. Pourquoi, alors, dévoiler ce qui est de toute évidence un secret de Poufsouffle ?

-Même Poufsouffle a ses parias, monsieur, déclara Austen, aussi respectueusement que possible.

Le Maître des potions laissa échapper un « mmh » sans engagement.

-Si c'est réellement le cas, il semble que nous avons un problème plus important que nous ne l'escomptions.

-Comme si Poufsouffle était une menace, caqueta Alecto. Juste un ramassis de bons à rien.

-Vous souvenez-vous de Bartémius Croupton Junior, Alecto ? demanda Etaine en penchant la tête vers elle.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il a berné tout Poudlard une année durant – ce qui incluait des légilimens, des mangemorts et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – en se faisant passer pour Alastor Maugrey. Même Dumbledore ne l'a pas soupçonné d'être quelqu'un d'autre que son vieil ami. Une comédie extrêmement bien montée et sans appui extérieur. C'était un Poufsouffle.

-Extrêmement doué, se rappela Rogue. Entièrement dévoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Légèrement fou, aussi, dû à son temps à Azkaban et à la décennie qu'il a passé à lutter contre l'Imperium auquel l'avait soumis son père. Il a surpris tout le monde quand, une fois arrivé à l'Cercle proche en un temps record, il a dit être venu de Poufsouffle. Qui a déjà pris la peine de regarder sérieusement les Poufsouffle ?

Il y eu des murmures. Visiblement, personne.

-Je dois admettre que j'ai toujours préféré regarder les personnes plutôt que les maisons, déclara Etaine. J'ai cependant quasiment relégué d'entrée de jeu les Poufsouffle comme quantité négligeable tant qu'il n'en était pas un qui se détachait de la masse. Le concept de solidarité m'a toujours laissé perplexe. Je l'aurais peut-être mieux compris si j'y avais été classée.

-Et si tu avais été à Serpentard ? la taquina Rogue.

-On crierait toujours au seigneur sombre en me voyant, répondit Etaine, un léger sourire dans la voix. Se souvenir ?

-Je n'avais pas crié. Juste manqué de faire un anévrisme.

La légilimente renifla. Le reste de la réunion suivait leur dialogue. Bien, l'Cercle proche est coordonné. Il ne l'est pas du tout, la première moitié passe son temps à la gorge de l'autre, mais officiellement tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et les deux Cercle proche de Poudlard s'entendent très bien. Très, très, très bien. Rogue avait _juste_ manqué de la tuer il y avait trois mois.

-Nous allons avoir besoin d'informations complémentaires sur Poufsouffle la prochaine fois, soupira Rogue. Continu de voir ça de près, ordonna-t-il à Austen avant de se tourner vers les autres : l'attitude vers Poufsouffle reste la même, mais nous ne leur donnons pas de raisons de nous en vouloir plus que les autres.

-Qu'en est-il des Gryffondor et de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? demanda Amycus.

Rogue pencha la tête vers Etaine. Celle-ci avait longtemps hésité à faire part de son rôle dans l'organisation, mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, le chat sortirait un jour de sa boîte et on l'accuserait et de dissimulations d'informations et sur sa loyauté réelle.

-L'Armée de Dumbledore a besoin d'un leader. Avec Potter en vadrouille et Etaine de notre côté, les deux principales figures sont écartées. Il y en a plusieurs autres sur qui pourraient prendre cette place, mais pas avec autant de succès. Ils auraient de plus à vaincre le symbole que représente Etaine et dont l'inaction montre en soi son approbation du régime. Par son opposition à la tentative de révolte de lundi dans votre classe, Amycus, elle a fait savoir que son rôle ne serait pas seulement d'être passivement de notre côté mais aussi de le défendre activement, devrait-il se produire une révolte. Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore savent les capacités et le caractère explosif d'Etaine et ils n'iront pas ouvertement contre elle. A côté, peut-être, mais pas contre elle.

« Les Gryffondor, cependant, sont au bord de la révolte, mais ils attendent aussi un leader, une figure de proue. Je pense qu'ils se rangeraient sous l'égide de l'Armée de Dumbledore si elle acquérait un leader compétent. »

-Etaine faisait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? questionna Amycus, surpris et suspicieux.

-Elle en était la seconde, confirma Rogue. L'Armée de Dumbledore avait deux leaders, deux enseignants. Potter était le symbole, Etaine la force et le cerveau. Elle a confirmé son rôle dans l'organisation, l'a justifié et n'a pas essayé de le cacher.

« Cela pose toutefois le problème de la compétence de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Etaine a toujours adoré enseigner et le fait avec un grand succès. Elle a réussi à enseigner à des deuxièmes années à jeter des Patronus en quelques semaines et les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ont été ses élèves pendant une année. Ils sont probablement, avec nous, parmi les meilleurs duellistes de l'école. Et Etaine à l'habitude de combattre sale si elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Cela signifie, des ennemis invisibles, des attaques éclairs et coordonnées, des lancers de potions, des coups physiques et un flux de paroles très irritant. Si l'Armée de Dumbledore venait à s'organiser, et elle le fera, elle sera un ennemi de taille car elle connait le château mieux que sa poche. »

-Et l'on ne peut pas simplement avoir les noms ? demanda Amycus.

-L'Armée de Dumbledore est sous fidelitas, précisa la Fourchelang. Et son emplacement, et ses membres. Nous ne connaissons assurément que Potter puisqu'il s'est fait prendre et Etaine parce qu'elle l'a volontairement dit. Elle ne peut toutefois pas divulguer le reste, n'étant pas la gardienne du secret.

-Superbe ! s'exclama Alecto. Nous avons donc quelques semaines pour mettre les Gryffondor à leur place et tenir fermement l'école puis nous nous retrouverons avec une force armée invisible attaquant les points stratégiques quand nous serons ailleurs.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour ça, se troubla Amycus.

-Ils ne savent pas combien nous sommes, rectifia Rogue. Ils connaissent avec certitude qu'il y a trois mangemorts de haut niveau ici. Ils ignorent qu'il y a un autre Cercle proche, Milady, un élite, Gamma, et ils ne savent pas qui est mangemort et qui ne l'est pas. Ils vont se méfier les uns des autres et ils vont se trahir. Nous n'avons véritablement à craindre que deux choses : l'Armée de Dumbledore et une révolte générale, cas apparemment déjà envisagé par Etaine dont ils ne savent pas trop où elle se situe dans le conflit. Dans le dernier cas, nous pouvons toujours faire venir les détraqueurs.

Il y eu un bref frisson dans le cercle. L'idée des détraqueurs ne plaisait jamais à personne. Sauf Rogue, apparemment. Oui, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de choses sur lui qu'elle ignorait. Beaucoup trop.


	22. Le temps d'être un mangemort

Quand elle faisait le compte, Etaine était réellement étonnée d'avoir pu un jour faire confiance à Rogue en sachant si peu de lui. D'où il venait, d'abord. Rogue était un sang-mêlé et sa mère était une Prince. Le Maître des potions lui-même était le dernier des Prince et le seigneur Prince. Elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné qu'il fut un seigneur de famille. Elle savait qu'il était sang-mêlé et n'avait même pas cherché plus loin. Dire qu'elle avait eu Anne à côté d'elle des années durant pour lui apprendre cela et plus encore ! Et elle n'avait même pas cherché à exploiter cette ressource.

Où le directeur de Poudlard était né, c'était un mystère. Sa vie avant Poudlard, cependant, avait été assez similaire à celle d'Etaine dans l'orphelinat pour qu'il ait une certaine affection pour elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait été un sang-mêlé recueilli, élevé et haï par la famille Prince car étant le seul héritier de la ligne. Cette explication ne cadrait pas. Rogue aurait davantage suivi les mœurs sang-purs si cela avait été le cas et sans doute aurait-il pris le nom de Prince, ne serait-ce que parce que forcé par sa famille. La seule autre option qu'elle voyait était qu'il ait été élevé dans le monde moldu, mais pourquoi, alors, n'avait-il pas pris le nom de Prince en même temps que la seigneurie ? Car c'était bien l'anneau des Prince qui brillait à son doigt. Anne s'y connaissait assez pour que l'on lui fasse confiance en ce domaine. Une conjonction des deux, peut-être ? Lorsqu'Etaine s'était faite cette réflexion, elle avait changé ses pensées de sujet, furieuse d'accorder encore son attention au Maître des potions, même après la trahison de celui-ci. Ses réflexions, elle se les faisait mentalement, peu désireuse, pour une fois, de les partager avec Saernel qui était maintenant dans le camp opposé. Même le serpent la trahissait, maintenant. Même son plus vieil ami.

Etaine secoua la tête. Cette dernière remarque reflétait beaucoup son état d'esprit actuel. Elle était vaguement paranoïaque, angoissée par tous ses yeux qui la suivaient. Depuis sa première – et dernière – classe d'Arts Sombres, tous les yeux de la maison Serdaigle étaient fixés sur elle. Même le roi – un septième année – se faisait discret. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu aller s'asseoir près des fauteuils devant la cheminée sans être contestée.

Serdaigle fonctionnait selon un système monarchique, comme Serpentard. Ce n'était pas le cas de Gryffondor et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Poufsouffle était géré. L'histoire des rois et des reines de Serdaigle et Serpentard remontait à la fondation de Poudlard. Ils avaient été les élèves privilégiés des deux fondateurs et à leur mort avaient pris en charge la maison. Le système monarchique avait depuis perdu sa vocation de désignation du prochain chef de maison, notant simplement politiciens, puissants et ambitieux. Serpentard gardait jalousement ses secrets alors elle ne savait pas comment leur système fonctionnait, mais elle s'était approchée assez près de celui de Serdaigle pour le connaître intimement.

Il n'y avait pas toujours un roi, mais son absence signifiait une période de transition entre régimes. Les fauteuils devant la cheminée étaient l'endroit du pouvoir, celui où s'asseyaient le roi et sa cour et d'où ils pouvaient observer la populace. Il s'agissait d'un endroit stratégique et y rester assis alors que le roi et sa cour arrivaient était, par exemple, un défi à la monarchie établie. La légilimente avait participée à l'une de ses prises de pouvoirs.

Dès le début, la puissance magique d'Etaine et son esprit l'avait mis au centre des luttes de pouvoirs de Serdaigle. Elle en avait vu assez pour savoir qu'il s'agissait majoritairement de luttes feutrées composées de paroles murmurées dans un couloir, de regards suivis ou de postures corporelles trahissant volontairement le rejet ou l'acceptation par les puissants. La Fourchelang, avec sa suspicion instinctive des autres, son habitude de les décoder et son langage corporel fermé ne s'y était pas faite des amis. En fait, dès qu'elle avait compris ce qui se tramait ici, elle s'était aussitôt distanciée du lot des puissants, passant des heures dans la bibliothèque à la poursuite du Savoir dont elle affirmait la recherche et évitant autant que possible la salle commune de Serdaigle. C'était, en effet, l'endroit où se jouaient les regards et où l'on jaugeait ses adversaires potentiels. Etaine s'était volontairement mise hors de la course. Ce n'avait pas pour autant rassuré tout le monde. La légilimente pouvait ne pas aimer la politique, il n'en était pas moins évident qu'elle savait y jouer. Sa prise de pouvoir sur le groupe des Serdaigle de son année avec l'éviction de Scott lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers en était la preuve.

Cet événement l'avait ramenée au centre de l'arène politique. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à s'en distancier d'ailleurs. Eviter la salle commune avait semblé rassurer les puissants, ainsi que ses affirmations de ne pas s'intéresser au Pouvoir, mais ils avaient toujours suivis de loin ses gestes. Pas totalement sous le radar, mais pas en évidence non plus. Elle était en dehors de la hiérarchie de Serdaigle. Atypique. Anormale. Dangereuse mais pas menaçante. Mais le jour où elle le serait… Et c'était dans l'attente de ce jour que Katrina Grey guettait ses mouvements. Toujours, Etaine avait senti cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Même si elle voulait quitter le jeu, les puissants ne la laisseraient pas faire. Ils ne la laisseraient pas prendre sa chance d'être une enfant. Souvent, avec le recul, la légilimente s'était demandée si elle aurait pu reprendre son enfance où elle l'avait arrêtée, si ce n'avait été ce constant sentiment. Katrina Grey était-elle également responsable de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui ? De son comportement d'enfant jeté dans le rôle d'un adulte ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais parfois, la question la hantait.

Au moment du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, Katrina Grey avait été en septième année et elle régnait sur Serdaigle depuis presque quatre ans. Elle était douée tant en magie que par l'esprit et ses parents avaient encouragés son ascension, facilitée d'ailleurs par les soutiens qu'elle avait nouée dans son enfance lors des bals sang-purs. Etaine la haïssait. Dès son deuxième mois à Poudlard, Katrina l'avait repérée comme une menace et agit tôt pour la neutraliser. La légilimente, peu intéressée par ce combat, avait préféré se retirer. Elle pensait ainsi qu'elle aurait la paix. Elle avait tort. La reine de Serdaigle ne l'avait pas lâché, certaine que ses études avaient pour but final de la renverser. La détrôner n'avait pas été un acte politique. C'avait été une vengeance, et l'une de celles qui étaient douces à Etaine.

Peu de temps après sa prise de pouvoir sur les troisièmes années, Bart Jenkins – l'actuel roi, alors en cinquième année – l'avait approché et lui avait proposé une alliance. Katrina Grey avait désigné son successeur comme Alex Bringman, un cinquième année de sa cour dont elle soutenait la progressive prise de pouvoir. La Fourchelang avait été un peu surprise de cette approche mais vu l'avantage. Alex était le digne successeur de Katrina et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle aurait encore droit à une surveillance constante s'il venait à devenir roi. Bart, en revanche, était l'un des Serdaigle les plus aimables à son sujet. Il préférait écouter les rumeurs que les alimenter et fomentait ses plans dans l'ombre sur plusieurs mois, prenant de la distance pour envisageait tous les cas de figures. Il voyait l'image d'ensemble et son temps comme roi tout comme ses qualités de joueur d'échec avaient prouvé qu'il était un grand tacticien.

Etaine avait accepté. La prise de pouvoir avait été rapide. D'abord elle, revenant dans la salle commune. Katrina n'avait pas tardé à envoyer Alex se faire les crocs sur elle. La légilimente l'avait défaite lors d'un duel, puis reculée lorsque Katrina était à son tour venue. Elle n'était pas sûre, alors, de faire le poids contre la sang-pure. Quand la reine de Serdaigle s'était retournée, elle avait vu Bart et sa cour, installés devant le feu. Il avait tenu un petit discours sur le danger de suivre les menaces à long terme au détriment de celles à court terme. La cour de Bart se composait alors de trois garçons et deux filles de son année, plus trois deuxièmes années, dont sa petite sœur. Etaine était ressortie à ce moment-là derrière Katrina et avait pris sa propre part du discours, disant que l'on créait ses propres ennemis. Et, devant la moitié de Serdaigle, Katrina avait été détrônée.

C'avait été le début du règne de Bart, que la légilimente préférait de beaucoup. Elle avait pu revenir dans la salle commune, faire ses devoirs sans qu'on ne lui pose des questions supplémentaires dessus et la surveillance sur elle s'était finalement considérablement relâchée. Bart l'avait cru ou du moins avait accepté de la croire quand elle disait n'avoir pas d'intérêt pour le pouvoir. Une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Leur alliance, désormais inutile, s'était disloquée. Pas qu'elle ait tenté de l'entretenir, d'ailleurs. Si elle avait été tentée par la politique, elle l'aurait fait et aurait de toute manière dû finir par faire un autre coup d'état. Ou alors, Bart aurait fini par la noyer dans sa cour, la neutralisant. Mais elle avait préféré revenir à son étude et n'avait plus entendu parler de politique.

Et maintenant, c'était le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui recommençait. Même Bart suivait ses moindres gestes. A en devenir fou. La légilimente se doutait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient. Qu'elle avait disparu sous le radar seulement parce qu'elle visait plus haut. Il était vrai qu'elle était maintenant intouchable. Elle n'avait qu'à se lever, aller s'installer devant la cheminée – même seule et sans appui – et elle serait reine. Bart la regarderait un instant, on sentirait le poids des ans sur ses épaules, et il tournerait les talons, allant rejoindre son dortoir, sans un mot. Surement, une autre aurait été heureuse de cet état de fait. Etaine secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ceux qui se battaient pour le pouvoir. Elle ne ressentait que de la honte. La même honte qui l'avait prise en lançant la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du manoir des McKinnon. Celle qui l'avait prise devant Swan et son discours. Celle qui la faisait détourner les yeux du regard accusateur de Zane. Celle qu'elle enfouissait au fond d'elle. Seuls les coupables avaient honte, non ? Et elle n'était pas coupable. Elle suivait simplement les règles du jeu, si on pouvait appeler cela un jeu.

Cela elle en avait parlé à Saernel, et la remarque qu'il avait fait ne l'avait amenée qu'à avoir davantage honte :

- _Et depuis quand tu suis les règles, petite sœur ? Les règles, tu les as toujours brisées, éparpillées en morceaux pour te tailler un chemin._

 _-Il est peut-être temps de les suivre._

La petite vipère était restée silencieuse et elle avait cru le sujet clos quand il avait repris la parole :

- _Se conformer aux règles. Suivre l'ordre des choses, en somme. Se laisser dicter son destin._

 _-C'est moi qui forgerais mon propre destin_ , s'était exclamée Etaine, rageuse, en voyant remise en cause sa motivation de toujours.

La chevalière de Rowena Serdaigle à son doigt palpita, comme en reflet de sa fureur.

- _Alors fais-le en acte ! Pas en vaines paroles_ , répliqua le serpent sur le même ton. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Etaine, mais tu as changé. Et en mal, si tu acceptes maintenant qu'on te dicte ta conduite. Voldemort est ce que tu appelais il n'y a pas si longtemps un obstacle. Tu te souviens ? Tu parlais de ces obstacles qui infléchissent notre route et de notre façon de les affronter, de les surmonter. La seule différence c'est que Voldemort n'est pas un obstacle que tu peux combattre avec des sorts. C'est un obstacle de l'âme, un combat de l'esprit._

 _« Comme il y a quelques d'années, tu agis en fonction de tes sentiments, pas avec ta raison. Il serait temps de se remettre à réfléchir, petite sœur. »_

Et la vipère s'était tue, partant en vadrouille quelque part dans le château, pendant qu'Etaine se débattait avec ses sentiments. Son oncle, un obstacle ? Non… Si, d'une certaine manière… Mais il faisait attention à elle. C'était le premier à véritablement la comprendre. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui la comprenne.

Etaine était heureuse que personne ne soit entré dans le dortoir à ce moment-là et que Saernel ait été la seule personne à assister à son désordre émotionnel. Mais si quelqu'un était entré, Anne par exemple ou même Luna, surement auraient-elles remarquées que la chevalière qu'elle portait à la main gauche brillait plus que d'habitude. Mais cela, la Fourchelang ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Heureusement pour la légilimente, elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour penser à Rogue ou s'interroger sur sa place dans le nouveau régime. Chaque année, elle avait remarqué que la charge de travail s'alourdissait sur ses camarades, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en ressentait elle-même les effets. Cinq maîtrises, c'était peut-être un peu trop, même pour elle. Etaine suivait désormais les sortilèges avec une classe de septième année, de même que la métamorphose. Les arts sombres, elle était à peu près certaine d'être au moins aussi douée que Carrow alors elle se contentait de faire des études à côté en ignorant les cours des sixièmes et septièmes années. Le seul qui aurait sans doute pu lui en apprendre plus dans le château était Rogue et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui parler. Son apprentissage en potions se constituait d'ailleurs surtout du brassage d'une Felix Felicis dans une salle de classe abandonnée qu'elle avait, assez médiocrement, conjurée et des correspondances qu'elle entretenait avec Mulciber. Elle se souvenait du visage extrêmement blanc de Rogue la première fois qu'une petite chevêchette elfe s'était posée devant elle. Elle-même ne connaissait pas encore Vesta, la chouette du Maître des potions, mais le directeur de Poudlard avait su exactement qui lui écrivait. Toujours compter sur la jalousie des Maîtres des potions entre eux. Il n'y avait apparemment pas mieux pour faire enrager Rogue.

Dans le cadre de sa maîtrise en runes, elle était également avec la classe de septième année, mais lisait majoritairement par elle-même. En maîtrise, il était demandé de rendre ses devoirs entièrement en runes. Cela doublait généralement le temps qu'elle mettait à faire les devoirs en cette matière et elle devait changer la tournure de certaines de ses phrases, mais à la longue cela payerait. Senrose avait la bonne méthode.

Parlant de Senrose, cela lui rappelait la réaction de Vector lors du banquet. Et surtout, le fait que Vector était complètement restée sous le radar. Elle était là au même titre que les fantômes. Un peu comme quand on croisait la dame grise dans un couloir. Im mémoriel. Et encore, on remarquait davantage les fantômes qu'elle. Au moins, l'on se plaignait de Binns et ses cours abrutissants. Mais que savait-on de Vector ?

Elle enseignait l'arithmancie, une matière secondaire difficile où même Etaine peinait. Très peu d'élèves atteignaient sa classe et il s'agissait d'un groupe d'élite composé de toutes les maisons. Vector était une enseignante compétente, stricte, mais qui prenait le temps de ramasser les élèves qu'elle passait à la moulinette des formules arithmétiques. Du moins ceux qui n'abandonnaient pas sa classe le premier mois, soit généralement deux ou trois.

Septima Vector en elle-même disposait d'une maîtrise en arithmancie, avait eu des Buses puis des Aspics presque uniformément en Effort Exceptionnel, exception faite de quelques optimal en arithmancie, sortilège et… défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce fait était en soit notable puisqu'à l'époque la valse des professeurs de défense avait déjà commencée. Elle avait en effet assisté à Poudlard entre 1950 et 1957. Et ses livrets scolaires étaient strictement vides. Il n'y avait rien qui se démarqua chez Septima Vector, si ce n'était l'air de colère qu'elle avait eu pendant le banquet de début d'année. Et si elle n'avait pas eu cette expression furieuse, sans doute aurait-elle continuée à rester sous le radar d'Etaine.

Après avoir un peu fouillé, la légilimente avait conclu qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de mal avec l'enseignante en arithmancie. Pourtant, au souvenir d'un regard qui avait traversé le visage de Vector, elle frissonna. La Vector qu'elle avait entrevue à ce moment-là n'était pas celle qui les assommait de formules arithmétiques. Elle était infiniment plus mortelle.

La Fourchelang décida donc sagement de ranger le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains et d'arrêter son enquête tout en gardant un œil sur l'enseignante. Il y avait quelque chose avec Vector qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose que ne montrait pas son personnage de professeur.

La légilimente avait également gardé un œil sur les Poufsouffle qui – après une semaine sans s'être fait attaquer – avaient cessé leur ridicule imitation de chenille. Les paroles d'Austen revenaient dans sa mémoire. Cette attitude était-elle vraiment celle de pleutres solidaires ou la résultante d'une vaste assemblée de conspirateurs ? Enrik avait refusé d'en parler davantage à Milady et Etaine ne l'avait jamais officiellement rencontré. Elle ne pouvait pas aller lui poser des questions comme ça.

Il était assez amusant de constater qu'en l'absence de nom à lui donner, l'ensemble des mangemorts infiltrés l'appelaient désormais Milady. Et les discussions allaient bon train quand à qui exactement elle était. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne semblait même s'approcher de la vérité. La majorité soupçonnait des membres du personnel et cela avait particulièrement intéressé la légilimente de voir que les soupçons glissaient sur Vector comme de l'eau. Comme si elle n'était pas là. Non, la rumeur selon laquelle elle était en réalité McGonagall dévoilant ses véritables allégeances sous le masque au serpent faisait pour l'instant le plus d'émules. Rogue, le seul à connaître la vérité, n'avait pas dit un mot qui put la trahir.

Milady n'avait pas été inactive, ce dernier mois. La femme au masque de serpent avait surpris les pensées d'un Gryffondor le midi, captant un plan pour le soir-même. Accompagnée d'Austen et de deux autres recrues, elle avait attrapé trois Gryffondor en train de tenter de forcer la porte du quartier des professeurs. Ils avaient dans l'idée de tuer les Carrow, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir de leurs pensées. Les deux recrues avaient surpris une autre partie du dispositif composée de deux Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Elle s'était personnellement occupée d'assommer les quatre derniers Gryffondor dont elle connaissait l'emplacement. La tentative de rébellion était finie aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencée, quand Etaine avait amené les dix élèves pieds et poings liés dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle n'en connaissait aucun, sauf Corner et Goldstein de Serdaigle qui avaient fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs nié au directeur de Poudlard quand il lui avait posé la question.

La rumeur de Milady, l'Cercle proche au masque de serpent flottait désormais dans l'air chez les Gryffondor. Et si Milady était restée cachée, que d'autre pouvait réserver le nouveau régime ? Quelles autres mesures de sécurité ? Comment les mangemorts avaient-ils eu connaissance du plan si personne ne leur en avait parlé ? Toutes ses questions avaient passablement refroidi les Gryffondor et une légende était en train de se créer autour d'elle. La légende de la femme au masque de serpent.

Sous un jour plus visible, Etaine patrouillait également dans les couloirs en tant que préfète, parfois en compagnie de Zane, le plus souvent seule. Elle aimait la solitude de la nuit et cette odeur de terre humide qui montait jusque dans les étages. Il y avait là quelque chose d'apaisant à marcher seule dans les couloirs, bercée par l'odeur de la nuit, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles, son patronus dansant à ses côtés, éclairant son chemin. Elle semblait être la seule avec cette impression. Car la nuit, il n'y avait pas que les préfets qui patrouillaient. Ils y avaient également, juste dehors, les détraqueurs. C'était toujours une espèce de choc que d'en voir un se dresser soudain en face de soi. Généralement, on en oubliait la vitre qui vous séparait de la créature. Certains préfets étaient à bout de nerf et ils s'étaient tous arrangés pour patrouiller par deux ou trois ou avec un professeur. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chance de prendre un élève en fraude ainsi, mais elle doutait que leur objectif soit de surprendre qui que ce soit. Plutôt de ne pas se trouver seul face à un détraqueur. Certes, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans le château, mais ils ne l'avaient pas non plus eu lorsqu'ils avaient fait irruption lors du dernier match de quidditch auquel elle avait assisté.

Alors ils se groupaient, et faisaient tant de bruit que souvent lorsqu'elle croyait prendre un élève en fraude elle tombait sur un autre groupe en patrouille. Encadrés par des professeurs au moins ils faisaient moins de bruit. Parmi les préfets en patrouille, Etaine faisait figure d'exception. Elle avait à deux reprises fait partie d'un groupe, avant de décider de prendre son tour seule. Leurs chuchotements, bavardages et bruits de pas l'empêchaient d'apprécier la nuit. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour Zane. Il savait faire un patronus et à ce titre était un partenaire de patrouille recherché.

La Fourchelang cheminait seule, alternant les ombres des colonnes aux flaques du clair de lune. Elle aimait la nuit. Ce silence de maison fantôme. Elle, n'imaginait pas un cauchemar à chaque recoin. Ces ombres lui étaient familières, dues à toutes les balades nocturnes qu'elle avait jadis réalisées pour se rendre à la Réserve. Le château lui apparaissait bien plus accueillant vide, sans ses habitants et ses regards, quand elle seule déambulait, en toute légalité cette fois.

S'arrêtant devant une fenêtre, elle fixa la pleine lune. Une masse de détraqueurs flottait en dessous, semblant danser dans et au-dessus de la cour déserte du cloître. Des ombres sorties de l'ombre pour danser sous la lune. C'était un beau spectacle. Les détraqueurs avaient toujours cette espèce de beauté sauvage qu'elle avait jadis remarquée chez _Destin_. Peut-être était-il temps de rendre visite à Gamma ?


	23. Les loyautés de Severus Rogue

Le mois de septembre était passé et l'on était déjà à la mi-octobre. La prise de pouvoir à Poudlard s'était faite sans grandes complications. Milady avait eu un grand impact sur les Gryffondor, il semblait. Maintenant, le problème suivant qui se poserait était les Poufsouffle qu'Etaine surveillait par-dessus la tête de Scott, en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Le fan de quidditch lui était de plus en plus sympathique. Il ne jugeait pas. C'était agréable. C'était aussi l'un des seuls à lui parler volontairement, avec Anne et, parfois, Revan. Takara elle était devenue de plus en plus venimeuse et le Sylversword peinait à la faire taire. La légilimente la surveillait de près. Elle savait que la troisième année était loin d'être inoffensive depuis qu'elle avait manqué de lui trancher la gorge.

-Tu sais, déclara Scott sur un ton de conversation, ce n'est pas en fusillant le parchemin du regard que tu le feras disparaître.

-Pas prouvé, rétorqua la Fourchelang en continuant d'adresser un regard noir à la missive qui, contrairement aux humains, semblait complétement immunisée à la tempête dans ses yeux gris d'orage.

Rogue la convoquait dans son bureau. Rogue. Comment osait-il la convoquer elle après ce qu'il avait fait ? Les yeux de la légilimente se plissèrent imperceptiblement. En tant qu'élève elle ne pouvait pas refuser une sommation du directeur de Poudlard et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le Maître des potions perdait visiblement patience avec elle pour passer au-dessus de sa tête ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de soin à éviter de se retrouver en sa compagnie sans témoin.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Saernel.

- _Convocation de Rogue_ , répliqua Etaine entre ses dents.

Le serpent eu un sifflement soulagé :

- _Il était temps._

La Fourchelang lui jeta un regard. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il semblait qu'une moitié d'elle était d'accord avec le serpent tandis que l'autre était en opposition. Et ce n'était pas sa nuance habituelle de pensée. Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, elle rejeta cela, préférant se concentrer sur le développement actuel. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son calme face à Rogue. Cette résolution tint toute la journée, jusqu'à six heures, moment où elle devait se présenter au bureau du directeur. Au coin du couloir, Etaine ferma les yeux, fit une dernière vérification sur ses boucliers d'occulmencie – elle avait tout remis en place après que son oncle ait désactivé ses protections, exception faite du gouffre néantique. Saernel y avait opposé une fin de non-recevoir –, prit une inspiration, tira un masque impassible sur son visage puis alla de sa longue foulée souple se placer devant la gargouille.

-Vicerus Blackblood, déclara-t-elle.

La gargouille s'écarta docilement. Rogue avait choisi comme mot de passe les directeurs de Poudlard. Et avait dû s'ennuyer assez pour ramener à l'échelle d'une année scolaire leur temps de mandat. Septembre avait ainsi vu se succéder Helga Poufsouffle, Artémius Christo, Barde Brokwer et maintenant c'était au tour de Vicerus Blackblood qui commençait son mandat de dix-sept ans. Inutile de dire que ce mot de passe serait vite obsolète. Le prochain serait Androgy Prince qui annonçait le grand retour des femmes en tant que directrices de Poudlard.

Etaine grimpa la première marche puis laissa l'escalier tournant l'amener jusque devant la porte où elle toqua. Devant l'absence de réponse, elle toqua une nouvelle fois puis entra en animant la poignée avec l'air. Elle se méfiait des sorts qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus. La Fourchelang s'arrêta sur le seuil, surprise que le décor n'ait pas changé. Les instruments en argent à vocation obscure qui s'entassaient sur les étagères bourdonnaient doucement. Le perchoir de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, était toujours là, bien que vide depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs – exception faite d'Helga Poufsouffle, le sort d'animation des peintures n'aillant pas encore été inventé – ronflaient tranquillement, faisant semblant de ne pas suivre ce qui s'y passait. Seule la fondatrice restait immobile dans son cadre, un doux sourire à jamais figé sur ses lèvres. Le portrait de Dumbledore, installé derrière le grand bureau directorial – la place d'honneur – était le seul à ne pas être endormi. En fait, il était en train de se disputer avec Rogue.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit Severus ! Elle pourrait tout compromettre !

-Par votre faute ! riposta le directeur de Poudlard. Vous ne savez rien d'Etaine, vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de la voir pour elle, obnubilé que vous êtes par l'image du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Elle avait douze ans, une enfant, que vous la soupçonniez déjà ! La personne dont la plus grande peur est elle-même ! Une peur assez puissante pour qu'un épouvantard l'assomme !

-Severus, tenta Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus la tête du directeur de Poudlard.

Rogue l'ignora.

-Et vous, au lieu de la considérer comme une personne, vous jouiez avec ses peurs, vous parliez de la tuer ! Avez-vous jamais pris la peine de la regarder pour elle-même, hein ? Parce que si cela avait été le cas, si vous étiez allé plus loin que son visage, vous auriez vu les différences qu'elle a avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Elle a passé des années à tenter de gagner votre confiance et l'approbation des autres ! Des années à aider vos plans. Et vous, vous vous méfiiez toujours d'elle ! Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait fini par se tourner vers les Ténèbres quand elle était rejetée par la Lumière !

-Severus !

- _Conversation intéressante, n'est-ce pas ?_ déclara Saernel sans prendre la peine de baisser d'un ton. _Personnellement je dirais que c'est un allié._

Rogue se retourna brusquement, sa baguette sautant dans sa main. _Expelliarmus_ , pensa Etaine en pointant la sienne dans sa direction. Cette fois, elle fut plus rapide. La baguette s'échappa des mains de Rogue. Le Maître des potions l'aperçue et sembla se détendre. La légilimente, elle, garda sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- _Soulagement_ , l'informa la vipère.

-Bonsoir Severus, déclara la Fourchelang d'un ton formel, brisant le moment de flottement en abaissant légèrement sa baguette. Vous aviez demandé à me voir ?

-Etaine, salua-t-il. En effet. Je désirais discuter de l'année passée.

-Il n'y a rien à discuter là-dessus, déclara la Fourchelang en baissant son bras. Le temps ne se rembobine pas à la manière d'une cassette moldue. Les souvenirs, restent des souvenirs.

Elle fit un geste vers la pensine, installée sur le bureau directorial.

-S'y perdre ne sert qu'à oublier que le temps continu à s'écouler.

-Les actions présentes se définissent pourtant en fonction des événements passés, fit valoir Rogue. L'Histoire est une suite d'événements anodins qui mis bout à bout forment un ensemble cohérent. Isolés, ils n'ont aucun sens.

-Quels événements ? demanda la légilimente, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Severus, non ! s'exclama le portrait de Dumbledore qui lui semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

Le Maître des potions l'ignora. Il s'était approché de la pensine et avait de nouveau une baguette en main. Les yeux de la Fourchelang allèrent jusqu'à la baguette dont elle l'avait désarmé en entrant. Elle reposait toujours sur le sol. C'était celle en bois d'ébène qu'elle l'avait toujours vu utiliser. Celle qu'il tenait maintenant à la main était grise. Une baguette de rechange. Strictement interdit par le ministère. Ou du moins c'était le cas jusqu'au coup d'état. Et même avant, tout le monde qui s'écartait de la masse anonyme avait une baguette d'Ollivander, officielle, et une baguette d'un fabricant de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Rien de très important, si l'on ne voit pas l'image d'ensemble. Un amour de jeunesse…

Rogue fit tournoyer les souvenirs de la pensine, faisant remonter l'image d'une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Elle connaissait ses yeux. C'étaient ceux de Potter. Lily Potter… Si étonnant…

-Une prophétie entraperçue…

L'image de Lily Potter s'évanouie, remplacé par celle d'un battant de bois. Rogue, plus jeune, était assis juste à côté, dans un couloir poussiéreux, l'oreille pressée contre la porte. Derrière, une voix rauque s'élevait : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra quand mourra le septième mois… »._ « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! ». L'image pivota et Etaine reconnu l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux. C'était le patron de la Tête de sanglier, Aberforth Dumbledore. L'image s'évanouie de nouveau dans la vapeur argentée.

-De petits événements, sans liens entre eux, qui amènent à quelque chose de plus grand, termina le directeur de Poudlard.

Dans les ombres de la pensine, une colline déserte battue par les vents se dessina. Un Rogue adulte observait les alentours avec inquiétude, se retournant fréquemment. Il attendait quelqu'un. Qui, Etaine ne le savait pas, mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas un allié. Tout se passa très rapidement. Un « pop » caractéristique des transplanages, un éclair de lumière et la baguette avait sauté des mains de Rogue qui était tombé à genoux. La Fourchelang comprenait mieux, maintenant, ce que le Maître des potions avait voulu dire l'an passé, en doutant qu'elle ait été capable de tuer Albus Dumbledore. La même pensée avait dû venir à Rogue. « Ne me tuez pas ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua Dumbledore, calme, son visage illuminé par en dessous par la lueur qui émanait de sa baguette. Eh bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ? ». L'interaction se poursuivit, pendant que la légilimente assistait, le visage impassible, à ce tournant. « Ce que vous voudrez, finit par déclarer Rogue ». Un « ce que vous voudrez » qui signifiait « tout ce que vous voudrez ». Cette image aussi, s'effaça, laissant le bureau silencieux.

-Une trahison, constata Etaine.

-D'un certain point de vue, reconnut Rogue.

-Pourquoi me le dire à moi ?

Le Maître des potions venait juste de lui donner de quoi l'éliminer définitivement. L'énormité de l'aveu la frappa. Etait-ce cela, la confiance ? Remettre son sort entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-En l'occurrence, simplement capter ton intérêt pour la suite.

-De quelles autres condamnations à mort détiens-tu la connaissance ?

Rogue leva les yeux vers elle, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Au début, je pensais que ton apparent changement de caractère était causé par la disparition de la nécessité de le cacher en partie. Cependant, j'ai révisé ce jugement ces dernières semaines. Je doute que tu laisserais jamais, dans ton état normal, un élève se faire torturer devant toi. Pourtant, tandis que tu t'insurgeais lors de la classe d'Amycus contre cela, tu l'as laissé faire il y a quelques jours.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En même temps, elle se demandait d'où venait cette inquiétude. Pour quelle raison ces paroles, plutôt que les précédentes, lui faisaient-elles tant peur ?

-Je remarquais, déclara le Maître des potions de sa voix soyeuse, que tu disposais d'un nouvel anneau.

Le directeur de Poudlard agita de nouveau les souvenirs, en faisant remonter un autre. La scène se passait dans ce même bureau. « Sept ? demanda le Maître des potions, apparemment assommé par ce chiffre. Il a fait sept horcruxes ? ». Etaine se figea. Horcruxe ? Et sept d'entre eux ? Quel fou… Non. Elle savait exactement qui était le fou. Exactement. Quelque chose sombra en elle, tandis que les éléments se mettaient en place, dévoilant la vérité. Cette même vérité qu'elle savait déjà et qu'elle avait refusé de voir.

La légilimente bondit sur ses pieds du fauteuil où elle s'était assise. Elle arracha presque la chevalière d'Elena Serdaigle de son doigt. Il lui semblait que le bijou prisé lui brûlait la peau. La chevalière tomba entre eux, sur le bureau de Rogue, tournant une ou deux fois comme une toupie épuisée. Ce bruit résonnait dans les oreilles d'Etaine, ne se taisant totalement que lorsque la bague s'immobilisa. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Un horcruxe… Dire qu'elle avait eu une de ces abominations avec elle tout ce temps.

-Il est fou, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peinée. Irrémédiablement. C'est étonnant qu'il soit encore cohérent.

-Fou, il l'est certainement, répondit le Maître des potions. Quand je l'ai rejoint, il était brillant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous nous étions engagés à suivre, mes camarades et moi, est mort à l'Halloween 1981. A son retour, il avait perdu son programme de vue et ne pensait guère qu'à tuer, oubliant tous les objectifs que nous devions défendre. Les quatorze années d'errance ont de toute évidence été la dernière paille.

Etaine ferma les yeux. Elle savait que son oncle n'était pas au sommet de la santé mentale. Nulle personne sous constante Rage, comme en témoignait les yeux incarnats de Voldemort, n'était totalement saine d'esprit. Il y avait toujours cette envie de tuer, de faire souffrir, de détruire qu'elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir comprendre, la Rage étant une capacité de famille et eux les deux derniers des Serpentard.

Seul un aveugle n'aurait pas remarqué le comportement erratique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui justifiait la crainte constante que les mangemorts avaient de lui, même quand il ne paraissait pas agressif. La légilimente ne l'avait toutefois jamais vu tournée contre elle, cette rage destructrice qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Auprès d'elle, Voldemort restait toujours calme et il la traitait bien. Malgré l'éclat incarnat de ses yeux, il semblait ne pas être touché par la Rage. Son oncle n'avait jamais fait un mouvement visant à lui nuire. Elle-même n'avait rien fait pour l'énerver, gardant ses opinions parfois contradictoires pour elle, y préférant le silence. Elle tenait à son oncle. Tenait à son acceptation, à sa compréhension. Elle avait cependant amplement remarqué son instabilité.

Il lui était néanmoins toujours apparu comme plutôt censé si l'on tenait compte des années qu'il avait passé, faible et sans corps, en plus de la Rage qui le muait. Mais un horcruxe… Combien de sa folie Voldemort masquait-il encore ? D'autant qu'il n'y en avait surement pas qu'un…

Une espèce de rire un peu désespéré passa ses lèvres. Un rire qui enfla pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Un rire de fou qui résonna dans la salle. Le même que son oncle avait eu, une fois, après la prise du ministère. Sauf que celui de la Fourchelang n'avait rien d'exultant. Au contraire, il détenait la fin d'un attachement. Une sorte d'adieu, un adieu qu'elle seule comprendrait jamais. Le rire finit par mourir dans sa gorge, elle ne savait combien de temps après. Rogue la regardait, un sourcil levé en question.

-C'est l'histoire que j'ai racontée à Scrimgeour pour le distraire, répondit Etaine à la question silencieuse, ne manquant pas l'ironie de la situation : elle avait cru mentir à Scrimgeour en lui disant finalement la vérité. Dire que tout ce temps je savais… Saernel a raison : je réfléchis avec mes émotions ces temps-ci.

-Qu'as-tu compris ?

-Sept ou dix. Le journal de la Chambre des Secrets, la chevalière d'Elena Serdaigle et Potter, que je soupçonne de n'être pas volontaire et qui l'ignore manifestement. Il a l'air de viser les objets des fondateurs, des choses qui se rattachent à Poudlard, réalisa-t-elle.

-En effet, confirma Rogue.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, pointa sa baguette vers l'intérieur et en sortit une petite bague qu'il posa sur le bureau sans jamais la toucher. Etaine se pencha vers elle. La bague était en or, avec une pierre orange, comme de l'ambre, dont elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était. Toute la partie en or était gravée de petits dessins qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir.

-Des blaireaux, réalisa-t-elle grâce à un charme de grossissement. Mais alors…

-Elle appartenait à Poufsouffle, approuva Rogue. Ou plus précisément à son petit-fils, Vicerus Blackblood.

-Donc c'est la raison de toutes vos recherches sur les précédents directeurs.

-En fait, j'ai simplement regardé dans _Noble par nature_ après l'avoir remarqué, déclara Rogue en désignant d'un geste un des portraits qui dormait ou faisait mine de dormir, sa poitrine s'abaissant et remontant imperceptiblement à chaque respiration.

La légilimente regarda le tableau. Les cheveux blonds cendrés étaient les mêmes que ceux d'Helga Poufsouffle, même si c'était la seule ressemblance qu'elle leur trouva. L'homme dans le tableau avait des traits parfaits, détendus en une attitude plus distanciée, propre aux sang-purs, que le demi-sourire engageant d'Helga Poufsouffle dont le nez n'était pas tout à fait droit. Il portait une espèce d'armure de cuir, comme s'en servaient les sang-purs Dark pour les combats.

-Vicerus ? demanda Rogue.

-Monsieur le directeur ? répliqua le portrait d'un ton dont on ne savait ce qu'il voulait dire, ouvrant les yeux, nullement surpris.

Il avait les yeux noirs. Encore plus que le Maître des potions.

-Nous aimerions revoir votre bague, demanda le directeur.

Le portrait émit un infime soupir, puis inversa ses mains. Celle jusqu'ici cachée arborait en effet un anneau en or gravé avec la même pierre orange.

-Consentiriez-vous à nous raconter l'histoire de cette bague, Vicerus ?

-La seule chose que vous aillez besoin de savoir c'est qu'il s'agit d'un anneau de combat aligné sur notre magie de famille. Les baguettes n'étaient pas à mon époque les seuls instruments qui servaient à canaliser la magie. Nul autre ne sera capable de s'en servir. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment Voldemort a mis la main dessus mais je doute qu'il en connaisse le potentiel, sinon il n'aurait certainement pas fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

-Dangereux en quoi ? demanda Etaine.

Le sourire de Vicerus ne fut nullement sympathique. En fait, il était même franchement carnassier. Autant pour les Poufsouffle bonne poire.

-Comme il n'est pas aligné sur notre magie, la puissance de la part d'âme laissée dedans va être drainée jusqu'à disparaître. Ensuite, l'anneau utilisera la connexion établie pour faire de même avec le créateur de l'horcruxe.


	24. Horcruxes

Les deux sorciers pâlirent. Dans le monde magique, se faire voler sa magie était l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver. Même le plus arrogant des sang-purs abandonnerait sa dignité et même sa vie avant de donner sa magie. C'était enlever ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier, renier sa condition, renier son existence. Quand on voyait comment les sorciers jugeaient les moldus, on comprenait l'horreur que cela représentait pour eux. Même les pro-moldus les considéraient comme des bestioles intelligentes plus que des êtres humains et dangereux.

Imperceptiblement, les deux sorciers s'écartèrent de la table. Visiblement pas si discrètement que cela, puisque Vicerus rit devant leur manège. Etaine se promit qu'elle ne penserait plus jamais les Poufsouffle comme de gentils idiots. Ça non, plus jamais.

-Nous avons toujours été assez en accord avec les gobelins pour la protection du patrimoine, voyez-vous ?

-Alors vous nous conseillez de laisser l'anneau faire tout le travail ? demanda Rogue. Combien de temps faudrait-il ?

-Cela dépend et de la puissance du sorcier et de l'éloignement de son alignement avec le nôtre. Probablement plus de quelques années, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

-Vicerus, le gronda doucement Dumbledore, comme s'il était un enfant désobéissant.

L'ancien directeur lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant avant de se retourner vers ses interlocuteurs. Ce n'empêcha toutefois pas Dumbledore de continuer.

-Il nous faudra agir avant ; qui sait quelles catastrophes pourrait occasionner Tom si on lui en laisse le temps.

Etaine alla se planter devant lui, furieuse.

-Premièrement son nom est Voldemort et il serait temps que vous voyez qu'il n'est plus un enfant dont vous étiez le professeur. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être un enfant et ce en partie par votre faute. Les accusations sans justifications minent les personnes au point qu'elles en arrivent à se dire que ce n'est même plus la peine de détromper les gens qui ne les croiront jamais. Que puisqu'ils veulent un seigneur sombre, alors autant leur donner raison.

« Vous avez créé Voldemort, vieille barbe, vous et vos soupçons, votre doctrine du mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Sans vous, peut-être jamais ce siècle n'aurait vu un deuxième seigneur sombre.

« Deuxièmement vous parlez de catastrophes, et que dire de celles que vous avez occasionnées ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour arrêter Grindelwald ? Pourquoi avoir poussé Voldemort à devenir un seigneur sombre ? Combien de vies avez-vous indirectement condamnées, monsieur je-suis-la-réincarnation-de-Merlin, vous et votre barbe ridicule de père noël ?

« Que dire de tous ces nés-moldus que vous défendez si ardemment pour les envoyer à Azkaban pour de la magie accidentelle ? Pensez-vous qu'un enfant de sept ans sait faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal ? Qu'un geste non calculé mérite d'être envoyé au milieu des détraqueurs ? Ne niez pas, Dumbledore ! Vous étiez le Mugwump Suprême pendant cinquante ans ! Combien d'enfants avez-vous envoyé à Azkaban, hein ?

« Vous, vous et votre grandeur d'âme, vous qui n'hésitez pas pour autant à frapper dans le dos. Vous dites une chose et vous faites le contraire. La bien-pensance Lumière dans toute son hypocrisie ! Vous n'êtes pas une personne, vous êtes un stéréotype, une caricature, le produit d'une société malade, écœurée par elle-même. J'ai peine à croire que l'on puisse vous connaître et vous supporter encore.

« Mais il faut que vous soyez le grand défenseur du bien, hein ? Même mort pas de répit pour les héros, c'est ça ? Quel dommage que vous en soyez réduit à l'état de portrait ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, il suffit d'envoyer les autres au casse-pipe, comme vous le faites toujours. Et Potter, sur les routes ! Est-ce que vous lui avez dit qu'il trace sa propre mort ou est-ce que vous avez chargé quelqu'un de le tuer au dernier moment ?

Etaine se recula de quelques pas pendant que même Dumbledore restait muet devant cette avalanche de haine et de rancœur accumulées depuis des années.

« Vous me dégoutez, Dumbledore, cracha-t-elle finalement en conclusion avant de se détourner de lui. »

Les portraits avaient tous ouverts les yeux durant sa tirade. Tout le monde la fixait avec de grands yeux, certains scandalisés, d'autres appréciateurs. Rogue semblait presque amusé. Phineas Nigellus Black applaudit.

-Oh, murmura le Maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse, tout amusement disparu au profit d'une colère sourde, mais notre cher ex-directeur ne compte que sur Potter pour aller se suicider au-devant de Voldemort. Non, l'assassin était pour toi, Etaine.

La légilimente se tourna vers lui, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle ressentait. D'un côté, elle avait déjà senti ce danger dans les yeux bleus trop pétillants de Dumbledore, de l'autre, l'entendre dire faisait un choc qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. Surtout maintenant qu'elle se pensait enfin débarrassée de la vieille barbe.

Rogue lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il plaça la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe, ferma les yeux, et détacha lentement la baguette, emportant un fil argenté avec lui. Un souvenir.

-Que faites-vous, Severus ? demanda la voix inquiète de Dumbledore.

-Vous n'êtes certainement pas un Maître des potions, Albus, où vous auriez su que j'agirais ainsi.

La surface argentée de la pensine prit la forme du bureau directorial. « Il y a autre chose Severus, une fois que vous m'aurez tué… » Le Rogue du souvenir agita la main, comme pour refuser l'existence de ce moment. C'était pourtant une réalité entendue puisque Dumbledore en parlait d'un ton si léger. « Severus, écoutez-moi, le danger ne se finira pas avec la disparition de Voldemort. Un autre seigneur sombre se prépare déjà dans l'ombre ». « Un autre ? Et avec quels partisans ? Les neutres ? se moqua vaguement le Maître des potions ». « Les mangemorts. » « Les mangemorts ? Il faudrait un homme providentiel pour les réunir après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ». « Pas un homme. Son héritière. » « Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rogue avec un soupçon dans la voix ». « Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Severus. Voldemort s'intéresse de près à Etaine Knightley, il se reconnaît en elle. Elle est son alter ego, la seule personne qu'il reconnaisse comme digne de poursuivre son œuvre. Son héritière en tout, même le sang. Elle est étonnement semblable à lui-même à cet âge. » « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ». Il était évident pour Etaine qu'il voyait très bien où Dumbledore voulait en venir. « Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Après Voldemort, ce monde mérite la paix. Si miss Knightley devait suivre les traces de Voldemort, elle devrait être éliminée, pour le plus grand bien. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour…» « Entendez-vous seulement ce que vous dites, Albus ? se dressa le Maître des potions. Vous condamnez sur la foi d'un simple souvenir, d'une simple potentialité ! Qu'en est-il de votre idée de la deuxième chance, Etaine en est-elle privée, elle ? Parce que cette première chance a été prise par un autre ? Vous êtes trop aveuglé par son visage pour voir la personne dessous ! Oui, leurs actions se ressemblent, se lisent de la même manière, leurs visages sont identiques, leur manière de penser la même aussi. Mais leur différence réside dans leurs buts. La seule mort qu'elle ait causée était celle de Bluckster et elle est de votre fait et non du sien. Etaine n'a que faire des mangemorts, et elle l'a déjà montré. Mais cela vous l'avez manqué, comme vous manquez toujours tout ce qui la concerne, tout ce qui ne cadre pas avec votre théorie. Je suis fatigué de vous voir vous acharner ainsi et je ne suis pas le seul. » Rogue tourna les talons dans une envolée de cape familière et quitta le bureau, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant sur le seuil « S'il devait arriver quelque chose à mon apprentie, soyez certain Albus que je le saurais et que j'agirais – ou n'agirais pas – en conséquence ».

Le souvenir retomba dans les ombres lumineuses de la pensine. Rogue le récupéra pendant qu'Etaine restait figée. Puis, très calmement, elle se retourna et, d'un geste de baguette, éventra le portrait de Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur fuit dans le portrait voisin avec un petit cri surpris. Il eut toutefois la sagesse de ne rien dire cette fois. Toujours aussi calmement, comme si elle ne venait pas de massacrer dans le portrait d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard dans une société qui estimait grandement les anciens présents dans les portraits, elle se tourna vers Rogue et demanda :

-Pouvons-nous continuer ?

Etaine ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tourna la tête vers les étoiles. Ses yeux étaient secs. Apparemment, même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ; tué, torturé, détourné le regard, trahis, renié ses idéaux ; après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle pouvait encore pleurer. C'était étrange, cette capacité des hommes à pouvoir toujours ressentir, même quand ils ne veulent que ne plus rien percevoir, ne plus jamais être touché. Les monstres aussi pleuraient. Mais alors, étaient-ce vraiment des monstres ? se demanda Etaine en regardant les rideaux fermés des lits autour d'elle. Elle n'était certainement pas comme eux. Elle ne se voyait aucun lien avec ceux qui avaient eu droit à une enfance, ceux qui voyaient encore la beauté dans le monde. Il n'y avait que Voldemort.

La légilimente soupira. Horcruxes. Ce que Voldemort avait fait été impardonnable, plus encore que toutes les malédictions qui portaient ce nom. Il y avait les lois des hommes et celles de la magie. Celles des hommes étaient éphémères, transgressibles, à l'échelle de quelques vies humaines. Elles n'avaient de poids que parce que l'on leur en donnait un, parce qu'un bout de papier et parfois un contrat magique les entérinait. Rien au regard de l'immensité du temps, de la grandeur de la magie. Les hommes étaient totalement dépassés par celle-ci, incapable de la comprendre, de la voir, et toujours avides de la contrôler, de la limiter, de la réglementer. On craint toujours ce que l'on ne comprend pas. Les sorciers se situaient entre la vénération et la crainte. La crainte engendre la haine. La haine engendre les massacre, la peur, les guerres, les pertes.

La Fourchelang n'avait pas la prétention de comprendre la magie, pas non plus celle de ne pas la craindre. Elle réalisait seulement en cet instant la petitesse de son existence et l'insignifiance de son combat. Vivre. Vivre et non plus survivre. La beauté ne résidait que dans l'éternité. Les hommes étaient éphémères. Un jour, tout passerait et un autre d'une autre race se poserait les mêmes questions, ignorant tout d'elle mais lui ressemblant en tout point. Tout n'était qu'un vaste recommencement. Le maître du Jeu riait surement dans sa dimension de les voir se débattre pour si peu, pour ce qui n'était rien pour lui.

Un autre soupir lui échappa. Etaine se laissa glisser depuis le montant de la fenêtre jusqu'à terre. Elle avait attendu d'être dans son dortoir, pour commencer à réfléchir. Elle avait attendu la chaleureuse indifférence des étoiles pour ne plus cacher les pensées sur son visage. Attendu que les respirations de ses camarades s'égalisent pour se lever de son lit et aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Saernel à demi endormi, roulé en escargot à côté d'elle, comme toujours. Un toujours qui s'était interrompu ces derniers mois. Le serpent avait eu raison depuis le début. Voldemort n'avait-il vu en elle qu'une gardienne pour son horcruxe ? Ou une puissance que celui-ci pourrait corrompre et mettre à son service ?

Pressée de chasser ses pensées de sa tête, Etaine fit signe à Saernel qui avait dressé la tête et sifflait une interrogation qu'elle serait très bien seule. Elle s'agenouilla devant sa valise et en tira le manteau mangemort de Rogue qu'elle plaça sur ses épaules.

-Etaine ? Où vas-tu ?

La légilimente se tourna vers la voix. Le visage d'Anne était à moitié visible derrière le rideau qu'elle avait entrouvert. Ses cheveux miel étaient étalés autour de sa tête. Elle médita un instant sur la question puis se dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de penser, de ressentir.

-Quelque part. Nulle part. Dehors. Loin d'ici. Ici où je vais quand même revenir. Je ne sais pas, acheva la Fourchelang avec un signe d'ignorance. J'ai l'impression d'être si vieille et si jeune en même temps, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-On peut parler, si tu veux, proposa la sang-pur.

Etaine secoua la tête.

-Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas. Je préfère les silences. J'ai juste besoin d'aller quelque part où je n'étouffe pas.

Etant donné que les dortoirs de Serdaigle avaient été calculés pour ne donner aucune sensation de claustrophobie et qu'elle n'y était pas sujette, Anne n'avait sans doute aucun problème à deviner que ce n'étaient pas les murs qui l'étouffaient.

-D'accord.

La légilimente acquiesça puis passa la porte. La salle commune était déserte. Elle la parcouru des yeux et recula d'un pas, légèrement chancelante. Tant de souvenirs ici… Tant de souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter, lui reprocher les choix qu'elle avait fait comme ceux qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle redressa ses barrières d'occulmencie. Elle aspirait à ne plus rien ressentir. Dans un bruissement de cape, elle parcourut les couloirs, esquivant les patrouilles avec tellement de facilité que s'en était risible. On les entendait venir à des kilomètres et les préfets n'étaient même pas capables de discerner un charme de désillusion. Les runes sur la cape y étaient peut-être aussi pour quelque chose.

A chaque pas, de nouvelles réflexions l'assaillaient. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'on lançait des Doloris, pour évacuer toute cette avalanche de sentiment. Un exutoire. Comme balancer tous les meubles d'une pièce. Etaine ne l'avait jamais fait, toujours retenue par le vieux réflexe que les chaises valaient cher et les tables plus encore. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Rogue tournait dans sa tête, comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée. Sept horcruxes, comptant Potter avait-il dit. Le journal éliminé par celui-ci en deuxième année. La bague des Gaunt qui avait coûté sa main et finalement sa vie à Dumbledore. La bague de Poufsouffle. Nagini, qui agissait énormément comme Voldemort d'après Saernel. Etaine n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté le grand python aussi ne savait-elle pas. La chevalière d'Elena Serdaigle. Le médaillon de Serpentard dont on ne disposait que d'un faux. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Cela faisait huit. Soit un de plus que ce que Dumbledore avait pensé. Et si ce n'était sept, était-ce dix ? L'alternative n'était guère plaisante.

Etaine restait toutefois persuadée que ce n'était pas vingt-et-un. Voldemort était beaucoup trop censé pour que ce soit le cas. Mais elle-même reconnaissait l'attirance que les nombres magiques puissants devaient surement exercer sur lui et qu'ils exerçaient en tout cas sur elle.

Dumbledore avait été catastrophé par l'annonce et exigé qu'ils se mettent sur l'heure en quête des autres puisque Potter ne connaissait l'existence que de six horcruxes et qu'il pensait n'en avoir que quatre à traquer. Etaine avait fait la sourde oreille à tout ce que pourrait dire le portrait et Rogue s'était mis à chercher. Ils étaient en tout cas tous tombés d'accord que c'était des objets reliés à Poudlard.

Hors de portée des oreilles de Dumbledore, le Maître des potions avait reformulé la demande de celui-ci. Il voulait savoir quels objets seraient utilisés si elle devait faire des horcruxes. Etaine l'avait assuré avec un pâle sourire devant la tentative d'humour qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en faire jamais. Après tout, ainsi que l'avait souligné Rogue, ils pensaient de la même manière. Dumbledore et le Maître des potions se concentraient sur les emplacements possibles de ces deux horcruxes inconnus. Etaine devait déterminer ce qu'ils étaient. Il leur revenait apparemment la tâche de s'en charger.

La Fourchelang ne savait comment réagir face à cette apparente mission. Rogue semblait l'avoir accepté sans aucun problème. Elle-même avait collaborée, horrifiée par l'idée des horcruxes. Maintenant, elle s'interrogeait. Etait-ce là une trahison ? Mais en était-ce une si elle n'était pas inféodée à Voldemort ? Malgré la marque sur son bras, elle n'était pas une mangemorte. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait traitée comme l'un de ses sbires. Si elle voulait parler, elle parlait. Si elle était en désaccord, elle pouvait le dire et il écoutait ses arguments.

Mais ici elle n'avait pas d'arguments. Juste un mot. Horcruxe. Un simple mot qui lui soulevait le cœur. Elle se moquait que ce soit là l'une des plus noire magies ainsi que les qualifiaient les livres. Magie Blanche et magie noire n'avaient pas d'importance pour elle. C'était cette création en elle-même qui l'épouvantait. Un horcruxe violait non seulement les lois des hommes mais aussi celles de la magie. Celles qui, immuables, régissaient le monde. Certes, on pouvait les transgresser. Il y avait les retourneurs de temps pour défier le temps. Il y avait des rituels pour prolonger sa vie. Mais ce n'était que des solutions éphémères, un barrage d'argile dans un torrent en furie. Rien de durable.

Un horcruxe n'était pas un pied de nez à l'éternité. C'était un défi, un outrage, une abomination. Son créateur tordait le monde pour son propre besoin, perturbait l'écoulement du temps par sa présence devenue aussi immuable que le temps lui-même. C'était là une autre des preuves de l'arrogance des sorciers que de se croire capable d'atteindre l'éternité sans la comprendre avant. Sans comprendre que l'éternité n'avait pas de commencement et qu'une chose éphémère ne pouvait devenir éternel. Que l'éternité leur était inaccessible. Celui qui faisait un horcruxe n'avait rien compris. Rien. Et ne comprendrait probablement jamais à quel point il s'était condamné. Condamné à vivre et à voir mourir le monde autour de lui. Condamné à demeurer seul quand tout ce qui comptait disparaissait. Condamné à vivre. Sans doute, il ne pouvait y avoir de pire peine que celle-là car elle n'arrivait jamais seule, chaque siècle apportant son lot de désolation. Et chaque fois que l'on pensait toucher le fond, l'on plongeait encore, et encore, et encore. Un gouffre sans fond, une chute infinie. La folie et la vieillesse, les jours maudits qui te narguent car tu sais que tu les verras toujours se lever. La nuit même qui te fuit, qui refuse de te cacher plus longtemps ce monde que l'on en vient à exécrer. L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre l'éternité.

Et même sans cela, sans cette éternité bafouée, restait l'âme. Cette âme divisée alors qu'elle aurait dû rester entière. L'on payait aussi le prix de l'avoir fractionné. Le prix de la folie. Après dix horcruxes, il était un véritable miracle que Voldemort soit encore cohérent. Qu'il puisse enchaîner des actions sans se laisser emporter par la Rage. De ce qu'elle savait tous les descendants de Serpentard avaient fini par se balancer au bord de la folie par la faute de la consanguinité. Elle n'était pas une exception et elle doutait également que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en soit une. De toute manière tous les sang-purs ou presque souffraient de la consanguinité et étaient légèrement fou. Cela expliquait peut-être en partie l'état de la société sorcière. Peut-être pas.

Un fou ne devrait jamais sous-estimer un autre fou. Et un fou comme Voldemort, Etaine l'estimait et le respectait au-delà de toute mesure. Où il en était venu, la Fourchelang n'avait qu'horreur pour cela. Mais pour qui il était, elle n'avait qu'estime. Ce n'était pas un paradoxe qui lui paraissait étrange. Lui refiler un horcruxe comme cela, sans même qu'elle qui se méfiait et connaissait les horcruxes ne s'en rende compte, c'était un coup de poker magnifique. Un vrai Serpentard, qui joue son va-tout et réussi. Ce genre de personne méritait toujours d'être admiré. Dire que la majorité des gens croyaient qu'il n'y avait que les Gryffondor pour être audacieux…


	25. Sombres nuits

Emerveillée. Fallait-il être fou pour penser cela ? Fallait-il être un monstre pour voir de la beauté dans des créatures que même les Ténèbres s'accordait pour dire qu'elles étaient le mal absolu ? Même les seigneurs sombres évitaient les détraqueurs. Oui, ils cherchaient leur alliance, leurs services. Mais ils les considéraient toujours comme des monstres.

Mais être fou était quelque chose qu'Etaine avait toujours accepté. Après tant d'années à se l'entendre dire à l'orphelinat, la légilimente avait pris le contre-pied. La folie n'était pas pour elle quelque honte à cacher. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de se différencier de la masse, d'aller plus loin, de s'émanciper des freins. C'était une revendication. Ce genre de folie, Etaine l'estimait. Une folie qui restait censée. Un bel oxymore. Mais n'en était pas elle-même un ? Elle, la Serdaigle aux pensées Serpentard et actions Gryffondor ?

Sa quête de néant l'avait amenée ici. Entre les deux colonnes de l'arche de pierre, la Fourchelang observa le ciel, apaisée par le vent froid de la nuit, son odeur humide qui ne montait jamais jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle et le spectacle de l'indifférence. Depuis sa première année, la légilimente s'échappait ici pour venir observer la nuit. Loin de Londres et ses lueurs, le ciel était clair et dépourvu d'artifices humains. Pour tous ceux qui vivaient dans une prison, le ciel entre les barreaux du soupirail était une évasion. Enfermée à l'orphelinat, Etaine ne l'avait pas perçu autrement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant au lit près de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne ici pour la contester ou l'observer. Juste elle et le silence de la nuit. L'indifférence. Quand il s'agissait de la nuit, ce mot lui paraissait chaleureux. La nuit se moquait bien de tous les ennuis des humains ; elle en avait vu passer bien d'autres.

Alors, sur le porche, elle respirait une grande goulée de cet air frais et piquant et souriait, souvent pour la première fois d'une difficile journée. Les arbres de la forêt interdite bruissaient. Le vent frais la forçait à fermer les attaches de sa cape. La cabane d'Hagrid se dessinait en bas d'un chemin serpentant à ses pieds. Des menhirs se dressaient en rond, plus utilisés depuis des siècles. L'herbe était souvent couverte de petites gouttelettes de rosée. La lune brillait dans le ciel, illuminant le sol par un effet de réfraction. Et il n'y avait personne. Seulement le silence, la nuit, et elle, l'étrangère venue admirer sa beauté.

Les gouttelettes de rosée tombèrent à terre quand elle posa le pied sur l'herbe. Elle avait assez d'expériences dans ce genre d'expéditions pour se rappeler de prendre des bottes d'hiver hautes. Et maintenant, elle en avait de haute qualité. Ce ne serait plus ses pieds gelés qui la forceraient à retourner à l'intérieur. D'un mouvement, sa baguette sauta dans sa main. Ce n'était pas son habitude, mais les détraqueurs aussi étaient nouveau dans le décor. Elle mettrait la prudence avant le soulagement de ses peines, cette fois. Ils dansaient eux aussi sous la pleine lune qui illuminait d'une lumière blafarde les environs, comme le mois précédent lorsqu'elle les avait observés par la fenêtre. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose de vieux et de sauvage. Arpentant toujours la pelouse d'un pas lent, elle les regarda plus attentivement. Ils semblaient voler particulièrement sous la lumière de la lune, cela lui rappelait quelque chose…

Un des détraqueurs tourna son attention vers elle. _Spero Patronum._ Elle n'avait pas choisi un souvenir fort et seule une petite brume sortit de sa baguette. Rien d'assez fort pour attaquer le détraqueur. Les sorciers qui ne parvenaient pas à invoquer plus gardaient généralement ce petit rideau près du visage, espérant qu'il les protégerait. Il ne faisait que les attirer. Les détraqueurs se nourrissaient de pensées heureuses, celles-là mêmes qui constituaient les patronus. Seul un patronus corporel pouvait les chasser. S'ils s'arrêtaient un moment devant un patronus faible, c'était pour en absorber l'énergie.

Etaine envoya la petite onde argentée vers le détraqueur qui se concentra aussitôt sur le patronus plutôt que sur la Fourchelang. La légilimente s'arrêta pour observer le spectacle. Des mains cadavériques avaient émergée de la robe noire déchirée du détraqueurs et manipulaient la lumière argenté vers l'endroit où aurait été placée la bouche d'un humain. Et le patronus disparaissait petit à petit tandis que le vent faisait onduler doucement la cape du détraqueur et celle de ceux aux alentours.

Un long gémissement aigu se fit entendre, arrachant Etaine à sa contemplation. Un autre détraqueur se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, tournée dans sa direction. La Fourchelang lui envoya un autre patronus. Le détraqueur se mit aussitôt à en absorber l'énergie.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours l'informa que les autres détraqueurs s'étaient totalement désintéressés d'elle. Certains avaient rejoint les deux premiers pour goûter aux patronus. Mais la majorité dansait toujours sous la lune, indifférente au monde humain. Ils l'ignoraient, tout simplement. La légilimente elle, s'interrogea, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre la lune et les détraqueurs qui baignaient dans sa clarté, et ceux qui tournaient autour de ce qui restait des patronus. C'était exactement le même mouvement. Y avait-il un rapport entre la lune et les patronus ? Un effet similaire ?

-Plus le temps passe plus tu sembles nous comprendre, Princesa. Je penserais tout autre que toi comme imprudent de venir ici à cette heure.

Etaine ne se retourna pas, continuant d'admirer la lune et ses ombres sombres qui volaient dans sa lumière pâle. Si elle n'avait pas été dans l'envie de compagnie humaine, celle du détraqueur ne la gênait pas. Lui aussi, faisait partie de cette nuit qu'elle était venue chercher.

-Bonsoir Gamma, et merci pour le compliment.

Compliment et réprimande.

-Que t'amène-t-il ici, Princesa ? reprit le détraqueur. Un travail pour moi ?

-Non… Juste admirer la lune et sentir la nuit autour de moi.

-Ah, les émois de l'âme humaine…

Il y eu un silence confortable. La danse des détraqueurs sous la lune était hypnotique. Elle apaisait son âme, même si le fait qu'elle doive maintenir sa concentration sur ses boucliers d'occulmencie au maximum pour s'immuniser des détraqueurs ralentissait le processus. Elle ne ressentait en leur présence qu'une profonde tristesse ouatée. Bien différent de sa deuxième année.

-J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis notre première rencontre.

-Vous autres humains n'êtes pas très longtemps.

-Je sais.

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule. Etaine jeta un coup d'œil. Le détraqueur était juste derrière elle. Il avait dû s'avancer silencieusement pendant qu'elle regardait la lune et ses adeptes. La main était pourrie, noirâtre avec une apparence de vieux cadavre à moitié momifié. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait probablement toujours été comme ça et que le détraqueur n'avait jamais rien eu d'humain.

-Les humains, déclara Gamma, ne permettent généralement pas que je les touche.

Etaine compris. La réaction attendue était qu'elle fasse un bond pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le détraqueur ou qu'elle lui demande de s'éloigner. Voir même qu'elle l'attaque. En tout cas, qu'elle ne reste pas comme si cela lui importait peu. Elle aurait dû avoir peur. Elle aurait dû hurler et se contorsionner sous l'assaut de ses pires souvenirs, même si Gamma retenait le froid qu'il dégageait. Elle aurait dû réagir comme un humain normal. Et même si elle comprenait, même maintenant que le détraqueur soulignait ce point, elle s'en moquait comme elle se moquait de tout.

-Cela n'a aucune importance.

Hésitante, la main du détraqueur dériva, dessinant le contour de son visage sans qu'elle ne s'écarte. Le contact était froid, mais en rien putréfié. Il remonta jusqu'à sa tempe puis la fit glisser dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait pour une fois laissés libres. Il sembla fasciné par sa chevelure sombre, y repassant sa main à plusieurs reprises.

-La lune vous affecte ? demanda la Fourchelang, brisant le silence.

-Pourquoi cette question, Princesa ?

-Simple curiosité.

Gamma émit une espèce de bruit définitivement indéfinissable et continua de passer ses mains dans sa chevelure. La légilimente prit cela comme l'annonce qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Elle se demanda si une autre source pourrait le faire, puis vint rapidement à la conclusion que si quelqu'un s'était intéressé aux détraqueurs plus que l'Archiviste à laquelle Gamma – alors appelé Atenar – avait déjà parlé de son « peuple », faute de meilleur terme, elle n'avait pas connaissance de ses recherches. Les Langues de Plomb savaient peut-être.

-Elle nous attire, répondit le détraqueur après un temps indéterminé, avant de s'éloigner en flottant. Quand vient la nuit des morts, ne revient pas, Princesa. De sombres magies s'y déchainent.

Il se perdit bientôt parmi ces ombres dansantes sous la pleine lune.

* * *

Des semaines après, la mise en garde de Gamma lui revenait en tête. La nuit des morts. Samhain. Halloween. Que voulait-il donc dire par ses paroles ? Samhain était l'une des nuits magique les plus importantes, celle où le lien avec le monde des morts était le plus fort. Particulièrement appréciée des nécromants, si elle en croyait Teodred qui s'y préparait depuis le Solstice d'été. Il y avait six dates importantes par ans dans le calendrier magique, six dates où la magie était plus forte qu'ailleurs. Les solstices d'hiver et d'été. Les équinoxes de printemps et d'automne. Et Beltaine et Samhain. Samhain, quand octobre meurt, la nuit des morts, celle où le voile était particulièrement faible et permettait de communier avec les disparus. Beltaine, la naissance de mai, qui célébrait la vie. Des rituels effectués à ces six dates étaient plus puissants que la normale, et produisaient parfois des résultats inattendus. Comme lors de cet Halloween 1981, lorsque son oncle s'était rendu chez les Potter.

Etaine le concédait volontiers, les traditions du monde magique n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Elle avait préféré miser tous ces efforts sur la magie, passer toutes ses heures à améliorer celle-ci pour devenir le prodige que tout le monde reconnaissait qu'elle était. Maintenant, à une semaine de Samhain, elle regrettait quelque peu de ne pas s'y être davantage intéressée quand elle ne visait pas six maîtrises différentes en même temps. Car le détraqueur n'était visiblement pas le seul que l'approche de Samhain inquiétait. Certes, ce n'était pas très visible, mais quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Rogue pourrait dire que celui-ci était à cran. La recherche sur les horcruxes n'avançait pas. Elle-même n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient, même si elle avait vaguement recherché sur les objets qui auraient pu être cher aux fondateurs. Il était heureux qu'elle ait une source que personne – exception faite de Voldemort dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard – ne soupçonnerait jamais.

Elle croisa deux troisièmes années qui se hâtaient dans un couloir. Le régime de terreur des Carrow marchait bien. Si elle avait à parier sur la maison de ces deux élèves, elle dirait Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Les Poufsouffle se déplaçaient par année entière ou pas du tout. Deux personnes étaient un groupe bien trop petit pour eux. Là encore, elle continuer à se demander si c'était parce qu'ils étaient peureux ou pour mieux riposter en cas d'attaque. Si Austen disait vrai, Poufsouffle était l'une des plus importante force de la Grande-Bretagne magie. Celle que l'on ignorait. Celle que l'on n'attendait pas. Celle que, plus que toutes les autres, il fallait craindre.

Les Serpentard arpentaient le château comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires, avec très peu d'opposition des Gryffondor. Certes, toute la maison de Salazar n'agissait pas ainsi et elle était en fait en majorité curieusement invisible. Ils profitaient de leur statut, mais préféraient se fondre dans la masse vert et argent plutôt que d'agir individuellement. Pour eux aussi, semblait-il, le régime était nouveau. Elle avait revu en passant Démétrios, qui semblait tourner autour de sa cousine, Lysandra. Sans doute la protégeait-il d'éventuelles représailles. Porter le nom de Lestrange n'était surement pas une facilité ici, d'autant qu'il y avait également quelqu'un du nom de Londubat dans la classe de Démétrios. Etaine se demandait vaguement comme Neville et lui agissaient. S'ignoraient-ils ou étaient-ils en constant conflit ? Neville lui était toujours apparut pour être quelqu'un de plutôt calme, mais capable d'une grande ténacité quand s'en ressentait le besoin.

Gryffondor perdait du terrain. Du temps d'Albus Dumbledore, ils avaient été la maison reine. Particulièrement lors des années Potter où ils avaient constamment remporté la Coupe des quatre maison du fait des centaines de point que Dumbledore accordait chaque fois au Survivant à la fin de l'année pour s'être mis en danger de mort. Maintenant, les visibles de Serpentard les repoussaient impitoyablement, encouragés par les Carrow et l'atmosphère générale de Poudlard qui faisait qu'on ne savait plus si l'on pouvait faire confiance à son voisin ou non. Sans Potter, l'officieux chef de file de la maison Gryffondor, ils étaient perdus, d'autant que le propre descendant du fondateur, Revan Sylversword, semblait accepter le nouveau régime. S'il était revenu à Poudlard, Potter aurait été en septième année. Les autres Gryffondor s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à le voir être le visage de leur maison. Là, sans meneur visible, les lions ne savaient trop comment agir et la maison de Salazar profitait de leur désorganisation. Etaine voyait toutefois quelques personnes capables de reprendre la flambeau du Survivant en la personne de Ginny Weasley – l'ex de Potter – et Neville Londubat.

Serdaigle avait toujours été plus proche de Serpentard que ne l'étaient les deux autres maisons. Dans certaines familles sang-purs exclusivement Serpentard, Serdaigle était la seule autre option envisageable. Ils étaient donc maintenant légèrement mieux logés que les deux maisons restantes, mêmes s'ils appliquaient toujours une politique de prudence. L'atmosphère de la salle commune s'était cependant et heureusement apaisée. La Fourchelang pouvait désormais y faire un pas sans que tout le monde ne stoppe son activité pour la suivre plus ou moins discrètement des yeux. L'année finie, il faudrait un nouveau roi puisque Bart quittait Poudlard à la fin de celle-ci. Certains joueurs avançaient déjà leurs pions, faisant savoir leur présence.

En tournant à l'angle du couloir, Etaine s'arrêta. Le petit groupe de Revan, les troisièmes années de Serdaigle, se tenait là. La Fourchelang s'était toujours demandée comment ils avaient tous réussis à atterrir à Serdaigle. Sans doute, avant le début de leur première année, Revan leur avait-il fait part de son intention d'aller dans cette maison. La légilimente était à peu près sûr que certains d'entre eux au moins avaient dû négocier avec le Choixpeau pour cela. Dans l'ensemble, le groupe ne convenait pas au profil type du Serdaigle. Certes, ils étaient intelligents et travaillaient dur, mais ils avaient des tendances de plusieurs maisons différentes.

Il y avait Takara Mûryano, celle qui avait failli la tuer deux ans plus tôt et sur laquelle la Fourchelang avait pour la première fois expérimentée le Doloris. La légilimente était cependant la seule à s'en souvenir puisqu'elle avait falsifié les souvenirs de la japonaise. Par son indéfectible fidélité à Revan, Etaine l'aurait plutôt classée à Poufsouffle, même si le comportement haineux qu'elle affichait à son égard ne ressemblait pas tellement à la gentillesse pour laquelle la maison d'Helga était réputée.

Tanguy McEngard l'écossais aux cheveux sable qui gardait la tête haute malgré la situation socio-politique actuelle, toujours droit et fier. Il se tenait proche de Revan, lui apportant un soutien silencieux et indéfectible. Le regard d'Etaine fut attiré par la dague qu'il tenait négligemment dans sa main droite. C'était l'exécuteur, celui qui naviguait dans les ombres. Le plus Serpentard du groupe et l'un des seuls qui n'hésita pas à faire passer l'honneur en second du but. Bref, le rusé. Mais lui aussi était dévoué corps et âme à Revan.

Syra Standstorm au teint toujours tanné, les cheveux bruns sombres et les yeux noirs, toute en grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements félin. Celle qui pliait et ne cassait pas, mais portait maintenant une expression confuse, comme en état de choc. Etaine la savait d'origine égyptienne. Le groupe venait des quatre coins du monde mais ils étaient tous vassaux de la chambre Sylversword. C'était probablement elle, la Serdaigle du groupe, avec le perfectionnisme qu'elle cherchait toujours à atteindre dans chacune des disciplines qui compta à ses yeux. Il était très aisé de voir la différence entre ses efforts exceptionnels obtenus avec un travail normal et les résultats plus qu'optimaux des matières qui l'intéressaient. En certaines matières, Etaine s'était trouvée une rivale en la troisième année, si ce n'était qu'elle-même étendait son perfectionnisme à toutes les disciplines.

Et Revan Sylversword lui-même, l'Epée d'argent, le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, le dernier du quatuor et chef, ses cheveux bruns en un catogan dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour venir tomber sur son visage. C'était lui le Gryffondor, qui faisait passer son honneur avant toute chose et n'hésitait pas à prendre la parole même contre plus fort que lui pour défendre l'injustice. Le plus petit et plus puissant du groupe qui exsudait toujours la confiance en lui, même si ce n'était pas toujours le cas, arborait une expression terrible sur son visage. Un mélange de haine, de peine, de colère et de tristesse mêlée, comme s'il ne savait pas pour quelle émotion se décider. Etaine ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Sans doute avait-elle du faire un bruit car tous les quatre se tournèrent vers elle. Le visage de Takara prit son habituelle expression haineuse de quand elle était dans les environs.

-Tu savais, n'est-ce pas maudite ? Tu savais et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu te dis son ami et tu laisses sa famille se faire attaquer !

-Je ne sais pas ce que…

-Ne nie pas, maudite ! Tu as…

-Takara.

Ce mot, à peine chuchoté, fit taire efficacement la japonaise. Il y avait dans le ton de Revan un bord dangereux que même elle savait mieux que de traverser.

-Savais-tu ?

Et du ton du Sylversword, Etaine savait que sa vie dépendait de sa réponse.

-J'ignore toujours.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Revan semblait peser ses mots.

-Il y a deux jours, un vaste groupe de mangemorts menés par une Cercle proche à fait irruption à Castle Rocmort. Ils ont détruits nos protections millénaires et brûlé le château avec mes gens encore à l'intérieur. Mon père a lutté et il est mort. Le reste de ma maisonnée était absent et chante maintenant pour son âme. Le seul survivant de ceux qui étaient présents, ma vieille nourrice, parle du rire de cet Cercle proche et de la vaillance de mon père avant qu'elle ne le prenne en traitre.

Revan se tourna, et figea son regard dans le sien.

-Je veux le nom de l'assassin de mon père.

-La seule Cercle proche qui rit devant le malheur humain et qui est capable d'une telle cruauté est Bellatrix.

L'adolescent inclina la tête en un petit remerciement et passa devant elle, suivi des autres. Etaine regarda leurs figures s'éloigner avec inquiétude. La réputation des Sylversword en matière de duel n'était plus à faire et Etaine elle-même avait déjà pu constater lors de la révolution contre Ombrage et les talents de guerriers de Revan et ceux de meneur qu'il possédait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une catastrophe se profilait à l'horizon. La légilimente considéra le couloir vide avec crainte. Le Sylversword partait en guerre.


	26. Samhain

Un long moment encore, Etaine fixa le couloir vide, une étrange impression de peur lui tordant désagréablement les entrailles. La cloche de la tour de l'horloge tinta à quatre reprises en un grand bruit qui résonna dans tout le château, la tirant de sa torpeur. La légilimente sursauta légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. C'était le cas.

Elle hésita un moment. Normalement à cette heure elle aurait dû être en Botanique et pouvait toujours se rendre aux serres si elle se hâtait. Seulement, elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre en Botanique. Manquer une leçon n'était pas dramatique et ce n'était pas l'un des cours où il y avait une chance qu'une révolution débute. Et honnêtement elle se moquait des Cloches-reines. D'accord, c'était des plantes extrêmement rares, extrêmement dures à faire pousser et par ce fait uniquement importées de Lybie – Chourave était apparemment la seule à parvenir à en faire pousser en grande Bretagne –, extrêmement précieuses, mais elles n'avaient aucun intérêt en potion ! Elle avait déjà dû passer la dernière heure de Botanique à écouter toute l'histoire de ces fleurs qui éclosaient en une magnifique corolle d'un blanc argenté une fois tous les dix ans. Chaque plante avait une seule fleur qui faisait la taille d'un souaffle et restait ouverte une année durant, se fermant en un bulbe argenté-vert la nuit. Cette unique fleur perdurait un an puis se fanait brusquement. La plante – qui était en elle-même franchement moche, même en comptant l'enthousiasme de Chourave pour elle – s'enterrait alors dans le sol pendant une décennie, puis recommençait son manège. Et ça mettait environ un siècle à mourir. Superbement intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? avait songé Etaine en somnolant.

Dès qu'elle avait appris qu'elle n'avait aucun usage en potion – trop précieuse ; les maisons Anciennes et Nobles s'étaient toujours opposées à ce que les Maîtres des potions en coupent ne serait-ce qu'un pétale pour lui trouver une utilité – la légilimente avait considéré la leçon comme une perte de temps. Botanique n'avait jamais été l'une de ses matières favorite, contrairement aux Runes, Sortilèges et Potions. En fait, c'était probablement l'une de celles qu'elle aimait le moins. Même l'Astronomie avait plus sa faveur : elle lui permettait d'observer le ciel nocturne.

Pour viser une Maîtrise en potion, il y avait plusieurs matières incontournables : Potions, Botanique, Astronomie, Arithmancie. Soins des Créatures Magique était également vivement conseillé, mais Etaine n'avait pas pris cette option. Severus l'avait déclarée inutile du temps de Brûlopot qui prenait alors un grand soin des deux derniers membres qui lui restaient. Apparemment, si on y étudiait des Niffleurs et des Vers à fleurs c'était un maximum. Pas même des licornes blanches qui étaient pourtant réputée pour ne pas attaquer à moins de n'avoir pas d'autre choix. Quand à s'y rendre du temps où Hagrid tenait le cours, cela s'était révélé franchement dangereux. La légilimente avait préféré s'en passer.

Botanique pour les plantes, Astronomie pour calculer quand les cueillir et Arithmancie pour calculer quand les ajouter. Selon le moment où elles avaient été cueillies et le moment où elles étaient ajoutées, ces fichus plantes pouvaient avoir un effet ou son parfait contraire. Devenir Maître des potions était outrageusement dur. Vraiment.

La légilimente décida finalement que sécher un cours, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Si l'on ne comptait pas la fois où elle s'était faite attaquer par un épouvantard-seigneur sombre et celle où un vampire avait essayé de la tuer. Elle avait peut-être déjà séché quelques cours après tout. Mais elle avait alors une bonne excuse. Rendre visite à un parent était aussi une bonne excuse décida-t-elle en se dirigeant non pas vers les serres mais vers le deuxième étage.

Il y avait de nombreux fantômes à Poudlard, et même un esprit frappeur en la personne de Peeves. Ils flottaient généralement dans tout le château, comme les âmes en peine qu'ils étaient. C'était en tout cas le cas des fantômes des quatre maisons. Cependant, Poudlard contenait aussi deux autres fantômes qui eux ne bougeaient que très peu et toujours selon des trajets réguliers. Binns qui faisait les allers-retours entre sa salle de classe et celle des professeurs et Mimi Geignarde qui faisait fuir tous ceux qui auraient voulu utiliser ses toilettes.

Ou peut-être y avait-il plus de fantômes ; il existait des zones que même elle qui avait passé des mois à explorer le château ne connaissait pas. L'endroit était plus immense que ce n'était concevable. Il lui était arrivé de faire une promenade en allant toujours à l'est – elle l'avait repéré au soleil, donc elle en était raisonnablement sûre – et d'aboutir sur une autre zone qu'elle connaissait qui elle se trouvait à l'extrémité ouest. Et quand elle avait essayé de le refaire, elle n'avait trouvé aucun des deux couloirs. Elle avait pourtant repéré l'emplacement exact pour n'y découvrir qu'un mur au lieu d'une allée. Définitivement bizarre. Peeves était venu et l'avait chassé en lui jetant des morceaux de craie. Elle n'avait plus retenté l'expérience, ayant vaguement la pensée que ce couloir pouvait aussi disparaître avec elle à l'intérieur. Pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait. Après tout, il y avait eu des affaires de disparitions mystérieuses à Poudlard. Et pas une carte pour tout retracer ou un ouvrage pour recenser tous les passages plus ou moins secrets et aléatoires. Il semblait que tous ceux qui aient essayés aient disparus ou soient devenus fous dans le processus. Poudlard gardait jalousement ses secrets.

Tenant compte de l'immensité du château – personne ne savait en fait sa taille exacte et les estimations allaient de quelques passages secrets en plus au quintuple de la partie habitée et connue du château –, il était presque surprenant que l'un de ses plus grands secrets ait en fait été si proche de ceux qui le cherchaient. Quand l'on cherchait la Chambre des Secrets, le réflexe était aussitôt de se tourner vers les donjons où se situait la salle commune des Serpentard. Les premiers balayages effectués sans résultats, deux opinions se dessinèrent. Les uns pensaient que l'entrée de l'antre à sinistre réputation de Salazar était effectivement là. Les autres qu'elle était dans toute cette étendue de couloirs et de salles encore inconnus et que le fondateur les avait ensorcelé pour mieux cacher sa Chambre. Les quelques expéditions envoyées là-bas – et le mot expédition n'était apparemment pas usurpé – revinrent fous ou ne revinrent jamais. Si bien que vers 1400, toutes les recherches vers cette zone inconnue du château cessèrent totalement. Et la Chambre des Secrets fut perdue et devint bientôt un mythe dans le folklore poudlarien.

Les sorciers avaient juste oublié que les mythes avaient toujours un fondement de réalité, songea Etaine en entrant dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Là encore, Voldemort avait touché au génie. Quand le basilic avait tué Mimi Geignarde, celle-ci s'était mise à hanter le lieu de sa mort et ses pleurs continuels avaient finalement écarté tout le monde de ces toilettes particulières. Sans personne pour passer ici, la voie avait été libre au jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres pour entrer et sortir en toute impunité de la Chambre des Secrets. D'autant qu'il avait bénéficié de l'ironique complicité de Mimi Geignarde en personne. Le fantôme avait eu – et avait encore, avait réalisé Etaine l'année précédente en lui parlant pour la première fois, tentant de se renseigner sur cet oncle énigmatique – un énorme béguin pour le charmant Tom Jedusor. Elle semblait complétement ignorer qu'il l'avait tuée et la légilimente s'était gardée de le lui dire. Si l'on en croyait Mimi, Tom avait été _tellement_ gentil de lui rendre visite après sa mort, de se préoccuper d'elle. Il avait été le seul à le faire, même si la Fourchelang doutait que ce soit Mimi en particulier qu'il vint voir. Plutôt Salazar. Et Basileus. Mimi était juste sur le chemin et déjà morte.

S'approchant du robinet, la légilimente se pencha en face de la petite gravure de serpent et siffla « _Ouvert_ ». Les lavabos qui formaient une colonne au milieu de la pièce s'écartèrent. Un vaste gouffre sombre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. C'était là. L'endroit mythique, cherché depuis tant d'années avec si peu de succès. Il avait fallu attendre le XXème siècle pour qu'enfin elle soit découverte. Il y avait pourtant eu des indices. Le plafond raclé par les déplacements des lavabos, que tout le monde avait apparemment manqué. Le petit serpent gravé sur le robinet, indiquant pourtant clairement l'entrée. Le faux livre _Sortilèges les plus courants et leur contre-maléfices_ , laissé par Salazar Serpentard et dont la vraie nature n'était discernable que par ses descendants. C'était un sort basé sur le sang et non la capacité au Fourchelang, lui avait-il appris quand elle avait posé la question. Dedans, le poème-énigme qu'il fallait résoudre pour trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets _._ Ce poème, avant d'être volé par Voldemort, servait apparemment autant de test que de description pour décrocher un emploi. Si l'on n'avait pas certaines qualités, la Chambre ne vous apparaîtrait jamais dans sa splendeur. Et même, ne vous apparaîtrait pas du tout si quelqu'un à l'intérieur ne vous y invitait pas.

Potter n'était donc venu ici que parce que l'horcruxe de son oncle l'avait bien voulu. Il avait même lancé une invitation si l'on pouvait dire. Etaine ne savait pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle avait légilimenté Potter, elle avait découvert que Riddle n'y avait pas même fait une allusion. Il avait en revanche remarqué leur ressemblance. Etait-ce la même chose que Voldemort voyait chez elle ? Si tel était le cas, sans doute l'horcruxe avait-il été cruellement déçu en se rendant compte que Potter ne voyait qu'un lieu lugubre, glauque et sombre à la place des splendeurs de la Chambre. La Fourchelang ne doutait pas qu'il ait été légilimens à cette époque déjà. Après tout, elle-même l'était devenue à quatorze ans. Lorsqu'il avait créé cet horcruxe, Voldemort en avait seize.

Etaine s'agenouilla devant le trou, faisant apparaître une petite boule de feu dans sa main, dessinant les parois de cuivre des tuyaux. Inspirant un grand coup, elle sauta dans le vide. C'était la première fois qu'elle le tentait sans prendre un des balais de l'école avec elle. Utilisant l'air, elle freina sa chute, jusqu'à atterrir doucement en bas. L'air lui demandait plus de concentration que le feu, raison pour laquelle elle ne l'utilisait généralement pas pour venir ici. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se former avec Salazar jusqu'à épuisement.

Fronçant le nez à l'odeur d'égout, ma légilimente se mit à avancer le long du couloir. Rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté n'avait pu venir à bout de l'odeur moisie qui flottait dans l'air. Ni l'usage de l'air – qu'elle n'avait, il fallait le reconnaître, tenté qu'avec parcimonie, peu sûre de la solidité des murs porteurs après mille ans sans étayage. Ou cinquante, puisque son oncle avait déjà travaillé là-dessus quand il avait ouvert la Chambre, lui aussi, apparemment. Etaine était contente de ne pas avoir eu à faire le gros du travail : si c'était là l'état du couloir après cinquante ans sans visite, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait été après plus de neuf cent ans ! – ni les sorts ménagers – dont sa connaissance était, au mieux basique, au pire, rudimentaire – n'avaient eu beaucoup d'effet. Finalement, elle s'était contenté de recharger les salles dont ne pouvait se charger Salazar et avait laissé le reste en état. Le fondateur pensait à l'employer pour l'étayage à l'avenir, si les sorts de son oncle menaçaient de flancher, avait-il sous-entendu. La Fourchelang n'avait pas hâte, et bénissait quasiment son oncle d'avoir été le malheureux à faire face à un Salazar cherchant quelqu'un pour nettoyer son antre.

Pourtant, malgré les efforts combinés du grand-oncle et de la petite-nièce, le couloir n'avait pas fier allure, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Des milliers de crânes de rongeurs, qui s'étaient introduit là elle ne savait comment quand le charme anti-vermine lancé par Serpentard avait commencé à s'affaiblir, craquaient sous ses pas. Curieusement, les sorts de maintenance du plafond avaient tenus le coup, eux. Enfin, sauf celui que Potter et sa petite équipe avait fait s'effondrer lors de sa première année. Dégager l'amas de pierre se serait révélé dangereux, aussi se contentait-elle toujours de se glisser par le passage qui y avait été aménagé.

-Bonsoir Salazar, lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans la Chambre des Secret, toujours aussi surprise de sa magnificence.

Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Bonsoir Etaine, répondit le fondateur, semblant apparaître entre deux colonnes. Comment vont les choses, là-haut ?

-Cela dépend des points du vue. Voldemort a pris le ministère et contrôle Poudlard. La résistance de la Lumière s'organise. Dumbledore a été tué par Rogue. Potter est en cavale avec ses deux acolytes.

-Et je suppose que ton mentor t'a entraîné dans l'obscurité à sa suite, te faisant prendre ta place auprès de ton aîné ? déclara Serpentard d'un ton neutre.

Etaine stoppa son avancée pour se tourner vers lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé du Maître des potions. L'omniscience de Salazar était aussi perturbante que… dangereuse, compte tenu de ce qu'elle prévoyait.

-D'où connaissez-vous le directeur ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses.

-Qui est la raison de ma présence.

Détachant son regard du fondateur, la Fourchelang reprit son avancée vers le centre de la salle, redressant ses boucliers d'occulmencie.

-Que fais-tu, Etaine ? interrogea Serpentard, d'un ton légèrement changé.

Ce ton qu'elle avait discerné l'année précédente, quand elle avait pour la première fois cru voir se dessiner le danger en la personne de son ancêtre. Quand ses capacités qu'il connaissait sans avoir voulu le lui reconnaître avait failli réviser son opinion sur elle. Des capacités qu'il connaissait et craignait mais dont il n'avait pas voulu lui révéler la nature et l'étendue.

-Je m'interroge, répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Mon oncle semble… étrange. Et je crois avoir trouvé la raison majoritaire de son comportement inégal.

Se tournant vers le fondateur, elle lui montra le faux livre – le propre horcruxe de Salazar qu'elle avait laissé dans cette Chambre l'année précédente – et lui adressa un regard troublé. Son ton lui avait appris qu'il avait déjà deviné son intérêt pour son simili-horcruxe.

-Qu'elles ont été les conséquences de sa création ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Dans quelle mesure la scission affecte-t-il la personne ?

-A priori, en aucune mesure, si ce n'est le poids des ans accumulés.

Etaine secoua la tête, baissant la main qui tenait l'ouvrage.

-Non, mon oncle n'a que soixante-dix ans. Ce n'est pas sur l'âge mais plutôt le comportement. Il a des sautes d'humeur imprévisibles qui, à un tel niveau d'occulmencie, devrait être invisibles. Il semble être une personne radicalement différente selon le moment et la personne à laquelle il s'adresse. La majorité de son Cercle proche a fait les mêmes constatations que moi, ajouta la Fourchelang en se mettant à arpenter nerveusement la Chambre, comme incertaine. Il semble qu'il ait oublié la majorité de ses objectifs et il n'a même plus conscience de la façon dont la rage l'affecte tant il y est soumis. C'est comme si… comme si c'était devenu son état naturel.

La légilimente s'arrêta, plus proche de la porte, et se tourna vers Salazar, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvres. Le fondateur ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Les dommages de l'âme finissent par affecter le corps et l'esprit, non ?

-Une demi-âme et un bon niveau d'occulmencie et cela est négligeable, finit par répondre le fondateur, visiblement toujours suspicieux.

-Mais s'il a moins d'une demi-âme ? Jusqu'où peut-on poursuivre la scission ?

C'était la question qu'elle attendait de poser depuis le départ. Jusqu'où Voldemort était-il allé ?

-A priori pas plus, répondit le fondateur en haussant les épaules.

-Je sais qu'il en a fait au moins quatre, dont deux ont été détruits.

Le regard du fondateur devint flou tandis qu'il réfléchissait au problème, fixant une colonne au-dessus de sa tête.

-Des sautes d'humeurs, as-tu dit ?

-Oui, des explosions de colère pour des choses qui ne les méritent pas, une mémoire qui semble partielle sur le long terme, un entêtement dans des plans parfois risqués quand il est évident que d'autres bien plus simples pourraient fonctionner avec plus de succès… Il est borné. Pas du tout le chef talentueux que décrit la moitié de l'Cercle proche en parlant au passé. Certaines évocations rencontrent une fin de non-recevoir brutale si je les propose, et la torture si elles sont dites par d'autres.

-Je comprends l'idée, l'interrompit Salazar, profitant qu'elle reprenait son souffle pour continuer. Il semble en effet préo…

Le fondateur se tue. Ses yeux étaient descendus de la colonne pour venir se fixer sur elle, bien plus proche de l'entrée de la Chambre que la dernière fois. Etaine comprit qu'il avait réalisé la véritable raison de sa venue ici. Elle s'élança vers la porte. Le sol vola derrière elle, un pavé heurtant violemment son bras. L'Air vint s'enrouler autour de la main où elle tenait le faux livre. Elle ramena le simili-horcruxe contre sa poitrine et continua de courir. Un craquement apocalyptique eu lieu et une colonne s'effondra juste devant elle, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Si elle n'avait pas freiné juste à temps, elle aurait été à cet endroit précis, écrasée. L'Air tourbillonnait autour d'elle, violent, destructeur, offensif. Le sol se craquelait. Il n'y avait plus que dix mètres avant la sortie. Un véritable périple sur un terrain désormais inégal.

Appelant à son tour l'air, elle passa par-dessus la colonne et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Il lui sembla que Serpentard hurlait quelque imprécation rendue incompréhensible par la furie du vent qu'il avait invoqué. Etaine bondit par-dessus une crevasse qui s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Deux mètres. Le pavement se fendit en deux devant elle. Ramassant un instant son corps, elle bondit et atterrit sur le porche de justesse. Elle vacilla, attiré par le vide derrière elle, agrippa le chambranle proche et se hissa à partir de cette prise, luttant contre l'Air qui voulait l'envoyer dans l'abîme.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol humide du tunnel, serrant étroitement le faux livre contre elle. Le bruit du vent s'était brusquement arrêté, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son quand elle avait passé le porche. Haletant légèrement, elle se retourna sur le dos, fixant son regard vers l'intérieur de la Chambre des Secrets. Salazar se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée, dardant sur elle son regard dérangeant. Il était immobile, sans plus chercher à l'arrêter, se tenant simplement là.

-Il en est toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas, mon héritière ? déclara-t-il sans vraiment attendre une réponse.

Etaine battit des yeux, se demandant si elle voyait juste. Il lui avait semblé…

-La trahison court dans notre sang. Ne l'oublie jamais, une fois que tu auras atteint le sommet.

Oui, il était bien… plus transparent. La consistance de son ancêtre semblait s'effondrer de seconde en seconde. On voyait à travers lui la statue qui ne le représentait pas et dont elle ignorait l'identité du modèle.

Les yeux du fondateur s'aiguisèrent – chose qu'elle n'avait pas crue possible, prenant une teinte plus jaune que verte – et il avança d'un pas vers elle, faisant un signe de la main en même temps. Un simple pas. Son corps disparut, en partant du bas et du bras qu'il avait bougé, se poursuivant jusqu'à faire disparaître dans le néant le fondateur honni de Poudlard.

-Prend garde à ce que jamais rien ne déplace le sarcophage de l'Abomination, dit-il alors qu'il ne restait de lui que son torse et sa tête.

Les yeux toxiques se plantèrent encore dans les siens, hypnotisant presque la légilimente. Ils étaient jaunes. Jaune vif. Il disparut enfin, et deux éclairs verts jaillirent de son corps. La Fourchelang, à terre, vit venir vers elle l'Avada Kedavra. Les Gyrs à ses poignets étaient inutiles ; l'attaque était beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle ne contracte même suffisamment de muscles pour tenter de l'esquiver. Ses yeux d'orages s'agrandirent devant le dernier coup de son adversaire, la vengeance de Salazar Serpentard qui n'existait maintenant plus que par le faux ouvrage pressé dans ses bras.

L'éclair vert percuta de plein fouet la couverture de petites écailles imbriquées vertes sombres, noires dans la pénombre environnante, faisant se cambrer le corps de la Fourchelang. Sa tête percuta le mur qui n'avait pas été là quelques secondes plus tôt. La rapidité que gagnait son cerveau sous l'influence des Gyrs lui fit se demander comment il était arrivé là. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle comprit qu'elle s'était écrasé à demi assise contre le mur, à demi-projetée par la décharge qui avait frappé le livre de Serpentard.

Si elle avait ouvert les yeux quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, elle aurait manqué le dernier éclat du deuxième Avada Kedavra tandis qu'il percutait le centre de la coupole. Et peut-être la chaleur soudaine de l'ouvrage contre elle et la lueur verte qui le nimba un instant n'auraient pas été suffisantes pour qu'elle comprenne que les éclairs verts n'étaient pas des sortilèges de la mort, mais plutôt le retour des simili-horcruxes qui avaient donné leur cohérence à Salazar vers leur point d'ancrage.

Les yeux toujours légèrement écarquillés, la légilimente fixa la Chambre des Secrets, l'antre dont Salazar n'occupait plus désormais tout l'espace. Puis, exhalant un long souffle, elle redressa ses boucliers d'occulmencie à leur maximum et replaça un masque neutre sur son visage. Rien n'aurait su donner l'écart sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre, si ce n'était sa respiration rapide. Péniblement, la Fourchelang se releva, ne laissant rien voir de la douleur qui rayonnait dans son torse depuis son sternum. Si elle devait tenir un rôle dans un bal masqué mortel, il était temps qu'elle apprenne à tenir sa propre persona pour tromper non plus elle-même mais les autres.

Remontant le couloir, Etaine songea à toute une foule de personnes inconnues ou dont elle devinait l'identité, chacun caché derrière un masque qu'elle connaissait parfois, et chacun la dévisageant, jugeant du sien.

 **Fin. En commençant cette année j'ai vu les proportions que prenait ce tome et j'ai pensée à le couper en deux. Au même moment, j'ai commencé à ralentir mon écriture et comme vous le devinez peut-être, la deuxième partie n'a jamais été écrite. J'avais quand même deux-trois idées que je met à la suite:**

 **Le chapitre qui suit directement devait concerner la cérémonie d'halloween, dans une ambiance lugubre. Les mangemorts ayant une habitude de célébrer Samhain par une joyeuse séance de torture, Amycus prévoit de maintenir cette tradition avec un des élèves résistant. Rogue s'interpose, Alecto vient au secours de son frère, remettant en cause l'autorité de Rogue sous prétexte de son statut de sang. Etaine stupéfixie dans le dos Amycus alors qu'il allait attaquer Rogue, concentré sur Alecto. Inutile de dire que l'identité de Milady devient un secret de polichinelle.**

 **Montée progressive des tensions entre les différentes factions mangemorts présentes dans le château. Dans l'ensemble, Rogue a moins d'alliés mais il agite la menace des détraqueurs (merci Lerugamine pour cette idée). Cette tension dégénère en un autre affrontement: Revan se fait finalement prendre et les Carrows prévoient une punition publique. Etaine qui arrive au milieu de celle-ci intervient et est confronté par les Carrows. C'est au tour de Rogue de venir au secours d'Etaine. Les Carrows révèlent une demi-douzaine d'élèves qui les soutiennent, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter Rogue. Il met son masque, les Carrows reconnaissant avec surprise celui d'un mangemort réputé pour ses capacités de combattant mais qui n'a plus participé à une bataille depuis la fin des années 1970. Les Carrows et leurs supporters passent à l'attaque et se font tous assommer et plus ou moins gravement blessés par Rogue. Ce dernier offre vingt points à quiconque les emménera à l'infirmerie, ajoutant après-coup que cela ne vaut que s'ils sont vivants à l'arrivée.**

 **Ces tensions ne peuvent que se calmer à l'arrivée de Voldemort durant les vacances de Noël. Il emmène Etaine brûler son ancien orphelinat en guise de cadeau de Noël et d'activité familiale. Mulciber et Rabastan sont présents, le premier demandant à Etaine d'organiser une rencontre entre lui et Anne.**

 **Au retour des vacances, Rogue a localisé un autre horcruxes (je suis partie sur 10 horcruxes dans cette histoire, les supplémentaires étant la bague de Vincerus Blackblood, la chevalière d'Elena et une dague ayant appartenue à Leona Gryffondor). Manque de chance pour Etaine, il y a de l'eau sur le parcours, aucune magie n'est possible sur la surface de l'eau et elle n'a toujours pas appris à nager (et a toujours peur de l'eau). Manque de chance pour Rogue, la dague est gardée par une créature magique inventé qui prend la forme de ce que vous désirez le plus (en l'occurrence Lily qui lui pardonne, a oublié Potter et etc) puis se nourrit des émotions induites jusqu'à rendre la victime complétement amorphe (un croisement entre un épouventard et un détraqueur quoi). Etaine réussit à difficilement à traverser l'étendue d'eau en utilisant l'Air, à convaincre Rogue que ce n'est pas Lily. Rogue détruit la créature et ils s'emparent de la dague. De retour à Poudlard, ils croisent Gamma qui les laissent passer, croyant qu'ils reviennent d'une réunion mangemort.**

 **A la sortie de Préaulard suivante, Anne rencontre Mulciber, lentement en train de mourir à cause de fumées toxiques de potions que Voldemort le force à préparer trop régulièrement pour qu'il s'en remette.**

 **En cours de sortilège, Etaine subit soudain une attaque Vaudou. Elle y survit grâce à son clan. Rogue, Revan, Gamma et Mulciber organise une brève et étonnante alliance pour faire cesser l'attaque. Ils découvrent grâce à la légilimencie de Rogue que la poupée est entre les mains de Bellatrix et ses alliés. Mulciber s'empare de la poupée lors d'une attaque surprise, Revan qui s'était glissé dans la bataille manque Bellatrix. Bellatrix tue Mulciber qui évacuait Revan dans une cheminette. Etaine mettra quelques semaines à s'en remettre, Voldemort informé par Rogue interdit toute tentative suivante et Revan est forcé de revoir sa position devenue très anti-mangemort.**

 **Après avoir étudiés la situation sous tous les angles, Rogue et Etaine détruisent finalement les trois horcruxes qu'ils ont en leur possession.**

 **Au retour de Potter, Etaine s'éclipse pour ne pas se faire arrêter et suit Potter pour savoir s'il reste encre des horcruxes à détruire. Ce plan lui sort rapidement de la tête quand Nagini plante ses crocs dans la gorge de Rogue. Elle tente de le sauver pendant qu'il donne ses souvenirs à Potter, Hermione et Ron ayant autre chose à faire que de l'interroger sur sa présence. Elle échoue et à la fin du chapitre envisage pour la première fois d'utiliser son retourneur de temps.**

 **Le chapitre suivant débute avec son entrée dans la grande salle où elle tombe sur le cadavre de Swan et reste un moment stupéfaite devant sa présence, cette action coupant définitivement les ponts avec son grand-oncle. Elle sort avec les autres de la grande salle quand Voldemort entre dans la cour. Lorsqu'il demande si certains veulent se rendre, elle s'avance et refuse. Il lui redemande deux autres fois de se joindre à lui malgré son refus public (chose qu'elle considérera comme la plus grande preuve d'affection qu'un membre de sa famille lui ait donné en plusieurs années). Elle jette à ses pieds les horcruxes détruits, il fait rapidement une croix sur sa petite-nièce. Profitant que Voldemort s'est avancé et de se fait écarté de Nagini, Rogue dissipe soudain son invisibilité et plante un crochet de basilic dans le crâne du serpent. Voldemort lui lance un sort, Rogue esquive, Etaine réplique, Potter réssucite et la bataille commence.**

 **Bellatrix et les Carrow poursuivent Rogue et Etaine sur le champ de bataille. Etaine élimine un des Carrow mais est mise dans une mauvaise posture par l'autre. Rogue fait s'effondrer la voûte pour les séparer de Bellatrix et tue le Carrow avant de cacher Etaine, blessée, derrière une statue qu'il passe le reste de la bataille à défendre.**

 **La fin du tome est du remplissage aisément imaginable.**

 **Bonus:**

 **"(...) La dernière fois j'ai été promu. Mais si je recevais une promotion chaque fois que j'insultais quelqu'un cela ferait longtemps que je n'aurai plus de possibilité d'avancement de carrière" - Rogue, directeur, à Amycus Carrow.**

 **"Contrairement à vous, Carrow, ils ne se sont pas portés volontaires pour recevoir des Doloris. Toute personne avec la cervelle d'un veracrasse saurait pourtant que l'échec et en conséquence la punition est inévitable par manque de moyen intellectuel. Mais je suppose que lorsque l'on a la cervelle d'un veracrasse, ce raisonnement est peut-être difficile à mener" - Rogue aux Carrow sur la torture des élèves.**

 **"Après seize ans d'espionnage, se faire tuer pour avoir été trop bon dans son rôle!" - Rogue, après s'être révélé dans la bataille finale.**


	27. Tome 8

**Si quelqu'un lit ceci, il peut remercier Poiuytrezaqwertyuiop qui m'a motivé à remettre mes notes en forme pour écrire un résumé de ce qui aurait dû être la suite (espérons-le avec moins de fautes que mon précédent résumé). L'histoire d'Etaine devait à l'origine se développer jusqu'à devenir une saga familiale de quatre cycles (Etaine, ses enfants, ses petits-enfants, une arrière-arrière-petite-fille) où l'on finissait par redécouvrir Syr'Agar au cours de troisième. Etaine représentait le premier cycle de dix livres. Ma paresse puis la sortie de l'Enfant maudit et des Animaux fantastiques ont définitivement arrêté l'écriture tout projet en lien avec Etaine ou ses descendants. Suit le résumé de la septième année d'Etaine :**

 **8ème tome : Le passé enfoui.**

 **Il débute chez Rogue, celui-ci lisant un journal. Nous sommes deux mois après la bataille de Poudlard et les révélations de Potter ont fait passer Rogue d'infâme meurtrier à héros tragique (Rogue préférait le premier mais comme il n'a pas encore été jugé pour les crimes de cette guerre, il laisse faire). Les autres mangemorts fuient la Grande-Bretagne.**

 **Ils se rendent à leur procès fin août. Dans un couloir, Etaine entend deux employés parler d'une possible piste sur l'emplacement de Gamma qu'on projette d'emprisonner dans une bague à néant. Lors de son audience, Etaine ne manque pas de préciser qu'ils n'auraient pu agir si Gamma ne les avait pas couverts lors de leurs sorties à la recherche d'horcruxes. Rogue et d'Etaine sont finalement décorés d'un ordre de Merlin sur la foi de Potter, tandis qu'on leur interdit de parler des horcruxes à qui que ce soit. On les interroge également sur des mangemorts dont ils connaîtraient l'identité, mais chacun donne bien moins de noms qu'il n'en connaît. Profitant de son passage au Ministère, Etaine récupère le permis d'inhumation qu'elle avait demandé.**

 **De retour à Poudlard, elle procède à la crémation de son grand-oncle, sans témoin. Du moins le croit-elle dans un premier temps, car Septima Vector vient également dire adieu à celui qu'elle appelle « un vieil ami ». Cela va relancer l'intérêt d'Etain pour le mystère qu'est Vector et de fil en aiguille, également l'amener à s'interroger sur les motivations de Voldemort dont elle n'hérite qu'un carnet (n'oublions pas qu'il était fan de journaux intimes).**

 **Le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, un ancien Auror qui s'était fait muter à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers pendant le conflit, n'approuve cependant pas le jugement du Ministère concernant Etaine. La haine est quasiment instantanée de part et d'autre. Revan soutient cependant Etaine. A l'occasion de leur conversation, ils entendent une voix. Aucun des autres élèves ne le corrobore, pas plus que les enseignants. Etaine va naturellement voir l'expert en voix dans les murs : Salazar Serpentard. Plutôt que de lui en vouloir pour le vol du simili-horcruxe, il lui ordonne, apparemment paniqué, de trouver les trois autres fondateurs qui ont également laissé une empreinte dans le château et de ne surtout pas retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets.**

 **En parallèle les tensions entre les Serpentard souvent accusés d'avoir soutenu le régime mangemort de l'an passé et le reste de l'école, en particulier les Gryffondor, augmente. Le paroxysme semble atteint au moment où un groupe de Gryffondor est empoisonné par un Serpentard.**

 **Etaine se met en quête des autres salles et découvre par Revan que Lucretia, dont la famille maternelle prétend descendre de Serdaigle, entend également la voix. Elles établissent que la Salle sur Demande est probablement le repère de Rowena. Après avoir réussi à retrouver la clef – la chevalière d'Elena Serdaigle – Lucretia parvient à trouver une entrée qu'Etaine ne peut apercevoir. Lucretia revient la chercher au bout d'une demi-heure, Rowena refusant apparemment une descendante si « faible ». Etaine passe en revanche le test de Rowena qui la laisse mal à l'aise mais elle ne réalise pas que la fondatrice est une Dame Sombre. Elle leur donne la deuxième partie d'un puzzle en cinq morceaux.**

 **Zachariah Smith ayant fini Poudlard l'an dernier, Etaine, Revan et Lucretia décident de demander à McGonagall le portrait de Vicerus Blackblood. Au même moment, la tension Serpentard-Gryffondor monte d'un cran au cours d'une bagarre où un impardonnable est jeté : McGonagall refuse en conséquent de les voir. Jugeant qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure Revan les entraine dans le bureau directorial. Les portraits des anciens directeurs leur conseillent cependant de partir, le Ministère ayant été appelé par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils ont juste le temps de se cacher avant que n'entre McGonagall escortant les Aurors. Rogue qui est également présent signale qu'il a bien repéré un comportement anormal chez son élève, mais un qui signalerait une possession davantage qu'une revanche d'une faction mangemorte. Lucretia empêche Revan et Etaine de se dévoiler, expliquant après coup la fragilité de la position de la directrice, nouvellement installée, et celle d'Etaine, petite-nièce de Voldemort bien que pardonnée.**

 **Les tensions entre Serpentard et Gryffondor continuent d'augmenter quand un Gryffondor ouvre le feu dans un couloir. Retenu à l'infirmerie, il tient apparemment le même discours que le Serpentard : il n'a aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là.**

 **Le trio de descendants de fondateurs se retrouve à déballer leur histoire face à Rogue, sceptique, mais qui convainc Minerva d'emprunter Vicerus sous prétexte de botanique. Vicerus confirme l'intérêt de son ancêtre pour la botanique mais aussi la guérison et les potions. Après avoir arpenté toutes les serres, c'est donc dans l'infirmerie que les mène un jeu de piste débuté par l'inscription derrière le portrait d'Helga. Heureusement, elle se montre moins difficile que les autres et se contente d'un portrait comme descendant.**

 **Etaine croise le Serpentard suivant à déraper : celui-ci lui déclare quelques mots énigmatiques, qui ne viennent clairement pas du Serpentard dont le comportement lui fait peur. Elle mettra plusieurs jours à se rappeler qu'elle a déjà entendue cette voix lui conseillant de tuer Revan à la fin de sa cinquième année. Entendant une commotion, elle se précipite dans le couloir voisin où elle voit un Gryffondor ensanglanté au pied du Serpentard qu'elle stupéfixie aussitôt. Sur ces entrefaits, attirés par la commotion, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal arrive, suivi de quelques élèves, son cours juste à côté venant de finir.**

 **En dépit des accusations du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, McGonagall ne croit pas Etaine coupable, mais refuse également de prêter trop grande attention à ce qu'elle lui raconte sur la possible possession du Serpentard. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal profite de l'attaque pour faire venir une équipe d'Aurors pour patrouiller le château. Ces Aurors partageant les vues du professeur sur Etaine, McGonagall lui conseille de se faire discrète.**

 **Etaine n'en tient évidemment pas compte, mais le trio ne trouve pas de réponse aux éléments dont ils disposent. Revan par ses archives familiales accumule les indices qui conduisent à une effraction de nuit dans le bureau de Flitwick où une statue représentant un gobelin cache l'entrée de son sanctuaire. Godric est ravi d'aider, mais ne sait dans un premier temps pas contre quoi, avant qu'on ne lui décrive la voix et surtout les propos de celle-ci. Il leur parle alors de Mordred Lefay, bâtisseur de Poudlard, tué par Salazar alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer Helga et Godric. Les fondateurs ont créé les simili-horcruxes dans le but de le contenir dans les murs et, si besoin était, de transmettre à d'autres les moyens de le vaincre, eux-mêmes s'étant aperçus trop tard de la menace (Rowena était déjà morte, Godric mourant et Salazar contraint à la fuite juste après).**

 **Sur les conseils de Godric, ils entreprennent de sceller la Chambre des Secrets. La statue à l'intérieur est en fait une représentation de Mordred et le point focal où il a perduré, Salazar s'y étant installé comme ligne de défense. Ils reçoivent l'aide de Gwensei Stormwinter, un jeune Serpentard dont la mère est Maître des Protections.**

 **Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tente d'intimider Etaine en la convoquant dans son bureau pour lui parler des Protections qui sont mystérieusement apparues autour des toilettes de Mimi, mais Etaine fait juste mine de paraître étonnée.**

 **Rogue, s'il partage leur avis de cas de possession, ne peut les aider à les deviner à l'avance et est également suspecté par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Son attitude en cours a rapidement usé son capital de sauveur national.**

 **Etaine se fait surprendre par Mordred, qui l'attendait dans son dortoir en possédant Clio. Ce dernier a une dent contre Serpentard et tout ce qui lui est lié depuis que celui-ci l'a tué d'un coup en traître. Elle s'échappe en se jetant par la fenêtre mais est rattrapée par Mordred qui maîtrise également les Arcanes Sombres (la magie dont Serpentard avait peur). Suit un jeu de chat et de souris dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Mordred se moquant d'elle. Etaine parvient à se défendre avec la pièce du puzzle que lui avait donné Salazar, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour repousser Mordred et il n'est plus d'humeur à jouer. Elle est sauvée par Septima Vector qui l'emmène ensuite prendre un thé dans son bureau. Vector lui dit qu'elle a hésité à la tuer pour la mort de Voldemort et qu'elle lui doit la liberté car il l'a aidé à simuler sa mort. Elle identifie le type de possession de Clio, de potentiels moyens de la contrer et l'esprit possédant comme étant un Seigneur Sombre.**

 **Le lendemain, Etaine est convoquée dans le bureau directorial où se trouvent Clio et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui-ci l'accusant, témoins l'ayant vu monter dans son dortoir à l'appui, d'une attaque sur Clio. Clio ne se souvenant de rien, McGonagall réaffirme son autorité directoriale en refusant qu'un personnel ministériel face la loi dans son château.**

 **Etaine passe ses Aspics sans revoir Mordred mais sitôt sortie de la dernière épreuve Lucrétia et Gwensei lui annoncent, paniqués, que les Protections autour de la Chambre des Secrets ont été rompus. Ils s'y précipitent. Revan, qui était chargé d'y faire le guet, est assommé sur le sol, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal tentant apparemment de le réveiller. Gwensei et Etaine comprennent cependant rapidement qu'il est possédé par Mordred, lequel vient d'apprendre par légilimentie le plan des fondateurs pour le contenir. Il vient également de confisquer à Revan la pièce de puzzle de Gryffondor. Etaine tente d'utiliser on statut de descendante de Serpentard pour attirer son attention et permettre à Revan, qui vient discrètement de se réveiller, de récupérer la pièce. Mordred préfère proposer à Gwensei d'en faire son apprenti s'il la tue (les Stormwinter étaient inféodés à Mordred avant sa défaite). Gwensei fait mine d'accepter puis le trahi. Revan récupère sa pièce dans la confusion et Etaine parvient à attirer le Seigneur Sombre dans une course-poursuite. Considérant que Mordred même diminué, est bien plus puissant que Voldemort, Etaine ne doit sa survie qu'à la pierre d'Abel Riu. De leur côté Gwensei (qui a récupéré la pièce d'Etaine quand il faisait mine de servir Mordred), Revan et Lucrétia vont prévenir Vector pour qu'elle les aide à mettre en place le dispositif.**

 **Etaine déboule dans le grande salle, Mordred à ses trousses, où les quatre pièces dont ils disposent ont été placées pour le rituel et activées. Manque, cependant, la cinquième : il leur est impossible de resceller Mordred, même avec le rituel adapté par Vector. Etaine, épuisée, ne parvient pas à esquiver un Avada Kedavra de Mordred et sa pierre d'Abel Riu n'a plus la puissance nécessaire pour le stopper. Gamma surgit devant elle, traversant au passage un fenêtre, et intercepte le sort. Mordred le reconnait comme le détraqueur qu'il avait capturé un millénaire plus tôt et sur lequel il avait mené des expériences. Il le remercie ironiquement de lui avoir épargné la peine de le chasser de nouveau. Gamma dévoile la pierre d'Abel Riu que Mordred avait créé dans sa poitrine et active le rituel : la pierre était la dernière pièce du puzzle.**

 **Mordred est rescellé. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal authentifie les possessions (pour ne pas se retrouver à Azkaban pour impardonnables). Etaine discute avec Gamma qui lui raconte sa rencontre avec les fondateurs.**


End file.
